El misterio de las hydegruts: La batalla final
by Almu-chan
Summary: TERMINADA... o supuestamente . Lo primero, no es un WoodxHermione.... pero si os gusta Wood ya podéis empezar con ella... drama, romance, acción, humor, misterio lógico dado el título... me olvido de algo? Al menos no tendréis q soportar mis retrasos! jej
1. Prologo

**PRÓLOGO INICIAL: RECUERDOS DE UN LICÁNTROPO**

Remus Lupin abrió su objeto más preciado, de los pocos que tenía, pero el más preciado... y el hecho de este cariño por un simple objeto, se debía a que con él siempre podía ver de nuevo a todas las personas que había perdido, acordarse de los buenos momentos vividos con sus amigos... en pocas palabras, recordar.

En las primeras hojas había muchas fotografías de sus padres y demás familiares, la etapa de su infancia, pero se veía interrumpida por una gran foto, en la que estaban Sirius, James, Peter y él, en el comienzo de su primer año en Hogwarts.

_Mi nombre es James Potter- dijo un joven moreno de mediana estatura._

_Lupin, Remus Lupin- dijo estrechando su mano._

A Lupin aún le sorprendía que fuese capaz de recordar con claridad la primera vez que vio a James, entonces sin sus gafas que le harían tan popular. Más tarde él le presentaría a su amigo Sirius, y éste a Peter. Las siguientes fotos se basaban, fundamentalmente, en los partidos de quidditch de James, en las que, poco a poco, fue apareciendo Lily. Con el paso de las hojas, llegó hasta una de sus fotos favoritas: una gran foto que ocupaba toda la hoja, de una chica morena, de ojos marrones, muy sonriente, con la túnica de Slytherin... la chica que había ocupado su corazón, hasta entonces sin ser correspondido... Alisa Riddle.

_Tom, al fin te encuentro...- dijo la muchacha de primero con el pelo recogido en dos coletas, entrando en el compartimento de Lupin y los demás._

_Aquí no hay ningún Tom- dijo James._

_Juraría haber escuchado su voz- dijo la chica confundida._

_Pues te has confundido- dijo Sirius con su voz grave a pesar de su corta edad._

_Ya veo... lo siento- Alisa salió de allí.._

Cuando se enteró de que era de Slytherin, Remus intentó olvidarla, fundamentalmente, porque sabía la opinión que tenían sus amigos hacia los de la casa de la serpiente, y si ser un licántropo ya le causaba problemas, aquello sería demasiado... el olvido fue su única alternativa, y durante cuatro años la olvidó... pero esa noche, en la Casa de los Gritos, sus sentimientos renacieron... y ya no tenía miedo.

_No eres un animal... un licántropo o un animago tal vez... pero no un animal... sé que no me harás daño... yo te cuidaré._

Lupin recordaba perfectamente las palabras, a pesar que él era un lobo en ese momento... jamás la atacó siendo un lobo aunque la mayoría de las veces no era consciente de sus actos. Sin embargo, por instinto quizás, nunca permitió que ella supiese su verdadera personalidad, hasta un año después... entonces se lo confesó, también su amor... y fue correspondido.

Remus pasó la hoja, y una de sus fotos favoritas se mostraba ante él. La de inicio del sexto curso. En ella aparecían Lily y James, Peter, Alisa y Lupin, todos ellos, mirando hacia Sirius, que abrazaba a su hermana pequeña, Jennifer Black, que acababa de entrar a Hogwarts.

_¿Se puede saber qué haces?- gritaba Jenny._

_Posar para una foto- dijo Sirius._

_Pero no seas tan pulpo- se quejaba la pequeña._

_Vamos Jenny, si te encanta presumir de ser mi hermana... ¿no quieres posar conmigo en tu primer año de Hogwarts?_

_Sí¿pero tienes que abrazarme?_

_Claro, para que parezca que nos apreciamos._

_Es que yo no te aprecio- dijo sin poder esconder una pequeña sonrisa, que demostraba claramente que mentía._

_¿Ah, no¡¡Pues ahora me vengaré! _

_No... jajajaja, cosquillas no... jajajaja_

Lupin recordaba bien a la hermana de Sirius, sobretodo, porque siempre le llamó mucho la atención su pelo largo... muy, muy largo, y recogido en dos coletas, con lo cuál le recordaba a Alisa en su primer año.

Jennifer murió durante el verano, cuando hubo acabado primero de Hogwarts, por causas naturales, simplemente, dormía por la noche, y a la mañana siguiente apareció muerta. Remus nunca olvidó el entierro de la pequeña, sobretodo la expresión de Sirius, que se mantenía junto a su padre, aparentemente, sin llorar... debía ser fuerte, pero la tristeza, la desesperación, la soledad, la melancolía... todo estaba en su interior, intentando salir por todos los medios. Lupin recordó las primeras palabras que dijo Sirius cuando le vio en el entierro... unas palabras que jamás olvidaría:_ Hay cosas que ni en el mundo de los magos se pueden evitar._

Lupin siguió pasando las hojas, hasta encontrarse con la del baile de graduación, en la que salían Alisa y él vestidos de gala, abrazados, posando para la foto, muy sonrientes. A Remus le gustaba la foto por una simple razón... fue la última que le hizo a Alisa...

Remus Lupin cerró su álbum... no solo el asesinato de la chica de 17 años le provocaría dolor a él, sino a familias enteras de todo el mundo... esa muerte desarrollaría toda una historia, una leyenda: provocaría el surgimiento del mago tenebroso más temido en toda la historia... Lord Voldemort.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA¡**Hola a todos! Bueno, primero, decir que mi "nombre" es Almu-chan, y éste es el comienzo de _El misterio de las hydegruts: La Batalla final_. Aclaro que la historia no gira alrededor de Remus Lupin, y ha sido por eso que éste no es el capítulo 1 (¿un capítulo de 3 páginas? más bien, no), sino un prólogo, necesario para entender algunas cosas... es como un pequeño resumen de lo que ocurrió en el pasado, así que por ello, se supone que en el capítulo 1 estamos en el presente.

Creo que está claro que lo que está escrito en letra cursiva son los recuerdos de Lupin... (por cierto, cuando yo escribí esto, aún no había salido la tercera película, (¡ni el quinto libro, no sabéis cuantos problemas puede llegar a ocasionar) y yo me imaginaba que un hombre lobo, parecía un lobo normal y corriente... U no habría tenido ningún inconveniente en cambiar ese detalle... pero cambian demasiadas cosas sino, así que lo siento)

Aunque seguramente lo pondré en todos los capítulos, cualquier duda, comentario, tomatazos... me lo ponéis en un review, y os respondo (preferiría que me dejaseis la dirección). Hasta la próxima,

Almu-chan


	2. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1: UN VERANO PARA RECORDAR**

La noche era tranquila, había una hermosa luna llena y una suave brisa se deslizaba sobre el rostro de Harry. Todo era paz... ¿todo? No, ese sueño volvía a repetirse una y otra vez en su mente, toda su vida pasaba ante él en unos pocos minutos.

Una caricia, que pronto se transformó en un grito de dolor... y ahí estaba él, la persona que acabó con esa tierna caricia, dejándole un pequeño recuerdo en su memoria. De repente el sonido de un niño llorando, llamando a sus padres... sin respuesta. Pero no había acabado, ahí estaba de nuevo ese ser, frente a un espejo, reflejando la nada, y de pronto... el silencio, un largo y triste silencio, interrumpido por el silbido de una serpiente y el sonido de un pequeño ratón que se deslizaba bajo sus pies...y ahí estaba de nuevo, ese ser, intentando volver a matarle, pero esta vez era distinto, gente a la que quería estaba a su alrededor , y, de repente el sonido de un trueno...y allí estaba ella, la figura de una mujer de largos cabellos rubios, manejados por el suave viento, con una larga capa. Algo brillaba encima de ella, una gran bola de fuego, que se acercaba a él más y más...

Harry despertó sobresaltado. ¿Quién podía ser esa persona? Estaba claro que era una bruja, pero su figura no le resultaba familiar... pero tenía la sensación de conocerla...

Harry miró la luna. Todo parecía muy tranquilo, incluso agradable, aun estando en Privet Drive. En ese momento, apareció Hedwig con una carta en su pico.

Gracias Hedwig- dijo Harry mientras acariciaba su lechuza y tomaba la carta. Pronto descubrió la perfecta caligrafía de Hermione.

_Estimado Harry:_

_¿Cómo te va el verano? Espero que al menos sea soportable._

_Yo fui a Roma hace unas semanas, y tengo previsto ir la próxima semana a Bulgaria, aceptando la invitación de Víktor Krum. Es muy amable... no entiendo por qué Ron no le soporta. _

_Sólo estaré allí una semana, de todos modos, así que supongo que volverás a tener noticias mías pronto. De cualquier manera, nos veremos en el Callejón Diagon... bueno, y por supuesto, te enviaré una felicitación por tu cumpleaños. _

_¿Sabes que la asignatura de Encantamientos va a ser muy interesante este año? Estuve mirando un poco por encima el libro, y hay cantidad de útiles hechizos. _

_Bueno, me gustaría tener noticias tuyas pronto... precisamente y al ser posible en esta semana, porque si no va a ser más difícil. _

_Harry, tengo que dejarte, espero que contestes lo antes posible._

_Besos, _

_Hermione._

Harry leyó la carta ilusionado... no cambia, se dijo, pero, pronto comprobaría lo falsas que fueron aquellas palabras en su mente, porque fue a partir de aquel viaje, cuando Hermione cambió totalmente, fue esa carta, en la que se reflejaba toda la inocencia, alegría, entusiasmo e ingenuidad de Hermione Granger por última vez.

Harry prefirió seguir durmiendo, y esperar al día siguiente para contestar a Hermione, y así poder contarle todas sus penas, porque aquella noche era la del cumpleaños de su primo.

------------- ------------

Potter se alejó de sus tíos, mientras ellos andaban observando los distintos animales.

Nunca aprenden- pensó Harry- se meten ellos solitos en la boca del lobo.

Harry miraba de un lado a otro. El gran centro construido en la ciudad era todo un éxito, y en él, a parte de visitar tiendas de todo tipo, cines, restaurantes... también poseía un acuario, zoológico... y estaban en la zona de las serpientes. Potter se detuvo frente a una.

Hablo o no hablo- pensó Harry.- Hablo.- dijo felizmente.

Se acercó al cristal, y dio unos suaves golpecitos para llamar la atención de la serpiente. Se disponía a abrir la boca y hablar en lengua pársel, cuando de pronto la gran mano de tío Vernon se posó en su hombro y le hizo apartarse.

Vamos, no te entretengas.

Para desgracia de Harry, salieron de la sala de serpientes. Dudley comenzó a exigir ir a un restaurante, así que se dirigieron al lugar indicado por Dudley. Mientras su primo se atiborraba de comida, Harry vio algo, que le llegó al alma, y que le hizo alegrarse por todo el día: El rincón de Hogwarts.

Harry se levantó de la mesa, y se dirigió a la tienda, poniendo la simple excusa de que tenía que ir al baño. Se acercó a la tienda, y entró sigilosamente.

Era muy amplia, mucho más de lo que parecía desde fuera, así que supuso que era debido a algún hechizo. Las paredes, estaban pintadas de azul marino, y cubiertas de escudos de las casas.

Bienvenido- dijo una chica morena.- ¿Puedo ayudarte?

A Harry le sorprendió mucho el aspecto de la mujer, por la simple razón de que vestía como una bruja, auténtica y verdadera, con su túnica negra, y su sombrero en punta.

Bueno, solo quería mirar, porque no llevo dinero.- explicó Harry, al recordar que no le quedaba ni una sola moneda.

No hay problema, si quieres primero pasar por Gringotts...- dijo la mujer mostrándole una cortina con unas monedas bordadas en ella.

¿Gringotts?

Sí, eres un mago ¿no? Entonces supongo que querrás pasar por allí antes.

Harry accedió sin poder ocultar su asombro y pasó la cortina. Frente a él apareció un personaje de pequeña estatura que le pidió su llave, y en pocos segundos apareció frente a su cámara, tomando algo de dinero.

Al momento, volvió a cruzar la cortina, y llegó de nuevo a la tienda. La mujer le miró sonriente.

Bueno, por aquí encontrarás regalos generales, bolas de cristal, calderos... Si quieres, puedes ir a cualquier tienda del Callejón Diagon desde esa cortina, o si lo prefieres, puedes entrar a la sala del Quidditch, donde encontrarás todo lo que quieras, escobas, un juego de pelotas, calendarios, banderas de tu equipo preferido... u optar por entrar a la sala dedicada a tu casa, Gryffindorf, Slytherin, Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff... como prefieras. Si me necesitas estaré por aquí.

Harry observó maravillado aquella tienda, y, aunque la idea de entrar a la sala de quidditch era muy tentadora, optó por entrar en la de Gryffindorf. Potter observó la sala de colores anaranjados y rojos, y se dirigió a un estante lleno de cajones. Cada cajón estaba datado con una fecha.

Harry llamó a la vendedora, y ella explicó que allí estaban fotos de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts durante la historia. Así, abrió uno de ellos, y extrajo una carpeta muy grande. Se acercaron a una mesa, y abrió la carpeta cuidadosamente.

La primera foto, era una de todos los inquilinos de Gryffindorf de primer año, cuando él mismo entró en Hogwarts.

Así, fue tomando varias fotos de él, Hermione y Ron especialmente, y otras con sus compañeros... fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta... si allí había fotos de todos las épocas... ¡Tendrían de sus padres, Sirius y Lupin!

Potter explicó lo que quería a la vendedora, porque no sabía exactamente el año en que entraron sus padres a Hogwarts... o si se lo habían dicho, no se acordaba. Tras pensar un poco, con cálculos rápidos, consiguieron acertar con la fecha en que ambos padres entraron, y sacó las carpetas.

Harry miró maravillado las fotos. Escogió solo cuatro, una en la que salía James con la copa de quidditch, vestido como buscador, otra de su madre con la insignia de prefecta, una de ambos juntos, en el baile de graduación, y otra de conjunto, en la que aparecían con sus túnicas, Peter, James y Lily junto a Lupin que estaba con una chica morena de pelo largo, con túnica Slytherin, que es lo que más sorprendió a Harry, y junto a ellos, una niña de unos 11 años con coletas, de pelo castaño, que era abrazada por Sirius y esta intentaba separarse mientras se reía.

Sirius era un corruptor de menores- dijo Harry en voz alta para reírse de él.

¿Sirius?- dijo la mujer que no entendía.

Nada, nada... también me llevo esto y esto... ¿Cuánto es?

Un galeón y siete knuts.

Tome... gracias.- dijo mientras salía rápidamente de la tienda antes de que sus tíos sospecharan algo.

Para desgracia de Harry, sus tíos le estaban buscando, y le cayó una buena bronca cuando le encontraron. Sin embargo, nada podía estropear el hecho de que había estado en una tienda de magos, había estado momentáneamente en Gringotts, que había tenido un leve contacto con Hogwarts, y por supuesto, que había adquirido una mercancía de fotos de su familia y amigos considerable.

Harry entró en su cuarto muy contento, e inmediatamente sacó una pluma y un trozo de pergamino, y escribió a Hermione, mandándole una foto de recuerdo, como regalo.

_Hola Hermione:_

_Por aquí me va estupendamente... te envidio por poder ir a Roma, y a Bulgaria... me conformo con que me dejen más o menos tranquilo... No creerás lo que me ha pasado hoy._

_Verás, hoy era el cumpleaños de mi primo... ya sabes... en fin, creí que iba a ser bastante aburrido, pero todo lo contrario¡han abierto una tienda a través de la cual se puede acceder a Gringotts, y al Callejón Diagon!. Compré algunas cosillas, entre ellas fotos tanto de nosotros (te envío una como regalo), y de mis padres... bueno, y de Sirius y Lupin... espero poder ir otra vez, aunque lo dudo._

_Espero que te lo pases muy bien en Bulgaria. Aún no tengo los libros de este año, pero supongo que el de encantamientos debe estar bien. _

_Bueno, hasta pronto, _

_Harry._

Había anochecido hacía ya varias horas, todo estaba en calma, menos el sueño de Harry... de nuevo ese sueño... pero no se detuvo al llegar a la bola de fuego... su visión cambiaba por momentos. Estaba andando por una especie de sala, y justo en frente suyo una imagen de una gran estatua, borrosa, y de pronto, aparecía un pergamino frente a él.

"_Cuando la lágrima de la sirena haya caído_

_y el cuerno de plata se quiebre en dos_

_Cuando su bífida lengua no pueda emitir ningún sonido _

_y el gran búho vuele hacia el sol._

_ Cuatro en uno_

_Uno en dos"_

Un objeto estaba frente a él... algo de poca largura, acercó la mano, y de pronto un gran estruendo hizo que despertara. Se encontró levantado, con la varita en la mano, junto a la mesilla, y la foto de sus padres y demás, en el suelo, con el cristal roto por el golpe. Harry estaba muy confundido. Se acercó a su mesilla, al ver que todo el bote de tinta estaba derramado por el suelo, y la pluma sobre un trozo de papel. Leyó la última frase _"... Uno en dos"_

Tío Vernon apareció furioso tras la puerta. Observó todo el desastre, cristales por el suelo, tinta derramada, y a Harry con la varita en la mano.

Brujería¡¡ESTABAS PRACTICANDO BRUJERÍA!- vociferó con fuerza.

No es cierto- dijo Harry reprochando a Vernon.

¡EMBUSTERO!

NO LO SOY- gritó Harry.

SÍ, LO ERES, IGUAL QUE TUS PADRES...

Vernon vio como sus pies se elevaban del suelo, tembloroso, miró a su sobrino. La varita permanecía bajada, sin usar, pero el muchacho le miraba con odio, con rabia, y esa ira es la que hacía que Vernon se elevase un metro y medio como poco del suelo.

En ese momento apareció su tía Petunia, que había acudido al escuchar el jaleo. Lanzó un grito de horror al ver que su esposo flotaba en el aire, lo que hizo que Harry apartase su vista de su tío, provocando la caída de Vernon al suelo, con un estrepitoso golpe.

Su tío se levantó como pudo, y se acercó a Harry muy furioso:

-¡VETE DE MI CASA¡INSENSATO¡NO VUELVAS A PONER UN SOLO PIE EN ESTA CASA,ME OYES¡¡EN TU VIDA!

Petunia miró entre una cara de sorpresa y otra de satisfacción. Por su parte, Harry, se había quedado pasmado. Por una parte estaba contento, por fin le habían dado la oportunidad de irse, de olvidarles, aunque por otra...en sus manos tenía la decisión: irse, y olvidarles para siempre, o quedarse y tener un hogar.

De acuerdo, mañana cogeré mis cosas y me marcharé para siempre, no tendréis que volver a preocupar os de mí, pero ahora- levantó la varita- salid de mi cuarto, o usaré una maldición contra vosotros, aunque me juegue la estancia en Hogwarts.

De acuerdo- dijo Vernon con miedo tras pensarlo unos instantes- tienes de plazo hasta mañana por la noche. Ahora es hora de dormir, son las 2:00 de la madrugada, y mañana debo ir a trabajar. Todos a la cama.- concluyó esbozando una sonrisa a pesar del temor.

La cabeza de Harry comenzó a pensar en los posibles lugares donde podía ir. Primero pensó en Sirius, su padrino, pero pensó que no sería bueno, teniendo como tenía a un ejercito de dementores tras él. Después pensó en Hermione, pero la idea de tener que aprenderse todos los libros del próximo curso de memoria no le agradaba, y además debía estar en Bulgaria... Entonces le vino a la mente la Madriguera... ¡claro¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes pensar en los Weasley?.

Cogió pluma y un trozo de pergamino y comenzó a escribir a Ron con mucha rapidez:

_Hola Ron:_

_Necesito una respuesta lo más rápida posible, y por eso seré breve. Mis tíos me han echado de casa... los detalles ya te los explicaré. He pensado si podría ir a tu casa hasta que encuentre un sitio donde vivir de ahora en adelante... por favor, contéstame rápido._

_Harry. _

- Vale, ya está.- cogió el pergamino y lo ató en la pata de Hedwig- llévasela a Ron lo más rápido que puedas por favor.- La lechuza le picoteó la mano con dulzura, y salió volando por la ventana. Harry comenzó a recoger todas sus cosas, las metió en el baúl y se acostó.

Harry tardó tiempo en dormirse, y aunque parecía totalmente ilógico, de nuevo volvió a soñar lo mismo, pero esta vez con cambios... no apareció la estatua ni el pergamino, pero si la chica que pronunciaba algo... Harry pareció escuchar... y logró escuchar:

_- " Lívering sáider lídering som_

_dárling soguéder an dy for de zom"_

De repente un rayo de luz lo cegó totalmente, y despertó.

¿Qué significa esto?- se preguntó Harry mientras sus dedos recorrían la forma del rayo de su frente, que desprendía una luz azul.

------------- ------------

¡ Click, click, click !- se oyó en la ventana.

Ron despertó, y miró su reloj: las 5:00 de la mañana.

¿Quién llama a estas horas?- dijo mientras se desperezaba. Miró a la ventana, ahí estaba Hedwig, golpeando con su pico el cristal.- ¿Hedwig¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?- La lechuza entró. Ron desató la carta de su pata, y la empezó a leer. -¿CÓMO¿¿¿LE HAN ECHADO DE CASA¡¡¡¡SERÁN IDIOTAS!.

Rápidamente se puso una capa, y fue a la habitación de los gemelos.

Chicos - dijo en voz baja- despertar, Harry está en apuros, tenemos que ir a buscarle ahora mismo.

¿Qué dices?- dijo Fred mientras asimilaba muy lentamente la información- Tenemos que irnos ya. Rápido.- dijo reaccionando.

Los gemelos se levantaron, se pusieron sus capas, y salieron de la Madriguera.

Bueno, creo que nos tendremos que jugar una buena bronca de mamá ¿no?- dijo Ron- después de todo, tendremos que coger el nuevo coche volador.

Los gemelos empezaron a reír de una forma, que, en verdad, daba miedo.

¿Qué crees Ron¿Que mientras tú pierdes el tiempo practicando quidditch, nosotros no hacemos nada?- dijo George

No hermanito, nosotros hemos creado el invento que revolucionará la vida de todos aquellos que no saben aparecerse... ¡los cohetes ultrasónicos de tamaño miniatura! (sólo disponibles en tiendas Weasley's )- dijo Fred, mostrando dos pequeñas bolitas de acero.

¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Ron observando las bolitas extrañado.

Son dos pequeños cohetes que, enganchados a la parte trasera de un vehículo, lo hacen viajar a la velocidad del sonido.- dijo George, mientras enganchaba las bolitas de acero al parachoques trasero del coche.

Subieron al vehículo, y Fred sacó un pequeño mando, mientras se sentaba en el asiento del conductor.

Abróchense los cinturones, el viaje puede ser peligroso- dijo ansioso de empezar.

¿Habéis probado esto alguna vez?- dijo Ron asustado.

No- le confesó George- alguna vez tendríamos que hacerlo ¿no? Pues este es el momento.

Ron se puso pálido, y se abrochó el cinto rápidamente. Fred dio a un botón del mando, y de éste, salió una palanca. La pulsó hacia delante, y el coche salió a una velocidad increíble.

JAJAJA, QUÉ DIVERTIDO, JAJAJA- reía sin parar Fred, que parecía haberse vuelto totalmente loco.

En 5 minutos habían llegado a la ventana de Harry.

Harry- dijo Ron mientras daba golpecitos a la ventana. Éste se levantó rápidamente.- Vamos, date prisa a salir, o mi madre nos matará.

De acuerdo, ya casi estoy listo- dijo sonriendo mientras se ponía la capa por encima.

Entró en el coche, saludando a todos.

- Yo que tú, me abrocharía el cinturón- dijo Ron en continua tensión.

¿Por qué?- dijo Harry.

Ya había viajado con ellos una vez, y no recordaba que fueran demasiado rápido... de repente Fred volvió a dar a la palanca, y salieron disparados.

¡Guau!- Dijo Harry cuando llegaron... no se le ocurrió nada más inteligente que pronunciar en ese momento.

Todo arreglado¿veis, hemos rescatado a Harry de las garras del demonio, hemos probado el invento, y hemos llegado lo suficientemente temprano para que mamá no nos pille- dijo Fred mientras quitaba las bolas del coche.

Los demás le miraban, y miraban a su madre, que estaba justo detrás de él.

Frederic Weasley- dijo su madre con cara de enfado- ¿puede repetir lo que ha dicho?

Eh... hola mamá- dijo tembloroso.

¿ES QUE NO APRENDEIS NUNCA¿SE PUEDE SABER DÓNDE DEMONIOS HABEÍS IDO A ESTAS HORAS?

Señora Weasley... - intervino Harry

Harry, cariño- dijo la mujer, cambiando su tono de voz a uno de lo más diferente. - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Muy bien, gracias. Pero es que la culpa ha sido mía porque resulta que...

Tranquilo cariño, no tienes que dar explicaciones, pasa y ves a acostarte al dormitorio de invitados. Todavía es muy temprano. En cuanto a vosotros – dijo dirigiéndose a George y Fred – hablaremos más tarde.

Ron subió a la habitación seguido por Harry.

Éste es tu cuarto. Mañana hablaremos más tranquilamente. ¿Estás bien no?- preguntó Ron mientras le mostraba una puerta.

Sí, estoy muy bien gracias... bueno, y también por dejar quedarme- contestó Harry- hasta mañana.

Harry entró a su habitación, jamás la había visto. ¿Cuándo la habrían hecho? Por supuesto, habría sido decorada por su madre, porque no había ni una sola mención a algún equipo de quidditch a diferencia del cuarto de Ron.

Hola Harry- dijo una voz detrás de él. Harry se dio la vuelta y se quedó pasmado... ¿ OLIVER WOOD ?

-------------- -------------

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** Bueno, este es mi primer fan fic, y mi primer capítulo, así que no seáis muy crueles conmigo. Ante todo, quiero aclarar algo. El fic, se desarrolla después del cuarto libro... Harry y los demás tienen 15 años, a pasado todo lo del torneo de magos, Víctor Krum... aunque hay cosas que he decidido pasar por alto, como si nunca hubiesen estado escritas, como cuando habla de la Orden del fénix, la busqueda de los gigantes, de la misteriosa Figg... bueno, pues todo eso he decidido saltármelo, porque sí... bueno, y porque no me acordaba muy bien, todo hay que decirlo U

El fic, como podréis ver más adelante, trata sobre todo entre el dilema Amor o amistad, y bueno, eso de _Cuando la lágrima de la sirena haya caído_, bla,bla, bla... será un punto esencial para entender un poco la historia... no lo olvidéis!

Bueno, y ahora, hablando del capítulo en sí... lo siento mucho para los fans de los Dursley, pero solo aparecerán una vez más en toda la historia... sinceramente, siempre he creído que lo peor de los libros de Harry Potter es el principio (en mi opinión, por favor que nadie me mate)... así que esto se soluciona con una visitita a la Madriguera . Oliver Wood... bien, yo era una gran fan de Oliver Wood, y por eso tendrá un papel protagonista en la historia... en algunos capítulos más que el propio Harry... a decir verdad, Harry queda un poco apartado de la trama... aunque su papel en la historia es fundamental!

Intenté que la historia estuviese intrigante desde el principio... espero que con el dichoso sueño, la carta de Hermione, y la aparición de Wood en la Madriguera pongan un poco de intriga al asunto...

Como dije en el prólogo, cualquier comentario o duda, no dudéis en consultarme.

Por cierto,ahora, cuando leo el quinto libro (La Orden del Fénix), y veo similitudes, me hace mucha gracia... pero saber que esto está escrito mucho antes.


	3. Capítulo 2

CAPÍTULO 2: REENCUENTROS INESPERADOS. 

¿Wood¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Harry muy, pero que muy sorprendido.

¿No crees que esa pregunta te la podría hacer yo?

Vale, tienes razón, lo que pasa es que no te esperaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

Desde hace un par de semanas. Estoy aquí para entrenar a Ron.

¿Entrenar a Ron?- preguntó Harry confuso.

Sí, como guardián. Yo ya he acabado Hogwarts, y ahora tenéis que buscar un nuevo capitán, y un nuevo guardián, que esté a la altura¿no crees?

Tienes razón... ¿crees que Ron sería un buen guardián?

Bueno, sus hermanos me dijeron que no jugaba mal, pero que necesitaba un poco más de técnica, así que me pidieron que le ayudara un poco... no creo que tenga problemas para conseguir entrar... mientras ella no venga...

¿Ella?- preguntó Harry.

Déjalo, no tiene importancia.

¿Y qué tal te va a ti jugando al quidditch?

Lo he dejado.- contestó rotundamente, con una tranquilidad y serenidad asombrosa.

¿Lo has dejado?- Harry no se lo creía.

Bueno, iba a seguir jugando al quidditch, pero mi padre me dijo que sería mejor seguir estudiando. Aunque no lo creas, siempre me he imaginado como profesor...

¿PROFESOR?- Exclamó Harry sin poder ocultar su asombro, mientras se imaginaba a Wood como McGonagall.

Sí, siempre me ha gustado hacer pociones, y, además, no se me dan mal... Snape nunca a quitado puntos a Gryffindorf por mi culpa- dijo con un aire de orgullo.

¿CÓMO? Encima quería ser como Snape. Ahora se le imaginaba diciendo: "Potter, esa poción está demasiado espesa, 5 puntos menos para Gryffindorf".

El estómago se le estaba revolviendo nada más pensar en Snape. De todos modos, intentó disimularlo.

¡Vaya¡Qué interesante! Y dime... ¿Dónde vas a estudiar?

¿Acaso no lo sabes? En el colegio de formación de futuros magos profesores: La Escuela Saberhaguen.

¿QUÉ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ESO?

No estoy muy seguro, es difícil saberlo. Sólo sé que allí enseñan a los futuros maestros. Mi padre me comentó que es muy parecido a Hogwarts, también se dividen a los estudiantes en casas, y cada una tiene su propio equipo de quidditch, así que podré seguir jugando.

¿Y cómo se llaman las casas?

Las casas se dividen en seis elementos.

¿Eing?- Harry no entendía nada.

La casa del agua, la del fuego, la del viento, la de la tierra, la del trueno y la de la roca.

Entiendo... ¿Quieres ser aceptado en alguna en especial?

No lo sé, la verdad, todas son buenas, aunque si quiero hacer pociones, lo mejor sería estar en la casa del fuego. Verás, cuando te seleccionan, te colocan en la casa de la asignatura que mejor se te dé.

¿Cómo¿Qué quieres decir?

Bueno, si a ti se te da muy bien _Defensa contra las artes oscuras_, lo más lógico, es que te coloquen en la casa del trueno.- Wood comenzaba a emocionarse nada más en pensar todo lo que aprendería allí.

Muy interesante, pero... ¿qué tal si dormimos un poco?- propuso Harry, que a parte de cansado, no tenía ánimos de seguir aparentando que era un inculto total, cosa que no era.

Sí, claro, tienes razón, buenas noches.

A la mañana siguiente bajaron a desayunar temprano, pero la mayoría de los Weasley ya estaban sentados: Charlie, Bill, Ron, y el señor Weasley, mientras la señora Weasley iba de un lado a otro.

¡Vaya! Mira quién tenemos aquí, pero si es Potter - dijo alegre Arthur.

Eh...sí...buenos días señor Weasley.

Buenos días a los dos- dijo la señora Weasley.- Vamos¿a qué estáis esperando?.

Les sirvió unas tostadas, mermelada, y un enorme tazón de leche.

¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Wood con curiosidad.

Es un tipo de desayuno muggle. Encontré estas rebanadas en el cajón de la cocina, y pensé en realizar una receta que leí en un artículo muggle. - dijo la señora Weasley.

Buenos di...- dijo Ginny , que se quedó quieta en la entrada de la puerta, totalmente roja.- ¿Harry?

Buenos días Ginny.- dijo éste cordialmente.

Harry va a quedarse aquí hasta que comience Hogwarts, y quizá más¿verdad Harry?- dijo el señor Weasley.

¿De verdad?- exclamó Ginny entusiasmada con la idea de tener a Harry en su casa durante todo el verano.

Eso creo- respondió Harry un poco confuso.

Buenos días- dijeron los gemelos cuando entraron, aún en pijama, y con sus cabellos rojos, totalmente alborotados.

Pero bueno- protestó su madre -¿ aún están en pijama¡¡Arthur¡¡Diles algo!- el padre iba a hablar, cuando George le interrumpió.

Ahora vamos a cambiarnos, es que... ¿QUÉ ESTAIS COMIENDO?- preguntó asustado George.

¡SE ESTÁN COMIENDO NUESTRO TRABAJO DE MÁS DE UN MES!- dijo Fred traumatizado... aunque... tendrían la oportunidad de ver si funcionaba.

Oh, no...- dijo Ron mientras veía que su pelo crecía tanto como el de Dumbledore- que alguien lo pare.- exclamó asustado

Todos comenzaron a reírse sin parar, incapaces de solidarizarse con el pobre Ron.

Os la vais a ganar Fred y George.- dijo la madre furiosa- "_Léding retro"-_ Y en ese momento, el pelo quedó como estaba. Su madre guardó la varita y cogió a los gemelos de las orejas.- Como castigo os quedaréis sin desayunar, y tendréis que limpiar todo el jardín.

Ron suspiró aliviado.

Y bien¿qué tal si vamos a entrenar?- dijo Wood dejando las tostadas a un lado.

De acuerdo- dijo Ron.

¿Te vienes Harry? Vamos a realizar un partido¿te apuntas?

Claro- contestó Harry entusiasmado con la idea de jugar al quidditch.

Se dirigieron a la calle con sus escobas, e hicieron los equipos.

Wood, Charlie, George, y Bill. Y en el otro Ron, Harry, yo y...- Fred se quedó pensativo... ¿no tenían a ningún cazador!.

En ese momento apareció Ginny, la cuál iba a verles jugar.

¡Ginny¿quieres jugar?- preguntó Fred desde su escoba.

¿Yo? Si sólo he jugado una vez y por poco me mata el bludger.

Ya, pero eres una estupenda cazadora. Venga, anímate - continuó Fred

De acuerdo.- fue a por una escoba.

Bien, pues estos son los equipos. Puesto que sólo tenemos un cazador cada uno, los golpeadores no podrán lanzarle la bludger si están dentro del área¿de acuerdo?- dijo Wood.

Eso es dañar nuestro talento- dijo Fred como si se le hubiera roto el corazón- pero de acuerdo, aunque solo sea para que los inexpertos aprendan.

Ginny, Ron, y Bill se dieron por aludidos, y el último le plantó un par de collejas a Fred.

Su madre que estaba abajo actuó como árbitro, puesto que el señor Weasley y Percy se habían ido a trabajar. Soltó el quaffle. Enseguida Ginny la cogió y se lanzó a por la meta que protegía Wood.

La verdad es que para haber jugado solo una vez, tiene mucho talento.- pensó Harry.

En ese momento una bludger lanzada por George le pasó al lado de la cara. Al rato, vio la snich, y, con su Saeta de Fuego, se lanzó a por ella, seguido muy de cerca por Charlie... El pitido del árbitro sonó, Harry la tenía.

Los días fueron pasando, Harry estaba disfrutando como nunca. Todos los días practicaban el quidditch, lo que le venía muy bien, y por las tardes se dedicaban cada uno a una cosa, (como es lógico, los gemelos a sus inventos), mientras que en las comidas se reían mucho, mientras contaban anécdotas. Harry no dudó, que las mejores eran las de Bill, sobre todo, porque como solía ser tan serio, cuando hablaba sobre sucesos graciosos, no podía ocultar una sonrisa, mientras los demás no podían ni siquiera respirar.

Harry nunca se disgustó tanto por recibir la carta de Hogwarts... eso indicaba que se acababan las vacaciones, que volvían los exámenes... aunque también indicaban el comienzo de la liga de Hogwarts, ver de nuevo a sus amigos, nuevas clases y nuevos hechizos...

Qué extraño, hay que comprar un disfraz. - dijo Harry observando la lista de artículos que había que comprar para el curso.

Es cierto, qué ocurre¿vamos a celebrar Halloween al estilo muggle, o qué?- dijo George.

No estaría mal, al menos no tendremos que pasar el bochorno de tener que invitar a una chica a ser nuestra pareja- dijo Ron recordando el año pasado.

Fijaros en esto- dijo Fred- hay que comprar una túnica nueva, que según esto es para...¿LA SELECCIÓN DE HOGWARTS! – exclamó Fred sin creérselo.

¿Qué selección¡Pero si Hogwarts no tiene una selección!- dijo Ron.

Pues yo también pertenezco a ese equipo- dijo Harry observando su carta.

¡ Tal vez la selección es únicamente para los jugadores de Gryffindorf, puesto que fuimos los últimos que ganamos la copa- dijo Fred

No lo creo, pero quién sabe.- dijo Ron un poco apenado porque a él esa parte, no le figuraba en la carta.

Al día siguiente, tras un horrible viaje a través de chimeneas llegaron al Callejón Diagon. Wood también les acompañaba, aunque tendría que comprarse otras cosas.

El Callejón Diagon estaba igual que siempre. Lleno de estudiantes de todas las edades, con varias cajas llenas de libros, túnicas...

Quedé con Hermione a las 12 en el Caldero Chorreante. Tenemos una hora todavía¿adónde vamos?- preguntó Ron.

Nosotros a la tienda de artículos de bromas, necesitamos "provisiones"- dijo Fred. Los dos gemelos se fueron.

Nosotros vamos a comprar las cosas que necesitáis Ginny y tú Ron. Únicamente compra el disfraz¿de acuerdo? Nos veremos en el Caldero Chorreante- Dijo su madre. Ginny se despidió triste.

Yo iré a comprar lo mío. Hasta luego chicos- dijo Wood.

Vale¿y nosotros? - dijo Ron dirigiéndose a Harry puesto que se habían quedado solos.

¿Qué te parece si pasamos primero por Gringotts?- dijo Harry.

Tienes razón, vamos allá.- dijo Ron

Llegaron a la puerta de Gringotts, donde Harry recogió una parte de su dinero. Mientras salían, Potter sintió algo. De repente, la cicatriz le ardía más que nunca, miró a su izquierda... ¿cómo¿era cierto lo que había visto, o se lo había imaginado¿una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la mano de una chica rubia, entonces le vino a la mente su sueño, la misma chica, o al menos muy parecida, y entonces...

¡Harry¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Ron mientras lo agitaba con fuerza.

¿Qué pasa Ron?- dijo éste volviendo en sí, y que estaba a punto de perder el equilibrio debido a los fuertes movimientos a los que estaba sometido por Ron.

Eso digo yo¿qué pasa?. Estaba andando, pensando que me seguías, y, cuando me doy la vuelta te encuentro paralizado, como una estatua. No me hacen gracia ese tipo de bromas ¿sabes? Pareces tonto hablando solo.

Lo siento mucho Ron, pero no lo he hecho a propósito- continuó Harry mientras recordaba a la chica... ¿acaso la había visto de verdad, o lo había soñado?

Vale, de acuerdo¿qué tal si vamos a Madame Malkin a comprar esa túnica?

Adelante.- aceptó Harry olvidando sus pensamientos.

Llegaron a Madame Malkin. Allí se encontraron con Wood de nuevo.

Hola chicos, que¿a comprar la túnica de la selección?

Sí¿y tú que has venido a comprar?- preguntó Harry.

La túnica de Saberhaguen, por supuesto.

Aquí tienes- dijo la empleada trayéndole una caja. La abrió y, curiosamente, no se veía nada, parecía vacía.

Oiga, pero si no hay nada dentro- dijo Ron.

Sí que la hay, lo que pasa es que es invisible. - dijo la empleada amablemente.

¿INVISIBLE?- Dijeron todos a la vez

El día de la selección tomará una forma u otra, pero hasta entonces la túnica es así. Son 20 galeones por favor.

Sí claro- dijo Wood que se había quedado pasmado al oír las palabras de la mujer. - aquí tiene- dijo entregándole el dinero. - Os veo luego en el Caldero Chorreante. Adiós.

Adiós - contestaron ambos.

Y bien¿qué deseáis?- preguntó la empleada.

Una túnica de la selección de Hogwarts, por favor- pidió Harry.

¡Vaya! Así que eres uno de los seleccionados ¿eh? Dime¿cuál es tu nombre?

Eh... esto... Potter, Harry Potter- dijo un poco abrumado, le parecía extraño que hubiera alguien que no supiera su nombre.

Potter... Potter... ¿sabes algo? Tu nombre me suena mucho, pero si te digo la verdad... no sé de qué. Como verás, soy un poco despistada. - dijo sonriente.- Vamos a ver... sí, aquí estás- le comunicó mientras observaba una lista- juegas como buscador ¿verdad? Ahora te la traigo.

La mujer cruzó la puerta trasera, para ir en busca de la túnica. Ron y Harry estaban más que sorprendidos... ¿no se acordaba de quién era Harry Potter, el que sobrevivió no una, ni dos, ni tres, sino cuatro veces al que no debe ser nombrado? No se lo podían creer, en verdad era extraña esa mujer... les parecía muy extraño, porque debía tener unos 20 años, así que no entendían el por qué podía ser tan olvidadiza.

Ésta apareció de nuevo con una caja entre sus manos:

Ten, esta es tu túnica- dijo mientras sacaba una hermosa túnica de color azul del mar. Tenía el escudo de Hogwarts en la capa, y una snich dorada, bordada en el bolsillo, en la cuál tenía puesto su nombre.

¡Guau!- dijeron Ron y Harry, que se habían quedado sin habla- es fantástica- dijo Ron.

Sí, sí que lo es- dijo la empleada.

¿Cuánto es?- preguntó Harry sin dejar de mirar la túnica.

¿Cómo¡Es gratis! Un regalo de Hogwarts.- dijo la chica.- ¿me permites tu mano?

¿Para qué quiere su mano?- preguntó Ron.

Es simplemente para que ponga su huella dactilar, como que ya la ha recibido.

Harry marcó su huella en un papel, cogió la túnica, y salieron de allí.

Son casi las 12, Hermione nos estará esperando- comentó Ron.

Vamos entonces.

Llegaron al Caldero Chorreante, y allí estaba Hermione con el pelo perfectamente peinado, recogido en dos trenzas, y con una insignia de prefecta en su túnica.

Hola chicos- dijo al verles.- ¿qué os ocurre?

Hermione¿desde cuando eres prefecta?- preguntó Harry.

¡Ah¡Eso! Bueno, me lo han notificado hoy por carta, y me han mandado la insignia por correo... no he podido esperar a estrenarla... espero que no os importe - dijo muy orgullosa.

No, claro que no...- comenzó a hablar Harry. En ese momento, se calló al oír una voz inconfundible, detrás suyo.

¡Vaya, vaya, pero si son sabelotodo Granger, Wesley el pobre, y Potter el huérfano.

Malfoy- dijo Ron entre dientes. Se dio la vuelta y... o no... ¿MALFOY CON UNA INSIGNIA DE PREFECTO? Eso era espantoso, una pesadilla...

¿A quién has robado esa insignia Malfoy?- preguntó Harry molesto.

Qué gracioso, Potter.- contestó Malfoy- Acabo de recibirla esta mañana, es una lástima que tú no tengas una- dijo con cara de satisfacción.

Yo no, pero Hermione sí- le contestó Harry- ¿verdad Hermione?

Granger tenía la cabeza bajada, y estaba muy sonrojada, observó a Malfoy de pies a cabeza... ¿cómo podía ser que un chico pasara de ser un esmirriado, a estar tan...? Pero...¿en qué estaba pensando? Era Malfoy, al que le pegó, al que le ha insultado tantas veces, ese cretino tan... guapo.

Hermione¿estás bien?- preguntó Harry- estás muy colorada...

¡Eso no es cierto!- protestó Hermione levantando la cabeza. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Malfoy, se puso aún más colorada, y volvió a bajar la cabeza.

¿Qué te ocurre Malfoy? Te has quedado pasmado- dijo Ron con aire de triunfo al ver que Draco observaba detenidamente a Hermione.- ¿acaso pensabas que podrías quitar todos los puntos que quisieras a Gryffindorf? Porque creo que te vas a quedar con las ganas.

No había pensado en eso... pero gracias Ron- soy el más pobre del mundo- Weasley- continuó Malfoy dejando de mirar a Granger.- Por cierto Weasley¿qué disfraz has comprado¿Uno de payaso...? Oh, lo siento, había olvidado que no tienes dinero para comprarlo.- giró la vista hacia Hermione de nuevo- Ya nos veremos Hermione, adiós don pobretón, y a ti también cara cortada.

Malfoy se alejó. Todos estaban muy, pero que muy sorprendidos... ¿la había llamado _Hermione_? La muchacha se había puesto más roja aún si era posible. Ron estaba muy molesto, y habría ido a por Malfoy si no se hubiera interpuesto Harry.

Bueno¿qué tal si vamos a la tienda de disfraces?- continuó Hermione igual de sonrojada.

Está bien- dijo Harry mientras la miraba un poco extrañado.

Llegaron a una tienda llamada _La máscara de la noche_, en la cuál había muchas máscaras en el escaparate. Entraron, y vieron una gran fila de maniquíes flotando, con diferentes disfraces.

¿Qué deseáis?- preguntó una mujer entrada en años

Venimos a comprar un disfraz- contestó Hermione

¿ Habéis pensado en alguno?- preguntó la señora.

La verdad es que no.- Contestó Harry.

Entonces os enseñaré algunos, seguidme.

Entraron por una puerta, y en una mesa, aparecieron tres sillas. Éstos se sentaron, en ellas, y la mujer se colocó justo delante de ellos. Abrió un cajón y de él sacó una especie de álbum, lo abrió y en él, había fotografías de disfraces.

Para chicas están estos- dijo mientras daba a Hermione el catálogo- y éstos para chicos- dijo sacando otro catálogo, y entregándoselo a Ron y Harry.

Muchas gracias- dijo educadamente Hermione.

Bueno, os dejo aquí, cuando lo tengáis decidido, no tenéis más que mover la campanita.- dijo la mujer mientras se iba en una nube de humo, dejándoles una campana en la mesa.

Y bien¿ habéis pensado en algo?- preguntó Hermione mientras pasaba hojas.

Yo había pensado en algo como... ¡un pirata!- dijo Ron mientras se imaginaba surcando los mares...

¿Y tú Harry?

La verdad es que no lo había pensado aún... - dijo mientras pensaba en algo- ¿y tú qué?

Había pensado en una animadora... - dijo Hermione

¿Una qué?- preguntó Ron

Una animadora- contestó Harry- algunas mujeres muggles, se visten de una manera determinada, para animar a su equipo.

Exacto- dijo Hermione- la verdad es que siempre he adorado los pompones...- dijo mientras suspiraba.

¡Hey!- interrumpió de pronto Ron - ¿qué te parece éste Harry?-

Dijo mientras le enseñaba un disfraz de vampiro- sé que a Malfoy le pegaría más, porque parece un muerto, pero a ti te quedaría muy bien- dijo mientras Harry y Ron se reían de Malfoy, y de la palidez de su rostro.

Sí, además se ahorraría el dinero de la pintura, ya que no tendría que pintarse la cara, jajaja- continuó Harry.

¡Ya basta¿No?- gritó furiosa Hermione.

Harry y Ron se quedaron pasmados. Primero Malfoy llama a Hermione por su nombre, y ahora esto, Hermione defendiéndole.

Hermione... esto... - comenzó Harry

¡Clin, clin!- Hermione agitó la campana con furia, y en ese momento apareció la mujer.

Vaya, veo que ya os habéis decidido, y bien¿cuál es el disfraz afortunado?

Me gustaría uno como éste, pero en color azul, y con una G dorada en el medio.- dijo Hermione mientras le enseñaba el traje de animadora del catálogo.

Ahora mismo- dijo mientras movía la varita.

En ese momento un traje de animadora apareció volando. La empleada giró su varita, y una G de color dorado apareció.

¿Qué tal¿Lo querías así?- preguntó la mujer

Sí, y los pompones de color azul y dorado, por favor.

En un momento - giró de nuevo su varita, y allí estaban los pompones de color azul y dorado.

Puedes probártelo en esa habitación- dijo señalándole una puerta.

Hermione se fue, con el vestido siguiéndola

¿Y vosotros con cuál os quedáis?- preguntó la mujer a Harry y Ron.

Con el de pirata- dijo Ron.

Para mí el de vampiro- Continuó Harry.

Marchando- la mujer giró la varita y allí estaban los disfraces.- Pasar por allí.- dijo señalándoles otras dos puertas.

Ambos entraron. Al momento salió Hermione con el disfraz en la mano.

Me lo quedo- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

En apenas unos minutos, salieron Harry y Ron también con el disfraz en la mano.

Nos lo quedamos- dijeron ambos a la vez.

Me alegro de que hayáis quedado satisfechos- dijo la empleada.

Les metió los trajes en una caja cada uno, y les dio una bolsa.

Salieron de la tienda, y visitaron las que les quedaban, para comprarse los demás útiles que necesitaban, (libros, hierbas especiales para pociones...), cruzándose por el camino a Neville, Seamus, Angelina (la cuál les dijo que ella no estaba seleccionada, lo que desechaba la idea de que fuera el equipo de Gryffindorf entero, el que formara parte de la selección), a la profesora McGonagall...

Era la hora en punto cuando llegaron al Caldero Chorreante, pero de todos modos, ya todos estaban esperándolos.

Y bien- dijo el señor Weasley que debía haber llegado apenas unos segundos antes junto con Percy- ¿qué disfraz habéis escogido?

Uno de pirata, uno de vampiro, y uno de animadora- dijo Hermione señalando a los respectivos dueños mientras lo decía.

¿Y vosotros?- preguntó Ron.

Uno de princesa, y dos de zanahorias- dijo Ginny

¿Zanahorias?- exclamaron los tres.

Sí¿a que es un buen disfraz?- dijo Fred con una gran sonrisa.

Eso creo- dijo Harry un poco confuso.

Todos comieron algo, y estuvieron charlando un rato. Harry miró a la ventana, y entonces la vio, ahí estaba otra vez esa chica rubia, junto con otra pelirroja, y charlando con ¡WOOD! De repente el tiempo pareció detenerse, y la chica rubia le miró, puso un dedo en sus labios y susurro:

Shhhhhh... - se giró, y desapareció.

¡HARRY! - gritó Hermione asustada.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo éste tan tranquilo mirando a Hermione. Volvió su vista rápidamente a la ventana, y vio que las chicas y Wood habían desaparecido.

Ya lo has hecho de nuevo- dijo Ron un poco indignado.

¿El qué?- preguntó éste totalmente perdido.

Quedarte paralizado, con la mirada perdida, como esta mañana en Gringotts- continuó Ron.

¿Estás bien?- preguntó muy seriamente el padre de Ron.

Sí, tranquilos, estoy bien.- les tranquilizó Harry.

Los demás continuaron la charla, mientras Harry hacía como que estaba escuchando, aunque en realidad no lo hacía. Tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar, como ¿quién era en realidad esa chica? o ¿estaba empezando a tener premoniciones, o simplemente era su imaginación?

Fuese lo que fuese, tenía la seguridad de que cuando llegara a Hogwarts lo descubriría.

------------------ ----------------

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Bueno, en este capítulo ya aparece nombrado Saberhaguen... Vale, para todos aquellos que hayan visto Sabrina, cosas de brujas... sí! Es el apellido de su gato! Salem Saberhaguen! Me encantaba ese gato, por cierto ... (espero que no lo califiquen como plagio... OO)

Vale... respecto a reacciones Hermione - Draco... no hablaré, porque sino, quito la trama del asunto... por cierto estaba bastante claro que Hermione sería la prefecta de Gryffindorf... lo de Draco era más dudoso, pero... yo creo que sí ¿eh?. Harry no se está volviendo loco, que quede claro... eso se explica casi al final...jeje, soy cruel. Lo de la selección... bueno, ya veréis la que se arma...ajajajaja. (risa malvada porque yo sé lo que pasa y vosotros no, jeje)

Espero que os haya gustado, y dudas, comentarios... pues lo de siempre.

Almu-chan


	4. Capítulo 3

CAPÍTULO 3: UN BILLETE DE IDA HACIA LA MÁGIA. 

El día había llegado. Cargaron sus baúles en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

Como cada año, la estación estaba llena de magos y brujas de todas las edades, despidiéndose de sus hijos, sobrinos...

Harry ¿subes?- preguntó Ron

Sí, sí, voy.- contestó Harry.- ¿y Hermione?

Está en el vagón de los prefectos... ¿crees que estará bien?- preguntó Ron preocupado.

¿Por qué lo dices?

Malfoy está con ella, ¿qué puede ser peor?- dijo Ron molesto.

No lo sé, espero que sí.

Subieron al vagón. En ese momento el tren comenzó a marchar. Muchos magos "salieron" a la ventana para despedirse. Harry se despidió de los padres de Ron, mientras estos gritaban desde el andén:

Que tengáis un buen curso... y que no me entere de que hacéis alguna trastada, me oís Fred y George, NINGUNA.

¡¿Qué! ... ¿cómo?... ¿qué tengamos un buen viaje?... sí, sí, gracias, hasta pronto.- Contestaron los gemelos a dúo, con MUCHÍSIMO DISIMULO.

El tren dejó la estación. Los paisajes de campo pasaban a través de la ventana. Harry los miraba recordando los últimos días que había pasado con los Weasley, todos los partidos de quidditch que habían realizado, los buenos ratos con los gemelos y su madre, la maravillosa fiesta de cumpleaños que le habían celebrado, en la que recibió numerosos regalos de sus seres más queridos:

( - Unas buenas lentillas de parte de Wood, ( no quería que en medio de un partido de quidditch, se le rompieran las gafas, y dejara tirado a su ex equipo)

La muestra del cohete ultrasónico en tamaño miniatura de parte de Fred y George

Una radio mágica de parte del señor Weasley.

Una enorme tarta de chocolate

Una funda ( hecha a mano) de parte de Hagrid, para guardar la varita, que la mantenía en perfecto estado, (lógicamente había hecho algún que otro conjuro en la funda)

Un libro sobre quiddith de parte de Ron.

Una bola de cristal de parte de Ginny ( tenía el poder de predecir el tiempo que iba a hacer en toda la semana)

Un despertador en forma de snich, que en vez de un cuco, salía una bruja con una escoba, que lanzaba un pequeño bludger de plástico a la cara de quien estuviera delante, de parte de Hermione, que había comprado en Bulgaria, y como decía ella, le había parecido muy gracioso.

No recibió nada más ese día, porque según una carta de Sirius, su regalo lo encontraría en Hogwarts)

Y como no, seguía pensando en esa misteriosa chica. ¿Por qué tenía la impresión de que la conocería cuando llegara a Hogwarts? ¿Por qué la veía en todos sus sueños? ¿Por qué le decía que se callara? ¿Acaso él sabía algo que no debía decir? Eran demasiadas preguntas las que tenía en su mente... ¿y por qué le recordaba a alguien? ¿A quién se parecía?.

Por su parte, Ron pensaba en el quidditch, todas y cada una de las técnicas que había aprendido de Wood, y se preguntaba una y otra vez si conseguiría pasar al equipo de Gryffindorf... todos lo apoyaban, y para él, jugar al quidditch en el equipo de Gryffindorf, había sido desde siempre su sueño, pero... ¿y si no lograba pasar? Defraudaría a todas las personas que le habían apoyado...

------------- -----------

¿Se puede saber qué estoy haciendo?- se preguntó Hermione, mientras miraba a Malfoy de reojo.

Curiosamente, Malfoy no había abierto la boca desde que estaban en el tren, miraba a la ventana, con una expresión en su rostro, como si estuviera manteniendo una pelea en su mente, pero nada.

Y bien- dijo al fin Álison Fittery, la prefecta de la casa de Ravenclaw, una chica rubia con coletas, y bastante pija. (Que conste que no tengo nada en contra de las rubias U) - ¿ya saben quién será nuestro nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras?

Malfoy, Hermione y Jason Fick (prefecto de Hufflepuff), la miraron interesados.

Pues no- dijo Fick, un chico moreno de piel, y que parecía muy amable- ¿acaso tú sí lo sabes?

Por supuesto que no, era una simple pregunta- dijo con aire ofendido.

Los tres suspiraron... ¿habían interrumpido sus pensamientos para eso?... Aunque, al menos, había servido para que Malfoy y Hermione se miraran a los ojos una vez más.

Hermione, no sabía si mirarle fríamente, o cálidamente. En el fondo no le caía mal, (muy en el fondo, jeje ;-p) y los ojos de éste, tenían una mirada diferente a la que había tenido en los cursos anteriores... algo había cambiado...

El tiempo iba pasando muy lentamente, nadie hablaba con nadie, y la espera para llegar a Hogwarts se hacía cada vez más y más larga. De repente el acompañante del maquinista abrió la puerta del compartimento.

Buenas tardes- dijo éste- el capitán me ha pedido que les informe que dentro de media hora llegaremos al castillo.

Gracias por avisar- contestó Fick- bien, debemos pasar por los compartimentos de los demás estudiantes y avisarles para que se preparen.

Está bien, vamos- dijo Hermione.

Los cuatro prefectos se levantaron para salir, pero en ese momento el tren frenó bruscamente, haciendo que los cuatro cayeran al suelo.

¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Hermione mientras se levantaba.

No lo sé, pero no me ha gustado nada- dijo Álison.

Vamos rápido a la cabina de control- dijo Malfoy.

Vamos- dijo Hermione un poco asustada.

Fueron corriendo a la sala de control. Estaba llena de sangre. El cristal se había roto, y los conductores estaban muertos. Miraron con terror a las vías, y allí estaban dos encapuchados con varitas entre las manos.

Mortifagos- susurro para sí mismo Draco.

Uno de ellos alzó la varita y susurró un hechizo:

_Tritum mortis- _y de la varita salió un rayo de luz en dirección a Hermione.

Ésta se quedó sin reaccionar, inmóvil, con la varita en la mano, viendo como el rayo de luz se acercaba más y más a ella. No podía moverse, estaba totalmente paralizada. De repente Draco se colocó delante de ella, y alzó la varita.

_¡Fetro! - _gritó mientras una especie de burbuja apareció rodeándolos.

El conjuro chocó contra el escudo, pero no lo logró anular totalmente, y un minúsculo rayo de luz atravesó la burbuja, dándole en el pecho a Draco, lanzándole contra la pared, y dejándole sin conocimiento.

Cuando el otro mortifago alzó la mano, con la intención de volver a disparar, aparecieron volando Dumbledore, McGonagall y Hagrid en escobas y con sus varitas en las manos (Hagrid no ).

Debemos irnos- dijo uno de los mortifagos.

Vámonos- dijo el otro, mientras una niebla les envolvía, dejando en el suelo la marca de Lord Voldemort.

¿Estáis todos bien?- preguntó Hagrid.

No- dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos- Draco intentó salvarme y...

Albus se acercó donde estaba Malfoy en el suelo. Todos les rodearon asustados. Dumbledore se arrodilló junto a Draco con una mirada preocupada, pero tranquila al ver que solo estaba inconsciente.

¿Qué hechizo han usado?- preguntó Albus.

El mortifago dijo algo como _Tritum mortis.- _dijo Fick volviendo la vista hacia Dumbledore.

¿La maldición Tritum?- preguntó McGonagall asustada. – No puede ser, solo personas con mucho poder mental son capaces de sobrevivir a semejante maldición. ¿Cómo un alumno de quinto curso puede haber sobrevivido?- continuó sin acabar de creérselo.

En ese momento Draco despertó. Todos sonrieron al verle despertar.

Da gracias a Dios de que estés vivo, no muchas personas sobreviven a una maldición semejante.- dijo mientras sonreía.

Sí, y no muchas arriesgan su vida para salvar la de otros.- Dijo Hagrid .- Bien, volved a vuestros compartimentos, yo me encargaré de arreglar todo esto.

McGonagall giró su varita, y el tren se puso en marcha.

Ya en el compartimento de los prefectos, Albus les miró con cara preocupante.

Os agradecería que no contarais lo sucedido hoy aquí a nadie. Los estudiantes no deben saber que Voldemort ha vuelto ¿de acuerdo?. Por el momento es lo necesario.

¿Pero por qué no pueden saberlo?- dijo Fick sin entender el por qué ocultarlo - tienen derecho a saber lo que está pasando.

Sí, pero correría el pánico, se lo contarían a sus familiares, y éstos se los llevarían a sus casas y sería el caos... tenemos que intentar que todo siga como hasta ahora.- Aclaró McGonagall.

Bien, si algún estudiante os pregunta, simplemente decidle que es información restringida.- continuó Albus- de todas formas, a Slytherin se le sumarán puntos por ello.

McGonagall puso una mueca de fastidio, generalmente los actos valerosos los realizaba su querido Potter, y los puntos iban a su casa, no estaba acostumbrada a que los de Slytherin ganaran puntos por actos como ese. Además imaginaba la cara de satisfacción que pondría Snape al saberlo.

Iré a avisar a los demás alumnos de que se preparen- dijo McGonagall.

Yo también voy- dijo Hermione a su profesora favorita, mientras se alejaba, con la mirada puesta en Draco.

Los alumnos estaban alborotados, y el pasillo estaba abarrotado de estudiantes. Al ver a la profesora McGonagall algunos se asustaron y entraron a sus compartimentos, otros, se dirigían a ella para saber lo que había pasado.

¿Qué a pasado profesora?- preguntó Fred

Nada importante, ahora prepararos pronto, dentro de 20 minutos llegaremos a Hogwarts.

Vamos profesora, díganos que ha pasado- insistió George.

¿Acaso quieren que comience a bajar puntos a Gryffindorf? Vuelvan a sus compartimentos ahora.- continuó McGonagall.

¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Ron a Hermione

No me está permitido decirlo, es información restringida para todos los alumnos.- contestó ésta con firmeza.

Vamos Hermione, somos tus amigos, puedes decírnoslo- insistió Harry.

Demasiado tarde, Hermione ya se había ido a otro compartimento.

¿Qué crees que ha pasado?- preguntó Ron.

No lo sé- dijo Harry- pero ha tenido que ser algo importante.

Crees que haya sido Vol... bueno, ya sabes quien te digo ¿no?

No lo creo, si Voldemort hubiera estado aquí, habría intentado matarme, además, la cicatriz no me dolió, así que...

El jaleo del pasillo fue disminuyendo. Aunque no duró demasiado, puesto que en muy poco tiempo, llegaron a Hogwarts.

------------- ------------

Bienvenidos a Saberhaguen- dijo una voz femenina. Supongo que algunos de ustedes ya habrán oído hablar de esta escuela. Todos los profesores intentaremos ayudarles a que se conviertan en unos grandes magos y brujas.

Mi nombre es Jassyer, y seré su profesora de pociones.

Como algunos ya sabrán, este castillo se divide en seis casas diferentes: la del agua, la del fuego, la del viento, la del trueno, la de la tierra, y la de la roca. Cada casa tiene un alumno seleccionado llamado Hydegrut o como se les llama en otros colegios, prefectos, que será el jefe de su casa, al que deben obedecer, y al que deben preguntar si tienen alguna duda.

Según la asignatura que mejor se les dé, irán a una casa o a otra. Así pues, irán a la casa del agua si la asignatura que mejor se les da es Criaturas mágicas o transformaciones, a la casa del fuego si son pociones o encantamientos, a la del viento, si es el vuelo con escoba o la psíquica, a la de la tierra si es herbología o curación, a la del trueno si es defensa contra las artes oscuras o adivinación, y a la de la roca si es historia de la magia o vida muggle.

Bien- continuó mientras entraban a una gran sala- la escuela de Saberhaguen, tiene una muy particular forma de seleccionar a sus habitantes y es lanzando una maldición.

Los nuevos estudiantes se asustaron. ¿Lanzar una maldición? ¿Acaso querían que los nuevos profesores fueran fantasmas?

Tranquilos, no os pasará nada.- dijo intentando tranquilizarlos- Os colocamos un escudo-burbuja, y según el símbolo que aparezca en el escudo, iréis a una casa u otra. No os preocupéis si tenéis el símbolo grabado en la mano. No os dejará cicatriz, solo un pequeño rasguño que se os curará. Sólo los Hydegruts tienen cicatriz... Bien, comencemos con la selección.

------------- ------------

Slytherin- gritó el sombrero seleccionador. Todos los de la mesa de Slytherin daban gritos de alegría.

El siguiente, Carley, Joseph- continuó McGonagall.

Un chico rubio se sentó en el taburete, y colocaron el sombrero en su cabeza.

Hufflepuff- volvió a gritar el sombrero. La mesa de Hufflepuff volvió a gritar.

La siguiente, Clearwater, Samantha.

¿Te apuestas algo a que va a Ravenclaw?- preguntó Fred a Ron.

Yo digo que va a venir a Gryffindorf- dijo Ron.

Un galeón- apostó Fred.

Acepto- dijo Ron.

El sombrero fue colocado en la cabeza de la chica.

Ravenclaw- gritó el sombrero.

¿Pero cómo?- dijo Ron. Su hermano tenía la mano tendida hacia él. Éste le dio un galeón.

¿Cómo lo has adivinado?

Secreto profesional- dijo Fred

Ron, a veces no pareces nuestro hermano- dijo George con una sonrisa.- Es la hermana de la novia de Percy, si Penélope fue a Ravenclaw, lo más lógico es que ella también.

Tienes razón, no se me había ocurrido.

Los gemelos suspiraron con una mueca de "decepción"...que poca intuición tenían sus familiares.

Zuntrop,Karen- dijo por último McGonagall.

Slytherin- gritó por última vez el sombrero.

McGonagall se llevó el sombrero y el taburete, y Dumbledore se levantó y comenzó a hablar.

Bueno... supongo que tendréis hambre... o al menos yo sí- los alumnos se rieron- así que mejor dejo el discurso para después de la cena.

La comida apareció en los platos al instante. Una vez terminada la cena, Albus se volvió a levantar y empezó a hablar.

Bienvenidos otro año más a Hogwarts. Como cada año, el bosque está prohibido para todos los alumnos.- dijo mientras miraba a la mesa de Gryffindorf. Harry se dio por aludido sin poder evitarlo- Además, se han hecho cambios, por vuestra seguridad, y las visitas a Hogsmeade han quedado suprimidas.

Hubo un murmullo de decepción entre los alumnos.

Pero no todo son prohibiciones. Como habrán podido observar en las cartas que les enviamos antes de comenzar el curso, habrá un baile de disfraces que se celebrará en Halloween, que compartiremos con el colegio Saberhaguen.- Harry se sorprendió.- Este año, hemos decidido participar en el torneo de quidditch que enfrenta a las selecciones de diferentes colegios. El torneo comenzará en Noviembre. Saberhaguen (nuestro primer contrincante), tiene la costumbre de celebrarlo realizando un gran baile de disfraces, por eso este año hemos decidido hacerlo así.

Muchos de los presentes, se alegraron mucho. A otros, sin embargo, les parecía una tontería.

Bien, dicho esto, es hora de que vayáis a la cama. Los de primer curso seguid a los prefectos, que os guiarán a vuestras respectivas casas. Que tengáis un feliz curso, y que no tenga que soportaros demasiado tiempo en mi despacho- dijo Albus mientras miraba muy fijamente a los gemelos, mientras éstos miraban a todos los sitios menos a Dumbledore.

Hermione, se levantó, y llevó a todos los de primer curso a la torre de Gryffindorf. Por su parte, Harry y Ron pasaron a saludar a Hagrid, y después se fueron a su cuarto.

Cuando Harry fue a acostarse, notó que encima de la cama había un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo. Lo abrió, y en una caja (que tenía una huella grabada), había una llave.

Una llave - se pensó Harry- ¿ y para qué necesito una llave si no sé donde está la cerradura? Desde luego, Hocicos tiene una imaginación...

---------------- -----------------

_Crucio-_ gritó una chica con la varita en la mano. El escudo-burbuja tembló, y el símbolo de un trueno apareció. La chica salió de la burbuja, hacia la mesa de la casa del trueno.

Siguiente, Wood Oliver- dijo Jassyer.

Wood entró en la burbuja. La misma chica volvió a lanzar la maldición. Oliver vio acercarse un rayo de luz, que chocó contra la burbuja. En ese momento, notó un dolor intenso en la mano. Se la miró, y tenía grabadas tres líneas.

Viento- le dijo una sonriente Jassyer.

Se acercó a la mesa. Una chica de pelo negro y rizado con los ojos grises se le acercó.

Bienvenido, mi nombre es Luczy, aunque aquí todos me conocen con el nombre de Ventisca, puesto que soy la Hydegrut de la casa del viento. Encantada de conocerte Wood.- dijo mientras le extendía la mano.

Gracias.- continuó mientras le estrechaba la mano.

¿ Sabes jugar al quidditch?- preguntó para sacar un tema de conversación.

Sí, era el capitán en mi casa de Hogwarts, Gryffindorf.

¿De verdad? ¿En qué puesto jugabas?

Jugaba de guardián.

Estupendo, entonces espero verte en nuestro equipo. Este año hay dos bajas, la de guardián y la de buscador. Además, tienes suerte, aún no han hecho la selección de este año, así que tal vez puedas estar en ella.

Me encantaría. ¿Qué casa ha ganado los últimos años aquí?

La del trueno, por dos años consecutivos.

Creí que los alumnos de la casa del viento eran a los que mejor se les daba el vuelo de escoba.

Sí, y durante el resto de los años, hemos sido nosotros los ganadores, pero desde que entró Lydia a la casa del trueno...

¿Lydia?- preguntó Wood

Sí, la Hydegrut de la casa del trueno.- dijo señalando a la chica que lanzaba las maldiciones- Es más conocida como Electra. Es la mejor buscadora que he visto en mi vida. Posee una Saeta de Fuego, pero lo más gracioso es que no la usa, se la presta a una cazadora. Ella usa una simple Estrella Fugaz, y coge la snich en 10 segundos.

¿En 10 segundos, con una Estrella Fugaz? Estás de broma- dijo Wood sin creérselo.- ¿Y cómo lo hace?

No tengo ni idea, sólo sé que desde que ella está, su casa ha ganado todos los partidos de quidditch, y Saberhaguen ha ganado el torneo de las selecciones de todos los colegios durante los dos últimos años.

Increíble, estoy deseando de verla jugar.- dijo Wood entusiasmado.

Mañana serán las pruebas para guardián, así que espero verte.

Claro, allí estaré.- dijo mientras miraba a Electra.

- Bien- dijo la directora Cátalyn- otro año empieza. Esperamos muy buenos resultados por vuestra parte. Tengo que decir, que la selección de Saberhaguen se desplazará al colegio de Hogwarts para disputar la primera ronda a finales de Octubre. El baile de Halloween se celebrará allí. Como ya sabéis, llevamos dos años ganando la copa del torneo, así que espero que este año también la ganéis. Dicho esto, seguid a vuestros respectivos Hydegruts, los cuales os dirán la contraseña, os mostrarán vuestra casa, y os darán el horario. Lo dicho, buenas noches.

Todos salieron de la sala común. Wood siguió a Ventisca junto con el resto de alumnos de la casa del viento.

Bueno, ésta es la entrada a la casa.- dijo Ventisca mientras mostraba una puerta tras ella. Había un gran búho, y estaba flanqueada por dos columnas- Las contraseñas las tenéis encima de vuestras camas... bueno, tengo que deciros que somos los únicos que usamos contraseñas, así que no las perdáis, porque sabrán que son las nuestras- aclaró Ventisca.- También encontraréis un mapa para llegar a las distintas clases, y junto con otras cosas que serán de vuestro interés. Para abrir el mapa lo único que tenéis que hacer es soplar. Las habitaciones de los chicos están por la escalera de la derecha, y las de las chicas por la de la izquierda. Si tuvieseis algún problema, lo único que tenéis que hacer es pulsar este botón - dijo mientras les enseñaba uno que había en la pared.- encontraréis botones como éste por todo el castillo, pero solo debéis pulsar el que tiene un remolino dibujado, ya que si pulsáis otro, aparecerá otra Hydegrut... También recordaros que las pruebas para guardián y buscador serán mañana a primera hora. Buenas noches.

Subieron por las escaleras, y llegaron a una sala que estaba llena de puertas. En cada puerta había tres nombres. Wood buscó el suyo, que estaba junto con Kriteric, Flint, y Pitten, Marck.

En la habitación corría una suave brisa, aunque las ventanas estaban cerradas. Las camas estaban rodeadas por unas cortinas, que no dejaban penetrar la luz. Wood se dirigió a la cama en la que tenía todas sus cosas, y cerró la cortina. En ese momento las cortinas se volvieron azules oscuras, y aparecieron pequeñas estrellas.

Encima de la cama había un folleto, y a su lado, un pergamino enroscado, con una "W" en el centro.

Wood se imaginó que sería el mapa del colegio, junto con el horario. Sopló en él, y éste se abrió. De pronto comenzaron a aparecer unas letras:

_Le damos la bienvenida señor Wood. Es un placer y un orgullo que esté en esta casa. Esperamos que se sienta cómodo en su nueva habitación. Mi nombre es Madeto (Mapa De Toda la escuela). Original ¿verdad?. Las clases comenzarán a las 9:00 de la mañana. Debes llevarme contigo siempre, ya que, por motivos de seguridad, las clases no se imparten siempre en el mismo lugar, y el camino a seguir cambia, así que si no quiere perderse, lléveme con usted._

_Si quiere localizar a alguna persona solo debe comunicármelo, y le mostraré el lugar donde está... esa es otra de las ventajas que ofrezco. Mañana comenzarán las clases, hasta entonces._

El mapa dejó de escribir palabras. ¿Encontrar a alguien? Bien, eso parecía interesante, ¿por qué no probarlo?. Inmediatamente le vino a la cabeza el nombre de Electra.

Bueno, me gustaría saber donde se encuentra ahora la Hydegrut de la casa del trueno, Electra.- Dijo Wood.

En el mapa apareció el borde del castillo, después se acercó a una de las torres, se acercó cada vez más, hasta que un punto amarillo apareció en el mapa. De él salió un cartelito que ponía:

_Electra, hydegrut de la casa del trueno._

_Nombre verdadero: Lydia._

_Excelente jugadora de quidditch._

_Edad: 17 años. Fue adelantada cuatro cursos por la gran capacidad que tenía para las asignaturas de defensa contra las artes oscuras y adivinación, y sus excelentes calificaciones en el colegio Beauxbatons._

_En el curso de primero, consiguió sacar las mayores calificaciones de Saberhaguen, y fue la alumna que más puntos consiguió para su casa._

Al lado apareció una foto de ella. Una chica rubia de ojos verdes, con una hermosa sonrisa.

Increíble, esta chica hace de todo, y todo se le da bien. Estoy deseando que llegue mañana, y ver lo magnífica que es jugando al quidditch.- dijo muy emocionado.

Cogió el folleto, y contempló su interior. En él había fotos de todas las casas, y comentaba cosas sobre cada una. Prefirió dejarlo de lado, y dormir un poco... unas horas más, y tendría la oportunidad de conocerla.

------------- -----------

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:** Vale, aquí es cuando las cosas ya empiezan a ponerse un poco interesantes... solo un poco, recalco "poco", porque esto no es nada con lo que viene, claro.

El ataque mortifago... quería aclarar que la explicación que dará la prefecta de Ravenclaw, se aproxima bastante a la realidad... (eso se explica también más adelante...jeje)

Bien, bien... ya aparece Lydia o Electra... personaje, para mi opinión CENTRAL de la historia... aunque es bastante discutible... la llave... bueno, yo creo que os podéis olvidar un poco de ella, porque hasta dentro de muchos capítulos no se la nombra... PERO NO LA OLVIDÉIS!

Dudas, comentarios o cualquier otra cosa, a que ya sabéis lo que me gusta leer vuestras opiniones.

Almu-chan


	5. Capítulo 4

CAPÍTULO 4: SORPRESAS EN LAS PRIMERAS CLASES 

Hermione ya estaba en la mesa de Gryffindorf repartiendo los horarios. Era temprano y muchos estudiantes seguían durmiendo. Llevaba toda la última hora observando a Draco. No sabía cuando poder darle las gracias por lo que había hecho, y, cuando se decidía a acercarse a él, siempre aparecía alguien, Goyle, Crabbe, Pansy...

En ese momento, Ron apareció por la puerta del comedor.

Buenos días Hermione- dijo bastante animado.

Buenos días Ron- dijo Hermione dejando de mirar a Draco.- Ten, éste es el horario de este curso- dijo entregándole un pergamino.

En ese momento apareció Harry (sin gafas) con cara de dolor, y frotándose la cicatriz.

Buenos días Harry- dijo Ron mirándole de forma extraña.

Buenos días- continuó Hermione- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Buenos días- dijo Harry mirándoles- la verdad es que no he tenido un buen despertar. Tuve el sueño del que os hablé. Cuando desperté, la cicatriz me ardía. Me puse las gafas un momento para ver la hora que era, lo miré, y en ese momento salió la bludger del despertador contra mis gafas y rompió el cristal ¿qué os parece? Bueno, así que decidí ponerme las lentillas que me regaló Wood... después de todo, necesitaba una ocasión para probarlas.

Ambos se rieron, mientras Hermione le entregaba el horario. Éste lo abrió, y se puso pálido.

No puede ser.

¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Hermione.

Tenemos pociones a primera hora con Hufflepuff- dijo Harry- hoy es mi día de suerte- exclamó sarcásticamente

Míralo por el lado bueno, al menos no tenemos con Slytherin.- dijo Ron.

Harry le miró con mala cara, como diciendo¡Sí, que gran noticia, y comenzó a desayunar.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió. A través de ella apareció Ginny, a la cual se le pusieron los ojos como platos al ver a Harry con lentillas. Aunque las gafas eran una de las cosas características de Harry, sin gafas estaba que arrasaba.

Claro que no solo Ginny estaba loca por Harry. Unas cuantas de Ravenclaw y de Hufflepuff también estaban locas por él... Y aunque pareciera raro, también Draco disponía de un club de fans.

Ya es la hora de comenzar las clases- dijo Hermione transcurridos varios minutos- tenemos que ir a las mazmorras.

De acuerdo- dijo Harry, poco entusiasmado con la idea.

Llegaron a éstas. Algunos de Hufflepuff ya esperaban al profesor Snape. Entraron a la clase. Seguía igual de oscura y fría que siempre. Se sentaron por parejas (Neville- Hermione, Harry- Ron) y fueron sacando el libro. De repente entró el profesor. La oscuridad le tapaba el rostro. Todos miraban atentos. La sombra fue acercándose cada vez más, hasta que se acercó a la luz.

Bienvenidos a la clase de pociones- dijo una chica rubia de pelo largo, de unos 24 años de edad con una sonrisa- mi nombre es Fátima Malfoy, y seré su nueva profesora de pociones.

Todos se quedaron pasmados, en especial Harry. ¿Y Snape¡¡¡¿¿no tendrían a Snape como profesor! Eso era una gran noticia... un momento¿¿¿ MALFOY?.

Tal vez conozcan a mi hermano pequeño- continuó Fátima al ver el alboroto que habían montado los estudiantes al nombrar su nombre.- a Draco Malfoy.

Algunos suspiros se oyeron en la clase (entre ellos el de Hermione).

Fátima sonrió al ver como varias chicas se habían subido a las nubes al nombrar a su hermano.

Bien, para mí, el ambiente es muy importante en una clase para trabajar correctamente- dijo mirando alrededor- y la verdad, este lugar tan oscuro no me parece demasiado adecuado. ¿No les parece?

Todos asintieron. Ella sonrió, giró su varita, y las paredes negras de la habitación se volvieron blancas, las cortinas de las ventanas se abrieron, dejando pasar la luz del día, y la chimenea se encendió de golpe.

Bien, mucho mejor.- dijo Fátima mientras volvía a mirar a su alrededor.- Bueno, comenzaré pasando lista.

Comenzó a pasar lista. Cuando llegó a Harry, ésta se le quedó mirando, y después le sonrió, a lo cuál, tras el "impacto" de que un Malfoy le sonriera, le devolvió la sonrisa.

La clase transcurrió con mucha tranquilidad, en verdad, había sido la mejor clase de pociones que habían tenido hasta el momento. Incluso a Neville le salió bien la poción. Estaban muy tranquilos, incluso les dio pena que se acabara la clase.

Bien¿qué nos toca ahora?- preguntó Ron bastante feliz.

Transformaciones con Slytherin- dijo Hermione con la mirada al frente.

¿Ya te has aprendido el horario?- preguntó Harry muy asombrado.

No... bueno, la verdad es que... bueno... en fin... yo... - dijo Hermione colorada.

¿Estás bien?- preguntó Ron- desde que llegamos a Hogwarts estás muy rara... por cierto, aún no nos has dicho qué pasó en el expreso.

Hermione bajó la cabeza, y aceleró el paso, dejando atrás a Harry y a Ron, los cuales no entendían su comportamiento.

Maldita sea- pensó Hermione- ¿qué se supone que estoy haciendo? De cualquier modo Draco no me gusta... NO, HE DICHO QUE NO, no me gusta, solo parece más simpático que antes, tiene mejor cuerpo que antes, es más guapo que antes... ¡UN MOMENTO¿¿GUAPO? No, esa palabra sólo se usa cuando alguien te gusta, y ese no es tu caso ¿verdad Hermione? No lo es, no te gusta¿estamos de acuerdo? NO TE GUSTA- Hermione suspiró, y la batalla entre Hermione y su conciencia finalizó.

En ese momento, cruzó una esquina, y vio a dos personas hablando. Frenó en seco y se escondió tras ésta, mientras las escuchaba.

Allí estaban Draco y Snape manteniendo una pequeña disputa.

Eso es una deshonra para Slytherin, no se puede aceptar. ¿En qué pensabas? - decía Snape un poco furioso.

Fue un impulso, no pude hacer otra cosa, después de lo que pasó este verano... debía hacerlo- dijo Malfoy con la mirada seria hacia Snape.

Bueno, ya no hay nada que hacer. Vete a clase- dijo Snape más tranquilo.

Hermione vio como Snape se alejaba del lugar, y como Malfoy se dirigía hacia la esquina donde ella estaba. En ese momento una mano la tocó en el hombro. Hermione se volteó rápidamente, y se topó con la horrible cara de Crabbe.

Draco llegó donde estaban ellos. Se quedó mirando a ambos: a una Hermione asustada, apoyada de espaldas contra la pared, y a un Crabbe delante de ella, con su mano puesta en el hombro de la muchacha.

¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo Crabbe?- dijo Draco con la mirada severa.

Esto... yo...- decía Crabbe lentamente, asustado ante la mirada de Draco, el cual no espero a que terminase de hablar.

_Expelliarmus-_ Gritó Draco apuntando contra Crabbe que salió disparado por los aires.

Draco guardó su varita, y volteó para ver a Hermione, la cual estaba aún apoyada en la pared.

¿Estás bien?- preguntó Draco amablemente.

Sí, gracias- dijo Hermione sonrojada, ya que tenía a Draco delante de ella.

Éste iba a irse, cuando Hermione le detuvo.

Espera. Esto... yo... quería agradecerte lo que hiciste en el expreso... me salvaste la vida.- dijo Hermione muy colorada.

Era mi deber- respondió Draco muy fríamente.

A Hermione no le gustó ese tono, y comenzó a enfadarse.

¡Encima que te lo agradezco! Lo dices como si te diera igual. ¿Sabes algo? Pensé que habías cambiado, pero veo que no, sigues siendo el mismo chico de siempre, tal vez un poco más guapo, pero un malcriado, y además yo...

Hermione se vio interrumpida. Draco tenía su mano derecha en su cintura y la besaba tiernamente. A Hermione se le subieron los colores al instante, aunque deseaba que ese momento no acabase nunca.

Pero como lo bueno no puede durar siempre, ese instante se vio interrumpido.

En ese momento del otro lado del pasillo aparecieron Harry y Ron, con los libros en la mano. Iban charlando, cuando de repente vieron la escena. Se quedaron con la boca abierta, mientras los libros se les caían al suelo.

Se quedaron sin palabras ¿Draco y Hermione juntos? Acaso era una broma o es que estaban soñando. Hermione estaba muy, muy colorada, y les miraba con una expresión de "tierra trágame".

Instintivamente Ron sacó la varita apuntando a Draco.

_Expelliarmo- _dijo mientras un rayo se dirigía hacia Malfoy.

_Fetro-_ dijo éste con tranquilidad.

El rayo chocó contra una especie de burbuja, y rebotó hacia donde estaban Harry y Ron, los cuales salieron disparados contra la pared.

Hermione se acercó al lugar donde estaban, retirándose de Draco.

Diez puntos menos para Gryffindorf por atacar a un prefecto- dijo con cara de pocos amigos, y con la mano en su insignia.

Pero Hermione, no puedes bajar puntos a tu propia casa- dijo Ron criticando la postura de Hermione.

¿Crees que no puedo?- dijo Hermione más enfadada todavía.

Harry tapó la boca de Ron, el cual quería volver a criticarla. Ambos se levantaron, y miraron muy fijamente a Hermione.

Vámonos Harry- dijo Ron con cara triste- ella ha tomado ya una decisión.

Ambos se fueron por el pasillo. Hermione estaba con la cabeza baja, con el pelo cubriéndole el rostro. Draco se acercó a ella con un LEVE aire de satisfacción, y puso su mano en su hombro derecho. Hermione, se dio la vuelta, miró durante unos instantes a Draco, y salió corriendo por donde Snape se había marchado minutos antes.

---------- ----------

Wood despertó temprano. Se dirigió al armario... estaba impaciente por ver el aspecto que había cobrado su túnica invisible. Abrió la caja, y allí se encontraba una estupenda túnica negra, con un tornado bordado en la capa.

Wood se la puso, y bajó al comedor, con ayuda de su _madeto._

El comedor era muy grande. Tenía un cierto parecido con el salón de Hogwarts. A un lado estaban las mesas de las casas del agua, roca y tierra, y al otro lado la del trueno, el fuego y el viento. En el fondo estaba una mesa para seis personas, y, en el aire (flotando) una gran mesa, que se suponía, era de los profesores.

Ya estaba casi lleno el comedor, cuando Wood entró al salón. Se sentó en la mesa en la que sus compañeros de habitación se encontraban.

¿Ese es?- preguntó Electra, mirando hacia la mesa del viento.

Sí- dijo Ventisca- se llama Oliver Wood, era el capitán de Gryffindorf. Estaba muy interesado en tu forma de jugar al quidditch... bueno, la verdad es que estaba muy interesado en todo lo que tuviera que ver contigo...- dijo mientras ponía una sonrisa pícara.

Seguro- dijo Electra pasando del tema, mientras sus mejillas adquirían un tono rojizo.

Vaya, vaya, así que tienes un admirador ¿eh?- dijo la chica de al lado.

Lo ves, hasta Flibby está de acuerdo conmigo- dijo Ventisca.- Algo extraño, ya que vosotras dos siempre estáis de acuerdo.

¿Acaso lo has olvidado?- continuó Electra- Flibby es la hydegrut de la casa del fuego, vamos, la alumna con la mente más calenturienta de todo Saberhaguen, así que es normal que en este caso esté de acuerdo contigo.- dijo riendo.

Y a mucha honra- dijo la pelirroja.- pero si crees que no llevo razón... ¿por qué no te acercas a hablar con él?

¿Eso es un reto?- dijo Lydia con la mirada penetrante.

Efectivamente.

Acepto.

Ventisca y Electra se levantaron de la mesa, y se dirigieron hasta la mesa donde Wood y sus compañeros desayunaban. Éste al ver que se dirigían a su mesa, comenzó a ponerse un poco nervioso...

Buenos días- dijo Ventisca con una cara sonriente.

Buenos días- contestaron todos a coro.

Quería presentaros a Electra, la hydegrut de la casa del trueno. Éstos son Flint Kritteric, Marck Pitten y Oliver Wood.

Encantada de conoceros- dijo una muy sonriente Electra.

Así que tú eres la tan famosa Electra- dijo Marck entusiasmado.- Eres una excelente jugadora, estoy deseando verte jugar.

Pero si no la has visto jugar ¿cómo sabes que es buena?- dijo Flint

Los _madeto_ nunca se confunden, y el mío decía que era una gran jugadora.- dijo Marck

Perdón¿un qué?- preguntó Electra muy sorprendida al oír el nombre de _madeto. _

Nada, nada, olvídalo- dijo rápidamente Ventisca, al ver el apuro en el que la habían metido.- Bueno, hasta luego chicos.

Adiós- contestaron todos a coro.

¿Pero qué...¡Ah!- dijo Electra mientras era empujada hacia la mesa de las hydegruts por Ventisca.

Flint dio una colleja a Marck.

¡Ay!- dijo éste- ¿por qué me golpeas?.

¿Acaso no lo sabes?- preguntó Flint- Los objetos que se reciben a principio de curso, son secretos, nadie debe saber lo que hemos recibido... bueno, se lo podéis decir a vuestros familiares... ¿sabéis que ha recibido mi hermano? Una bola de cristal auténtica, en la que se puede ver el futuro con mayor facilidad que las comunes... claro que él es de la casa del trueno, la casa a la que mejor se le da la adivinación.

Entonces ¿la casa del viento es la única que tiene madetos?- preguntó Wood.

Sí, eso creo, según tengo entendido, los hacen los de último curso, para los nuevos. Lo que no sé, es si siempre se repite el mismo regalo, o somos el único curso que tenemos madetos.

La verdad es que es muy útil ver lo que están haciendo otras personas.- dijo entre risas Marck.

Ya te digo, ayer, quise probarlo, dije el nombre de mi hermano, y vi como se rendía a los pies de Electra... jajaja.- dijo Flint.

¿Cómo que verlos? Solo aparece una foto.- dijo Wood recordando la foto de Electra.

No, que va, a mí me salía como si fuera una especie de cámara oculta o algo así.- dijo Flint sin parar de reír.

Sí, a mí también.- continuó Marck.

¿Y si le preguntamos a Ventisca?- dijo Flint.

Todos miraron el botón que había en el centro de la mesa, el cuál tenía grabado un remolino. Wood extendió la mano, y pulsó el botón. Al momento, una especie de tornado apareció a su lado, y en él estaba Ventisca.

¿Qué queréis?- preguntó Ventisca.

Bueno, es que creo que mi _madeto_ está estropeado.- dijo Wood.

¿Qué ha pasado?

Bueno, en todos aparece como una cámara oculta, y en el mío solo una foto.- dijo con un aire de fastidio

¿A quién intentaste ver?

A Electra- dijo Wood un poco colorado.

No, entonces no está estropeado. Lo que pasa, es que se encontraría dentro de la casa del trueno, y no podéis ver el interior de la casa... Por cierto Wood, date prisa, las pruebas de guardián van a comenzar dentro de treinta minutos en el campo de quidditch.

Entonces me voy para allá.

Buena suerte- le dijeron los dos. Wood les sonrió, y se alejó en dirección a la puerta.

Abrió el madeto, el cuál le indicó hacia donde debía dirigirse. Iba caminando, mientras miraba el mapa, cuando vio que en éste apareció un punto amarillo.

Hola de nuevo Wood- dijo sonriendo Electra.- ¿A dónde vas?

¡Ah! Hola. La verdad es que iba a por mi escoba para entrenarme un poco antes de las pruebas.- dijo mientras guardaba el madeto.

Sí, ya me ha comentado Ventisca que jugabas de guardián en Hogwarts... ¿te importaría si te acompaño para ver cómo juegas?

No, no, por supuesto que puedes venir.

Bien, dame la mano.

¿Qué?- dijo Wood extrañado.

Iremos a la velocidad del relámpago, se va más deprisa.

Wood le dio la mano, y en el tiempo que tardó a pestañear, se encontraba en la puerta de entrada a la casa del viento.

Lo siento, pero no puedo entrar, no me está permitido. Te esperaré aquí.- dijo amablemente Electra con los ojos cerrados.

Bien, ahora vuelvo- dijo Wood extrañado.

Tardó unos minutos en salir. Allí estaba Electra esperando, con una Saeta de Fuego entre las manos. Wood recordó el día en que Harry les mostró su Saeta, la alegría que le invadió.

Bueno¿nos vamos?- dijo Electra.

Vamos.

Volvió a darle la mano, y al momento estaban en el campo de quidditch.

Bueno, suelo jugar de buscadora, pero para ayudarte a entrenar, jugaré de cazadora.- ¿estás de acuerdo?

Vale.- se limitó a decir Wood. Tendría la oportunidad de ver a Electra en acción antes de lo que esperaba.

Se colocaron en su posición, y Electra lanzó el quaffle. Wood ni lo vio. Por supuesto, traspasó un aro.

¿Cómo has hecho eso?- preguntó Wood.

Haciéndolo. Si de verdad quieres parar alguno de mis tiros, no te sirve mirar el quaffle, debes llegar a sentirlo.

¿Sentirlo?- preguntó Wood extrañado.

Cierra los ojos.- Wood obedeció. Electra lanzó el quaffle.- ¿Puedes ver el recorrido que ha hecho?

No.- dijo Wood, el cual seguía con los ojos cerrados.

Electra lanzó una y otra vez, hasta que, al fin, unas finas líneas se trazaron en la mente de Wood.

A la derecha- se pensó. Se lanzó a la derecha, y notó como el quaffle dio en la escoba. Abrió los ojos. Electra aplaudía muy sonriente.

¡Bravo! Veo que lo has conseguido. Eres la primera persona que consigue parar uno de mis tiros. Estoy segura de que entrarás a formar parte del equipo.

Eso espero.

Descendieron. Varios alumnos comenzaron a llegar. Electra se despidió de Wood, deseándole suerte, y al momento desapareció.

Las pruebas comenzaron. Wood no tuvo ningún problema para clasificarse, y formar parte del equipo. El puesto de buscador estaba más reñido. Las finalistas, dos chicas morenas y gemelas, se disputaban el puesto. Ambas jugaban de la misma forma, y tardaban los mismos segundos en atrapar la snich.

Es una lástima- dijo Ventisca a Wood.

¿El qué?- preguntó él desorientado.

Que este año también gane la casa del trueno.

¿Por qué debería ganar?

Por las buscadoras- dijo ésta mirándole.- Son demasiado lentas. Aunque atrapan la snich en un minuto, que no estaría tan mal en otros colegios, aquí no es suficiente. Para cuando ellas noten que la snich revolotea por el campo, Electra ya la tendrá entre sus manos.

¿Cómo pueden volar tan rápido los de la casa del trueno?

Bueno, no es que vuelen rápido, sino que ven todo a cámara lenta.

¿Cómo?

Tendrías que entrar a la casa del trueno... es horrible. No ves a nadie, sin embargo, está lleno. Los habitantes, se mueven a la velocidad de la luz, y eso hace que sea muy difícil verlos. Es por eso que cuando salen de la casa, todo les parece que va muy lento, y tienen más tiempo para reaccionar.

Entiendo, pero no pierdo todas las esperanzas, una de esas dos chicas podría atrapar la snich en menos tiempo.

Espero que lleves razón, de lo contrario...

Tras muchos esfuerzos, una de las gemelas consiguió atrapar la snich.

Enhorabuena- dijo Ventisca mirando a la chica morena de ojos negros que llevaba la snich entre las manos.- Tú eres...

Patti, Patti Préfister- dijo sonriendo.

Aunque eres la mejor Patti, debes entrenarte muy duro para conseguir batir tu marca¿de acuerdo?- dijo un chico, el cual debía ser el capitán, y que opinaba igual que Ventisca.

Claro.

De acuerdo, los entrenamientos serán a las seis, durante toda la semana. Debemos entrenarnos cuanto antes, aunque el torneo de quidditch de aquí no comience hasta febrero, o así. Además, las pruebas de selección para la selección- el muchacho se rió de sus propias palabras- comenzarán en una semana, y es preciso que seamos los máximos posibles de nuestro equipo.

En ese momento, un fuerte sonido se oyó en el cielo. Todos dieron media vuelta y salieron corriendo hacia sus respectivas clases.

Menuda manera de decir que comienzan las clases... ¿no sería mejor hacerlo al estilo muggle?- se quejaba un chico que se había presentado a las pruebas de buscador.

Algunos se rieron, mientras corrían a su primera clase: _Encantamientos._

----------- -----------

Hermione estaba en el cuarto de baño de las chicas. Lloraba con amargura. Se sentía como si hubiese traicionado a Harry y Ron... pero solo fue un beso, y si había bajado puntos a Gryffindorf, era porque debía, atacar a un prefecto era demasiado grave... ¿por qué le habían dicho eso? Ella aún no había elegido... es más, no se había planteado la posibilidad de tener que elegir entre Harry y Ron, o Draco. Además había sido él quien la había besado, ella no quería...

--------- -------

Esto es increíble- dijo Ron a Harry mientras McGonagall pasaba lista- Jamás hubiera imaginado esa aptitud de parte de Hermione.

Lo sé, pero hay que aceptarlo, son sus sentimientos- decía Harry.

¿Es que no lo entiendes? No me molesta que haya besado a Malfoy, sino que lo haya elegido a él por encima de nosotros.- miró hacia delante, al pupitre de Malfoy, donde estaba sentado junto con Goyle, con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

Finnigan, Seamus - dijo McGonagall.

Presente- dijo Seamus

Granger, Hermione- continuó McGonagall.- ¿Señorita Granger?- dijo mirando con rostro preocupado hacia el asiento que estaba junto a Neville.

Landet, Criss- continuó McGonagall.

Que extraño que Hermione se haya saltado la clase de transformaciones, después de todo es su asignatura favorita- pensó Harry preocupado.

McGonagall terminó de pasar lista.

Bienvenidos a clase de transformaciones. Como otros años, seré su profesora de esta asignatura. Hoy comenzaremos con la transformación de una pequeña piedra en un animal. Para ello deben pensar con fuerza en qué quieren transformar la piedra, y decir con un leve giro de varita: _Vritus nothem._

Comenzaron a pensar un animal mientras McGonagall repartía las piedras entre los alumnos.

¡Ya lo tengo!- dijo Ron- _Vritus nothem._- a su piedra le salieron dos patas, y algunas plumas verdes.

¿Qué es eso?- dijo Harry con una carcajada.

Se supone que debía ser un loro...- dijo Ron decepcionado.

_Vritus nothem- _dijo Harry. A su piedra le salieron cuatro patas, y un par de cuernos.

Jajaja- rió Ron- ¿qué es eso?

Una especie de ciervo- dijo riendo.

Por la clase se veía de todo, una cola de serpiente con una piedra en vez de la cabeza, una piedra con un cuerno en punta y cuatro patas blancas (se supone que querían un unicornio), etc.

La clase terminó. Ninguno había logrado convertir la piedra totalmente. Ron consiguió hacer aparecer el pico y unas cuantas plumas más, pero su falta de concentración hacía imposible la completa transformación.

Por cierto Ron, estaba pensando... si Snape no nos da pociones... ¿qué asignatura nos impartirá?- dijo Harry.

No lo había pensado... de todas formas, tal vez se haya marchado y no vuelva a Hogwarts.- dijo Ron con cara de felicidad.

No, no puede ser, antes estaba en el gran comedor.- dijo Harry fastidiado.

¿Y si da clase sólo a los de cursos inferiores?

No lo creo...

¡Qué fastidio!- dijo Ginny malhumorada. Se acercaba por el pasillo junto con tres chicas más. Al mirar hacia delante, descubrió a Ron y Harry.- ¡Vaya!- dijo cambiando totalmente de expresión- ¿qué tal chicos?

Bien, oye Ginny¿has tenido alguna clase con Snape?- dijo Ron intrigado. Ginny volvió a enfurecerse.

Sí, acabo de salir de su clase, ha bajado unos 15 puntos a Gryffindorf- dijo recordando su clase anterior.

Por las razones de siempre ¿no? ESTA POCIÓN ESTÁ MAL- dijo Ron mientras imitaba a Snape- 5 PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDORF.

Ginny miró a su hermano pensando: éste me está tomando el pelo o qué. Inmediatamente dijo.

¿Qué hablas de pociones?- dijo enojada- Snape es el nuevo profesor de _Defensa contra las artes oscuras._

_--------------- --------------_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**: Parejita! Jajajaja. Draco y Hermione tenían que acabar juntos... lo siento mucho para todos aquellos que estén en contra! (no va por nadie en especial...jejeje)Que Snape fuese profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras... estaba cantado, no? Bien, la hermana de Draco... no disimula, que conste, es que es muy agradable... la oveja negra de la familia... aunque sería más bien la blanca

Aquí también aparece Flibby... un personaje muy importante también! De los centrales... Wood por supuesto en el equipo... y bueno, creo que lo demás está bastante claro...

Por cierto, me hace mucha gracia que todo el mundo que ha leido esta historia se quede con lo del "madeto"... como triunfa no? Cuando lo escribí jamás pensé en que tuviera tanto éxito... (quizás tendría que aparecer más veces... en fin! jeje).

Siento actualizar tan de vez en cuando... pero cada vez que actualizo subo muchos, así que lo uno por lo otro. Hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	6. Capítulo 5

CAPÍTULO 5: LOS ELEMENTOS Wood abrió su _madeto _para observar su horario: 

_9,00... Artes de curación- Casa de la Tierra._

_10,00... Transformaciones- Casa del Agua._

_11,00... Historia de la Magia - Casa de la Roca._

_12,00... Vuelo con escoba – Casa del Viento._

_13,00... Adivinación – Casa del Trueno._

_14:00... Pociones- Casa del Fuego._

Wood se dirigió a la casa de la Tierra. Ventisca iba con él y unos cuantos alumnos de su misma clase. Llegaron a una especie de puerta, la traspasaron, e inmediatamente un gran campo de hierba apareció frente a ellos.

Estaba lleno de todo tipo de flores, de todos los colores, y justo frente a ellos un indicador de madera ponía:

_Derecha: Curación_

_Izquierda: Criaturas Mágicas._

Se dirigieron hacia la derecha, e inmediatamente apareció otra puerta, que atravesaron, llegando a una gran sala.

Esta es el aula de curación- dijo Ventisca dirigiéndose a todos los de primero de su casa- vuestra profesora llegará dentro de un momento. Cuando termine la clase volveré para conduciros hacia la casa del Agua.

Al momento un viento huracanado surgió, cegándolos a todos. Cuando volvieron a abrir los ojos, Ventisca había desaparecido.

Me gusta la manera de aparecerse de las Hydegruts- dijo Marck.- es una lástima que a los alumnos no nos dejen aparecernos. Todo sería mucho más fácil.

Sí- continuó Flint- así no nos tendríamos que levantar media hora antes de lo normal, para llegar con tiempo a las clases.

Y yo me pregunto¿por qué Ventisca tiene que acompañarnos a todas las clases como si fuésemos niños de preescolar?

Porque es su deber es acompañarnos hasta que nos den los carnets oficiales.- dijo Flint dándose un aire de sabihondo.

¿El qué?- preguntaron Wood y Marck a la vez.

Los carnets que permiten la entrada a las casas. Sin ellos no te permiten entrar a otras casas que no sean la tuya... cuestiones de seguridad.

En ese momento una mujer entrada en años apareció por la puerta. Llevaba una túnica blanca, y unas gafas colgándole del cuello. Justo detrás de ella apareció una chica de pelo castaño, también de blanco.

¡Hey! Es la chica de Madame Malkin- pensó Wood, muy sorprendido, mientras veía a la sonriente chica. (la chica tan despistada que no reconoció a Harry ).

Bienvenidos a su primera clase de curación. Yo seré su profesora de aquí a lo que queda de curso. Mi nombre es Margarett, y ella será mi ayudante; es la hydegrut de la casa de la Tierra, podéis llamarla Lirio.

Lo más importante para un mago es la magia, pero ¿de qué le sirve si está muerto? Así pues, os enseñaré a curar todo tipo de heridas. Algunas requieren de pociones, otras de hechizos...

Y así transcurrió la clase. Al final de ella, eran capaces de curar un pequeño corte con simplemente pasar su mano sobre él.

Un fuerte estallido sonó, y en ese momento apareció un huracán, del que salió Ventisca. Les condujo a través de las puertas y jardines, y volvieron a llegar a otra puerta, de la cuál caía agua, en forma de cascada. Al traspasarla, apareció el mar.

Para llegar a la indicación de la puerta a seguir- dijo Ventisca- debéis dar una vuelta sobre vosotros mismos y decir _Cloth, _e inmediatamente una nube os llevará hasta el indicador situado a varios kilómetros.

Ventisca hizo una demostración, e inmediatamente la nube la elevó, llevándosela hacia el horizonte. Todos comenzaron a repetir el proceso, y varias nubes aparecieron.

Ya sólo quedaba Wood, cuando, en vez de una nube, dos grandes huracanes aparecieron, y empezaron a girar alrededor de él, hasta convertirse en uno solo, el cual succionó a Wood, llevándole lejos del lugar.

-------------- --------------

El gran comedor estaba lleno de alumnos. Las clases habían acabado, y todos disfrutaban de sus alimentos... ¿disfrutaban, no, todos no. Harry y Ron, acababan de tener _defensa contra las artes oscuras_ con Snape, y no había sido una experiencia de su agrado. Además, Hermione no había asistido a ninguna de las clases, después de lo que había pasado.

Señor Weasley- dijo Ron imitando a Snape con cara de asco- si afina la puntería todos se lo agradeceremos.

Harry también ponía caras de asco... ¿por qué precisamente, la asignatura que más le gustaba (a parte de vuelo), tenía que impartirla Snape¿Acaso el mundo se había vuelto loco o qué? Primero, empieza a ver visiones y el mismo sueño cada dos por tres, luego un Malfoy le sonríe, después ve a Hermione besando a Draco, y para colmo, Snape después de muchos años, consigue ese puesto que tanto deseaba... ¿qué pasaba?

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del comedor. Una chica de pelo largo y castaño se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindorf con la cabeza baja, y se sentó junto a Harry.

Hola Hermione- dijo Potter muy serio.

Hola- contestó ella en un susurro. Llevaba toda la mañana temiendo ese momento, pensando el qué debía decir, y como lo tenía que decir, pero en ese momento se quedó en blanco.

Por su parte, Harry y Ron no sabían como actuar ni qué decir. Una inmensa rabia les recorría el interior, y habrían sido capaces de decirla todo lo que pensaban, pero al ver el sufrimiento que tenía Hermione en el rostro, lo pensaron dos veces e intentaron calmarse.

Al final Harry rompió el silencio.

¿Le quieres?- preguntó muy serio.

Hermione se quedó sorprendida por la pregunta, una pregunta que no había aparecido por su mente hasta el momento.

¿Y bien?- preguntó Ron impaciente por la respuesta de Hermione.

Bueno... yo... no lo sé- dijo insegura.

¿No lo sabes?- preguntó Ron indignado- ¿ acaso vas besando a los chicos por capricho, o qué?

Para tu información, no voy besando a todos los chicos que se cruzan en mi camino- dijo ella ahora también indignada.

No, pero besas a Malfoy, a esa escoria que...

¡PLAS! Hermione se levantó y abofeteó a Ron. Todas las mesas observaban atentos la escena. Hermione tenía su rostro lleno de odio, y miraba directamente a Ron, el cuál, no había acabado de reaccionar. Hermione se dio la vuelta, y salió por el pasillo, dejando el gran comedor.

Todas las mesas volvieron a la normalidad. Draco que había visto la escena, también se levantó y salió del gran comedor en busca de Hermione.

No profesora, espere- dijo Fátima al ver como McGonagall se levantaba para ir tras Hermione- deje que se tranquilice un poco.

¿Acaso usted no ha visto lo que acaba de hacer esa chica? Por si no lo sabe profesora, está prohibido golpear a otros alumnos.

Sí, pero habrá tenido una buena razón para hacerlo, además¿no es acaso una prefecta? Ya sabe que está prohibido, así que no lo ha golpeado por nada, ha debido ser por algo que haya dicho o hecho ese muchacho... déjela tranquila, por favor, hablará con ella más tarde.

Finalmente Minerva pareció ceder, y volvió a sentarse en su asiento, con la vista clavada en Harry y Ron.

Vaya hermanito, las traes locas ¿eh?- decía Fred con guasa.

Cállate Fred- dijo Ron enfadado.

¿Y qué se supone que le vas a hacer¿Abofetearle?- dijo George continuando la broma de su gemelo.

No, pero tal vez haga otra cosa- dijo Ron levantándose para ponerse a la altura de George, y amenazándole con la varita. Lógicamente, no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra George, pero estaba harto de sus burlas. Afortunadamente, Ginny se interpuso entre ambos.

Si seguís así, acabaréis teniendo problemas. Dejadlo ya, por favor.

Tú Ginny no te metas en esto- dijo George muy serio.

Eso es, aparta- dijo Ron empujándola para que se apartara.

Adelante¿por qué no atacas?- dijo George sacando su varita.

Aquí no, mejor fuera.- dijo Ron mirando hacia la mesa de los profesores.

De acuerdo.

Salieron fuera, seguidos por Harry, Fred y Ginny que no sabían qué hacer.

Tenemos que detenerlos- dijo Harry asustado.

No, déjales- dijo Fred sin darle importancia- no se atreverán a hacerse daño...

_Expelliarmo- _gritó en ese momento Ron. George salió por los aires, pero no se desprendió de la varita.

¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer?- dijo riendo George- _Estrok_

Inmediatamente, Ron cayó al suelo con un gesto de dolor. Harry y Fred se asustaron, parecía que aquello iba en serio.

Dejadlo ya- gritó Fred.

Pero no obedecieron, y seguían lanzándose más y más hechizos. Ginny gritó desesperada, pero inútilmente:

Parad... parad.- entonces, corrió hacia donde ellos estaban, y se interpuso entre ambos... demasiado tarde, Ron y George ya habían lanzado el hechizo _expelliarmo,_ que sin quererlo, fue a dar a Ginny.

La muchacha, lanzó un grito desgarrador, que hizo que a Harry se le pusiera la carne de gallina. Era el mismo grito que una vez oyó a su madre. La chica cayó al suelo, quedando totalmente inmóvil.

Los cuatro, corrieron hacia ella asustados. Seguía inmóvil.

Debemos llevarla a la enfermería- dijo Fred, cogiéndola en brazos.

Aguanta Ginny, por favor- decía Ron casi sin voz.

Llegaron a la enfermería. Al verlos entrar, la señora Pomfrey se les acercó asustada.

Déjala sobre la camilla y salid inmediatamente- dijo algo nerviosa- Sally, ven rápido, necesito ayuda- dijo llamando rápidamente a una elfina doméstica.

Los cuatro salieron bastante nerviosos, y esperaron en el pasillo.

--------------- ------------

Wood estaba en una habitación. Se encontraba algo mareado después de haber sido absorbido por aquél enorme huracán. ¿Dónde habría ido a parar? Miró a su alrededor, abrió una puerta que había delante suyo, y atravesó un pasillo decorado con antorchas. Bajó unas escaleras, recorrió otro pasillo, hasta que encontró otra puerta que atravesó.

Miró a su alrededor, pero no vio nada que le indicase donde se encontraba. Había un escritorio frente a él, se acercó, y tomó un libro que había en el cajón.

En ese momento, se oyeron voces del otro lado de la puerta. Wood corrió y se escondió en un armario que había a un lado del escritorio.

La puerta se abrió, Wood contuvo la respiración, si lo pillaban, estaba muerto. Dos personas entraron, y, tras oírse un golpe, una de ellas habló: _Me está llamando._

_----------- -----------_

Draco salió del gran comedor buscando a Hermione. Miró por los pasillos de alrededor , pero no la localizaba, así que se le ocurrió salir fuera. Por fin la halló junto al lago, mientras ella lanzaba pequeñas piedras al agua, aunque con mucho odio.

¿Se puede saber qué haces?- preguntó Draco al verla.

Imagino que Ron está en el agua, me ayuda a aliviarme.- dijo ésta mientras lanzaba otra piedra con más furia. Draco la cogió de la mano para evitar que siguiera lanzando piedras.

¿Lo has pensado?- preguntó Draco mirándola a los ojos.

¿Pensar el qué?- dijo ésta confusa.

Bueno, mi declaración- dijo éste con una sonrisa.

¿Declaración?- dijo Hermione más perdida que nunca.

En fin...bueno...ya sé que fue una declaración un poco extraña, pero...- Hermione descubrió a lo que se refería.

Bueno, a mí me gustó, jamás pensé que actuarías de aquel modo, es...original- dijo Hermione, sin encontrar palabras.

Entonces¿qué dices?- preguntó Draco impaciente.

Hermione respiró profundamente, le miró fijamente, sonrió, y se echó a sus brazos. Draco también sonrió (poco común en él), y la abrazó por la cintura. Entonces miró hacia la torre de Slytherin, alguien les observaba atentamente desde la ventana. Draco adivinó quien era, pero no por ello dejó de abrazar a Hermione. La figura corrió las cortinas de la ventana y desapareció. Tras varios minutos, dejaron de abrazarse. Draco miró su reloj.

¡Oh, no, mira que hora es- dijo fastidiado.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Hermione desconcertada.

Tengo que irme a entrenar con el equipo de quidditch, y no es bueno que les haga esperar. Lo siento mucho- dijo mientras la besó durante unos segundos.- te veo luego.

Dicho esto, corrió hacia el castillo, dejando a una Hermione muy colorada. Entonces... ¿eran novios¡quién se lo iba a decir! muy alegre miró el camino que acababa de recorrer Draco, y se fue hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

Draco en esos momentos, ya se encontraba en la torre de Slytherin, había mentido a Hermione, no tenía que entrenar.

Lo siento pero eso es lo que pienso- dijo seriamente Draco. Snape estaba muy enojado, furioso, más furioso que nunca.

Eres la vergüenza de Slytherin, una deshonra- Gritó.

A usted no le incumbe.- dijo Malfoy tranquilamente.

Fue la gota que colmó el vaso, Snape, lleno de odio, abofeteó a Malfoy. Éste se quedó desconcertado, un profesor le había golpeado, podía chivarse a Dumbledore, y Snape estaría fuera de Hogwarts, pero¿qué pensaría su padre cuando se enterase de su relación con Hermione, y todo lo demás? Sólo faltaba añadir, que por su culpa habían echado a su profesor favorito, que además es mortifago.

Snape volvió en sí, y vio lo que había hecho, y las consecuencias que tendría para él. Entonces se fijo en el rostro de Draco, y se tranquilizó al ver la expresión de duda en el rostro del muchacho.

Ante la duda, Malfoy dio media vuelta con aire seguro, tragándose toda la rabia que contenía en su interior. Snape sonrió con aire triunfante, Draco no se atrevería a decírselo a Dumbledore, se dio la vuelta, y encontró la punta de una varita apuntándole directamente a la cara.

Atrévase a tocarle de nuevo y no lo cuenta, se lo advierto- dijo Fátima con cara de odio hacia Snape.

¿Y qué me va hacer si no? usted no tiene suficiente poder para matarme- dijo tranquilamente.

Lo sé, pero lo tiene él.- dijo mientras retiraba su varita y se alejaba del lugar.

Snape tragó saliva, y se dirigió hacia la casa de Slytherin.

----------- -----------

Wood se despertó. Estaba en una habitación que no conocía, tumbado en una camilla. Miró a su alrededor, y encontró junto a él unos cabellos rubios conocidos.

¿Qué tal te encuentras?- preguntó con gesto preocupado Electra.

Bien, pero ¿qué a pasado?

Te has desmayado. Ventisca te encontró en la casa del fuego, y te trajo hasta aquí, dice que vio los huracanes, y comenzó a buscarte por todos los sitios.

Wood recordó lo sucedido, y lo que había oído: _Me está llamando,_ ¿quién había dicho eso? Se llevó la mano al bolsillo, y descubrió que no tenía consigo el libro que había cogido del despacho.

¿Te ocurre algo?- preguntó Electra que vigilaba cada movimiento de Wood.

No, no, nada- dijo sudando.

Electra se acercó a él, y estuvo observándole muy fijamente, lo que hizo que éste llegara a asustarse... era como si ella quisiera leer cada uno de sus pensamientos a través de su mirada. Había conseguido entrar en su mente, y abría una puerta tras otra, cada una de las cuales mostraban un recuerdo diferente, y aunque éste había intentado que ella no descubriese ese rincón de su cerebro, ella llegó ante la puerta, que, tras mucho esfuerzo consiguió abrir.

¿Qué tal estás?- preguntó una pelirroja muy sonriente, que había entrado sin llamar.

Bien, mucho mejor, pero...- dijo Wood mirándola de arriba a bajo- ¿Quién eres tú?

Wood, ésta es Flibby, la hydegrut de la casa del fuego.- dijo Electra incorporándose.- Es mi mejor amiga desde que entré aquí.

Tenía ganas de conocerte, Electra me ha hablado mucho de ti- dijo con una sonrisa picarona.

¿A sí?- preguntó Wood entusiasmado. Miró a Electra, que estaba bastante colorada y se enfadaba con Flibby, mientras ella sonreía.

Bien, esto...Wood, debemos irnos, que te recuperes pronto.- dijo muy rápido Electra, algo nerviosa.- Adiós.

En ese momento un trueno apareció, llevándose a Electra con él, y unas grandes llamas, llevándose a Flibby.

Wood se quedó pensativo¿qué había pasado? Electra había dicho que Ventisca le había encontrado en la casa del fuego, pero...¿dónde? tras aquellas palabras, no recordaba nada salvo un extraño olor.

En ese momento apareció la chica que había acompañado a la profesora de curación.

¡Vaya! Veo que ya has despertado. ¿qué tal estás?

Bien, esto... tú eras Lirio ¿verdad?

Sí, veo que tienes buena memoria. Ahora necesitas descansar.

No es necesario de verdad, estoy en plena forma.- dijo Wood tranquilamente.

Ni hablar.- Dijo dulcemente. Extendió su mano hacia Wood, sopló, y unos polvillos brillantes, hicieron que éste cayera en un profundo sueño.

--------------- --------------

Hermione llegó a la torre de Gryffindorf. Atravesó el retrato, y entró en la sala común. Varios alumnos se acercaron a ella, entre ellos, Katie Bell.

¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó asustada Hermione.

Pensamos que vendrías con Harry, tenemos que hacer las pruebas de selección de guardián, y ni Harry ni los gemelos Weasley han llegado aún- dijo fastidiada.- como comprenderás, no podemos empezar sin ellos.

Entiendo, permanecer aquí, iré a buscarles.

Hermione salió de la torre, y comenzó a buscarles. No tenía demasiadas ganas de ver a Harry, y muchas menos de encontrar a Ron después de lo sucedido. Recorrió todos los pasillos de Hogwarts, hasta que se encontró con McGonagall.

Buenas tardes profesora. Esto¿a visto a Harry o Ron por aquí?

Primero creo que debe explicarme algunas cosas ¿no es cierto?- preguntó severamente.

¿A qué cosas se refiere profesora?- preguntó Hermione.

¿Usted qué cree? Primero falta a mi clase, y después, golpea a un compañero, sabiendo que está prohibido... y además siendo una prefecta. ¿Qué le ocurre señorita Granger?

Lo siento, pero ahora no tengo tiempo de explicárselo. Me están esperando en la torre de Gryffindor, y necesito encontrar a Harry y los gemelos Weasley cuanto antes.

McGonagall suspiró profundamente. No supo contestarle, así que la dejó que continuara buscando.

Hermione siguió buscando, y cuando iba a dejar de hacerlo, al pasar por un pasillo, vio a Fred y George, junto con Harry y Ron.

¿Qué hacéis aquí?- preguntó Hermione al ver que estaban junto a la enfermería.

Ninguno contestó, estaban demasiado impresionados, hasta que al final Harry pudo contestarla.

Ginny está en coma.

--------------- -----------------

**NOTAS DE AUTORA**: Vale, lo siento Ginny, pero era tu destino acabar en coma... La pelea de Ron y George, a pesar de lo que parezca, no es más que una pelea entre hermanos... aunque, claro, en el caso de ellos, como son magos, pues parece un poco más violenta... (--u)

Lo demás... bueno, prefiero tratarlo personalmente con el que quiera, porque así me puedo explicar mucho mejor, la verdad...jeje

Almu-chan


	7. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6: LA PERTURBACIÓN DE LA PAZ**

Hermione no llegaba a creérselo, no podía comprender la actitud que habían mostrado George y Ron, y como Harry y Fred no habían hecho nada para impedirlo. 

¿Qué os ha dicho la señora Pomfrey?- preguntó Hermione preocupada.

Nos ha dicho que si Ginny no a muerto, ha sido de milagro, que una descarga de energía así, era como si le hubiesen lanzado una maldición imperdonable- dijo Harry casi sin voz.

Hermione se dirigió hacia la puerta con paso firme, para poder ver a Ginny. Todos la miraban incrédulos.

¿Se puede saber qué haces?- preguntó Fred cogiéndola del brazo- no puedes entrar, nos lo han prohibido.

¿Acaso crees que yo no puedo?- dijo Hermione con cara seria, soltando bruscamente el brazo de Fred.

Atravesó la puerta. Buscó a Ginny por los pasillos, hasta que se encontró con la elfina doméstica.

¿Qué desea señorita?- dijo la elfina.

Esto... estoy buscando a una chica que ingresó muy grave hace unas horas. Su nombre es Ginny Weasley.- dijo Hermione seriamente.

¡Oh! Sí, la doctora está con ella en estos momentos, pero usted no puede...- la elfina se detuvo. Hermione sacó su mano del bolsillo, le mostró algo, y volvió a introducirlo en él.- Ya comprendo, sígame por favor.

Siguió a la elfina hasta llegar a una puerta. Llamó, y la cruzó. Hermione palideció, allí estaba Ginny, con los ojos cerrados, pálida como un muerto, y muy tiesa. No movía ningún músculo, parecía una estatua de mármol. La habitación estaba oscura, sólo una simple lámpara en la cabecera de la cama alumbraba la habitación, haciendo que Ginny adquiriese un aspecto más mortuorio si era posible.

Hermione anduvo hasta la cabecera de la cama, y se acercó hacia el rostro de la muchacha, hasta que pudo sentir su leve respiración.

Ginny¿estás ahí?- dijo Hermione llamando a ésta.- Escúchame, debes aguantar, no puedes rendirte ahora. Te pondrás bien, ya lo verás. Además, Harry está muy preocupado por ti... debes aguantar, hazlo por él y por todos los que te queremos...- Hermione no pudo aguantar más, una lágrima recorrió su rostro.

¿Señorita Granger?- dijo de pronto una voz. Hermione, con un rápido gesto, se secó la lágrima con su mano.

Buenos días señora Pomfrey.- dijo Hermione casi sin aliento.

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

El profesor Dumbledore me dio la autorización para que pudiese entrar- mintió Hermione, pero de manera totalmente segura.

Entiendo, en tal caso, acompáñame por favor.

Salieron de la habitación. Anduvieron durante unos minutos hasta llegar a una sala.

¿Qué opina?- preguntó Hermione preocupada.

A llegado muy débil. He probado varias pociones, hechizos, y todo lo que estaba a mi alcance, pero no ha funcionado.

¿Qué quiere decir con eso¿Que no tenemos ninguna posibilidad de ayudarla?- preguntó temerosa Hermione.

No exactamente. Hay una posibilidad...- continuó la señora Pomfrey casi en un susurro.

¿Cuál? Dígamela por favor.

¿Has oído hablar de los fénix?- Hermione asintió- sus lágrimas tienen poderes curativos. El problema, es que la pequeña Weasley no está enferma, y un fénix, no podría salvarla.

¿Entonces?- preguntó Hermione esperando que la señora Pomfrey continuara.

Existe una variante de los fénix, otra raza producida por un cruce de animales mágicos... es una mezcla de fénix y dragón. Tienen la misma apariencia de un fénix, pero el poder de un dragón, y las cualidades que tiene un fénix normal, se ven triplicadas. Tal vez uno de ese tipo, pueda ayudarla a volver.

¿Cuál es el problema?- preguntó Hermione.

Es una raza prácticamente extinguida. Deben quedar unos diez ejemplares en todo el mundo, la mayoría de ellos, salvajes.

¿Y no tenemos otra oportunidad?

No, si eso no funciona, no podremos ayudarla. Ocurrirá como los métodos muggles, puede que despierte, puede que muera, o puede que se mantenga así durante meses... eso dependería por completo de ella.

Gracias.- dijo Hermione olvidando por completo esa posibilidad.

Hermione salió de la habitación . Cruzó el pasillo con paso decidido hasta llegar a la salida, deteniéndose ante la puerta. ¿Dónde encontrarían un fénix con esas cualidades? Respiró profundamente, y cruzó la puerta. Harry y los demás se acercaron a Hermione.

¿Qué te han dicho?

¿La has visto?

¿Cómo está?

Comenzaron a hacerle una pregunta tras otra, a las cuales Hermione respondía pacientemente. Ron era el único que no se había acercado ni le había hecho ninguna pregunta. Estaba apoyado en la pared, pensativo, sin prestar atención a nadie, hasta que al final, se decidió a preguntarle algo que no entendía.

¿Cómo has logrado pasar?

--------- --------

Wood despertó en su habitación. Miró a su alrededor, y comprobó que estaba solo. Sin poder evitarlo, recordó lo sucedido, e inevitablemente acudieron varias preguntas a su mente, como ¿A dónde había ido cuando aparecieron los tornados¿Y por qué Electra quería averiguar lo que había visto? Entonces miró a la mesilla. Allí estaba su _madeto. _Lo sostuvo durante un momento, y decidió abrirlo.

Me gustaría saber en qué lugar me encontraba tras entrar a la casa del agua.- dijo Wood al _madeto. _

Éste reaccionó, y apareció un gran recuadro. De pronto, apareció una pequeña pantalla, con un pequeño altavoz.

Aparecieron los tornados, y seguidamente aquella habitación, hasta que, finalmente, escuchó aquellas palabras que anteriormente había oído.

_Me está llamando.-_ En ese momento la cámara bajó en picado, hasta chocarse con el suelo.

_¡Oh, no!_ _Es Wood. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?_

_¡NO¡¡¡ JAMÁS¡¡¡NUNCA!_

_¡AMANDA!_

Y entonces se paró. El _madeto_ había dejado de emitir la imagen, pero aquello que había visto, le había bastado para recordar lo que había sucedido: Cuando habían entrado aquellas personas, él estaba en el armario. Entonces, una de ellas, chocó de espaldas contra la pared, como si una extraña fuerza la hubiese arrastrado hacia ella. Entonces Wood, percibió un extraño aroma, que hizo que se desmayase.

Pero había algo que no cuadraba en su historia. Aunque recordaba cada palabra que se había dicho, y todo lo sucedido, no recordaba a esas misteriosas personas, que sin duda le conocían.

Miró su reloj. Era la hora de comer, y todos estaban en el comedor, así que decidió bajar a éste. Se levantó, y se puso su capa negra, con el escudo plateado de la casa del viento en la parte posterior de ésta, y bajó al gran comedor.

Wood se acercó a la mesa del viento, donde estaban sentados sus compañeros. Casi al instante, apareció Ventisca, en su famoso tornado.

Hola Wood¿Qué tal te encuentras?

Mucho mejor después de descansar un poco.

¿Un poco?- dijo sorprendido Marck- llevas una semana en la cama durmiendo, y te parece ¿poco?

¡UNA SEMANA! No puede ser.- exclamó Wood sin acabar de creérselo.

Pues tiene razón... La verdad es que tuvimos que examinarte detenidamente.

¿Por qué?

Bueno, no es normal invocar dos tornados semejantes... es más, solo el hydegrut de la casa del viento es capaz de invocarlos.- dijo seriamente.

¿Y encontrasteis algo¿El por qué los atraje?- preguntó Wood preocupado.

Ya lo creo que lo encontramos, mira.- se acercó, y levantó su túnica hasta el hombro. Wood se asustó, tenía tres cicatrices colocadas horizontalmente en el hombro.

¿Cuándo me he hecho eso?

Bueno... el día de la selección- dijo tranquilamente Ventisca- La mañana siguiente, ya tenías la cicatriz, y es cuando el elemento _viento_, comenzó a obedecerte.

Wood no acababa de entender aquello... ¿Cómo podía tener una cicatriz y ni siquiera darse cuenta del momento en el que se la hizo?

Ventisca sonrió, se quitó un colgante que llevaba, y se lo entregó a Wood. El collar, cambió, y se convirtió en un anillo con una esfera de cristal.

Esto te pertenece, ten- dijo Ventisca- mis poderes han sido superados.

¿Qué?- dijo Wood entendiendo aún menos lo que decía Ventisca.

Acabas de ser nombrado hydegrut de la casa del viento.

------------ -----------

Jaja, que cara se le ha quedado a Wood, no se lo acaba de creer- dijo Electra riendo, desde la mesa de los hydegruts.

Muy parecida a la que se te quedó a ti, cuando te enteraste- dijo Flibby serenamente

Me sorprendió, sí, pero... ¿viste las luces que aparecieron cuando Ventisca tocó a Wood¿Y cómo desapareció la cicatriz de la mano de Ventisca, en esas llamas grises?- dijo recordando lo sucedido.

Sí, fue increíble, jamás había visto algo parecido... pero es normal, traspasó sus poderes de hydegrut a Wood... por cierto- dijo volviendo a sus andadas- ahora vendrá a comer con nosotras... estarás contenta ¿no?

Desde luego, siempre pensando en lo mismo- dijo Electra suspirando.

Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo, soy una romántica, la pasión, el romanticismo... en definitiva, el amor está por encima de todo.

¿De todo?- dijo Electra confusa- ¿también por encima de la amistad?

Flibby bajó de las nubes, y repitió las palabras de Electra en su mente... ¿por encima de la amistad¿por encima de Electra, su mejor amiga, la persona que más la había ayudado a pasar esos momentos tan difíciles, la persona a la que más secretos había contado, y en resumen, la persona que más quería y más debía en este mundo... no, el amor no estaba por encima de aquello.

En ese momento, una bandada de lechuzas hizo aparición en el salón, depositando decenas de cartas en las distintas mesas, y, de repente...

¡UN DRAGÓN!- chilló una muchacha asustada.

Varios alumnos comenzaron a gritar, otros, sin embargo, miraban asombrados a aquel dragón que se había tumbado en el suelo.

¡NORBERTO¿PUEDE SABERSE CUÁNTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO ENTRES AQUÍ?- gritó Flibby desesperada.

El dragón, de unos tres metros de estatura escupió fuego en señal de disculpas, quemando la mesa en la que estaban las hydegruts.

En un rápido giro de muñeca, Acuarda, la hydegrut de la casa del agua, extinguió el fuego, derramando sobre él, varios litros de agua.

Flibby suspiró profundamente, se acercó a la garra del dragón, y desenrolló un pergamino que había. Acarició a Norberto, y le hizo salir del comedor.

¡Qué dragón más desobediente tengo!- dijo Flibby volviendo a la mesa empapada de agua. Pasó su mano sobre ella, y el agua desapareció.

Bueno, pronto aprenderá, al menos ya no te ataca... además, dudo que Charlie te lo hubiese regalado, si lo considerara peligroso- dijo Electra tranquilamente, dando ánimos a su amiga.

Sí, menudo regalo, para eso mi Charlie es muy original... recuerdo cuando me lo dio: _Ten, como regalo de aniversario, por haber cumplido los dos años de noviazgo, para que sus llamas te recuerden a mí.- _dijo Flibby imitándole.

Bueno¿y que te dice?- dijo Electra observando el rollo de pergamino que Flibby tenía en la mano.

Vamos a ver...- dijo mientras lo abría- Dice:

_Querida Flibby:_

_¿Qué tal te va todo? Por aquí, como siempre, mucho trabajo con los nuevos dragones que han traído. El próximo Halloween, me trasladaré a Hogwarts, para un espectáculo que Dumbledore quiere realizar. Ya me he enterado que vuestra selección irá allí ¿verdad, me imagino que Electra será la capitana de nuevo ¿no? por cierto, salúdala de mi parte. _

_Te espero allí entonces ¿no?._

_¿Qué tal con Norberto? Le he dado algunas clases de adiestramiento, pero...bueno, ya sabes que para eso, tú eres mejor._

_Otra cosa más, este año tendrás por ahí un amigo mío, un chico llamado Oliver Wood, espero contar con vosotras para hacerle entrar en el equipo de quidditch, y en la selección de Saberhaguen ¿eh, desde luego, no os arrepentiréis, os lo aseguro._

_Bueno, te veo en Hogwarts... por cierto¿de qué te disfrazarás este año? Estoy deseando saberlo._

_Hasta pronto,_

_Charlie_

Charlie sigue como siempre- dijo Electra.

Sí, es cierto. Nunca cambia, sigue tan alegre.- dijo Flibby mientras se reía y se volvía a subir a las nubes.

Así que él, también conoce a Wood... este chico es famoso.

Jaja, eso parece... por cierto¿de qué te disfrazarás este año?

De musa- dijo Electra sonriendo- ¿y tú?

De reina mora.

¿Vas a bailar la danza del vientre para Charlie?- dijo con su sonrisa picarona.

Mmmmm... pues tal vez, si me lo pide...- Ambas reían a carcajadas, Flibby odiaba bailar, no se le daba bien, y lo último que le faltaba, era tener que bailar la danza del vientre.

Mmmm, esto... Electra, Flibby- dijo Ventisca que venía acompañada de Wood.

¿Eh¿cómo¡Ah, sí! Hola Wood- dijo Electra volviendo a la normalidad.- ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

Mucho mejor, gracias.- contestó éste.

Bueno, espero que le ayudéis, no siempre uno se convierte en hydegrut. Por cierto, llevo un tiempo pensándolo... ¿cómo se llamará?- dijo Ventisca.

¿Que cómo me llamaré?- dijo Wood sorprendido ante aquella pregunta, que en su opinión le pareció hasta estúpida.

Sí, bueno, es que eres el primer chico hydegrut de la casa del viento, y no hay un nombre predefinido.- dijo Ventisca.

¿Cómo?- dijo Wood sin acabar de entender lo que quería decir Ventisca con predefinido.

Te explico. Si investigas la historia de Saberhaguen, podrás comprobar, que han existido numerosas Electras, Flibbys, o Acuardas... Los hydegruts, adquieren un sobrenombre que los identifica, el problema está en que no hay ninguno para hydegrut de la casa del viento (de chico).- continuó Ventisca.

¿Y si nos lo inventamos?- dijo felizmente Flibby.- ¿Qué te parece _Viento?_

Demasiado vulgar- dijo Electra pensativa.

¿Y huracán?- dijo Ventisca. Wood palideció.

No, es demasiado...- Electra se quedó sin palabras- ¿qué os parece si se llama Huragano? Significa _el hombre de los huracanes_, en una antigua lengua.

Sí, me gusta, Huragano.- dijo Flibby satisfecha.

Estoy de acuerdo... ¿qué te parece?- preguntó Ventisca.

Wood asintió complacido, le gustaba aquel nombre, especialmente si Electra lo había escogido. Ventisca se marchó de la mesa (es que sobra en esa escena ), y Wood se sentó junto a Electra.

Flibby, se sintió fuera de lugar, y se levantó de manera ágil.

Esto... yo me voy, debo contestar lo más pronto posible a Charlie, antes de que Norberto queme el colegio.

Electra la miró con una cara que decía: _¿Qué? Ni se te ocurra dejarme sola, que me da algo._ Aunque aquella mirada era casi suplicante, Flibby se marchó, dejando vía libre. Al fin lo había conseguido, hacer que Electra se pusiera como un tomate, y que se pusiera muy nerviosa cuando Wood estaba a su lado.

Electra miró de reojo a Wood, que también estaba algo colorado. Ninguno hablaba, y ninguno se atrevía a romper ese silencio tan bochornoso.

¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo Wood tratando entablar una conversación más o menos agradable con Electra. Sin embargo, ésta, tragó saliva... ese tipo de preguntas, no solían esconder nada bueno...

Dime- dijo esperando una pregunta de éstas, que no quieres que te hagan.

¿Ese dragón era de Flibby?- preguntó tranquilamente.

Sí- dijo suspirando profundamente.

Pero tengo entendido, que está prohibido tener un dragón.

No, está prohibido, sin licencia... Flibby, es hydegrut de la casa del fuego, y tiene la capacidad de dominar a todas las criaturas que lo dominen, como los dragones. Por eso, Charlie se lo regaló.

¿Charlie?

Sí, Charlie Weasley, su novio desde hace dos años y medio, aproximadamente... ¿sabes quién es?

Sí, pasé parte de mis vacaciones de verano con él y su familia.

¿En serio? Debiste pasarlo en grande.

¿Por qué dices eso?

Bueno, Charlie es muy gracioso, es imposible aburrirte con él.

Sí, en eso llevas razón.

De nuevo volvió a producirse unos minutos de silencio, aunque esta vez, Electra lo rompió.

No sé si te lo ha comentado Ventisca, pero mañana tienes que presentarte a las pruebas de selección.

¿Qué selección?

Donde escogen a los mejores jugadores de quidditch, para que formen parte de la selección de Saberhaguen.

¿Crees que tengo posibilidades de entrar?

¿Posibilidades?- dijo Electra asombrada- me apostaría 1000 galeones, a que entras... sin ánimo de ofender, los demás guardianes son penosos, incluido el de la casa del trueno, comparados contigo... al menos, conseguiste parar uno de mis lanzamientos... todo un logro, fue la primera vez que fallé un tiro.

¿Y tú estarás en la selección?

Imagino, porque llevo dos años siendo la capitana, así que supongo que al menos perteneceré a ella.

La conversación fue muy agradable, y siguieron hablando durante mucho tiempo, hasta que alguien pulsó un botón con un relámpago dibujado, y tuvieron que despedirse.

------------ ------------

¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó Hermione, matando a Ron con la mirada.

¿Cómo has entrado? Los prefectos no pueden entrar, son simplemente alumnos, y la sala de urgencias, está prohibida para todos, así que... ¿cómo lo has hecho?- preguntó Ron molesto.

¿Por qué debería decírtelo? Desde que llegamos a Hogwarts, no has hecho nada más que criticar todo lo que hago.- continuó Hermione subiendo más el tono de voz.

Chicos, ya basta- dijo molesto Harry- dejad vuestras discusiones para otro momento.

Déjalo Harry, con ciertas personas no se puede hablar.- dijo Ron

Es cierto, de todas formas, yo prefiero actuar, en vez de quedarme como un pasmarote, esperando que otros hagan mi trabajo.

Hermione dio media vuelta y salió de allí antes de que Ron volviera a contestarla.

Es insoportable, desde que está con Malfoy, se ha vuelto tan desagradable como él.- dijo Ron más furioso que nunca.

¿Acaso tienes celos?- dijo Harry

Claro que no¿yo, celos ¿de ella? No me hagas reír por favor.

Será mejor que volvamos a la torre de Gryffindor- dijo Fred.

De acuerdo- asintieron los demás.

Caminaron lentamente hacia la torre, hasta llegar al retrato que habría la entrada. Dieron la contraseña, y fueron entrando uno a uno. El resto del equipo de quidditch seguía esperando a que llegaran.

¿Se puede saber dónde estabais? - protestó Katie Bell

¿Por qué?- dijo Fred que se había olvidado por completo del tema.

De las pruebas de quidditch¿de qué si no¿acaso se os olvidó?

Bueno, ha ocurrido algo... así que las pruebas deben aplazarse- dijo con decisión George.

Las aplazaremos hasta mañana, hoy es demasiado tarde. Así que mañana a las 6:00 en punto, se celebrarán las pruebas... ¡SIN FALTA!- recalcó Angeline.

Está bien- dijo Fred rindiéndose.

Todos se fueron a la cama, aunque no pudieron conciliar el sueño, especialmente, George y Ron, que no podían dejar de sentirse culpables.

La noche se hizo larga y triste¿qué pasaría si no lograban encontrar ese tipo de fénix? Tan solo pensarlo, hacía que se sintieran más y más culpables.

------------ -------------

Que luna tan hermosa- dijo Electra mientras miraba el cielo estrellado.

¿Quién está ahí?- se oyó una voz.

Tranquila, soy Electra.- dijo ésta dándose la vuelta

¡Qué susto! Pensé que era un mortifago- dijo Lirio con la varita en la mano, y el colgante en la otra.

Menuda nochecita vamos a pasar, toda la noche de guardia.

A mí no me preocupa la guardia, sino ésta ronda que estamos haciendo por todo el castillo... ¿qué querría ese mortifago?

Electra no contestó. Miró a su alrededor, todo parecía tranquilo.

No creo que permanezca aquí, nadie sería tan estúpido.

¿De venir solo?- preguntó Lirio- ¿y si no lo estaba?

Electra volvió a permanecer callada.

¿Quién está haciendo la guardia de la casa del viento?

Ventisca y Huragano- dijo Lirio tranquilamente- no creían conveniente dejar solo a Huragano, habiendo sido hoy el día en que se ha enterado de que era hydegrut.

Era de esperar, pero Ventisca ha perdido mucho poder, y debería descansar... todo esto ya está examinado, así que debemos ir a hacer la guardia en la puerta.- concluyó Electra.

De acuerdo- dijo Lirio mientras un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo.

Lirio hizo aparecer unas escaleras subterráneas, y desapareció con ellas. Por su parte, Electra desapareció en su famoso rayo.

Llegó hasta la casa del fuego. Para su sorpresa, Flibby se encontraba acorralada por un mortifago.

_Petrificus totalus- _gritó Electra apuntando hacia el mortifago. Asombrosamente, éste dio una voltereta en el aire, esquivando el hechizo, y colocándose detrás de Electra.

_Expelliarmo- _gritó el ser con una voz tétrica. Electra salió volando hasta la ventana que estaba situada a varios metros. Rápidamente, puso su pierna derecha antes que el resto de su cuerpo, y partió los cristales, aunque sufriera las consecuencias. La varita se quedó en el suelo, inalcanzable para Electra... y sin varita le era imposible realizar un hechizo útil en aquella situación, así que se limitó a agarrarse con su mano derecha al alféizar de la ventana.

El mortifago se acercó a la ventana, y comenzó a pisar la mano de Electra contra el alféizar cubierto de cristales para intentar que cayese desde la torre de la casa del fuego, y conseguir una muerte segura.

Electra lanzó un grito de dolor, pero eso no hizo que se detuviera. Para su sorpresa, el mortifago, se quitó la capucha.

Voldemort- dijo Electra aterrorizada, mientras observaba su rostro.

Éste, lanzó una sonrisa maliciosa, y apuntó con la varita a la cara de Electra.

Esto servirá para que tu padre reconsidere su elección, será mejor que se pase al bando contrario.- dijo con su voz maliciosa.

Eso solo hará que mi padre te odie más aún.- dijo Electra perdiendo las fuerzas.

Sí, pero me quitaré a un Dumbledore de en medio... es tu fin, mue... ¡AH!- gritó mientras caía por la ventana. Flibby se encontraba detrás de él, con la varita en la mano, respirando fuertemente. En ese momento, Electra se dio por vencida y se dejó caer. El dolor producido por el corte de la pierna y su mano, que no dejaban de sangrar, hizo que Electra perdiera las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Flibby se asomó rápidamente a la ventana, aterrorizada, pensando en lo peor, sin embargo, se llenó de alegría al ver que Wood llevaba a Electra en sus brazos, mientras se elevaban con su escoba.

----------- ------------

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** Vale... como veréis, la cosa se está poniendo un poco seria... quiero decir, que ya aparece Voldemort por primera vez... aparece Norberto! Sííííí, La novia de Charlie es Flibby! Ajjajajajaja.

El hecho de que Hermione pueda pasar a ver a Ginny... bueno, aparentemente es un problema sencillo, pero veréis que será fundamental... a raíz de eso se va a entretejer una compleja historia... (por cierto lo que me costó inventarla...)

Casi se mata Electra! Madre mía... tranquilidad, que es la "prota", y no puede morir...síííííí, Wood es hydegrut! es que le pega muy bien el papel de chico responsable, aunque pierda los papeles con su deporte favorito ( y más si es capitán)

Aclaro una cosa de la historia... el hecho de que el título se llame EL MISTERIO DE LAS HYDEGRUTS, no indica que Wood sea travesti, ni nada por el estilo! Es solo que las hydegruts, durante siglos, han sido siempre mujeres... no es por nada, sinceramente... (no es que sea feminista ni nada por el estilo... OO)

Bien, va a ser mejor que no siga, porque sino, esto va a resultar un poco largo.

Almu-chan


	8. Capítulo 7

CAPÍTULO 7: SERIAS PRUEBAS QUE AFRONTAR 

El día había pasado rápidamente. Las clases se habían hecho muy cortas, y parecía que Hermione intentaba reconciliarse con Harry y Ron, y puesto que éste no tenía demasiadas ganas de pelear, evitaba hablar con Hermione.

De pronto, un grupo muy numeroso de lechuzas entró en el salón, depositando numerosas cartas a sus respectivos dueños. De pronto, (esta vez no entra un dragón ), un halcón atravesó el pasillo, y depositó un pergamino en las manos de Dumbledore. Éste, comenzó a leerlo, y lo cerró con el rostro muy serio.

Profesora McGonagall- dijo Albus

Dime Albus¿qué sucede?

Voy a tener que ausentarme durante unos días, ha habido un ataque de quien tú ya sabes.

McGonagall miró con gesto preocupado a Dumbledore.

¿Qué pasará si ataca mientras no estás?

No lo creo, ten lee la carta, dicen que una hydegrut le lanzó el hechizo _subanem, _y eso debería dejarle sin poderes durante unos días.

Entiendo- dijo McGonagall- puedes ir tranquilo.

Dumbledore salió del gran comedor. McGonagall volvió a desenrollar el pergamino para leerlo más detenidamente, pero el halcón voló desde la mesa de Ravenclaw hasta ella, y logró arrebatarle la carta.

Llegaron las seis. Un grupo de alumnos de todas las edades aparecieron en el campo de quidditch.

Las pruebas consistirán en lo siguiente- dijo Katie- una de nuestras cazadoras, Alicia, os lanzará diez tiros, quien consiga parar mayor número de lanzamientos, será seleccionado.

Los participantes comenzaron a parar lanzamientos, aunque el nivel que tenían era muy bajo.

Ánimo Ron, lo tienes facilísimo, todos los demás son pésimos- dijo Harry- no tendrás problemas.

Era el turno de Ron, Alicia lanzó los diez tiros, de los cuales, Ron paró siete.

El puesto es casi tuyo Ron- dijo Fred- solo faltan dos más, y serás jugador de quidditch.

Ron sonreía, no lo había hecho tan mal como pensaba.

Y por último, Kara... Wood- dijo muy lentamente Angeline.

Los demás se quedaron pasmados. ¿Wood?

La chica de primer año y de pelo castaño, parte de él recogido en dos coletas, y el resto suelto, montó rápidamente en la escoba, y esperó que Alicia comenzara.

Diez- dijo sin acabar de creérselo Alicia- ha parado los diez lanzamientos.

Se quedaron sin habla, especialmente Ron, había perdido la oportunidad de su vida, su sueño había estado tan cerca de verse cumplido... y deshecho en tan pocos segundos.

Harry se dio la vuelta para ver a su amigo, pero éste ya no estaba.

Bienvenida al equipo- dijo Alicia muy impresionada aún.

Gracias.- contestó Kara.

Por cierto¿dónde has aprendido a jugar así?- preguntó Angeline

Mi padre estuvo enseñando a mi primo, y atendí a sus explicaciones, así que no me ha costado nada ponerlo en práctica.

¿Acaso tu primo es Oliver Wood?- preguntó Katie

Sí, he decidido sustituirle como guardián y capitán.

------------- -----------

Tu padre se dirige en estos momentos hacia aquí, tardará aún unas horas- dijo Cátalyn

Electra asintió. Había estado a punto de morir a manos de Voldemort, pero eso no es lo que más le fastidiaba... la había vencido con tanta facilidad... a ella, la hydegrut de la casa del trueno, la alumna más experta en defensa contra las artes oscuras... y no le había hecho ni si quiera un rasguño. Y ahí estaba ella, en la enfermería, con heridas por todo su cuerpo.

Electra- dijo con rostro preocupado la directora que estaba junto a su cama- hay algo que no me has contado ¿no es cierto?

Electra la miró detenidamente.

¿A qué se refiere?

No es momento de bromas, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

Lo siento pero no¿de qué se trata?

Voldemort vino en persona, sólo, lo cual es extraño, y para colmo, ni tu ni Flibby pedís ayuda a los fantasmas de la puerta de la casa del fuego... ¿a qué viene esa actitud?

Todo fue demasiado rápido- dijo Electra indiferente.

Mientes.- dijo Cátalyn seriamente.

Me gustaría descansar profesora, así, que si no le importa...

La directora salió enfadada de la enfermería. Electra sonrió con satisfacción... Era una gran ventaja ser la enferma.

Las horas pasaron, y Dumbledore, llegó por fin a Saberhaguen.

Bienvenido Albus- dijo Cátalyn

Buenas tardes¿qué tal estás?- dijo Dumbledore amablemente.

Afortunadamente bien, gracias. Ven, te llevaré junto a Electra.

Dumbledore asintió, y siguió por los pasillos del castillo a la directora, hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada a la enfermería.

Vaya, vaya...- dijo Albus deteniéndose al ver a Wood, que se había quedado pasmado al verle... ¿qué estaba haciendo su antiguo director allí?

Buenas tardes profesor Dumbledore- saludó Wood.

Señor Oliver Wood¿qué tal se encuentra?

Bien, gracias.

Ya me han comunicado que ayer salvó a mi hija... le estoy muy agradecido- dijo Albus sonriente.

¿Hija?- dijo sorprendido. Flibby le miró extrañada.

También a ti Flibby.

No hay de qué.

Profesor, podemos entrar.- dijo Cátalyn

Albus se despidió de ellos, y entró a la sala de la enfermería.

¿HIJA? - gritó Wood a Flibby.- ¿ELECTRA ES HIJA DE ALBUS DUMBLEDORE?

Por supuesto¿no lo sabías? Se llama Lydia Dumbledore... ¿por qué crees que la adelantaron cuatro cursos? Cuando estaba en segundo, ya sabía más que tú en estos momentos, lo que pasa es que necesitaba un poco de práctica...

Y si es la hija de Dumbledore¿por qué no fue a Hogwarts?

Piensa un poco: la hija del director saca las mejores notas del colegio... ¿qué pensarías?.- dijo seriamente Flibby

¿Enchufe?- dijo Wood.

Exacto, y no por sus habilidades. Por eso fue a Beauxbatons.

Dejaron de hablar, miraban a la puerta, y esperaban a que terminaran Albus y Cátalyn, para poder entrar y hablar con Electra.

-------- --------

Albus entró a la habitación. Electra abrió los ojos lentamente, y observó la figura de aquel hombre durante unos minutos. Cátalyn salió de la habitación para dejar que hablaran.

Hola papá- dijo Electra suavemente.

Hola Lid- contestó éste- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Mejor, aunque la pierna me duele todavía...

Tienes suerte de seguir viva, si Wood y Flibby no hubiesen actuado, tú...

Ya sé lo que me habría pasado- interrumpió Electra.

Albus sonrió levemente, pero su rostro se volvió más serio.

Cuéntame lo que ocurrió detalladamente.

Electra respiró profundamente, y comenzó a hablar.

Comenzó a las diez de la noche, cuando estábamos en el comedor cenando. Acuarda entró en él a rastras, y con el brazo roto, diciendo que había sido atacada por un mortifago. Acto seguido, una fuerte explosión en el pasillo hizo que varios alumnos fueran heridos. Como es habitual, los hydegrut de cada casa teletransportamos a los demás alumnos a su casa correspondiente, y permanecimos en la puerta vigilando.

Mientras estaba en la puerta vigilando, el mortifago apareció de nuevo para enfrentarse a mí, pero con la ayuda de los cuatro espíritus de la puerta, hicimos que saliera del castillo. Tras una hora de guardia en la puerta, Cátalyn nos obligó a realizar una ronda de vigilancia por todo el castillo, pero cuando la habíamos terminado, y pensábamos que el mortifago había huido, sentí la llamada de Flibby en mi mente, pidiendo auxilio... por eso, me aparecí en su puerta, y comprobé que necesitaba ayuda... pero... - Electra se detuvo unos instantes.

Sí, ya sé lo que ocurrió después- asintió Dumbledore- pero, hay algo que falla... ¿por qué los espíritus de la casa del fuego no aparecieron para ayudarla?

Electra dio media vuelta en la cama, y no contestó. Dumbledore miró a su hija, y permaneció callado. Sabía que ella sabía la verdad, el por qué aquella reacción de ambas... pero no insistió más, veía claramente que Electra sufría con aquellas preguntas que sabía contestar, pero no podía hacerlo.

¿Qué te parece Wood?- dijo Albus con cara sonriente para cambiar de conversación. Electra giró de nuevo, y miró a su padre muy colorada.

¿QUÉ?

Sí, es un buen chico: estudioso, deportista, amable, simpático, y... ¿debería decir: guapo?

Pe... pe... ¡PERO QUÉ DICES!- gritó Electra más colorada que nunca.

Sí, sí, tenéis muchas cosas en común: ambos sois hydegruts, los dos habéis sido jugadores y capitanes de vuestros equipos de quidditch...

¡YA BASTA!- gritó Electra, que no podía seguir escuchando a su padre, porque sino, acabaría por convertirse en un tomate con piernas y brazos.

Es cierto lo que decía Flibby, que era muy divertido meterse con tus asuntos amorosos- dijo Albus riendo.

Electra cogió su almohada y se la tiró a su padre, con una cara de asesina, que habría espantado a cualquiera. Dumbledore, se levantó, sacó su varita, y transformó un jarrón en una almohada.

¡GUERRA!- gritó como un niño pequeño.

Ambos se empezaron a golpear con ellas, y un montón de plumas cubrieron el suelo de la habitación. Una puerta se abrió, y Lirio apareció, viendo aquel desorden. Albus giró su varita y todas las plumas desaparecieron. Lirio sonrió al verles jugar como niños, y salió de allí, criticando un poco a Albus... "a su edad y con estos juegos".

Bien, creo que debo salir, antes de que me echen a patadas.- dijo Albus divertido.

Está bien... ¿cuánto tiempo permanecerás aquí?

Solo dos días más, no puedo dejar a Hogwarts sin director.

De acuerdo.

Dumbledore besó en la frente a Electra, y salió de la habitación.

----------- -----------

Perdona, pero... ¿qué has dicho?- dijo Angeline que no acababa de creerse lo que aquella niña había dicho.

Creo que ya me has oído, no tengo por qué repetírtelo.- dijo Kara

Entonces no creas que vas a ser la capitana de este equipo- dijo Fred malhumorado

¿Acaso habéis elegido ya a uno?- preguntó Kara maliciosamente. Ninguno contestó.- Me lo imaginaba... por cierto Harry, nos vemos en los entrenamientos de la selección de Hogwarts.- dio media vuelta y desapareció.

Todos se quedaron sin habla¡Qué cara tiene esta chica, la última que viene y quiere ser la capitana... ¡eso ni hablar¡todos menos ella!- pensaban todos.

Harry era el más sorprendido... ¿en la selección¿cómo era posible que sin haber entrado a Hogwarts, ya fuese de la selección? Era otro misterio que tenía que resolver... ¿qué pasaba este año en Hogwarts? Todo parecía un enigma, y lo peor de todo, es que aún no había logrado resolver ninguno.

---------- ----------

Hermione pasó la tarde en la biblioteca, buscando información sobre aquel tipo de fénix del que la señora Pomfrey le había hablado, pero no aparecían en ningún sitio... era como si no existiesen, como si nunca hubiesen existido... nada, pero Ginny seguía en coma, en aquella triste habitación, sola, entre la vida y la muerte, sin nadie que la ayudara a no caer en aquel profundo sueño eterno... no, no podía dejarla... ¡por fin¡allí estaban!.

_Draconis Fenxus- _comenzó a leer Hermione- _cruce entre un dragón y un fénix. Esta especie está prácticamente extinguida, aunque quedan algunos ejemplares en la zona del oeste de Europa. Solo se ha conseguido llegar a capturar un ejemplar de esta especie, ya que la fuerza ejercida por estas criaturas mágicas es superior a cualquier otra. El ejemplar capturado, pertenece actualmente a Albus Dumbledore, miembro de la Orden de Merlín..._

¡Un momento!- reaccionó Hermione- ¡DUMBLEDORE TIENE EL EJEMPLAR QUE NECESITAMOS!- gritó.

Shhhhhhh- Pince exigió silencio con un rostro más severo del que solía tener.

Hermione salió de la biblioteca corriendo, hasta llegar a la sala de profesores.

Buenas tardes profesora McGonagall¿puedo hablar con usted un momento?- dijo Hermione entrando a la sala, bajo la mirada atenta de Snape.

¿Qué es lo que quiere?- dijo McGonagall, mientras salía de allí.

Verá, necesito hablar urgentemente con el profesor Dumbledore.

Lo siento, pero ahora no se encuentra aquí, recibió una carta urgente del colegio Saberhaguen, y ha tenido que ir allí.

¿Sabe cuando llegará?

Dentro de dos días, hasta entonces, yo estoy al mando.

Gracias profesora.

Hermione cruzó el pasillo hasta la enfermería.

Aguanta un poco más, pronto te recuperarás.- dijo a Ginny, que seguía en la cama.

Eso espero- dijo una voz tras ella. Hermione se dio la vuelta...

¿Percy?

----------- ----------

Y que Albus¿ya tenéis selección en Hogwarts?- dijo Cátalyn.

Por supuesto, los mejores del colegio... es una lástima que Wood ya no esté en Hogwarts, habría sido un gran capitán.- contestó Dumbledore.

Pues siento desilusionarte, pero este año volveremos a ganar el torneo.

¿Quién formará el equipo?- preguntó curiosamente Albus.

Lo capitaneará Lydia, como buscadora, Wood será el guardián, Johana y Philip de golpeadores, que mejor que dos hermanos de la casa del viento para combatir a los bludgers- apuntó Cátalyn mirando a Albus.

Estoy de acuerdo con eso- dijo éste recordando a los gemelos Weasley.

Y como cazadores, estarán Patrice, Susan y Tracy, cada uno de una casa diferente.- terminó Cátalyn.

Si no me equivoco, has usado a tres de la casa del viento, y uno del trueno.- dijo Albus recordando los nombres.

Sí, un equipo muy difícil de vencer ¿no crees?

Ya lo creo.

Solo con Lydia podríamos ganar, pero hay que estar prevenidos, nunca se sabe si un dementor aparecerá por allí.

Puedo asegurar que no en Hogwarts.- remarcó Albus.

¿Y qué me dices de tu equipo? Aún no has dicho nada de él.

La guardiana será Kara Wood.

¿Wood?- dijo sorprendida Cátalyn- Así que otro Wood. ¿Eh?

Sí- sonrió Albus- de buscador Harry Potter, de golpeadores Fred y George Weasley, y de cazadores Marcus Flint, Adrian Pucey y Montague.

Slytherin y Gryffindorf ¿eh, no usas demasiada variedad de jugadores... será un duelo de titanes, especialmente por los dos Wood, y tu hija contra Potter... Estoy impaciente por ver el resultado.

------------ ------------

¿Qué tal te encuentras?- preguntó Flibby.

Bien, estoy genial, sin embargo Lirio no me deja salir de aquí.- se quejó Electra.

Sí, ya nos ha dicho que te tiene que tener en observación durante unos días.- continuó Wood.

Lo sé, y necesito entrenar con la selección, no puedo permanecer aquí durante más tiempo, o Hogwarts nos machacará.

Nos machacará de todos modos si no te recuperas.- dijo Wood recordando a Harry.

Lo sé, pero estoy bien, y aun así, Cátalyn ha bloqueado mis poderes, y no puedo ni siquiera aparecerme en la casa del trueno para coger mi diario.- dijo fastidiada.

¿En serio te preocupas por tu diario?- dijo Flibby sin acabar de creérselo.

Pues sí, tengo que apuntar todo lo que me ha pasado, antes de que a alguien se le ocurra borrarme la memoria.

¿Por qué crees que te tendrían que borrar la memoria?- preguntó Wood.

¿Ventisca aún no te ha enseñado tus deberes como hydegrut? Cuando alguien, sea quien sea, mira directamente al escudo de una casa que no es la suya, comienza a ver alucinaciones, vampiros, lobos, monstruos de dos cabezas...de todo, por eso, les borran la memoria, para que su mente no sufra daños irreparables.- dijo Electra.- por eso necesito mi diario, para apuntar lo que no debo olvidar.

Si quieres yo puedo traerlo- dijo Wood.

No, no puedes entrar en la casa del trueno.- dijo Electra.

Si que puede- dijo Flibby- si consiguió entrar en la casa del fuego¿por qué no en la del trueno? Además, cuando llegue aquí, borraremos la visión del escudo del trueno.

Electra miró a Wood y asintió.

Toma- dijo entregándole un colgante en forma de trueno- esto te ayudará a bloquear todas las trampas existentes en el camino. Encuentra el ordenador, y frente a la chimenea, escribe con letras mayúsculas, del tamaño número veinte, monegrillo.

Menuda palabra más extraña- dijo Wood recordándola.

Se debe al quidditch- se limitó a decir Electra.

Buena suerte- dijo Flibby. Electra asintió.

Unos tornados aparecieron, y Huragano desapareció.

---------- ----------

Wood abrió los ojos, y se encontró frente a la puerta de la casa del trueno. Tenía un gran problema¿cómo atravesaba la puerta? La observó detenidamente, pero nada. De pronto, oyó unos pasos detrás suyo, y fue a esconderse detrás de unas cortinas. Una muchacha rubia llegó ante la puerta y dijo _sniquablud_, y un escudo con un tigre grabado apareció. La chica se sacó un anillo que llevaba, y lo colocó en el ojo del tigre. Inmediatamente la puerta se abrió, y la chica desapareció tras ella.

Wood se acercó a la puerta, hasta colocarse frente a ella. Entonces, recordó la palabra que aquella chica había dicho, _sniquablud... _¿qué significaba aquella palabra? De repente le vinieron a la mente las palabras de Electra: _Se debe al quidditch _... ¡claro¿cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? SNIch, QUAffle, BLUDgers. Pensó de nuevo la palabra que debía escribir ante aquel ordenador: _monegrillo _eso no cuadraba con nada sobre quidditch.

Wood pronunció aquella palabra ante la puerta, y el escudo volvió a aparecer. Rápidamente sacó el colgante, y éste, como un imán, fue a colocarse en el colmillo de aquel tigre, y la imagen se convirtió en un fénix, que voló hasta el hombro de Wood. Con su pico, le cogió de la capa, comenzó a elevarlo por encima de la puerta, y desapareció.

-------------- -------------

¿Crees de veras que logrará pasar ante el tigre?- preguntó Electra.

Eso creo, inconscientemente logró pasar ante el dragón de mi casa, y anular todas las trampas sin ningún tipo de objeto mágico- dijo Flibby- un tigre no será problema para él.

Electra la miró dudosa, no era tan fácil anularle, no sin una palabra que debía adivinar él solo. Adivinar aquel jeroglífico no era tan sencillo, y menos aún, con un tigre intentando devorarle.

--------------- -------------

Tranquilo gatito- dijo Wood aterrorizado, mientras corría por toda la habitación, con un tigre blanco pisándole los talones, intentando devorarle allí mismo- desde luego- pensó Wood- Electra podría haberme avisado de esto... y tú podrías ayudar- grito dirigiéndose al fénix, que estaba sobre una cristalera, con las alas plegadas.

Siguió corriendo, hasta que el fénix extendió las alas. De repente, tres filas de estanterías aparecieron a derecha e izquierda de la habitación.

Eso no me sirve de nada- dijo Wood mientras sacaba la varita.- _Locomotor mortis- _gritó apuntando al tigre. El hechizo surtió efecto, y las patas del tigre quedaron pegadas, dejando a Wood libre para pensar.- _Reducio- _volvió a decir, haciendo que el tigre encogiera hasta convertirse en un hermoso gatito a rayas.- Mucho mejor, y ahora¿cómo encuentro el ordenador y la chimenea?- dijo Wood al fénix, que seguía con las alas extendidas.

Miró la cristalera iluminada gracias a la luz que las alas del fénix desprendían y se dio cuenta de que era de nuevo el escudo de la casa del trueno. Algo que no era nada bueno, puesto que mirarlo una y otra vez, acabaría haciéndole ver ilusiones mucho antes de lo habitual.

Pero el escudo era diferente a otras veces, en él había un tigre grabado, y a cada lado, tres rectángulos dibujados, y debajo del tigre, una especie de pergamino, en el que estaba escrito _The house of the Thunder DCLXXIV._

Examinó detenidamente la cristalera, y comprobó que la cola en forma de rayo del tigre, apuntaba hacia el espacio que había entre los rectángulos número dos y tres. Instintivamente, se dirigió hacia esas estanterías situadas en el mismo lugar que la vidriera, que contenían numerosos libros con un número cada uno. Volvió a la cristalera, parecía que ya tenía sentido aquellos dibujos. Leyó de nuevo el pergamino: DCLXXIV

Seiscientos... setenta y cuatro.- dijo en voz alta, repitiéndolo varias veces para que no se le olvidara. Examinó los números de los libros- Quinientos... seiscientos... seiscientos setenta y... cuatro- dijo encontrando por fin el libro que quería. Sacó el libro, y se situó frente a la estantería y el fénix, que había plegado de nuevo sus alas.

Las tapas del libro estaban vacías. De repente el fénix extendió las alas y las volvió a cerrar, así continuamente.

¿Solo sabes hacer eso?- dijo Wood enfadado. De pronto se fijo en algo. Las tapas del libro eran color fuego, igual que las alas del fénix... ¿y si el fénix le estaba diciendo que abriese el libro? Aunque no sabía por qué, lo abrió, y encontró un pequeño teclado de ordenador.- El ordenador, así que éste es el ordenador. Solo me falta encontrar la chimenea...- miró a su alrededor, pero no encontró ninguna chimenea.

Miró al fénix, que había echado a volar, y giraba en forma de círculos sobre él.

Deja ya de hacer eso...- gritó Wood. Entonces se quedó pensativo. Si antes el fénix le había ayudado a ver el escudo con su luz, tal vez ahora le estaba indicando...- miró al suelo. La baldosa tenía inscrita una V. - ¿el cinco?- dijo mirando de reojo al fénix.

Se dirigió a la primera estantería, y buscó el libro que contenía el número cinco. Lo encontró rápidamente, y no lo abrió hasta estar delante de la vidriera. El fénix se había vuelto a posar encima de la vidriera, y volvía a extender y plegar sus alas.

Ya sé que tengo que abrirlo.- le gritó Wood- desde luego, a cualquiera que le digas, que estoy hablando con un pájaro, va a creerse que estoy loco.- Wood abrió el libro, pasó una y otra hoja, pero nada, no había nada escrito en él...- espera un momento, tal vez... _Aprecium-_ inmediatamente unas enormes letras de color oro aparecieron en el libro.- tinta invisible, como no... QUIDDITCH- leyó en voz alta.

En ese momento, el fénix lanzó un ruido tremendo, y una chimenea apareció frente a Wood.

Entonces, abrió el primer libro, y escribió la palabra en el ordenador:

MONEGRILLO

La chimenea comenzó a producir unas llamas más elevadas. Wood retrocedió unos pasos, pero el fénix, fue hacia la chimenea, se introdujo en las llamas, y se posó en el hombro de Wood con un libro negro entre su pico... de hecho no le parecía que aquella fuese la primera vez que lo había visto...

Wood sonrió, lo había conseguido.

Bueno, ya puedes darme el diario- dijo Wood intentando quitarle del pico el diario. Sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, y por mucho que lo intentó, no consiguió arrebatárselo.- de acuerdo, entonces te vendrás conmigo.

Los tornados aparecieron, y salieron de allí. Llegaron a la enfermería. El fénix fue a posarse junto a Electra.

Vaya Wood- dijo Flibby- veo que lo has conseguido.

Sí, fue difícil, pero lo conseguí.- dijo orgulloso de sí mismo.

Veo que a Quidditch le has caído bien- dijo Electra sonriendo.

¿Quidditch?- preguntó Wood sorprendido- ¿se llama Quidditch?

Sí, me apasiona el quidditch, y por eso le llamé así.- dijo Electra.

¿Es tuyo?- preguntó Wood

Fue un regalo- dijo Electra asintiendo.

----------------- --------------

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:** Bien... aparece Quidditch! Que majo... se lo robaré a Electra...jejeje Por cierto, se me olvidó aclarar el por qué MONEGRILLO... es fácil...(para el que lo sabe, claro) es por los colores que visten la casa del trueno cuando juegan al quidditch MOrado, NEGRo, amaRILLO... sencillo! (en Saberhaguen, no les gusta complicarse las cosas tanto como en Hogwarts!)

El episodio este de la búsqueda del diario... no estaba planeado, pero a mí me gusta! Por cierto, aunque no lo aclaré, a Wood le resulta familiar, porque lo vio en la casa del fuego... ¿recordáis cuando se desmaya, que antes habla del dichoso libro negro? Pues es el mismo... y bueno,si esto llega a enganchar lo suficiente a alguien, para querer más, en la segunda parte (que porcierto dejé a medias)ya veréis lo importante que puede llegar ser... jejejejejeje.

Almu-chan


	9. Capítulo 8

CAPÍTULO 8: DESEOS CUMPLIDOS 

Vaya Percy, me has asustado- dijo Hermione.

Perdona, no era mi intención... ¿es cierto lo que le acabas de decir a Ginny?- preguntó con curiosidad

¿El qué?- dijo confundida

Que pronto se recuperará. ¿Acaso habéis encontrado ya a ese fénix?

Que rápido vuelan las noticias... sí, lo he encontrado, he descubierto que el único fénix capturado, pertenece a Dumbledore.

Son unas noticias estupendas.- sonrió Percy.

Pero... ¿cómo te has enterado de lo de Ginny?

Harry me envió una lechuza explicándomelo, y pidiéndome que buscara lo que supiera sobre ese tipo de fénix.

Increíble, pensaba que ninguno se había molestado, pero ya veo que me equivocaba... por cierto... ¿qué ha dicho tu madre?

Bueno... aún no lo sabe.- dijo Percy sudando- y la verdad prefiero que no se entere nadie más, o se le caerá el pelo a Ron y George.

¿Solo te interesan ellos o qué?- dijo Hermione indignada.

También me preocupa Fred pero...

No me refería a eso- interrumpió Hermione- sois unos egoístas¿qué pasa si Ginny muere? Jamás os podríais perdonar el no haber avisado a vuestros padres, tienen derecho a saberlo, y yo misma me encargaré de comunicárselo.

Percy no continuó, ella tenía razón, debían de saberlo cuanto antes... y no sólo ellos, sino también Bill y Charley.

Hermione salió de allí, no quería discutir delante de Ginny. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, desahogarse, no podía aguantar más aquella presión...

Pero... ¿a quién debía acudir? A Harry, a Ron o a Draco.

Siempre acudía a Harry, pero recordó que tenía que acudir a la selección de guardián, así que no le quedaba más que una opción.

Cruzó los pasillos y subió las escaleras necesarias, hasta que halló la puerta de entrada a la casa de Slytherin. Por más que lo intentó, no pudo entrar en la casa, ni siquiera enseñando su insignia de prefecta. Justo cuando iba a marcharse, vio a Draco seguido de Crabbe y Goyle.

Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente en los brazos de Malfoy. Éste, hizo una seña a los dos que le seguían para que les dejasen solos. Draco miró a su alrededor, y encontró una puerta cerrada con llave. Cogió a Hermione de la mano, y se dirigieron a ella.

_Alohomora- _dijo Malfoy, haciendo que la puerta se abriese.

Entraron, parecía que Hermione ya se había logrado calmar, aunque seguía llorando. Pasados unos minutos, dejó de llorar totalmente, se encontraba mucho mejor.

¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Malfoy

Sí, mucho mejor

¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?

Nada concreto.- rió Hermione.

¿Entonces?- insistió Draco.

Necesitaba desahogarme, y la mejor manera de hacerlo es llorando ¿no crees?

Bueno... eh...- Malfoy no sabía que contestar.- ¿y para eso me has buscado por todo el castillo?

¿Qué mejor que desahogarte con la persona que más quieres?- dijo sonriente.

Sí, claro... esto Hermione... ¿Has contado a alguien lo nuestro?

Hermione se extrañó un poco... ¿a qué venía esa pregunta?

No, no se lo he dicho a nadie... aunque supongo que Harry y Ron se lo estarán imaginando... ¿y tú?

Crabbe y Goyle están enterados.- se limitó a responder.

¿Por qué querías saberlo?- preguntó Hermione al fin, tras intentar resistirlo.

Bueno, es que antes McGonagall se me acercó, y me preguntó si había algo entre nosotros.- dijo más o menos tranquilo.

Hermione se quedó blanca... McGonagall lo sabía... pero¿cómo se había enterado?

Bueno¿y qué le contestaste?- dijo tragando saliva.

Que era un asunto que no le incumbía ni a ella, ni a ningún otro profesor.- dijo seriamente Draco. Hermione suspiró, al menos no le había dicho ni que sí, ni que no.

Creo que es hora de que vayamos al gran comedor a cenar ¿no te parece?- dijo mirando la hora de su reloj.

Vamos entonces- asintió Malfoy, mientras tendía su mano hacia Hermione.

_Alohomora- _dijo Hermione con la varita en su mano.- _Alohomora- _repitió preocupada, al ver que su hechizo no daba efecto, y la puerta permanecía cerrada. Draco también sacó su varita, pero su hechizo tampoco dio efecto.

¿Qué es lo que pasa?- dijo Hermione.

Nuestra magia no funciona aquí. Este lugar debe estar protegido con algún encantamiento.- contestó Malfoy.

¿Protegido¿Por qué iba a estar un sitio como éste protegido?- preguntó Granger desconcertada.

Ambos miraron al lado contrario de la puerta. Aunque todo estaba lleno de polvo y telarañas, pudieron ver lo que necesitaban comprobar.

La... tumba de Salazar Slytherin- dijo Hermione muerta de miedo, viendo un ataúd de piedra, con el escudo de Slytherin sobre la lápida.

Increíble. No sabía que se encontraba aquí...- dijo Draco caminando hacia la tumba.- ¿qué es eso que se oye?- paró en seco, retrocediendo unos pasos. - parece el sonido de una...

Hermione se quedó más blanca que una pared. Solo le faltaba eso para ser un día completo. Retrocedió unos pasos, hasta chocar con la puerta y se agarró del brazo de Malfoy.

Una gran cobra se deslizaba por encima del ataúd, acercándose más y más a Draco y Hermione, hasta situarse junto a sus pies.

La muchacha se agarró fuertemente al brazo de Malfoy, que miraba directamente a la cobra. Éste, apretó con fuerza la mano de Hermione, para intentar tranquilizarla. Desde su experiencia con el basilisco cuando estaba en segundo, Hermione había adquirido una gran fobia a las serpientes.

El animal seguía observándolos desde el suelo, pero cuando parecía que iba a regresar junto a la tumba de Salazar, comenzó a subir por la pierna de Malfoy, que seguía muy quieto, aunque algo más nervioso.

La cobra subía y subía sin detenerse, hasta que comenzó a enlazarse en su cuello, y a mirarle directamente a los ojos.

Entretanto, Hermione se había retirado de Draco, y miraba aquella escena aterrorizada... parecía que Malfoy había sido hipnotizado por aquella serpiente. De repente, para asombro de Hermione, Malfoy dijo algo en una lengua totalmente desconocida para ella, pero fácil de adivinar: la lengua pársel, la lengua en la que hablan las serpientes, y que Harry y Voldemort conocían.

Entonces, tras decir aquella palabra, la insignia de prefecto comenzó a brillar, lanzando a la serpiente unos metros, hasta chocar contra la tumba. Malfoy volvió en sí, y vio que la brillante insignia, flotaba a más de un metro sobre el suelo, y que se convertía en un gran basilisco, que devoró a la cobra.

Hermione estaba desesperada. Comenzó a golpear la puerta con los puños cerrados, y a gritar hasta quedarse sin fuerzas, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, para evitar que su mirada y la del basilisco se cruzaran.

Hermione, tranquila- dijo Malfoy mirándola a los ojos, y sujetándola fuertemente.

La chica, asustada, se abrazó a él, y miró al suelo, viendo como el basilisco se acercaba al lugar donde ellos se encontraban.

------------- -------------

Que asco de día- se quejaba Harry mientras observaba el campo de quidditch a lo lejos.- ¿Por qué han tenido que cambiar? Si Hermione no se hubiese enamorado del idiota de Malfoy, todo habría seguido como antes- se quejaba Harry en voz alta- no, no es justo- reflexionó- nadie tiene la culpa, lo que tenía que pasar, ha pasado... estoy harto de sus peleas, tengo que convencer a Ron de que la apoye... no, no es el momento, Ron debe estar hecho polvo en estos momentos... pero claro, ahora pago yo sus disputas.- se quejaba Harry.

Claro, pobrecito Harry, nadie le quiere- dijo una voz conocida detrás de él, una voz que hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir con más rapidez de la normal.

Cho Chang- dijo volviéndose para ver aquel hermoso rostro que le tenía en las nubes. Para su sorpresa, ella estaba más sonriente que nunca, a pesar de la reciente muerte de Cedric- ¿cómo te encuentras¿Qué tal el verano¿Las clases?- comenzó a preguntar nervioso.

Bien, bien, tranquilo, no voy a comerte- dijo Cho al ver a Harry, aunque sin dejar de sonreír.- solo vine para darte las gracias.

¿Las gracias¿Por qué?- preguntó confuso Harry, logrando calmarse.

Este verano lo pasé muy mal con la muerte de Cedric, sufría mucho, hasta que a mediados de julio, su espíritu se me apareció, y me contó todo lo ocurrido durante el torneo... por eso te doy las gracias, por lo que hiciste- dijo dulcemente.

Durante unos segundos permanecieron callados, hasta que Cho volvió a hablar, ya que Harry no estaba en condiciones de decir nada, estaba demasiado ocupado intentando sujetar su corazón, que parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho.

¿Cómo que estás aquí tan solo¿Dónde están Granger y Weasley?

Hermione no nos habla a ninguno de los dos, y Ron... bueno, su sueño de pertenecer a un equipo de quidditch a desaparecido, y se ha ido.- dijo Harry recordando.

¿No crees que deberías ir a ver cómo se encuentra? Una mano amiga le vendría bien en estos momentos, es más, los amigos están para eso, para ayudarse los unos a los otros- dijo Cho tranquilamente.

Sí, pero en estos momentos es mejor que esté solo.

Cho no dijo nada, tal vez Harry tenía razón. De nuevo se produjo el silencio, aunque con la salvedad de que esta vez fue Harry quien lo rompió, por la sencilla razón de que debería parecerle estúpido a Cho, y eso no podía permitírselo.

¿Qué tal con el quidditch?

Bien, muy bien, he mejorado mucho- dijo sonriente Cho Chang- este año no lo tendréis tan fácil, he mejorado mi tiempo. La última vez que atrapé la snich, tardé dos minutos.- concluyó orgullosa.

Excelente- dijo Harry impresionado- ¿Cómo has mejorado tanto?

Entrenamiento y más entrenamiento.- rió.- por cierto, me he enterado de que estás en la selección de Hogwarts ¿no es cierto?

Sí, es cierto.- se limitó a decir Harry.

Va a ser un equipo muy bueno... si lográis vencer a Saberhaguen, no creo que tengáis ningún problema con el resto de los equipos. Beauxbatons no tiene un equipo demasiado brillante, Durmstrang será algo más difícil, sobre todo con Víktor Krum en el equipo. Este año tendremos problemas con el colegio Vêlonniz, nunca ha destacado en este tipo de competiciones, pero este año tienen a un jugador extraordinariamente bueno, Francoise Pignon... ¿y como olvidar al colegio Lorthom? Con su capitana Nathaly, que el año pasado dio tantos problemas a Lydia, la capitana de Saberhaguen y... ¿te estoy aburriendo?- preguntó al fin Cho, al ver que se estaba extendiendo tanto.- Es que me emociono hablando del quidditch.

No, por supuesto que no me aburres, a mí también me interesa mucho el quidditch, pero... ¿cómo sabes tanto acerca de este torneo?- preguntó extrañado Harry.

Bueno, es que mi padre es el que organiza este torneo desde hace varios años, pero solo me comenzó a interesar el año pasado, cuando me enteré que Hogwarts participaría en el próximo.- Ambos sonrieron.

Sabes, no sabía que existían tantos colegios de magos.- dijo Harry sin dejar de sonreír.

Sí, bueno, es que están a mucha distancia, y por eso no habías oído hablar de ellos, pero sí, existen, muchos más de los que te he mencionado, y de verdad que tiene que merecer la pena visitarlos, me gustaría tanto ver los castillos de otros colegios...- dijo Cho mirando al horizonte.

¿Te gustan los castillos?- preguntó Harry, se había dado cuenta, que no sabía apenas nada sobre ella, nada de su familia, ni sobre sus gustos... nada, solo algunos pequeños detalles.

Sí, me apasionan. Cuando termine Hogwarts, visitaré todos los castillos del mundo, estudiar su historia... y si me queda tiempo, me haré profesora de historia de la magia... aunque no serán tan aburridas como las que nos imparten a nosotros... lo siento, me estoy empezando a volver a emocionar...- dijo con una sonrisa. (se le cae una gota de la cabeza U)

Harry sonrió, se había dado cuenta que Cho Chang había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la vio, no solo físicamente, sino también psicológicamente... ahora parecía más confiada de sí misma, más alegre... de pronto dejó de sonreír.

También ha cambiado- pensó Harry.

¡CHO!- gritó una muchacha de pelo castaño a lo lejos- ¿VIENES?

¡SÍ¡YA VOY!- gritó Cho a sus compañeras de Ravenclaw.- Bueno Harry, te tengo que dejar. Hasta pronto.- e inexplicablemente, besó a Harry en la mejilla, y se alejó del lugar.

El chico estaba totalmente impresionado, tenía los ojos como platos, Cho Chang le había besado... a él, aunque fuese solo como amigos.

Harry se quedó durante unos minutos en la misma posición, y con la misma expresión en el rostro... de felicidad absoluta. Se incorporó, y salió del lugar.

Es un día maravilloso- dijo en voz alta.

------------ -------------

Está bien – dijo Electra terminando de escribir en su diario, algo colorada.- he anotado todo lo que era importante... ¿qué es eso?- dijo mirando a través de la ventana.

¿El qué?- dijo Flibby mirando también por ella.

Ese bicho se está burlando de mí- dijo indignada.

¿Pero se puede saber qué bicho? Yo no veo nada- continuó Flibby.

Te habrás visto tú- discutía Electra con el bicho, ignorando por completo a Flibby.- viscoso, morado, y con un solo ojo.

Wood estaba por los suelos, reía sin parar, llorando de la risa. Electra miró hacia él, y se enfadó aún más.

Encima tú le apoyas- le gritó furiosa.- ¿Te parezco una morsa marina?

Wood soltó una gran carcajada, eso era demasiado, ya no podía más. Flibby los miraba a los dos, parecía que se habían vuelto locos...

Ya lo entiendo- dijo Flibby comprendiendo- Los escudos están empezando a hacer efecto.- Flibby también comenzó a reír, se había contagiado de Wood, que seguía riendo por los suelos.

Parad ya- gritó Electra.

No lo hago aposta jajajajajaja- dijo Wood sin parar de reír- es este duende, que jajajajaja, me está haciendo cosquillas, jajajajaja

Flibby siguió riendo como loca, al ver aquella situación, ver a Wood por los suelos, mientras que Electra estaba a punto de perder los nervios, con el supuesto monstruo morado que estaba en la ventana.

¡Flibby! Así que todos os aliáis al monstruo ¿eh?- gritó desesperada Electra, mientras los otros dos reían sin parar.- pues os daré algo para que os dejéis de reír.

No, Electra, espera- gritó Flibby. Demasiado tarde, Electra juntó las manos, y pronunció el hechizo.

_Thunder- _e inmediatamente un trueno rompió los cristales, y otro más débil, cayó entre Wood y Flibby. Sin embargo, esto no evitó que Wood dejara de reír, todo lo contrario, reía más, si era posible.

Unos pasos se oyeron, y se acercaban cada vez más a ellos. Detrás de la puerta, que se abrió rápidamente, apareció Lirio.

Creo que ya es hora de que os borre la memoria, no conviene que sigáis así, sino, acabaréis rompiendo todo el castillo.- dijo Lirio tranquilamente al ver a Flibby y a Wood por los suelos.

Un momento, jijiji- dijo Wood incorporándose y acercándose a la cama donde estaba Electra muy enojada.- ¿nos vas, jaja, a borrar la memoria?

Sí, no recordaréis nada de lo que acabáis de hacer.- dijo seriamente Lirio.

Entonces... te quiero- dijo Wood a Electra dándole un beso en la boca, rápidamente, antes de que ella reaccionara.

Ahora por favor- dijo Wood a Lirio que no acababa de creérselo.

De acuerdo- rió ella- _Ovlibiatem- _agitó su varita, y los tres quedaron dormidos.- Lo que hay que ver- pensó Lirio, saliendo de la habitación.

--------- ---------

Qué bien he dormido- dijo Electra despertando tras unas cuantas horas.- ¿Qué hacen Flibby y Wood dormidos en mi habitación?- dijo viendo a Flibby dormida en el suelo, encogida como una pelota, y a Wood de rodillas a su cama.- ¡Ay! Me duele la cabeza... ¡Vaya¿Qué hace aquí mi diario¿Quidditch?- llamó Electra suavemente para no despertar a los otros- ¿Dónde estás?

De pronto, un fénix salió de un armario que había en la habitación, y fue a posarse en el hombro de Electra. Ésta le acarició, y abrió su diario para comenzar a leerlo.

Tras una hora, acabó de leer todo lo que había escrito.

Es increíble lo que puedes llegar a olvidar, así que Voldemort apareció, y por eso estoy aquí... y Wood fue a buscarte ¿no es cierto Quidditch?- el pájaro asintió.- bueno, pero tengo una pregunta¿por qué han dormido también a Flibby? Ella no ha visto ningún escudo... y algo más¿qué...?

Hola¿qué tal estás?- dijo Lirio interrumpiendo a Electra.

Shhh- exclamó Electra, para evitar que Lirio despertara a Wood y Flibby.

Bien, he dormido muy bien- dijo guardando su diario bajo la sábana.- sabes, me alegro de haber dejado de ver aquellas ilusiones causadas por el escudo de la casa del fuego... no sabía que habíais conseguido la manera de hacer que no veamos espejismos, y poder recordar todo lo demás.- disimuló Electra.

¿Cómo¿Acaso recuerdas todo lo que ha pasado?- preguntó Lirio estupefacta.

Sí, todo lo de Voldemort, que mi padre vino a verme, y...

Fue increíble- interrumpió Lirio, sentándose a su lado, muy sonriente- nunca creí que Wood se te declarara en esta situación... creí que era un chico muy tímido, cuando le conocí aquí... ¿quién diría que hasta te besaría?... aunque le echó agallas... una escena muy bonita... lástima que se le haya olvidado... bueno, aunque tú lo recuerdas bien ¿no?- preguntó Lirio.

Claro- disimuló Electra más pasmada que nunca. ¿Wood se le había declarado? Y no solo eso¿la había besado?

Cuando llegué aquí quedé impresionada, parecía como si se hubiese montado una fiesta en esta habitación... no sé, los cristales rotos, y Flibby y Huragano riéndose a carcajadas, y tú con una cara de odio profundo... no sé qué paso... prefiero no saberlo... bueno¿y qué le vas a decir?

Bueno, él no recordará nada, así que tengo tiempo para pensarlo... la verdad es que no lo sé...- dijo Electra dudosa.

¿Lo vas a pensar?- dijo sin acabar de creérselo Lirio- si estás loca por él, se te nota a la legua.

Sí, pero...- Electra se quedó pensativa.

Haz lo que te parezca, no me voy a meter en asuntos amorosos ajenos... aunque, es un chico muy majo¿por qué no arriesgarse?

Asuntos personales- rió Electra.

¡Ay, mi espalda!- se quejó Wood que se acababa de despertar.

¡Mi cuello!- gimió Flibby.- podríais haberme prestado alguna almohada ¿no?... por cierto... ¿qué hago en el suelo? O mejor aún¿qué hago en la enfermería?

Eh... esto...- Electra no sabía qué decir.

Has venido a hacerle una visita a tu amiga Lydia, pero has debido inhalar los polvos del sueño que administro a mis pacientes para que tengan un dulce sueño, y así poder curarles con mayor facilidad... por eso te has quedado dormida en el suelo- mintió Lirio.

Al menos podías haberme tapado, o haberme dejado una almohada, que no os costaba tanto... ahora tendré tortícolis durante unos días.

Es que cada vez que nos acercábamos, aparecía un círculo de fuego a tu alrededor, y no nos dejaba acercarnos, o prestarte una almohada.- siguió la mentira Electra.

No sé, pero tengo la sensación de que la espalda se me va a romper de un momento a otro.- siguió Wood.

¿No recuerdas nada de lo que pasó Wood?- preguntó Lirio maliciosamente.

No¿por qué¿Pasó algo importante?- dijo inocentemente.

No, nada- dijo rápidamente Electra mientras tapaba la boca de Lirio.- Bueno, ya estoy mucho mejor, como nueva, muchas gracias por tus cuidados Lirio.

Está bien, pero tienes que quedarte aquí solo por unas horas más.- dijo Lirio con un poco de indignación.

Pero si no me pasa nada, estoy como nueva... ¡no! Mejor aún- recalcó Electra.

No te servirá de nada, te vas a quedar, te guste o no, así que no te comportes como una niña- Lirio salió de la habitación.

Sabes, voy a ir a comer algo a ver si me despejo un poco- dijo Flibby todavía dormida, mientras salía de la habitación.

Bueno, al fin solos- dijo Wood mirando a Electra- todavía no me has contestado.

------------ -----------

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:** Toma ya que cortada le ha hecho Wood a Electra... jajajajajjaaja... y q pasara con Malfoy y Hermione, con el basilisco? Y con el pobre Ron? Con la antipática de la prima de Wood? Con Cho y Harry? Me encanta Quidditch! Dew

Almu-chan

PD: me preguntaron que cómo podía sobrevivir aquella serpiente... en una historia alternativa, la serpiente se alimenta de galletas, existentes en una caja que está junto al cadáver de Salazar...jejejejeeje (es que me hizo mucha gracia cuando me lo propusieron... )

PD2. Aggggg! he tenido que subirlo desde otro ordenador, así que no recuerdo qué puse en estos comentarios la otra vez... es decir, de las cosas que me preguntan... en fin, ya las contestaré! Saludos.


	10. Capítulo 9

CAPÍTULO 9: EL PRIMER CAÍDO

Los días fueron pasando lentamente hasta llegar la víspera de Halloween. Los días se hacían cada vez más largos a causa de aquella muerte... ¿quién iba a pensar que moriría? Y la forma en que murió...

Pese a aquello, los profesores continuaban con normalidad, y aunque Harry sufría en las clases de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, los entrenamientos de la selección de quidditch eran mucho peor.

Tras muchos entrenamientos con aquel equipo, (diariamente tenían que soportarse), no eran capaces de hacerse buenos compañeros. La rivalidad que existía entre la casa de Gryffindorf y Slytherin era tan grande, que formar un equipo, no era suficiente.

¿Se puede saber qué es lo que estás haciendo Marcus?- gritó la señora Hooch mientras veía como el chico no pasaba a ninguno de sus compañeros.- ¡Kara Wood¿Qué hace sentada en los aros¡Weasley!- gritaba desesperada. Aquel equipo era un desastre, si seguían así, harían el ridículo delante de todos los colegios de magia... y quedaba tan poco para que comenzara el torneo... ¡Apenas unos días! Y con todo lo que había sucedido...

Lo dejo- gritó Kara mientras descendía montada en su escoba.

¿Qué?- preguntó la señora Hooch que no acababa de creérselo.

Me voy, no tienen ni idea de jugar, y no estoy dispuesta a hacer el ridículo delante de miles de personas- explicó Kara.- no podría jugar al quidditch de nuevo.

¿Quién es el que no sabe jugar? - reprochó Fred.- Lo dices tú, que no has movido ni un solo dedo en todo este tiempo

Si no golpearas a todos los cazadores que se disponen a lanzar, podría hacer algo.

Esa es la misión del golpeador, listilla.

¡Ya basta!- gritó Hooch, parando aquella discusión- Kara tiene razón, haremos el ridículo si seguís de este modo. ¿Sabéis lo que significa jugar en equipo? Olvidar de una maldita vez a vuestras casas, y colaborad todos.- gritó furiosa, tanto, que llegó a intimidar a todos los demás- Ahora, subir a vuestras escobas, y jugar como un equipo.

Los demás obedecieron, y jugaron, por primera vez, colaborando los unoscon los otros... aquello iba pareciéndose a una selección de quidditch, aunque...

------------- -----------

Estupendo- exclamó Cátalyn- un juego maravilloso, sin duda ganaréis el torneo de quidditch este año. Si no me lo hubiesen dicho habría pensado que sois profesionales.

El equipo de Saberhaguen sonreía orgulloso de su trabajo. Sin duda era maravilloso jugar con tan buenos compañeros.

Mañana continuaremos, nuestro primer partido se acerca. Hasta entonces descansad- continuó Cátalyn. Cada uno comenzó a alejarse del campo de quidditch, en dirección a sus respectivas casas.

Esta mujer me parece cada día más pelota- dijo Wood mientras se alejaba junto a Electra.

Sí- contestó en un susurro ésta, sin ni siquiera mirar a Wood. Desde aquel día en la enfermería, Electra no era la misma, apenas le dirigía la palabra a Wood y Flibby, pasaba las tardes encerrada en su habitación... ¿qué había sido de aquella muchacha tan amistosa y alegre que había conocido hacía unas semanas?

Electra, espera- dijo Wood mientras la cogía de la mano- ¿podemos hablar?

Ella le miró, por primera vez en varios días, y aquella mirada encogió el corazón a Wood. Aquellos ojos verdes, llenos de tristeza y dolor, eran como un puñal frío que se clavaba en el corazón del muchacho... sí, era una gran pérdida la que ella había sufrido, pero no podía seguir así durante tanto tiempo.

Por favor, tranquilízate, debes olvidarle- dijo Wood mientras veía como Electra se desplomaba poco a poco sin que él pudiera ayudarla.

¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?- dijo casi sin fuerzas.

Bueno... yo...- Wood no sabía si aquel era el momento preciso para decírselo, aunque...- te hice una pregunta, y querría que me contestaras... ¿quieres venir al baile conmigo?

Electra no pudo evitarlo, comenzó a llorar y a llorar, recordando todo lo ocurrido:

_Bueno, al fin solos- _Electra recordó cómo Wood le había dicho aquellas palabras unos días atrás_ - todavía no me has contestado._

Con aquellas palabras, Electra se puso roja, él se le había declarado, y ella no había dicho nada, pensando que él no lo recordaría.

_¿Cuál era la pregunta?- _había preguntado tímidamente

_¿Quieres venir conmigo al baile que habrá en Hogwarts?- Electra suspiró. _

Había olvidado totalmente, que al momento de que le llevase el diario a la habitación de la enfermería, Wood se lo pidió... y ella no le había contestado, con la ridícula excusa de que debía escribir en el diario antes de olvidar todo lo que había sucedido.

Entonces, ocurrió todo, en el momento en el que le iba a responder, apareció Lirio, corriendo, con gesto preocupado.

_Rápido, debes venir...- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos _

_¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Electra nerviosa._

_Ha sufrido un infarto al corazón mientras caminaba hacia aquí, y... _

_Electra respiró rápidamente, y salió de la habitación corriendo hacia la sala de urgencias. A través de una ventana, pudo ver como varios magos y brujas se agitaban en una habitación._

_¡ Más aire!... ¡el pulso!... ¡se nos va!- Gritó una bruja mientras los demás realizaban numerosos hechizos para intentar salvarle._

_¡NO¡POR FAVOR¡NO TE VAYAS!... ¡NO ME DEJES SOLA!- gritó Electra desesperada mientras golpeaba la ventana con la mano extendida. _

_Corrió hacia la puerta... cerrada. Sacó su varita, y realizó el hechizo de Alohomora... inútil, aquella puerta estaba cerrada por métodos mágicos, y un hechizo como ese no serviría para abrirla._

_Volvió a la ventana, y se desesperó. La bruja que anteriormente había gritado, cubría con una sábana el cuerpo del difunto. Electra miró confundida hacia la camilla, mientras un millón de lágrimas recorrían su rostro._

_La bruja salió de la habitación, y se dirigió hacia la muchacha de la ventana con la mirada perdida._

_Lo siento, no hemos podido salvarle- dijo la mujer con mirada triste._

_Electra la miraba incrédula, repitiéndose una y otra vez que aquello no era cierto, que era mentira, aunque ella sabía que aquello no era cierto... Comenzó a llorar amargadamente, mientras caía de rodillas contra el suelo._

_Wood se arrodilló junto a Electra y la abrazó con fuerza, mirando como ella se derrumbaba, y él no podía ayudarla a no caer en aquella profunda desesperación._

_¡NO¡NO PUEDE SER¡ES MENTIRA¡¿POR QUÉ¡PROMETISTE QUE NO ME DEJARÍAS NUNCA¡¿POR QUÉ!- Gritaba Electra mientras lloraba sin parar.- ¡NO ME DEJES SOLA¡No me dejes... sola!- dijo casi sin voz, mientras seguía llorando en brazos de Wood._

Claro- dijo débilmente- encantada.- una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro, una sonrisa de gratitud infinita.

Flibby la miraba desde el otro extremo del campo de quidditch. Se sentía tan mal... no podía hacer nada para ayudar a su amiga... a su mejor amiga.

Wood y Electra se alejaron de allí, mientras se dirigían al gran comedor.

Nunca te dejaré sola- pensó Wood- lo prometo.

------------- -------------

Hermione se encontraba frente a la tumba de Dumbledore, que estaba instalada en el castillo, con el fénix de éste en el hombro. Desde hacía unos días, era lo único que hacía, iba allí, y se quedaba mirando de pie, durante horas y horas, y es que, con la muerte de Dumbledore, también habían desaparecido las esperanzas de poder ayudar a Ginny.

¿Señorita Granger?- dijo una voz tras la puerta.

¿Si profesora McGonagall?- contestó sin dejar de mirar la tumba.

Debería salir a dar un paseo, hace un día estupendo y...

No, prefiero quedarme aquí- interrumpió Hermione.

¿Acaso no quiere ir con Harry y Ron?- dijo Minerva pacientemente.

Lo único que me faltaba es tener que soportar a Ron diciendo tonterías sobre Malfoy... además no me hablan, tampoco Draco, siempre tan ocupado... estoy sola, y mi única compañía es la soledad.- dijo Hermione casi a punto de llorar.

Sabe que eso no es cierto, pero si no quiere ver a nadie no se lo voy a reprochar, aunque debería salir de este lugar... después de todo, no creo que sea bueno permanecer aquí las horas enteras... ¿por qué no prueba a ir a la biblioteca? Después de todo, antes pasaba las horas muertas allí, y lo pasaba en grande.

Si voy allí, lo único que recordaré es a Ginny, y mi incompetencia... ni si quiera he podido encontrarlo...

¿El qué buscaba?- preguntó McGonagall interesada.

Un tipo de fénix, que según la señora Pomfrey, podría ayudar a Ginny a salir del coma.

¿Qué tipo de fénix?

_Draconis fenxus, _un fénix con la fuerza de un dragón, que se halla en peligro de extinción... según un libro de la biblioteca, decía que solo se había conseguido capturar un ejemplar, perteneciente a Albus Dumbledore... pero me equivoqué- dijo Hermione mirando al fénix que tenía en el hombro.

No, no te equivocaste... ese fénix existe- afirmó McGonagall.

¿Qué?- preguntó Hermione como si no acabara de creer lo que había dicho su profesora.

Sí, Albus se lo regaló a Lydia, su hija, hace dos años.

¿Y DÓNDE ESTÁ AHORA LYDIA?- gritó Hermione sin poder contenerse por más tiempo, y cuya expresión había cambiado radicalmente.

Ella se encuentra en estos momentos en el colegio Saberhaguen, pero se trasladará aquí para el torneo de quidditch.- continuó McGonagall sonriente al ver como Hermione parecía volver a recuperar su vitalidad en apenas unos instantes.

Entonces no tengo tiempo que perder, debo comenzar a escribir cuanto antes, y también tengo que hacer esto otro, y...- gritó mientras salía de allí corriendo.- Por cierto- dijo volviendo a la habitación- muchas gracias profesora.

No hay de qué.

Hermione atravesó corriendo los diferentes pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación. Revolvió el cajón con rapidez hasta encontrar un trozo de pergamino y comenzó a escribir con rapidez.

_Estimada Lydia: _

_Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, y soy alumna del colegio de Hogwarts, que su padre dirigía. Ante todo, mi condolencia por su reciente pérdida, pero la razón por la que le escribo, no es ésta, sino para pedirle su ayuda._

_Desde hace varias semanas, una muchacha permanece en coma tras el impacto de dos Expelliamo. La doctora del colegio, nos comunicó, que la única forma de ayudarla a no morir, era si encontrábamos un Draconis Fenxus. Tras muchas investigaciones, he llegado a saber que el único ejemplar capturado, le pertenece, y por ello, le pido que lo traiga dentro de dos días, cuando venga a jugar con su selección, si no es mucha molestia._

_Atentamente, _

_Hermione Granger._

Ya está- exclamó en voz alta Hermione- corta, pero precisa, sin ningún rodeo... me pregunto si le molestará que la trate de usted.- se dijo, teniendo en cuenta que no sabía cuantos años tendría la chica en cuestión. Hermione enrolló el pergamino y lo ató a la pata del fénix.- Esto...- se quedó pensativa¿cómo se llamaba? Lo había olvidado, y el único que lo sabía era Harry, pero no se hablaba con él...- ¡maldita sea! Bueno, tú- dijo dirigiéndose a Fawkes que miraba ofendido- debes llevar esto a Lydia¿de acuerdo? Si te lo confío a ti, y no a una lechuza, es porque es muy urgente, y sé que tú volarás más rápido.

El fénix salió por la ventana rápidamente en dirección a Saberhaguen. Hermione se tumbó en su cama, y respiró hondo.

Esperemos que llegue pronto.

_----------- -----------_

La muchacha se colocó frente al espejo, y recordó lo sucedido hacía varios meses, casi un año. Aquellas imágenes y palabras que había escuchado, recorrían fugazmente su mente.

_Ha perdido mucha sangre, está al límite, una gota más, y la habría matado.- _gritaba alguien mientras llevaba una camilla.

_Necesita una transfusión de sangre inmediatamente.- g_ritaba otro.

_Señor, no puede ser, su sangre... no tiene ningún tipo, ni A, ni B, ni AB, ni O, ni negativo ni positivo... es imposible, no puede ser - _gritaba una enfermera incrédula.

_Yo puedo ayudarla-_ había gritado la muchacha- _tengo su mismo tipo de sangre._

_¿Qué tipo posee usted?- _le dijo un médico

_No hay tipo_.- sentenció.

La muchacha dejó de mirar el espejo, y se levantó la manga de la túnica, observando con atención los rasgos que en ese momento se dibujaban en su piel, describiendo la forma de la marca tenebrosa, impuesta por Lord Voldemort.

------------ ---------

Harry fue en busca de Ron, ya estaba harto de ir solo de un lado a otro, era el fin, harían las paces con Hermione, y todo estaría arreglado, sin problemas.

Llegó al campo de quidditch, Ron pasaba allí todas las tardes, entrenándose como golpeador.

¡Ron!- gritó Harry.

El aludido bajó de la escoba, y aterrizó junto a Harry. Esperó la llegada del bludger, y lo atrapó (con muchas dificultades, pero lo atrapó)

¿Qué quieres?- dijo éste malhumorado.

Vamos a buscar a Hermione, y a hacer las paces con ella.- dijo firmemente.

¿Te has vuelto loco? Te recuerdo que sigue con Malfoy.

Sí, lo sé, pero quiero que todo sea como antes, o al menos, que me aclare el por qué ahora le cae tan bien Draco... después de todo, no olvidemos que Malfoy siempre la ha insultado porque es de familia muggle, y sin embargo, ahora le da igual.

En eso llevas razón... - dijo Ron mientras ponía cara de asco.

Pues debemos ir con Hermione, y aclarar todo esto.

Aunque no de muy buena gana, fueron a buscar a la chica. Pasaron por la biblioteca, la cripta de Dumbledore, y la torre de Gryffindorf, pero no la encontraron.

¿Dónde se habrá metido?- dijo Ron cansado de andar.

No lo sé, pero ya veo que tendremos que usar esto- dijo Harry mientras sacaba el mapa del merodeador.

¿Cómo es que tienes ese mapa? Pensé que lo habías perdido.- dijo Ron incrédulo.

Sí, bueno, Sirius me lo envió la semana pasada... según él, pensaba que era útil que yo lo tuviera... me dijo que lo necesitaría más de una vez.- dijo poniendo un tono de voz misterioso.

Sí, claro. Bueno, busca a Hermione y ya está.- concluyó Ron.

Vamos a ver... claro, como no- dijo Harry fastidiado- de camino a la torre de Slytherin.

Lógico, vamos.

Corrieron a través de los pasillos, y con la ayuda del mapa, y usando más de un atajo, consiguieron llegar hasta donde estaba Hermione.

Hermione, espera- dijo Harry.- ¿podemos hablar?.

La muchacha se giró, y comenzó a andar en sentido contrario a donde iba.

Bien¿qué queríais?- preguntó sin dejar de caminar.

Bueno, queríamos hacer las paces contigo, que todo vuelva a ser como antes.- dijo Ron para sorpresa de Harry y Hermione.

Lo siento, pero ya nada es como antes... no somos del mismo bando... no hay nada que hacer- dijo Hermione tristemente.

¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Harry preocupado, aunque enseguida descubrió el por qué Hermione decía aquello. Le dolía ser la única que no provenía de familia de magos.- pero Hermione, a nosotros no nos importa que seas descendiente de muggles, nunca nos ha importado...

Es por eso precisamente, no provengo de familia muggle, sino de magos.- sentenció Hermione.

¿QUÉ?- exclamaron Ron y Harry a la vez.

Lo descubrí este verano. Mis padres me dijeron que era adoptada, que pertenecía a una familia de magos.

Pero aún así¿por qué estás del otro bando?- exclamó Harry.- podemos seguir siendo amigos.

No, no puede ser- dijo mientras se subía la manga de la túnica, y mostraba la marca tenebrosa en su brazo.

----------- ----------

Veamos- dijo el profesor de psíquica- hoy aprenderemos a mover cosas con la mirada.- hubo un revuelo entre los estudiantes.- Aunque no lo creáis, los ojos son la parte fundamental para la magia, sin ellos, no habría magia... algunos pueden pensar que es la boca, para decir encantamientos, hechizos, etc, o las manos, para usar la varita, crear pociones... pero no. Por ejemplo- miró con los ojos entrecerrados hacia la puerta que se abrió de golpe, cerró la ventana, y comenzó a escribir en la pizarra, solo con los ojos.

Increíble- dijo Wood alucinado.

Bien, ahora vosotros. Debéis concentrar vuestra mirada en un objeto cercano, e intentar moverlo, sin ayuda de la varita.

Toda la clase comenzó a concentrarse en un objeto, y a intentar moverlo, pero sin resultados aparentes. Wood intentaba mover su lapicero.

Muévete- pensaba- por favor muévete... te ordeno que te muevas.- el lapicero comenzó a rodar por la mesa.

Excelente, Wood, ya veo que has conseguido moverlo- dijo el profesor orgulloso.- ¿Por qué no pruebas a mover algo más pesado? Por ejemplo... tu pupitre.

Wood volvió a mirar al pupitre, y éste comenzó a elevarse más, y más.

Muy bien, probemos con algo que esté lejano... la puerta

Wood repitió la operación, y la puerta comenzó a abrirse y a cerrarse.

Bueno, ya veo que tienes mucho potencial con la psíquica, sigue así- dijo el profesor alejándose.

La clase terminó, salvo Wood, nadie consiguió mover ni un centímetro su objeto.

Se dirigió hacia el comedor, y se sentó en la mesa de los hydegruts. Flibby ya estaba sentada, y también Acuarda, sin embargo, no habían llegado las demás.

¿Qué tal las clases?- preguntó Wood.

Genial- exclamó Flibby- he ganado tantos puntos para la casa del fuego, que sin duda ganaremos... es una pena que en las asignaturas de pociones y transformaciones no pueda ganar puntos... si no os habríamos machacado- rió Flibby.

No, en psíquica habría conseguido el doble que todos tus puntos.

¿Qué estáis haciendo ahora en esa clase?- preguntó Flibby.

Magia con los ojos- dijo Wood. Flibby casi se desmaya.

Sí, sí... se me daba muy bien...

No seas mentirosa Flibby- dijo Electra que acababa de llegar- jamás llegaste a controlar ese poder, todo lo que intentabas mover, se rompía.

¿Se rompía?- rió Wood.- Bueno, al menos es un comienzo...

Sí, intentaba mover el lápiz, y se rompía, el jarrón, y se rompía... todo. Me acuerdo que la casa del trueno y la del fuego iban juntas en esa clase... me lo pasaba en grande viendo a Flibby usando la psíquica.- rió Electra.

Wood se alegró mucho, parecía que Lydia por fin se había recuperado de lo de su padre, y volvía a ser la de siempre.

Dejadlo ya- gritó Flibby- ya lo sé que la psíquica no es lo mío, pero... ¿qué me dices de pociones, Electra?- a ésta le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

¿Así que pociones es tu punto débil?- dijo Wood con una sonrisa.

Nunca ha llegado a hacer una poción perfecta, si tenía que ser azul, le salía verde, si tenía que estar fría, ella la tenía hirviendo.- explicó Flibby.

¿Y a ti Wood, qué es lo que peor se te da?- preguntó Electra para cambiar de tema.

Artes muggles- dijo en un susurro.

¿De verdad?- rió Electra- pero si es muy fácil

¿Qué estáis dando ahora?- preguntó Flibby.

Baile de salón... ¡es imposible!.

Esa clase está muy bien, aunque prefería coreografía de una canción... pero es muy fácil bailar un tango, pasodoble, merengue, la danza del vientre...- dijo Electra lanzando una miradita a Flibby.

¿Danza del vientre?- dijo Wood extrañado.

No, nada, nada...

De repente, un conjunto de lechuzas hicieron su aparición, lanzando las miles de cartas.

Vamos a ver cual es la sorpresita de hoy- dijo Wood. Todos los días, aparecía un animal mágico trayendo su correspondiente carta, dragones, centauros, hipogrifos... Cada día uno nuevo, más que un comedor, aquello parecía una clase de _Criaturas mágicas._

Cuando todas las lechuzas se habían ido, hizo su aparición un fénix muy hermoso, que fue directamente hacia Electra.

Así que un fénix- dijo Wood mirando a Electra que estaba desenroscando la carta.

No es un fénix cualquiera- dijo ella sin despegar los ojos del animal- es el fénix de mi padre.

Flibby y Wood se miraron seriamente, y pusieron toda su atención en Electra y en aquella carta que estaba leyendo.

Ya veo- dijo Electra terminando de leerla, y en el fondo desilusionada.- Wood¿conoces a una chica llamada Hermione Granger?

Sí, era la mejor amiga de Potter... ¿Por qué?- dijo sin acabar de entender el por qué de aquella pregunta.

Es de confianza ¿verdad?- dijo Electra, que no acababa de confiar en aquella muchacha que parecía tan amable.

Sí... vamos, que yo sepa sí- dijo Wood.

Bueno... vendré dentro de un momento entonces.- dijo levantándose de la mesa, y saliendo de la gran habitación.

Bien¿y cuándo te piensas declarar?- dijo Flibby a Wood dejando de mirar la puerta por la que Electra había salido.

¿Qué?- dijo éste asombrado- ¿A qué viene esto ahora?

Bueno, es que veo como se te cae la baba cada vez que la ves... ¿cuándo te vas a decidir?

No lo sé, pero no creo que ahora sea el mejor momento de declararse... lo está pasando muy mal, y no querría hacer que se comiera el coco durante días por mi culpa...- dijo bajando la cabeza.

No se lo pensará- dijo Flibby sorprendida por aquellas palabras- ella también está enamorada de ti, lo que pasa es que no lo reconoce... demasiado orgullosa tal vez... lo que está esperando, es que se lo digas tú primero.- dijo emocionada.

¿Eso te lo ha dicho ella?- dijo Wood sorprendido.

No, pero se le nota en los ojos, en la forma que habla cuando está contigo...

Pero ella no te ha dicho nada ¿no?- insistió Wood.

No, pero yo me sentía así con Charlie- confesó al fin Flibby.

Así que hablas por tu propia experiencia.

Bueno, sí, tal vez- continuó Flibby- pero ella y yo somos como hermanas, y sé que le gustas, no hay ninguna duda... sino, no habría accedido a ir a la fiesta de Halloween contigo.

Wood dejó aquella discursión, y se quedó pensativo, sin decir una palabra.

------------ -----------

Así que usted lo sabía- dijo Snape con una sonrisa en los labios.- ¿No cree que se habría ahorrado unas cuantas disputas si me lo hubiese dicho antes?

Tal vez- dijo Malfoy- pero quería ver su reacción ante la situación.

Sigo sin acabar de creérmelo- prosiguió Snape- la señorita Granger, hija de los di Metherlow, la familia favorita de Lord Voldemort...

Sí, cuando casi iba a comenzar el curso, a finales de verano, ella descubrió por medio de una carta, que había sido adoptada, que sus verdaderos padres la habían abandonado en un cementerio.

¿Por qué la habían abandonado?- preguntó Snape.

Era un regalo para Voldemort, un futuro cuerpo para él, después de que él hubiera bebido casi toda su sangre.- respondió Draco.

¿Entonces?

Era mujer, y no querían que su señor entrara en un cuerpo de mujer a no ser que fuese totalmente necesario. Además, se enteraron de que él ya tenía otro cuerpo preparado, por ello, la chica no servía para nada, y la abandonaron... sin embargo, descubrieron que era amiga de Potter, y que además destacaba en Hogwarts como bruja, así que durante el verano, se la llevaron con ellos para lograr sus propósitos- concluyó Draco.

Interesante, pero... ¿qué sabes de la hija de Lord Voldemort?- siguió preguntando Snape, al ver lo enterado que Draco estaba acerca de aquél asunto.

No demasiado... Voldemort no permite que nadie sepa la verdadera identidad de su hija... mi padre me dijo hace poco, cuando le pregunté acerca de esto, que se le acababa el tiempo a nuestro señor, y si el único cuerpo que posee sangre maligna, el de su hija- aclaró Malfoy- llegara a desaparecer, sería su ruina, y moriría finalmente... sin embargo, la larga espera que ha mantenido, pronto se dará por finalizada, y el resurgimiento de Voldemort, será más grandioso, y fatal para todos los sangre sucia y magos del mundo.- terminó Draco.- Después de todo esto, me gustaría que me dejara en paz con mis asuntos con Hermione di Metherlow, profesor.

Claro- sonrió éste- una unión entre los Malfoy y los di Metherlow sería muy provechosa para ambas familias ¿no?

Draco sonrió, y salió de la mazmorra en la que se encontraba Snape.

-------------- -------------

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** Lo que me ha costado completar diez hojas... que de cambios de escenario que he hecho! Pobre Hermione, no? ya sé que la idea de que fuera abandonada en un cementerio, es un poco tétrica, macabra... etc, pero son magos perversos, casi tanto como el propio Lord Voldemort... pobre Dumbledore! hasta me da pena haberlo matado... pero es que tenía que morir, que ya tenía sus años, y aunque descienda de unos seres longevos, como son las Dio... (mmm, mejor me callo, que eso es de la segunda parte de la historia, jejeje), pues como que no. En fin, me callo ya, y hasta el próximo capítulo... (sigo en mi otro ordenador, así que, ya os contaré ) Por cierto, descubrí que la gente no puede dejar reviews si no está registrada... así pues, pues os dejo mi dirección de correo Gwaihir21587 arroba (es que sino, luego no sale U) Almu-chan


	11. Capítulo 10

**CAPÍTULO 10: EL DESPERTAR**

Hermione andaba por los pasillos, sin un rumbo fijo. La espera se le hacía cada vez más eterna... ¿y si Lydia no traía su fénix¿Qué pasaría con Ginny entonces? Además, todo había cambiado desde el momento en el que entró en la tumba de Salazar Slytherin. Recordaba hasta el más mínimo detalle... y eso le hacía pensar:

_Se está acercando- dijo temblorosa Hermione mientras estaba abrazada a Draco, viendo como el basilisco se les acercaba más y más, y ellos no podían hacer nada más que ver cono se les acercaba. _

_Entonces Hermione tocó el brazo derecho de Draco con su mano y ocurrió: una visión le vino a la mente... estaban ambos, en su misma situación... pero muy lejanos. Entonces, Draco pronunció unas palabras, y el basilisco se convirtió de nuevo en la insignia de prefecto de Slytherin._

_La visión terminó. De nuevo se encontraba abrazada a Draco... cuando de pronto él la dijo: Si pudiera usar el hechizo Imperius, o finate incantiem... pero la magia no funciona... moriremos junto a la tumba de Slytherin._

_El basilisco desapareció, y la insignia de prefecto apareció en el suelo, como la visión de Hermione._

Siguió andando con la cabeza gacha... ¿por qué había tenido aquella visión? Mientras caminaba, llegó hasta las mazmorras, y se encontró a Severus Snape, que salía de una de ellas. Sin poder evitarlo, su mente volvió a recordar:

¿_Puede saberse que hacen ustedes en este lugar?- preguntó Snape mientras abría la puerta de la tumba, y los encontraba abrazados._

_Ninguno de los dos contestaron. Draco se agachó y recogió la insignia de prefecto del suelo. Tomó a Hermione de la mano, y salieron de allí sin dar ninguna explicación. _

Hermione no había hablado con Snape desde entonces... ¿qué le diría¿Y si empezaba a quitarle puntos a Gryffindorf? Lo último que le faltaba era aquello. Snape se acercó a ella y la examinó de arriba a bajo, con una sonrisa en los labios. Ella mantuvo la mirada, y estaba comenzando a pensar un largo discurso que recitarle a Snape, cuando éste salió de allí sin decirle una palabra.

Respiró profundamente, y se encaminó hacia la torre de Gryffindorf. Pero no dio más que unos pasos, y vio que una muchacha apoyada en una puerta la estaba esperando.

Pansy Parkinson- dijo entre dientes Hermione.

Pansy se acercó hacia ella como un perro rabioso. La miró de arriba a bajo. Hermione estaba que echaba humo... ¿por qué todos se quedaban observándola?

¿Qué tienes tú que yo no tenga?- dijo finalmente Pansy indignada- eres una cría y una Gryffindorf... ¿qué te ve Draco! Llevo junto a él mucho tiempo, antes de que tú aparecieras... e hice por él muchas cosas más...- parecía que iba a explotar de un momento a otro- déjale, te lo advierto... o no respondo a lo que te pueda hacer.

¿Me estás amenazando?- dijo tranquilamente Hermione- ¿qué te parece una semana de castigos?

Luego no vengas diciendo que no te lo avisé. Aléjate de Draco, o lo pagarás caro- Pansy dio media vuelta, y salió de allí.

Lo que me faltaba- dijo en voz alta Hermione- que una triste admiradora me amenace.

Pansy se detuvo al oír aquellas palabras...

¿Triste admiradora?- repitió con burla- Draco me quería. Salió conmigo por amor, y no por beneficio personal o familiar.

¿Perdón?- Hermione no sabía que pensar- ¿acaso piensas que voy a creer eso viniendo de una estúpida celosa como tú?

Pansy sacó la varita y gritó con voz potente:

_Avada kedavra._

_------------ -----------_

El tren estaba preparado. El viaje para ir a Hogwarts les costaría un día entero. Ya una compañía de más de catorce personas, estaba preparada para montar en él, esperando que abriesen las puertas. Wood llevaba dos maletas (como todas las demás personas que viajarían con ellos), menos Flibby que llevaba cinco enormes maletas, y Electra que no llevaba ninguna.

¿Dónde está tu ropa?- preguntó Wood.

En mi reloj- dijo tranquilamente Electra.

Me lo podías prestar... me da bastante vergüenza ir con cinco maletas- dijo Flibby viendo como la gente la miraba.

¿No crees que te has pasado un poco?- preguntó Electra.

No, todo es necesario... ¿podrías llevar dos tú?

De acuerdo.- Electra dio dos golpes de varita al reloj, y éste se tragó las maletas. El reloj volvió a su estado normal.- ¿contenta?

Sí, aunque... si me llevaras la otra en la mano... pues... está bien, no hace falta.

Las puertas del tren se abrieron, y los jugadores, junto con sus acompañantes, fueron entrando a sus estancias temporales del tren.

El compartimento de Electra y Flibby (su acompañante), era muy amplio, con dos camas y una mesilla, un baño, un mini bar, una televisión...etc.

Y parecía pequeño desde fuera- dijo Flibby sin creerse que en tan poco espacio cupiesen tantas cosas.

Al momento entró Wood junto con Mark, que había estado ampliando su círculo social por el resto del tren, y comprobaron que sus habitaciones eran más pequeñas.

¿Tienen hasta mini bar?- dijo Mark alucinando- Wood, creo que te han timado... en el nuestro están las camas, la mesilla, el cuarto de baño, y para de contar.

Y ya tenéis más que otros. Aquí hay dos hydegruts, y entre ellas la capitana del equipo... ponen más diversiones, para evitar que estemos dando vueltas por ahí, y de ese modo tenernos vigiladas- dijo Flibby.

Bueno, pues vamos a aprovechar estos privilegios ¿verdad Wood?- dijo Mark mientras se dirigía hacia la televisión.- ¿Qué os parece _Scream _para empezar?

¡No! Mejor _Armagedon- _exclamó Flibby.

_Más allá de los sueños._- dijo simplemente Wood.

¡Estáis obsesionados con las películas muggles!- dijo Electra- aquí no encontraréis ninguna película que no sea de directores magos o brujas.

Nunca he visto ninguna que no fuera muggle... en eso superan a los magos, hay que reconocerlo- dijo Flibby

Tampoco nosotros- dijeron los demás.

Entonces... ¿qué os parece _Hasta la eternidad_?- dijo Electra recordando una película que había visto antes de llegar a Saberhaguen.

Ninguno puso ninguna pega, así que se tiraron unas tres horas de viaje viendo aquella película, y otras tantas jugando a juegos de mesa, hablando sobre quidditch, sobre Hogwarts, etc.

Pasaron todo el viaje en el camarote, y solo salieron de allí, cuando era la hora de dormir, y todos estaban cansados.

Mañana llegaremos a Hogwarts- dijo en un susurro Electra.

Sí- se limitó a contestar Flibby.

Tengo la impresión de que mi estancia allí no va a pasar desapercibida... y eso me asusta.

¿Te asusta¿Lo dices por...?- comenzó a preguntar Flibby.

Sí. Un ataque allí es demasiado probable, y pondría en peligro muchas vidas... además él no está solo... hay demasiados mortifagos en Hogwarts.

¿Temes que ataquen a Harry?

Sí. Mi padre temía dejar este mundo por Harry... le quería como a un hijo- dijo mientras sonreía, recordando viejos tiempos- es por eso, que me siento responsable de lo que le ocurra.

Entiendo... no creo que ataque tan pronto.

La última vez me ganó, pero esta vez, será muy diferente... le haré pagar por lo que me hizo.

Flibby miró de reojo a Electra, y se mantuvo pensativa durante horas. Ya se había dormido Lydia, cuando la puerta se abrió, y un dementor la atravesó en la oscuridad. Flibby se mantuvo tumbada en la cama, muy quieta, viendo como se iba acercando poco a poco a las camas, y se detenía un momento delante de cada una. Flibby cerró los ojos para aparentar que dormía. Sintió que algo se aproximaba, pero que casi inmediatamente se volvía a alejar.

Miró al dementor de nuevo, que estaba bastante cerca de Electra, y vio como ella se estremecía en sueños, y se acurrucaba por el frío entre las mantas. El dementor se incorporó, y salió de la habitación sigilosamente.

Era bastante obvio, que acababan de penetrar en el territorio de la prisión de Azkaban, y los dementores realizaban sus controles rutinarios por las habitaciones, para comprobar que ningún prisionero fuese a bordo del tren.

Menos mal que Lydia estaba dormida- pensó Flibby.- Esperemos que no se despierte hasta haber dejado a varios kilómetros la prisión.

Al igual que Harry, Electra sentía fobia a los dementores, y se solía desmayar cuando uno aparecía, sin ni siquiera darle tiempo a sacar la varita y ahuyentarlos, a diferencia de Harry... Sin embargo, y para suerte de Flibby, ella no se despertó hasta que no hubiesen dejado muy atrás a los dementores.

----------------- ---------------

Los preparativos estaban casi concluidos. Cientos de calabazas flotaban en el aire del gran comedor, y una bandada de murciélagos recorría los pasillos del gran castillo. Todas las antorchas de los pasillos estaban apagadas, y habían sido sustituidas por miles de velas de diferentes tamaños y colores. Cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, se encontraban unas grandes carpas, que contenían numerosos tipos de animales mágicos. El bosque parecía más tétrico que nunca, y pocos eran los que se atrevían a acercarse a él. Multitud de telarañas recorrían los techos y las paredes de los pasillos y clases, haciendo juego con el blanco de las sábanas que cubrían la mayoría de los muebles del castillo. El sonido de cadenas y de la madera al crujir, hacían que Hogwarts pareciera más tétrico que nunca, aun siendo la mañana del 30 de octubre.

Harry terminó su clase de pociones. Justo en la puerta de al lado de la mazmorra, se impartía su siguiente clase. Ya en la clase de _Defensa contra las artes oscuras, _el profesor Snape comenzó a hablarles.

Siento comunicarles, que la clase de hoy será suspendida.- dijo con una sonrisa... ¡qué mejor que no darles clase a los Gryffindorf! La sonrisa se le quitó del rostro al acordarse de que no podría quitarles puntos.

Hubo un murmullo entre los estudiantes.

¡Silencio!- gritó enojado. La clase permaneció callada- ahora debemos ir al gran comedor a recibir a algunos de los estudiantes que han llegado de Saberhaguen- puso una extraña mueca en la cara. Tal vez fuese porque no sabía si odiar a ese colegio o apreciarle.

Todos se levantaron, y se dirigieron hacia el gran comedor. Cuando abrieron las puertas, comprobaron que ya había varios cursos sentados en sus mesas.

Pasado un tiempo, más estudiantes entraron por la puerta, encabezados por uno de los profesores. Ya todos estaban allí, cuando la profesora McGonagall entró con un taburete, un pergamino, y el sombrero seleccionador.

Minutos después, varios alumnos comenzaron a entrar por la puerta, vestidos con las túnicas del colegio de Saberhaguen (una de cada color: rojas, azules, verdes, negras...), y se colocaron de pie frente al sombrero.

Bienvenidos al colegio Hogwarts- dijo la profesora McGonagall- durante su estancia aquí, serán como alumnos del colegio durante una semana. Ahora seréis seleccionados para una casa: Gryffindorf, Hufflepuf, Ravenclaw, o Slytherin. Cuando os llame, os acercaréis, os colocaré el sombrero, y seréis seleccionados.

Todos estaban muy pendientes... ¿una ceremonia de selección a estas alturas de curso? Los alumnos de Saberhaguen estaban un poco confusos, pero esperaron su turno.

Johana Stiffenson- pronunció Minerva. La golpeadora se acercó.

Mmmm... Vamos a ver...- pensaba el sombrero- ya lo sé... Ravenclaw- la casa Ravenclaw estalló de alegría.

Philip Sttifenson- siguió McGonagall. El muchacho se acercó.

Hufflepuff- gritó el sombrero.

Oliver Wood- dijo McGonagall con una sonrisita. Éste se acercó con paso decidido.

¡Ah!- gritó el sombrero- Así que otra vez tú¿eh? La decisión de hace unos años la mantengo señor Wood... Gryffindorf.- Harry y todos los demás saltaron de alegría al ver de nuevo a Wood entre ellos.

Mark Pitten- continuó McGonagall.

Gryffindorf- gritó el sombrero. La mesa volvió a temblar de alegría, y recibieron al muchacho con entusiasmo.

Éste es Mark, un gran amigo- dijo Wood mientras McGonagall llamaba a Patrice- éstos son Fred, George, Charlie (que estaba sentado con ellos), Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, y Harry Potter- una luz se le encendió en los ojos al pronunciar ese nombre, y lo miró orgulloso.

Esto... Wood- dijo Hermione que estaba algo preocupada- ¿quién es Lydia?

¿Lydia¡¡A sí, Electra!- dijo Wood, que había olvidado su verdadero nombre- es la chica rubia del centro, junto a...

Menuda pelirroja- exclamó Fred mientras se le caía la baba al verla.

Ya te digo, menudo cañón de mujer- dijo George maravillado por la figura de la chica.

Es mi novia- dijo Charlie mirándoles como un perro que defiende su territorio. Ambos se giraron para verle, y volvieron a mirar a la chica.

Demasiado para ti- dijeron ambos a la vez mientras se sentaban.

Jennifer Swansom- dijo McGonagall. Flibby se acercó al sombrero.

¿JENNIFER SWANSOM?- pensó Wood. Se quedó pensativo... la verdad es que no sabía cuál era su verdadero nombre... era... Flibby.

Mmmm... Entiendo... difícil...- decía el sombrero mientras pensaba- entonces que sea... SLYTHERIN.

Todos se quedaron mudos... ¿Slytherin? Estaban casi convencidos de que sería Gryffindorf... La casa de Slytherin aplaudió efusivamente... sin embargo, Snape la miraba extrañado. Había bastante ruido, pero todos se callaron cuando oyeron el nombre de...

Lydia Dumbledore- dijo McGonagall sin mirar al papel. Electra subió los escalones lentamente, bajo la atenta mirada de todo el colegio. Se sentó lentamente, y la profesora le colocó el sombrero.

Mmmm...- dijo el sombrero- muy, pero que muy difícil... no he tenido una decisión tan complicada desde hace cinco años- Electra miró hacia Potter bajo el sombrero... ¿Caería en Gryffindorf? Wood estaba allí... pero Flibby estaba en Slytherin... ¿Amor o amistad? El mismo dilema de siempre. El sombrero permanecía en silencio... no llegaba a decidirse, y puesto que Electra tampoco se decidía, pues...

¿Por qué tarda tanto?- pensaba Wood inquieto- es una Gryffindorf, se le ve en la cara... no tiene nada de Slytherin... aunque tampoco lo tiene Flibby... ¿Por qué tarda tanto?- ya se estaba desesperando, y la verdad es que todos estaban impacientes, incluso la profesora McGonagall.

Slytherin- gritó finalmente el sombrero, aunque no muy satisfecho por su elección. La mesa de Slytherin gritó como loca. Electra se dirigió hacia la mesa en la que se encontraba Flibby. Wood no se lo creía, estaba pasmado... Draco se sentó frente a Electra, también se acercó Snape.

Bienvenidas a Slytherin- comenzó Severus con su misteriosa voz- es un honor tener en esta casa a las dos brujas más importantes del colegio Saberhaguen.

Eso indica cual es la mejor casa de Hogwarts- continuó Draco con una sonrisa malvada.

Ni Electra ni Flibby contestaron. Estaban absortas en sus propios pensamientos. Desde luego, no estaban muy satisfechas de haber quedado en Slytherin... sobre todo Electra.

Amistad- pensó Electra- así que eso es lo que he de elegir, pero... además me ha tocado en la casa donde más mortifagos hay... al menos podré tenerlos controlados... esto es increíble... hasta un profesor es mortifago... y este muchacho, Malfoy...- miró a Draco que estaba sentado frente a ella, y le hablaba de los logros de Slytherin- nadie te escucha, odiamos Slytherin...aunque nos servirá la estancia aquí para averiguar quienes son los mortifagos de la confianza de Voldemort... puedo comprobar que tu eres uno de ellos... tienes la marca en tu brazo, que señala que es tu amo... yo puedo verla tras tu ropa, puedo adivinarlo, y puedo adivinar otras muchas cosas más.

Mientras seguía pensando, Wood se acercó a su mesa junto con Harry y Hermione, seguidos de cerca por Charlie.

Electra... ¡Electra!- dijo elevando la voz, para sacarla de sus pensamientos.

¡Ah, sí!- dijo volviendo a la realidad. Casi inmediatamente sus ojos fueron a recaer sobre Harry.

Estos son Harry Potter, y Hermione Granger- dijo presentándolos.

Encantada- de pronto volvió a pensar, y clavó su mirada en el brazo de Hermione.- Veo que tu también estás de su lado- siguió pensando- aunque es diferente. No tienes mal corazón... fuiste obligada, no querías, pero lo hiciste por tu familia... sé lo que se siente el tener que hacerlo solo por un lazo de sangre.- Electra volvió a salir de sus pensamientos- Así que tu eres el famoso Harry Potter... mi padre te veneraba...

Malfoy lo miró con odio... cuanto odiaba aquel nombre, que tantos veranos le había hecho sufrir:

_¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar que ese Potter te gane al quidditch? Es incomprensible- recordaba la voz de Lucius Malfoy en su mente, palabras que le había dicho el verano pasado- será mejor que te entrenes, deberás vencerle._

Y así lo había hecho, durante todo el verano se había entrenado con su nueva Saeta de Fuego y además, había aprendido numerosos ataques avanzados.

Por su parte, Hermione miraba a Electra... ¿cuándo podría hablar a solas con ella? No tenían que perder más tiempo...

Lydia- dijo en voz baja. Ella no se dio por aludida, seguía con sus pensamientos- Electra- dijo elevando algo más la voz. Ella reaccionó.

¿Qué¿Cómo?- miró a Hermione- lo siento mucho, te ignoré durante un tiempo, y la pequeña Ginny no puede esperar.

¿Ginny?- preguntó Flibby- ¿Qué le pasa a Ginny?

Ven conmigo y te lo contaré por el camino... si nos disculpáis.- ambas se levantaron de la mesa y siguieron a Hermione.

Los demás las siguieron con la mirada, sobre todo Charlie, que no había tenido oportunidad de ni tan siquiera saludarla. Inmediatamente, volvieron a la mesa de Gryffindorf, Wood y los demás. Como una fiera, Pansy se acercó a Draco y se sentó junto a él.

Dime la verdad

¿El qué?- preguntó Draco con sonrisa maliciosa.

¿Quién es ella en verdad?

No sé de qué me hablas.

Lo sabes muy bien... Hermione... ¿cómo es posible que saliera ilesa de una maldición _Avada Kedavra_?

¿Qué?- dijo en voz cortada. Miró a Pansy, que desvió su mirada, temerosa.

La verdad... es que yo... la ataqué con esa maldición, porque me insultó...- dejó de hablar... no podía decirle que la había atacado por celos.

¿Te insultó?- Draco soltó una breve carcajada- ¿y eso qué? Debes aceptarlo de un superior... los Parkinson no tienen nada que hacer contra los di Metherlow.

¿Me... Metherlow?- la muchacha comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza- no... no puede ser... ella es una sangre sucia... no...

Bueno... ¿dijiste que había sobrevivido a tu maldición?

Sí, pero fue extraño... no sabría decirte que hizo, pero rechazó el ataque. Después, la miré a la cara sorprendida, y la vi... muy pálida, pero un débil resplandor la envolvía, y sus ojos estaban muy extraños... no sabría describírtelos.- explicó Pansy con temor en su mirada.

Su verdadero poder está comenzando a despertar. Lo de los ojos viene de familia, cuando se les pone de ese modo, es porque están conjurando un nuevo ataque, cuando su poder crece... ¿te lanzó algún hechizo después?

No, murmuraba unas palabras que no pude oír, pero cuando levantaba la varita, el resplandor desapareció, y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Eso es porque su poder no está completo... pero no le falta mucho... sus verdaderos padres la ayudarán a conseguir el poder que le falta por medio del ritual de...- Draco calló al comprobar que estaba hablando demasiado- Gracias por la información.

Malfoy salió de allí lentamente, lanzando una mirada asesina a Harry que no dejaba de observar cada uno de sus movimientos. Salió del comedor maldiciendo el nombre de Potter, pero dejó de pensar en aquello... debía averiguar quién era ella en verdad, antes de que los demás se diesen cuenta.

---------- ---------

Flibby, Electra y Hermione ya estaban en la habitación de Ginny, que seguía totalmente inmóvil. Su madre estaba junto a ella, y no paraba de llorar.

La señora Pomfrey entró en la habitación.

¿Habéis traído el fénix?

Sí- respondió Electra- no lo he llamado por precaución- abrió la ventana, y llamó al fénix. Inmediatamente, llegó volando el majestuoso fénix, seguido por el de su padre.- éste es Quidditch- dijo mientras el Draconix Fenxus se posaba en su hombro, y el otro en el de Hermione.

Es un fénix estupendo, único...- dijo Pomfrey maravillada.

¿Y ahora qué hay que hacer para despertar a Ginny?- preguntó Hermione.

Llorar supongo- respondió Pomfrey dudosa.

¿No sabe qué hay que hacer?- preguntó maravillada Hermione.

En los libros de magia comentan que sus lágrimas son capaces de despertarla.

Sin pedírselo, Quidditch se posó sobre Ginny, y comenzó a llorar. Las lágrimas, que brillaban como piedras preciosas, cayeron en su frente, sus ojos y sus labios. El fénix voló de nuevo al hombro de Electra. Ginny abrió los ojos, y movió los labios, pero no parpadeaba, ni hablaba.

Todas mantenían su mirada fija en ella, esperando que comenzara a hablar, o dar signos de que estaba bien... pero no lo hacía.

¿Por qué no reacciona?- dijo en alto Hermione- me gustaría saber qué le estará pasando por su mente en estos momentos.

Tal vez sea el momento de que uses adivinación- le dijo Flibby a Electra.

¿Adivinación?- preguntó Hermione

Sí, una de las ramas de la adivinación... la lectura de la mente ajena, traspasando tu alma a su cerebro... pero gasta mucha energía, y es necesario ponerse uno en estado... no sé que palabra usar... se podría decir de coma, y no todos pueden volver...- explicó Flibby.

Pero es demasiado peligroso... no podemos arriesgarnos a perder a Electra- dijo Hermione

No queda otra solución- dijo Lydia. En cierto modo, salvar a la muchacha era una meta propia que se había propuesto... no pudo salvar a su padre, no había logrado ayudar demasiado a Flibby cuando estaba siendo atacada por el propio Voldemort... que menos que aquello... además no era la primera vez que había hecho aquello... no tenía por qué ocurrir nada malo.

Electra trajo una silla y se sentó junto a Ginny. Se quedó muy quieta, y murmuro unas palabras. Su alma estaba dentro de la de Ginny. Las demás miraban perplejas el cuerpo de Electra, que parecía muerto.

Ginny- llamó Electra. - ¿Dónde estás?

Miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba oscuro, aunque ella brillaba. De pronto le pareció ver un resplandor que llegaba desde lejos. Corrió hacia él, y observó en silencio. La muchacha estaba sentada, abrazada a sus rodillas, y con la cabeza oculta entre ellas. Su llanto se propagaba por todo aquel espacio. Frente a ella, había un pequeño charco de agua cristalina, muy brillante, y que Electra no tardó en identificar como la lágrima que Quidditch había derramado en la frente de la muchacha.

Electra se acercó a él, y vio el rostro de la señora Weasley, de Hermione, Flibby y Pomfrey, que miraban atentamente. Volvió a mirar a la muchacha, y se sentó junto a ella.

¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- le preguntó dulcemente

La muchacha la miró con su rostro lleno de lágrimas, y volvió a mirar al suelo.

No quiero volver- dijo ella débilmente.

¿Por qué no?

Si vuelvo, algo malo volverá a pasar... volveré a sufrir... y no quiero sentir más dolor.

¿Y prefieres permanecer aquí para no sufrir?

No, tampoco quiero estar aquí, pero...

Ginny, no puedes quedarte... debes volver con tu familia, y con Harry... él te espera.

No es cierto, no le importo... ni siquiera ha venido a visitarme.

No le está permitida la entrada a ningún alumno.

Pero Hermione entró...

Ella pudo entrar porque es...- Electra se quedó pensativa- es prefecta- mintió.- debes volver.

Ginny miró a los ojos a Electra, y asintió con la cabeza. Se incorporó, y se adelantó hacia el charco. Entró en él, y éste se la tragó, desapareciendo también él.

Inmediatamente, el cuerpo de Ginny comenzó a moverse de forma normal. Su madre, la abrazó con fuerza, sin dejar de llorar. Las demás sonrieron con alegría, pero... ¿qué le pasaba a Electra? Su cuerpo seguía inmóvil...

Lydia había salido de la mente de Ginny, y su alma estaba de nuevo en su cuerpo, pero, inexplicablemente, éste no respondía.

Comprendo- pensó de nuevo Electra- no te obedecerá hasta que hayas decidido... tu mente no está clara, y es por eso que tu cuerpo te rechaza. No te dejará entrar hasta que hayas elegido un destino... el mismo dilema de siempre... ¿amor o amistad?

----------- -----------

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Otro capítulo más! Al fin despierta Ginny! (que se ha tirado prácticamente la mitad de la historia en coma!) pero pobre Electra. Y no digamos Pansy, que se ha quedado temblando como gelatina royal... jejejeje y todavía queda por descubrir el por qué Hermione puede entrar a ver a Ginny y no sus hermanos o Harry... jajajaja

A todo esto, hay un fallo garrafal! (bueno, podemos decir medio fallo... explico!) Yo pensaba que los prefectos podían quitar puntos, porque no lo recordaba bien (el libro auténtico, claro), pero claro, son sólo castigos lo que pueden poner, así pues, cambié algo que decía Hermione cuando estaba con Pansy que era "¿Me estás amenazando?- dijo tranquilamente Hermione- ¿qué te parecen 5 puntos menos para Slytherin?" por lo que ahora está, (una semana de castigo), pero no sé si por ahí había más fallos como ese... lo siento muchísimo... en todos estos casos añadir "una semana de castigo y una torta para la autora por mala memoria"

Como digo siempre (al menos en los mensajes privados), muchas gracias por los reviews, que me hacen mucha ilusión!

DEW Almu-chan


	12. Capítulo 11

**CAPÍTULO 11: SORPRESAS EN LA MAÑANA DE HALLOWEEN **

Y eso es todo- dijo Wood que estaba en la sala común de Gryffindor.

Así terminó con un relato de más de dos horas, en las que les había contado a Harry, y los Weasley todo lo sucedido en Saberhaguen, contado con el más mínimo detalle, desde la selección, hasta el viaje de tren, pasando por los ataques, sus clases, las diferentes criaturas mágicas que llegaban al gran comedor cada día, sus amigos, su selección de hydegrut...etc.

Bueno¿qué ha pasado por aquí durante mi ausencia?

¿Desde donde empezamos?- preguntó Fred.

No hace falta que me contéis lo que sucedió el año pasado, ya me lo contó Ron este verano... Mientras yo jugaba partidos de quidditch por numerosos lugares, vosotros os dedicabais a bailar, a luchar con dragones, nadar, resolver enigmas... me interesa más lo que ha sucedido este año.

Todo está patas arriba- dijo Harry algo enojado- Snape es profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, lo sustituye la hermana de Malfoy, que resulta ser majísima. Hermione se enamora de Malfoy, Ginny está en coma, Dumbledore ha muerto, los entrenamientos de quidditch son horribles, y para colmo nuestra selección es un campo de batalla... ¡Sí, es genial este año, el mejor!- dijo irónicamente. Wood estaba pasmado... no sabía que decir, aunque comprobaba que Harry lo estaba pasando mal con todo lo sucedido, y también con algo más que no le había contado.

La puerta se abrió, y una muchacha de primero entró. Miró detenidamente la mesa en la que se encontraban, y se dirigió hacia ella.

Hola Oliver¿qué tal?- preguntó Kara.

Bien, gracias... ¿qué tal tú por aquí?

Bien, bien... sabes que pronto nos enfrentaremos... esta vez ganaré yo.- Kara dio media vuelta, y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación.

¿Ha dicho enfrentarnos?- Wood miró a Ron que estaba cabizbajo.

Sí, ella es nuestra guardiana- dijo Harry fastidiado.

Entiendo... así que se atrevió... no tienes nada que reprocharte Ron- dijo sin dejar de mirarle- ella es muy buena... aprendió antes a montar en escoba, que a andar.

Creo que deberías hablar con ella Wood- dijo George- está obsesionada con ser la nueva capitana... hasta ahora no pasa nada, pero... ¿qué pasará cuando comience el torneo entre las casas de Hogwarts?

Lo que le ocurre es normal.- dijo Wood- desde pequeño, su padre me entrenó como guardián, decía que las mujeres no podían ser buenas jugadoras, y por esa razón no entrenó a Kara... es por eso precisamente que está tan obsesionada con ganarme, y conseguir todo lo que yo conseguí... de todas formas, hablaré con ella si eso os tranquiliza.

Está bien, pero antes de marcharnos, me gustaría preguntar algo que no me han explicado- dijo Fred- la pregunta es... ¿dónde y cómo conociste a ese bombón que tienes como novia Charlie? (caída general al suelo U)

Es verdad- siguió Ron- jamás habías hablado de ella.

Bueno...- Charlie no estaba muy convencido en explicar sus asuntos íntimos delante de todos, pero por alguna extraña razón lo hizo- la conocí hace tres años, cuando vino con su colegio a estudiar los diferentes tipos de dragones... los detalles íntimos no los contaré- dijo viendo que todos estaban demasiado atentos a su historia.- comenzamos a salir hace dos años y medio- Wood meneaba la cabeza de arriba a bajo, recordando que Electra le había dicho esa misma cifra hacía ya mucho tiempo- recuerdo que cuando vino, se enamoró de Norberto- dijo mirando hacia Harry y Ron, que inmediatamente reaccionaron al oír aquel nombre- pasó el tiempo, y ella fue a Saberhaguen, donde fue seleccionada como hydegrut de su casa... fue por ello que le regalé a Norberto.

¿Se lo regalaste?- dijo Ron.

Norberto no llegó a adaptarse, y siempre estaba solo, mientras los demás dragones estaban en grupo. Por eso, se lo regalé a Flibby.

¿Y por qué no a Hagrid? Después de todo pertenecía a él, y tiene más capacidad para dominarlo- preguntó Harry

En eso te confundes Harry- intervino Wood muy satisfecho por su propia sabiduría- Flibby tiene el poder de dominar a todas las criaturas que usen el fuego... tiene un don especial con esos animales.

Además, Hagrid no tiene la licencia necesaria para tener un dragón- continuó Charlie.- estuve hablando con ella durante todo el verano por carta, todos los días escribía y recibía cartas suyas.

¿Todos los días?- preguntó extrañado Fred- ¿cuántas lechuzas enviabas?

No enviaba lechuzas... enviaba un fénix... muy veloz, el más veloz que he visto hasta ahora... Lydia se lo prestó durante el verano.

¿A Quidditch?- preguntó Wood sin acabar de creérselo.

Sí, pasaba el verano con su padre, que también tiene uno, así que se lo dejó durante todas las vacaciones... por si lo necesitaba.

¿Y por qué nunca nos has hablado de ella?- preguntó George. Charlie se encogió de hombros.

De cualquier modo- dijo Harry- creo que Wood tiene mejor gusto.

¿Qué?- preguntó Wood. Él no había hablado nada de eso.

Sí, a mi parecer, Lydia es más guapa que Flibby.

¿Quién te ha dicho que a mí me gusta Lydia?- continuó Wood algo colorado. Ya no se ponía tan rojo, puesto que en Saberhaguen se sabía de sobra... ¡pero no en Hogwarts!

Vamos Wood, no te hagas de rogar, se te nota a la legua que te gusta, en la forma en que la miras, en la manera de hablar cuando ella está delante...- dijo Harry con una sonrisita.

La puerta volvió a abrirse. Ginny apareció tras ella, junto con Hermione y Flibby. Todos se levantaron muy alegres a recibir a la pequeña, que parecía estar en plena forma... Sin embargo, no pasó desapercibida la preocupación en los rostros de Flibby y Hermione.

¿Dónde está Electra?- le preguntó Wood a Flibby. Al principio ella no contestó, se quedó pensativa durante unos instantes, y por fin pudo decir algo.

En la enfermería.

---------- -----------

¿Qué debo hacer?- se preguntaba Electra- Sé que es más importante la amistad, pero mi corazón se llena de tristeza sólo en pensarlo... ¿qué pasaría si elijo el amor? Mi conciencia no me lo permitiría, sería una egoísta... sin embargo...

La mente de Electra estaba demasiado confusa, y su cuerpo seguía sin reaccionar... ¿cuánto tiempo le llevaría decidirse? Desde luego, era una decisión complicada, y le dolía el pensar en las consecuencias que conllevaría su decisión, tanto para ella, como para sus mejores amigos.

----------- -----------

Wood entró en la enfermería. El cuerpo de Electra estaba tumbado sobre una cama, como si disfrutara de un alegre sueño del que no quisiese despertar. Se sentó junto a ella, y mantuvo la mirada fija en ella.

_¿Qué debo elegir?- seguía pensando Electra- no puedo ignorar mis sentimientos... ¿qué es ese sonido?_

_¿_Qué te sucede?- Wood hablaba con Electra- ¿Por qué no vuelves con nosotros? Respiras, y tu corazón late con normalidad- dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano- eres tú la única que no vuelves.

_Alguien me está hablando, alguien familiar, pero no lo reconozco... está muy lejano, como un susurro del viento, inexistente en este lugar... sin embargo comienzo a tener la mente clara... pronto habré tomado una decisión._

¿Qué es lo que pasa por tu mente en estos momentos? Quisiera saberlo, para poderte ayudar.- de pronto a Wood le vinieron a la mente esas palabras que Flibby le había dicho: _También ella está enamorada de ti, sé que le gustas._

_No sé si me equivoco... si es así, perdóname por ser tan egoísta.- _su cuerpo comenzó a obedecerla de nuevo.

En el momento en que Wood la besaba dulcemente, ( tal vez se había creído el príncipe de la dama durmiente, ja ja), ella abrió los ojos, aunque no hizo nada por detenerle.

_No lo pienses más, ya has decidido, tu destino está marcado, y ya no hay vuelta atrás._

_------------- -----------_

La mañana del 31 de octubre era fría. Los fantasmas de las cuatro casas estaban más animados que nunca, por fin su noche había llegado, y volverían a ser los reyes de la fiesta.

Electra y Flibby permanecían sentadas en las sillas de la clase de Pociones. Draco no apartaba la vista de Electra... estaba muy cerca de descubrir quién era ella en verdad.

Una poción perfecta- dijo Fátima- 15 puntos más para Slytherin.- Flibby sonrió, echaba de menos conseguir puntos en pociones, aunque esta vez fuera para la casa de Slytherin.

Salieron de la clase.

De acuerdo, ahora tenemos vuelo con Gryffindorf- dijo Electra mirando el horario. Ella se dirigió a Malfoy... era un verdadero fastidio estar en la clase a la que perteneciera el prefecto de la casa a la que perteneciesen, y más aún, si el prefecto era un mortifago.- ¿Quién es el prefecto de la casa Gryffindorf?- Draco la miró extrañado.

Hermione- dijo secamente.

Estupendo- por una vez, Electra se alegró de las palabras de Malfoy- tendré la oportunidad de ver en acción a Potter.

Llegaron a la zona donde se impartían las clases de vuelo. La mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban allí. Inmediatamente, Wood junto con Mark, Harry y Ron se acercaron a Electra y Flibby. Malfoy los miró con desprecio, y se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba Hermione.

Por fin habéis llegado- dijo Wood- ¿Qué tal las clases?

¿Bromeas?- rió Flibby- están chupadas, no recordaba que quinto fuese tan fácil... en verdad fue el curso más duro para mí, pero ya veo que me equivocaba.

Bueno, bueno, no cantes victoria todavía... es una pena que no tengamos psíquica ni curación- dijo Wood.

Bien Potter- dijo Electra volviéndose hacia Harry- hoy será nuestro primer enfrentamiento... estoy impaciente por ver al maravilloso Harry Potter en acción.- Harry asintió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

La profesora Hooch apareció por una de las puertas del castillo. Todos se situaron en dos filas.

Bienvenidos a clase de vuelo. Hoy aprenderemos a volar sin ningún tipo de objeto de ayuda.- Wood, Mark, Electra y Flibby se quedaron pasmados...

No sabía que enseñaran a levitar en quinto... ni si quiera yo he aprendido esa técnica todavía- dijo en un susurro Electra a Wood.

Ni yo- contestó éste, que estaba tan asombrado como ella- yo he aprendido este año, porque soy de la casa del viento, pero jamás lo había hecho antes.

Veo que nuestros nuevos compañeros están bastante sorprendidos- dijo Hooch mirándolos a los cuatro- sé que esta nueva técnica no se da hasta cursos muy avanzados, y que en algunas ocasiones ni se llega a estudiar, pero puesto que si no, vuestra estancia en Hogwarts va a resultar muy poco productiva, he decidido impartir esta clase.

Todos permanecieron atentos, aunque Electra estaba algo fastidiada, puesto que no podría ver a Harry hasta el día del partido. La profesora Hooch, comenzó a explicar los procedimientos para realizar una levitación correcta.

Debéis liberar la mente, dejarla en blanco, y pensar que sois tan ligeros como una pluma, si lo conseguís, estaréis volando... es así de sencillo. No se llega a aprender, porque se considera algo un tanto inútil cuando uno ya sabe aparecerse o cuando dispone de una escoba... no obstante, he creído conveniente practicar un poco.

Los alumnos comenzaron a liberar su mente. Algunos cerraban los ojos para estar más concentrados. A los pocos minutos de clase, la mayoría de los alumnos estaban en el aire, incluido Neville... sin embargo, siete alumnos estaban todavía en el suelo.

_¿Qué pasará si me declaro? Desde luego alguna vez lo tendré que hacer, pero es que... soy demasiado tímido, no puedo hacerlo- _se repetía Wood en su mente.

_Ya están de nuevo la parejita... desde luego, no sé que pensar con todo esto... y lo más grave de todo¿con quién voy a ir al baile? Es horrible el tener que invitar a una chica a bailar...- _Ron se estaba poniendo colorado en pensar lo sucedido el año anterior_.- y lo más difícil¿cómo voy a bailar con una pata de palo?_

_Odio a Potter- _se repetía una y otra vez en su mente Draco_- lo odio con toda mi alma, siempre siendo el centro de atención... aunque es muy satisfactorio triunfar sobre él del modo que lo he hecho yo... tú estabas enamorado de Hermione, aunque quizás ni tú lo sepas, pero ella me eligió a mí..._

_Es una lástima no haberla visto jugar- _pensaba Potter_- no sé lo rápida que es cogiendo la snich, y eso es una gran desventaja para mí... ni siquiera Wood me lo quiere decir... aunque desde luego tiene que ser buena, si el año pasado y el anterior, ganó el torneo de quidditch..._

_Siento que mi brazo me duele... ¿quizás es esta la llamada de Lord Voldemort? Sin embargo a Draco no parece afectarle... ¿y si no es eso? Además, me siento vigilada cada minuto, como si alguien tratara de saber mis pensamientos...- _Hermione comenzaba a inquietarse

_Si no lo veo no lo creo- _se dijo Electra_- en este intento de liberar sus mentes, puedo adivinar cada uno de los pensamientos que cruzan sus mentes... Tranquila Hermione, tienes razón en pensar que él te llama, yo también lo siento, sin embargo... debes ignorarle._

_Tengo hambre- _pensaba Flibby_- ¿qué hora será? Desde luego mi estómago me está protestando desde que empezamos, y así no me puedo concentrar._

La clase terminó, y ninguno de los siete consiguió moverse por encima del suelo ni un centímetro.

Qué vergüenza- dijo Flibby- desde luego, personas que estudian para ser profesores, que no consigan realizar un hechizo tan sencillo...

Peor es lo mío, que soy el hydegrut de la casa del viento... si mi profesor se entera, me expulsa de Saberhaguen.- se avergonzaba Wood.

Está claro- resolvió Electra- ha sido una conspiración contra los prefectos y hydegruts... y también para los mejores alumnos de Hogwarts.

Es que desde luego- prosiguió Hermione- que escapemos de un perro de tres cabezas, de un lazo del Diablo, de miles de llaves voladoras y asesinas, de un ajedrez viviente, de un basilisco, de dragones, etc, y no sepamos realizar un hechizo que hasta Neville ha realizado correctamente.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Hermione- apoyó Ron- La verdad es que deja la moral por los suelos.

¿Por los suelos?- siguió Harry- eso es poco, la deja arrastrada, tirada... no sé como expresarme.

Bueno, puesto que veo que por fin os habéis reconciliado- dijo Flibby mirándoles- ¿por qué no dejamos de hablar de fracasos, y vamos a comer?

Los demás asintieron, quedando Harry, Hermione, y Ron pensativos ante las palabras de Flibby. ¿Volvían a ser amigos? Pero algo se lo impedía... podría alguna vez perdonar Harry a Hermione por ponerse en el bando de Voldemort¿Aquél que había matado a sus padres, y a mucha más gente, destruyendo familias enteras, sin ninguna compasión? Sin embargo, no quería perderla como amiga, habían pasado tantos buenos ratos juntos...

Hermione- llamó Malfoy, que la había estado observando desde hacía un rato.- ¿Vienes?

Sí, claro- dijo ésta suavemente- nos vemos- les dijo a ambos. Los dos muchachos se despidieron, viendo como ella se iba de la mano de Malfoy.

Será mejor que también nosotros nos vayamos a comer con los demás- sugirió Harry. Ron asintió, y se encaminaron hacia el castillo.

Esto... Harry- dijo Ron mientras caminaban.

¿Sí?

¿Tienes pareja para el baile ya?

Sí, tengo ya una pareja- dijo en un susurro, poniéndose algo sonrojado.

¿En serio?- dijo el pelirrojo asombrado- ¿Y quién es?

Cho Chang- dijo mientras una sonrisa le aparecía en los labios.

¿CHO?- dijo asombrado- ¿Cuándo¿Cómo?

Bueno... la verdad es que no te lo he contado, pero... estoy saliendo con ella desde hace unos días.

¿QUÉ?- Ron no se lo creía.

¿Acaso crees que mientras tú te aislabas entrenando, yo me dedicaba a estudiar?

No, aunque deberías... pero es que me ha pillado por sorpresa... menuda noticia.- Ron permaneció callado.

¿Y tú ya tienes pareja?

No, aún no- dijo el otro pensativo.

¿Y a qué estás esperando?- dijo Harry sorprendido- el baile de Halloween es esta noche.

Sí, ya lo sé, pero... ¿a quién invito? No creo que Padma tenga ganas de volver a ir conmigo... y Parvati Patil va con Seamus...

Seguro que alguien quedará libre... quizás Pansy de Slytherin... no, es verdad, no es buena idea- rectificó Harry al ver la cara que Ron había puesto.

Entraron al gran comedor. Estaba lleno de gente, como siempre a esas horas, pero Harry no pudo pasar desapercibida la mirada de odio que Draco le lanzaba todos los días a la entrada y a la salida, a la cual Harry le respondía de la misma forma. Se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindorf

Cuando hubo pasado un tiempo, la profesora McGonagall se puso de pie, y comenzó a hablar.

Tengo que anunciar algo. La asociación de padres, ha decidido que yo sea vuestra nueva directora, y que tome mi antiguo puesto el profesor Snape- unos aplausos de parte de los de Slytherin interrumpieron a McGonagall- además, aprovecho para comunicarles que el baile de Halloween comenzará a la media noche, y se prolongará hasta la madrugada. Es por eso, que las clases de mañana serán suspendidas. El partido de quidditch se realizará en la mañana del día siguiente- la nueva directora se sentó con el sonido de muchos aplausos.

Subdirector...- dijo en voz baja Harry mientras ponía cara de asco.

Hermione y Ginny conversaban animadamente, y se levantaron a la vez de la mesa.

¿Adónde vais?- preguntó Charlie.

A prepararnos para la fiesta- dijo Ginny contenta.

¿Ya? Es mediodía, falta mucho tiempo todavía- dijo sorprendido Ron.

Vamos a realizar unas pociones, y eso requiere de tiempo.- continuó Hermione.- hasta luego. Las muchachas salieron del comedor.

¿Sabes?- dijo Fred- lo que más me fastidia de todo, es que vengan nuestros padres... ni que fuésemos niños.

¿Mamá y papá van a venir a la fiesta?- dijo Ron estupefacto.

Pueden venir los que quieran... sin embargo, Dumbledore arregló todo para que todos los padres viniesen, y todos aquellos que tengan algún lazo familiar con cada estudiante- continuó Charlie.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Harry asustado.

Quiero decir, que todos tus familiares vendrán a la fiesta.

¿Eso no querrá decir que mis tíos vayan a venir, no?

Realmente están invitados, pero otra cosa es que quieran venir...- continuó Charlie mientras se tomaba un trozo de tarta.

No querrán... odian a los magos... no se atreverán a venir- decía Harry como si intentara convencerse a sí mismo de que no vendrían.

Esto es horrible- siguió Ron- como si no fuese ya demasiado bochornoso bailar delante de todo el colegio, sino que además nos hacen bailar delante de nuestros padres...

----------- ----------

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** Bueno, ya está... vale, ya sé que es más corto de lo normal, sin embargo no quería hacer la fiesta de Halloween partida, prefiero en un solo capítulo... vamos a ver que hay que comentar...ah, sí! Espero que no haya sido demasiado complicado de entender lo de Ginny y Electra... es que es bastante difícil de explicar... por cierto... ¿qué habrá elegido Electra? Está muy claro¿no es cierto?... y lo mejor... ¿con quién va Ron a la fiesta? Jaja es posible que sus fans me maten, pero correré el riesgo.

Bueno, pues hasta el próximo capítulo... os dejo un poco con la intriga. (Por cierto, Witchmin, me confundí en mi última contestación... "eso- que- tú- ya- sabes" (jejejeje), tendrá que esperar a la siguiente tanda, U sorry.

Almu-chan


	13. Capítulo 12

**CAPÍTULO 12: LA NOCHE DE LOS MUERTOS **

El reloj mágico del castillo dio once campanadas. El gran comedor estaba vacío, todos estaban preparándose en sus habitaciones.

El reloj volvió a sonar, esta vez sólo una campanada. Los fantasmas de cada casa fueron entrando en las habitaciones de todos los alumnos, mandándoles hacia el gran comedor.

Son las once y media señores, el baile está a punto de comenzar. Bajen al gran comedor lo más pronto posible, por favor.

Gracias, Sir Nicholas- dijo Harry ya preparado- bajaremos dentro de un par de minutos.- el fantasma hizo una reverencia, y salió a través de la puerta.- ¿Estás preparado ya, Ron?

Aún me falta un poco... ¡maldita sea!

¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Harry.

Se me ha roto la pata de palo... ¡qué lástima! Ya no podré asistir a ese baile...- dijo Ron mientras sonreía.

Buen intento, Ron, pero eso tiene solución- dijo Harry. Sacó su varita- _Podo reparo.- _la pata de palo quedó como nueva.- solucionado.

¿Es que no entiendes que no quiero ir?- dijo Ron molesto.

No, es obligatorio, así que ya sabes... ¡mira qué hora es! Bueno, te veo en el comedor, tengo que pasar por Ravenclaw a por Cho, porque quedamos en que bajaríamos los dos juntos.

Está bien- dijo Ron fastidiado.

Harry se quedó mirando a su amigo, y por fin, se puso su antifaz negro, y salió por la puerta. Sacó el mapa del merodeador, y busco el camino más corto para llegar a la torre de Ravenclaw. Cuando llegó a la puerta de entrada, vio que Cho ya le estaba esperando fuera.

La muchacha llevaba su pelo, más largo de lo normal, recogido en dos trenzas. Una cinta con dos plumas de diferentes colores recorría su cabeza. Llevaba un traje sin mangas, con una falda que llegaba hasta un poco más de las rodillas, que acababa con muchos flecos.

Así que de india- dijo Harry sonriente.- espero no haberte hecho esperar.

No- dijo la muchacha sonriente, mientras cubría sus ojos con un antifaz que tenía plumas alrededor, y se acercaba a Harry- acabo de salir. Estás muy guapo con esa capa... veo que al final me has hecho caso, y te has colocado lentillas.

Sí, Ron también estaba de acuerdo contigo, palabras textuales: _¿un vampiro con gafas? Menudo vampiro._

Ambos bajaron por las escaleras, hasta llegar al gran comedor. La puerta estaba cerrada. Empujaron, y una luz brillante les cegó durante un momento.

Feliz Halloween- dijo un fantasma desconocido mientras les entregaba una foto a cada uno- espero que paséis una noche de muerte.

Gracias- dijo Harry con una sonrisa forzada.

El gran comedor estaba lleno. Las mesas habían desaparecido, y en el sitio en el que comían normalmente los profesores, se habían instalado algunos micros, e instrumentos musicales.

El techo estaba lleno de calabazas, y velas, mientras numerosos fantasmas lo recorrían. En el exterior, el sonido de rayos se escuchaba claramente, pero sin molestar demasiado.

¡Eh, Harry!- dijo una voz masculina tras él.

Éste se volvió, y descubrió a una muchacha con un largo traje de telas muy finas, de un color azul, tirando a blanco, con unas alas trasparentes, que brillaban a la luz de la luna. En la cabeza llevaba una diadema que emitía brillos plateados. El pelo suelto, resplandecía como el oro, y un antifaz de lo que parecía cristal, cubría sus ojos verdes.

La acompañaba un chico algo más alto que ella, de pelo castaño, que llevaba un traje negro, una capa hasta los pies del mismo color, y con el antifaz en la mano, que dejaba ver su cara blanquecina, y su sonrisa sangrienta.

¿Wood?- dijo Harry sonriente, dejando ver sus largos colmillos- me encanta tu disfraz.

Gracias- dijo Wood mostrando también sus colmillos de vampiro- puedo decir lo mismo.

¿Ves? Ya te dije que habría mucha gente vestida de ese modo... pero no me haces caso- protestó Electra.

No son mucha gente... sólo llevan este disfraz los chicos más guapos, inteligentes, atractivos y simpáticos de todo el colegio- dijo lanzando una sonrisa hacia Harry, que también reía al escuchar lo que Wood decía.

Te has olvidado de lo de mentirosos- dijo Electra devolviéndosela.

¿De qué vas disfrazada Electra?- preguntó Harry.

¿Acaso no lo ves?- intervino Cho- va de musa, las cantoras divinas e inspiradoras de todas las artes y ciencias.- Todos la miraron sorprendidos.

Ravenclaw¿no?- continuó Electra. Cho asintió.

Buenas noches a todos- interrumpió Flibby que venía de la mano de Charlie.

Flibby llevaba una falda roja con numerosos pañuelos de seda que colgaban alrededor de un cinturón dorado. La cintura la llevaba al descubierto, mostrando una piedra de color de fuego que llevaba en el ombligo. La parte superior, al contrario de la inferior, era muy ajustada. Las mangas que salían del top rojo, acababan en campana, pero dejando mostrar la cantidad de pulseras y anillos que llevaba en la mano. Alrededor de la frente, llevaba una fina cinta roja, de la que colgaban aros dorados, que sus cabellos dejaban ver, aunque los llevara totalmente sueltos.

Hola- saludaron todos.

¿Así que de jugador de quidditch?- dijo Wood mirando a Charlie.

Eso sí que es original- dijo Electra.

¿Original?- repitió Flibby mientras señalaba a un grupo de chicos, todos vestidos de ese modo.

¿Y qué te parece mi traje?- habló Fred, una zanahoria gigante- ¿Es original?- Flibby sonrió, y de repente suspiró de nuevo.

Lo siento pero no- dijo mientras señalaba a su hermano George que estaba detrás de él, vestido del mismo modo.

Hola Ron- dijo Harry mientras veía que su amigo se acercaba a ellos.

Vaya- exclamó Flibby- un pirata, eso es original, algo que nadie lleva...

Te equivocas- dijo éste- he visto a unos cuantos más vestidos del mismo modo por ahí... afortunadamente.

Entonces está claro que las únicas originales somos nosotras- dijo Flibby satisfecha.

Vuelves a equivocarte- dijo Wood sonriente- antes he visto a Pansy Parkinson vestida exactamente igual que tú.

¿QUÉ?- grito Flibby.

¿Queréis dejar esta estúpida conversación de una vez?- dijo Electra- aunque... ¿qué has dicho antes Wood¿que llevabais ese disfraz los más guapos, inteligentes, atractivos y simpáticos del colegio?

Sí, y lo mantengo, jaja.

Pues creo que te equivocas- Electra señaló a Neville Longbotton, y a Draco Malfoy que iban disfrazados del mismo modo.- te gano uno cero.- Ron y Harry se miraron.

¿Te dije que le quedaría mejor a él o no?- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

El reloj comenzó a tocar las doce campanadas. Un silencio absoluto invadió el gran comedor. Las campanadas tenían un sonido tétrico, que helaba la sangre al oírlo. Los fantasmas comenzaron a descender, hasta situarse delante de los alumnos. Seis fantasmas enmascarados se situaron delante de Harry y los demás.

La última campanada sonó. Era la noche de halloween. Los fantasmas comenzaron a dejar atrás su aspecto blanquecino, y sus ropas y piel comenzaron a adquirir un aspecto normal, como si estuvieran vivos. Se quitaron las máscaras, lo que hizo quedarse a más de uno sin habla.

No puede ser...- dijo Harry en un susurro- estáis vivos- con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, se abrazó a las dos personas que tenía delante: James y Lily Potter.

Los Weasley miraban emocionados esa escena tan tierna, y otras tres más: Cho saludaba a Cedric Diggori con alegría, Electra abrazada a dos adultos de no más de 20 años, y Flibby también abrazaba a una mujer adulta pelirroja.

Después de un tiempo, cuando todos se habían calmado, Wood se acercó a Electra y a los dos jóvenes.

Hola... ¿qué tal si nos presentas?- dijo éste con timidez, intentando parecer abierto y agradable.

Claro- dijo Electra- perdóname. Ella es mi madre, Rebecca Dumbledore.

Encantada- dijo la mujer.

Igualmente, pero... si ella es tu madre- dijo Wood señalando a la mujer- y además se apellida Dumbledore... él es...

Sí, Wood, soy tu antiguo director, Albus Dumbledore- dijo el joven apuesto, de cabellos rubios, vestido elegantemente( con un parecido extraordinario a Draco Malfoy, solo que con una cara más amistable )

Lo siento, pero no le había reconocido sin la barba...

Sí, es cierto, la verdad es que la hecho de menos...

Atención, por favor- dijo McGonagall con un micro en la mano- el baile va a dar comienzo. Feliz Halloween.- la música comenzó a sonar.

Los padres de Harry y los demás "fantasmas" se alejaron, a resolver sus asuntos, y dejando tranquilos a los muchachos. Todos bailaban, incluso Harry, que no se desprendía de las miradas de Malfoy y de Ginny, y no se daban cuenta, de los sucesos que ocurrían a su alrededor... asuntos más importantes quizás.

Ron estaba sentado en una de las mesas observando cómo todas las parejas bailaban agarradas al son de la música. Él era el único que estaba allí sentado, sin pareja.

Esto... ¿quieres bailar?- dijo la muchacha vestida con un traje parecido a los que llevaban las mujeres de la Edad Media.- Ron la miró detenidamente.

Claro- dijo éste sonriente, mientras iban hacia la pista y se unían a las demás parejas.

Sin embargo, no todos bailaban, mientras Harry y los demás lo hacían, algunos todavía estaban saludándose tras el reencuentro.

James, Lily, que alegría volver a veros- dijo Sirius mientras les daba un abrazo a cada uno.

También yo me alegro- asintió James- pero cuando cante el gallo, volveremos a desaparecer... tenemos que hacer nuestro trabajo.

¿Trabajáis hasta estando muertos?- dijo Lupin sorprendido.

Sí, bueno... la verdad es que sino, te aburres mucho... entre tus diversiones de ese mundo, puedes dedicarte a bajar a la tierra, y atormentar a muggles entre otras muchas más... pero prefiero hacer lo que hacemos, porque no hacemos mal a nadie, y somos felices así... además conoces a mucha gente nueva.

Pero... ¿se puede saber en qué trabajáis?- preguntó Sirius impaciente.

Pues no- intervino Lily- no podemos decírtelo... lo siento mucho, pero no está permitido hablar de lo que hay después de la muerte.

Entiendo... por cierto, aunque Harry no me lo ha dicho, creo que ha tenido peleas con sus tíos- comentó Sirius.

Sí, lo sabemos- dijo Lily- pero esperamos resolver eso esta noche, antes de irnos... hablaremos con mi hermana y mi cuñado.

¿Aquí?- dijo Lupin- no creo que se atrevan a venir... sabéis que odian a los magos... les temen, para ser más exactos.

Sí, pero Dumbledore realizó también un hechizo para obligarlos a venir, y de ese modo solucionar todo.- explicó James.- debemos reunirnos con ellos a las tres de la madrugada.

De pronto la música cesó, y un translador,(en este caso era el suelo de la pista) los llevó hasta los jardines. Miraron al cielo. Miles de fuegos artificiales de todos los colores brillaban sobre sus cabezas.

No es justo- dijo James mientras miraba al cielo- ni en nuestra graduación fueron tantos... desde luego, los tiempos han cambiado.

Sirius y Lily rieron al recordar su baile de graduación, sin embargo, Lupin miraba con nostalgia los fuegos. De pronto, una mano se apoyó en su hombro.

Un día te volverás a reunir con ella- dijo Dumbledore suavemente- pero todavía no... todo llegará a su tiempo... ella también lo pensaba así, y lo sigue pensando.

Lupin miró sorprendido a Dumbledore, con los ojos que comenzaban a humedecerse.

¿Has hablado con ella¿Cómo está?- preguntó ansioso Lupin.

Sí, algún tiempo... sin embargo, no puedo decirte nada más que ella te sigue esperando, y que lo seguirá haciendo, hasta que volváis a reuniros.

Remus miró al cielo de nuevo, esta vez, varios dragones realizaban un espectáculo de fuego, que todos miraban asombrados, y recordó... recordó a aquella chica de pelo oscuro y mirada profunda.

El espectáculo terminó con un aplauso multitudinario por parte de todos los presentes. El reloj del comedor hizo sonar tres campanadas que se oyeron en todo el castillo, sin embargo, la mayoría de los presentes no presentaban signos de cansancio alguno.

¿Qué hacemos ahora?- dijo Electra mientras veía como varias parejas entraban de nuevo al gran comedor. Charlie se unió a ellos tras un rato, después de haberse ocupado de encerrar a los dragones.

¿Volvemos, no?- dijo Harry mirando a Cho.- por cierto... ¿dónde están Hermione y Ron?- Electra puso plena atención... habían olvidado a Hermione.

No te preocupes por Ron- dijo Cho- estaba ocupado con... otras cosas.

¿Qué cosas?- dijo éste confundido, totalmente perdido de la conversación.

Con Kara, tonto- dijo Cho cariñosamente.

¿KARA¿¿KARA WOOD?

Sí¿acaso no te habías dado cuenta?- dijo Flibby.

Es lo que yo le decía a Charlie- dijo Wood- que al final terminaremos siendo familia...

Hola chicos- dijo Hagrid mientras se acercaba a ellos- ¿qué tal lo estáis pasando?

Muy bien- contestó Harry- he visto a mis padres... ¿por cierto, dónde están?- dijo mirando a su alrededor.

Sí, lo sé, ya los he visto antes, tenían que resolver unos asuntillos.

Bueno¿y qué tal tú? Supongo que lo estarás pasando en grande, después de todo, hay muchos dragones aquí.

Sí, claro, me gusta mucho poder verlos tan cerca, sin embargo... nunca dejo de pensar en Norberto, de cómo estará, si se acordará de mí...- Flibby miró a Charlie... ¿había dicho Norberto¿Su dragón? Charlie desvió la mirada.

Flibby suspiró, y sacó una especie de flauta de pan, que desprendía una maravillosa melodía, de la que todos los oyentes quedaron enamorados (La flautista de Hamelín... aunque en este caso sería de Hogwarts, jejejeje ). Un grito de fondo, fue lo único que les hizo reaccionar.

Un dragón se ha escapado- gritó una chica. El enorme dragón, se acercó hasta su grupo, y se detuvo ante Flibby. Hagrid se quedó mudo.

Norberto- dijo Flibby- espero que te acuerdes todavía de Hagrid.- el dragón giró la cabeza hacia donde le señalaba Flibby. Aunque había pasado tanto tiempo, inexplicablemente Norberto reconoció a Hagrid como su madre, y el enorme dragón bajó la cabeza hasta Hagrid, el cuál lloraba como un bebe, abrazándose al dragón.

Yo creo que me voy a ir ya a la cama- dijo Electra a Wood.

¿Tan pronto?- dijo éste mirando su reloj.

Sí, estoy algo cansada, y preferiría descansar. De todas formas, quédate si quieres.

¿Quieres que te acompañe?

No, no es necesario, gracias. Mañana te veo.- se despidió de todos, y se dirigió al castillo.

Entramos ¿no?- dijeron los demás, dejando a Hagrid con Norberto.

------------- -----------

Hermione iba de la mano de Malfoy. Cada vez se acercaban más a su destino, hasta que giraron la esquina y llegaron. Hermione tragó saliva.

Un hombre y una mujer esperaban en el pasillo de la casa de Slytherin.

¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!- dijo la mujer de pelo castaño.- ¿qué tal te va por aquí, querida?

Bien, madre- dijo Hermione temerosa- esto... quería presentaros a mi novio, Draco Malfoy.

¿Novio?- dijo el hombre- ¿no crees que eres un poco joven para eso?- Hermione bajó la cabeza.

Por favor, querido- dijo la mujer- recuerda que a su edad, nosotros ya estábamos prometidos... mi nombre es Lady Millarca di Metherlow, y él es mi esposo, Lord Herbert di Metherlow.

Encantado de conocerles- dijo Draco cortésmente.

¿Así que eres de la familia Malfoy?- dijo el padre- tengo entendido que dejasteis abandonado a nuestro señor- Hermione se sintió incomoda, sin embargo, Draco no parecía ser intimidado.

No es cierto, solo intentamos ganar la confianza de los estúpidos magos que estaban en su contra, para conocer sus secretos, y así, dejar el camino libre a mi señor.

De acuerdo- dijo el señor con una sonrisa- ¿y qué me dices de nuestra familia¿Qué sabes de ella?

Es una de las familias más prestigiosas de magos del mundo- continuó Malfoy- cuentan con plena confianza de nuestro señor. Entre sus principales poderes, se encuentran la predicción, y la capacidad de someter a criaturas mágicas, en especial a los elfos domésticos... la magia antigua siempre ha estado presente en su familia...- Hermine quedó perpleja, ni siquiera ella sabía tanto de su familia. Sabía lo de los elfos, porque durante el verano le hicieron aprender a desarrollar esa técnica... pero del resto...

Bien señor Malfoy- continuó el hombre satisfecho- veo que conoce parte de nuestra historia... quizá más de lo que querría que supiera, sin embargo, espero que ayude a nuestra hija a desarrollar su potencial.

Por supuesto- dijo Malfoy.

Los padres se despidieron, y salieron de allí. Hermione suspiró profundo. Al menos, lo habían aceptado... aunque todavía tuviese que enfrentarse a Lucius Malfoy.

-------------- ------------

Los cuatro esperaban en el bosque a que aparecieran los tíos de Harry, cuando llegaron en medio de mucho viento. Ambos estaban más que sorprendidos, y mucho más cuando vieron que Lily y James estaban frente a ellos.

Buenas noches- saludó calurosamente Lily.

¡Oh, dios mío!- exclamó Petunia- has vuelto... ¿o es que acaso nosotros hemos muerto?

No, no, no- se apresuró a decir Lily cuando vio que su hermana se ponía a llorar por su pequeño- somos nosotros los que hemos vuelto.

¿Vuelto¿Para qué?- dijo calmándose, y adoptando ese carácter arrogante.

Para arreglar un asunto sobre Harry- intervino Sirius poniendo cara de criminal, que hizo asustar a la pareja.

¿Y quién es usted?- gritó Vernon.- ¿No nos hemos visto en alguna parte?

Lo siento, que descortesía por mi parte... permítanme que me presente, soy Sirius Black, el padrino de Harry- puso una sonrisa triunfal. Ambos tragaron saliva al recordar las palabras que una vez les dijo Harry... aquellas palabras en las que les decía que había estado en prisión, y que era buscado hasta en el mundo de los magos por crímenes...

Ssss... Si se fue de casa, fue por que quiso... yo no le dije nada...- titubeó Vernon.

¿SE HA IDO DE CASA!- exclamó furioso Sirius. Aquello era lo que menos se esperaba en ese momento... además se lo habría llevado por delante de no ser porque Lupin le sujetó.- VOSOTROS LE ECHASTEIS ¿NO ES CIERTO?

Así que eso era...- dijo James preocupado.

Él tomó la decisión de marcharse, no le obligamos- dijo Petunia reprochando el comentario de Sirius.

Claro, muy fácil, o eso o algo peor... yo le llamaría chantaje- siguió Sirius aún sujeto por Lupin.

¿Es cierto que él decidió marcharse?- preguntó James serenamente.

Pero James, acaso no ves que no le quedaba otra opción, no te das cuenta que...- James levantó algo el brazo, pidiendo a Sirius que callase- responderme.

Sí, él lo eligió- dijo Vernon de forma seca.

Entonces no hay nada más que discutir- siguió James- sentimos mucho haber os traído aquí contra vuestra voluntad. Ya os podéis marchar.

Pero James...- gritó Sirius. Demasiado tarde, Vernon y Petunia ya se habían marchado. Lupin le soltó.- ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Le obligaron a marcharse.

No exactamente amigo- dijo James seriamente- le pusieron unas condiciones a las que debía adaptarse si quería permanecer allí, y él escogió irse... ha sido decisión suya, y ahora debe asumir las consecuencias.

----------- -----------

Harry, Cho, Wood, Charley y Flibby, entraron en el gran comedor. Aunque ya lo sabían, no pudieron evitar sorprenderse al ver a Ron y Kara bailar al son de la música que sonaba de fondo, de una forma tan embelesada... y claro que les producía más asco ver a Hermione y Draco bailar del mismo modo.

Las parejas se pusieron a bailar mientras se escuchaba de fondo el estribillo de la dulce canción:

**_Cause I am your lady_**

_**And you are my man**_

_**Wherever you reach for me**_

_**I´ll do all that I can**_

Wood se alejó de allí, sintiéndose totalmente fuera de lugar. Salió sin despedirse, y cruzó el pasillo mientras escuchaba el final de la canción:

**_We´re heading for something_**

_**Somewhere I´ve never been**_

_**Sometimes I am frightened**_

_**But I´m ready to learn**_

_**Of the power of love.**_

Los aplausos retumbaron por el castillo. Wood siguió andando, cuando le pareció escuchar una voz familiar al otro lado del pasillo. Paró en seco, y escuchó detenidamente. 

Sí, lo sé- escuchó a Electra.

Bueno, entonces creo que no hay nada más que discutir- contestó Dumbledore.- ¿y qué me dices de ti? Aún no me has dicho lo que decidiste.

Sí, lo sé... aunque no te lo voy a decir... tendrás que esperar... no quiero que me digas los pros y los contras de mi decisión... me ha costado decidirme, y a causa de mi elección perderé a un ser querido para siempre... sin embargo, ya nada me hará cambiar de opinión

Te entiendo. Bueno, creo que es demasiado tarde para hablar, y mañana tienes que entrenar ¿no es así? Debes ir a dormir.

Pero... no puedo, después de todo, esta noche desaparecerás para siempre...

Eso no quiere decir que no me vuelvas a ver nunca más... siempre nos queda esta noche.

Tengo la impresión de que será la última vez que celebraré Halloween.- dijo Electra bajando la cabeza entristecida.

¿Cómo has dicho?- preguntó Dumbledore incrédulo.

Nada, solo es un presentimiento.

Tal vez sea una predicción.

No, no lo es.- dijo secamente- Bueno, creo que esta es la despedida.- dijo suavizando la voz.

Sí, es la despedida- dijo Dumbledore.

Wood seguía inmóvil, sin entender de lo que hablaban. Bajó la cabeza, mientras oía los gemidos de Electra al otro lado del pasillo.

La hora había llegado, el momento en que todos los fantasmas debían regresar. Harry se abrazó fuertemente a sus padres mientras unas lagrimas le recorrían sus mejillas. Sin embargo, sintió que se desvanecían. Cayó de rodillas, y cubrió sus ojos con sus manos... el haberles tenido de nuevo con él, y perderlos otra vez había sido muy duro de afrontar... sin embargo, la hora había llegado, y todo volvía a la normalidad.

---------- ---------

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Bueno, ya sé que Ginny no ha salido demasiado en el capítulo... sin embargo saldrá lo que ha estado haciendo en el siguiente, cuando se lo cuente a alguien... (y no a mí precisamente, ejeje)

La canción, de Celine Dion... quizá me haya equivocado, y podía haber puesto otra canción... sin embargo, es que me gusta para la escena... en la banda sonora de la historia (fijate, con banda sonora, que glamour...), este capítulo tiene "La danza macabra" de Saint Saens, que a pesar de ser música clásica, me encanta! Escuchadla si tenéis oportunidad!

Bueno, a parte de que Sirius casi se come a los Dursley (lo cual no habría estado mal) creo que no hay nada más que decir...

PD: Quién es la chica de la que habla Lupin? para todos aquellos olvidadizos, que lean el prólogo! (obvio)

Almu-chan


	14. Capítulo 13

**CAPÍTULO 13: ¿AMOR O AMISTAD?**

El gran comedor estaba abarrotado de estudiantes, sin embargo, apenas se escuchaba a la gente hablar. Lo que habían vivido la noche anterior, no lo podrían olvidar fácilmente.

Harry estaba muy afectado por la nueva pérdida de sus padres. Le hacía feliz saber que estaban bien, y por haber hablado con ellos, sin embargo...

En la mesa de Slytherin ocurría lo mismo. Electra y Flibby también parecían estar muy afectadas. Wood se acercó hacia su mesa (lo cual no le hacía demasiada gracia), y se sentó en medio de ambas muchachas.

Flibby no probaba bocado, algo muy extraño en ella, que siempre tenía hambre, mientras que Electra no paraba de comer.

¿Estáis bien?- dijo Wood mirándolas de forma extraña. Ninguna contestó, Flibby parecía autista, mientras que Electra no paraba de llevarse cosas a la boca.- Electra- dijo Wood mirándola preocupado- es el desayuno, no deberías comer tanto ¿no crees?

Sí, ya lo sé... - dijo mientras se llevaba una tostada untada de mermelada a la boca- pero las penas se me van comiendo.- bebió un sorbo del zumo de calabaza que había en su copa.

Menos mal que sueles estar alegre- dijo Wood mientras observaba su cuerpo de arriba a bajo.

Es que no puedo evitarlo... no tengo hambre, pero necesito seguir comiendo, o sino, empiezo a darle vueltas y...- comenzó a comerse un croissant de chocolate.

Dentro de unos minutos, tenemos que ir a entrenar al campo de quidditch... ¿cómo vas a jugar con el estómago a punto de explotar?- Electra paró en seco y miró al frente.

Tienes razón.- dijo dejando el croissant en el plato, y levantándose rápidamente- no podré jugar si sigo comiendo, y la verdad... no me perdería por nada del mundo un buen entrenamiento como el de hoy.- dio un giro sobre sí misma, y salió con paso decidido.

_Se le pasan las penas nombrándole el quidditch- _pensó Wood-_ curioso pero cierto._

Creo que yo también iré a dar una vuelta- dijo Flibby levantándose lentamente- un poco de aire me vendrá bien.- la pelirroja salió también del salón, bajo la mirada atenta de los gemelos.

Wood permaneció sentado, hasta que miró enfrente de él... así pues, también se levantó al ver las miradas que le echaban algunos de Slytherin, y fue hacia su mesa.

Sigo sin poder creérmelo- decía George con la mirada perdida.

¿No tendrá alguna hermana más pequeña, verdad?- preguntó Fred a Charlie.

No, no tiene más hermanas, es hija única- contestó Charlie de mal humor... obviamente, que sus hermanos le quisieran quitar la novia, no le hacía demasiada gracia.

Wood miró a su izquierda. Se sentía un poco mal por dejar tan de lado a su amigo Mark... sin embargo, se quedó pasmado cuando le vio rodeado por un corro de chicas, entre las cuales estaban las tres cazadoras de Gryffindorf, Angeline, Katie, y Alicia... así que decidió sentarse junto a Harry y sus amigos.

Bueno, Ron- dijo éste para charlar sobre algún tema- ya veo que anoche hiciste las paces con mi primita.- Ron se puso colorado hasta las orejas.

Sí... bueno... yo...

Sí, la verdad es que ayer estabais muy tontitos todos- dijo Fred volviéndose hacia ellos- Si hubieses visto como se le caía la baba a mamá cuando os veía bailar... - Ron y Ginny se pusieron pálidos... ¡habían olvidado que sus padres también habían estado presentes!

De pronto, un rayo cayó en medio del gran comedor, interrumpiendo la conversación, para fortuna de Ron y Ginny. Algunos gritaron del susto, sin embargo, Wood estaba más que acostumbrado, y casi ni se inmutó.

Bien, creo que tengo que irme a entrenar, es la llamada de Electra- dijo mientras se levantaba lentamente.

¿Vais a entrenar ahora? ¿Puedo acompañarte?- preguntó Harry.

Sí, vamos a entrenar... no creo que fuese bueno que nos observaras, aunque da absolutamente igual, puesto que no está prohibida la entrada al campo, y puedes vernos igualmente- contestó éste tranquilamente.

¿Entonces?- dijo Harry que no sabía con exactitud lo que quería decir Wood.

Claro que puedes- dijo sonriendo. Ambos salieron al campo de quidditch. Wood se fue hacia los vestuarios, y Harry a las gradas.

Tras aproximadamente diez minutos, la selección de Saberhaguen salió al campo montados en sus escobas. Harry se quedó a cuadros cuando vio que Wood iba montado en una Saeta de Fuego. Sin haberle llamado, Wood se acercó hasta donde Harry observaba. Oliver no podía estar más sonriente, parecía que iba a explotar de felicidad.

Vaya, Wood- dijo Harry- no me habías dicho que te habías comprado una Saeta de Fuego... ¿desde cuando la tienes?

No es mía- dijo Wood sin dejar de sonreír- es de Electra, me acaba de comunicar que me la deja para el partido de mañana.

¿Te la deja?- exclamó Harry atónito.

Sí- dijo el otro sin dejar de admirar su escoba- me sorprendí mucho... siempre se la presta a un cazador... así que nunca pensé que me la dejaría a mí.

¿Y qué escoba usa ella?- dijo Harry que parecía que le iba a dar algo... ¿y si había un nuevo modelo de Saeta mucho más rápida que la Saeta de Fuego? Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a imaginar el partido de quidditch, con Electra subida en la Saeta Relámpago, y con todo un estadio lleno de gente que se reía mientras le apuntaban con el dedo.

Una Estrella Fugaz- dijo Wood interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Harry, el cuál, mucho más aliviado, esbozó una gran sonrisa, y a punto de reír a carcajadas.

¿Una Estrella Fugaz? ¿Y cuánto tarda a coger el snich dorado?

Diez segundos- Harry paró de reír.

¿Qué?- dijo muy pálido.- ¿Con una Estrella Fugaz? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

No, es la verdad, sino, observa el entrenamiento.

WOOD- gritó Electra desde mitad del campo.

Tengo que irme.- Oliver salió de allí, y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el resto del equipo.

Tras unas palabras de Electra, cada uno se colocó en su puesto. Cátalyn, la directora del colegio, también estaba allí, observando a su equipo. Era muy curioso ver el entrenamiento, ya que para ello, jugaban un partido.

Los golpeadores, lanzaban los bludgers contra dos fantasmas que aparecían y desaparecían, cada vez en un lugar diferente del campo. Los cazadores, eran los que jugaban contra un grupo de fantasmas, y el guardián, tenía que conseguir parar tres quaffles lanzadas a la vez, mientras un bludger intentaba golpearle.

Pero Harry sólo se detuvo en ver este extraño entrenamiento unos segundos, ya que toda su atención era para Electra, que estaba totalmente quieta, y con los ojos cerrados. De repente Cátalyn le interrumpió.

¿Puedo sentarme contigo?- dijo amablemente. Harry asintió, sin embargo, volvió a mirar a Electra rápidamente.

Ya han pasado muchos minutos- dijo Harry a Cátalyn- y no se ha movido...

Eso es porque el snich no está en el aire aún- dijo Cátalyn mostrándole la pequeña pelota que tenía entre su mano derecha.- ahora la voy a soltar.- en el momento en el que la snich abandonó sus manos.

Uno... - dijo Cátalyn en voz alta. Electra no se había movido.-... dos- seguía quieta-... tres, cuatro, cinco- quieta aún- seis, siete- Electra comenzó a moverse en lo que parecía ir en contra a la dirección de la snich - ocho- la tenía a un metro escaso- nueve... - ya la rozaba-... diez- la tenía en su mano.

Harry se quedó pasmado... ¿cómo lo había hecho? Los nervios comenzaron a invadirle, mañana jugaban contra un equipo que tenía una coordinación perfecta entre sus jugadores, y una buscadora mejor que él.

----------- ----------

Hermione observaba un libro en la biblioteca, y escribía un largo pergamino. Draco la vio desde la puerta, y se sentó frente a ella, observándola a los ojos, aunque ella seguía escribiendo.

Bien, ¿qué quieres?- dijo mirándole tras varios minutos.

¿No puedo mirarte?- dijo Malfoy riéndose.

No cuando tengo tantas cosas que hacer... ¿qué me quieres preguntar?

¿Cómo sabes que te quiero preguntar algo?- Hermione se quedó callada- Veo que aprendes con rapidez.

No sé... ¡Ay!- dijo llevándose la mano derecha hacia su brazo izquierdo.

¿Qué te pasa?- dijo seriamente Draco.

Me llama... ¿acaso no lo sientes?

Solo noto un cosquilleo... nada más importante.

¿Y por qué a mí me quema?- dijo furiosa

Por falta de costumbre supongo... por cierto, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que lo sentiste?

¿Esa era la pregunta?- dijo Hermione mirándole- ayer, en la clase de vuelo... ¿por qué?

En esos momentos... ¿escuchaste a alguien?

No- dijo seguramente- bueno, ahora que lo dices... - Draco puso plena atención- me pareció escuchar a Lydia.

¿Qué te decía?- dijo éste impaciente.

No sé... no me acuerdo... algo como que debía ignorar la llamada... que ella también lo sentía- dijo asustándose.

Luego... si ella lo sentía, significa que también tiene la marca en su brazo - dijo Draco seriamente.

No puede... es la hija de Dumbledore... no puede estar del bando de Voldemort.- dijo Hermione considerando aquella opción más que improbable.

¿Estamos seguros que es la hija de Dumbledore?- dijo Malfoy dubitativo- puede que en un principio lo fuese, pero Voldemort se la robase... pensemos un poco, Dumbledore tiene una hija, le enseña la magia durante dos años (se supone que Electra tiene 17 años... por si alguien no lo recordaba), en esa época Voldemort se derrumba por culpa de Potter, y tras once años escondido, sobrevive en un cuerpo de un mago, Quirrell, sabiendo que si consigue la piedra filosofal, conseguirá un cuerpo propio... ¿Me sigues?

Sí, creo que sí- dijo Hermione impaciente- continua.

Lydia sigue aprendiendo magia, adquiriendo mucho potencial. En esa época tiene trece años, aunque no olvidemos que va a séptimo, porque le han adelantado cuatro cursos. A Voldemort todavía le queda su diario, y lo usa para sus propios fines. Un año después, Potter lo destruye. Lydia no puede entrar a Saberhaguen porque es muy joven, así que durante dos años, recorre los diferentes lugares mágicos de todo el mundo, desarrollando su magia, en especial, la defensa contra las artes oscuras. Destruido el diario, a Voldemort no le queda otra opción que conseguir un cuerpo propio.

¿Puede hacerse eso?- dijo Hermione sorprendida, y algo perdida... ¿cómo acabaría aquello?

Sí, es más, tu naciste con ese propósito, solo que...

Prefiero no saberlo- interrumpió Hermione molesta.

De acuerdo. No sé exactamente como se hace... creo que el ser que necesita el cuerpo, en este caso Voldemort, toma la sangre del cuerpo que quiere, en nuestro caso el de Electra, un mes sí otro no, durante dos años.

¿Y para qué quiere esa sangre?- dijo Hermione muy interesada.

Para elaborar un cuerpo en el que su espíritu permanezca hasta tener el cuerpo deseado, y para ir preparando a su futuro cuerpo, para que aloje a un alma distinta... Eso creo. Como decía, solo tenía esa solución, o moriría.

¿Qué tiene que ver aquí Electra?

Durante esa época, Electra tenía un poder mágico, que no pasaba desapercibido, siendo además de sangre limpia. Supongo que uno de los seguidores de mi señor, le comunicó que había encontrado el cuerpo adecuado para él, y él tomó su sangre... puestos a tomar un cuerpo, que sea uno de alguien con un potencial mágico de nivel superior.

¿Cómo sabes que tomó su sangre?- dijo Hermione más que sorprendida. Draco le enseñó un pergamino muy extenso.

Ésta es toda la información que he averiguado de Electra, toda su vida.

¿De dónde has sacado esto?

Tengo mis fuentes.- se limitó a contestar Malfoy- éste es su expediente académico- dijo señalándole un párrafo muy extenso.- Y un poco más abajo, está su expediente médico.- Hermione lo miró con detenimiento.

_Ingresó en el hospital de Sermiown el día 13 de Noviembre del año pasado- _leyó en voz alta Hermione- _el 14 de Enero, el 16 de marzo... _¿cómo es que nadie se ha dado cuenta de esto todavía?

Imagino que Dumbledore se daría cuenta, aunque igual no se le pasaría por la cabeza, que fuese por esas causas. Observa la primera fecha...

El día 11 de mayo, del año pasado.

Luego si mis cálculos no me fallan, Voldemort se reencarnará en Electra en Mayo de este año.

----------- -----------

¿Ya lo has pensado?- dijo el muchacho mirando directamente a los ojos de Ginny.

Bueno... es que no sé... - respondió la chica apurada.

¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te sigue gustando Harry?

No es eso... lo pasé muy mal cuando me enteré de que salía con Cho, así que decidí olvidarme.- dijo bajando la cabeza.

¿Entonces?- insistió el chico.

Es por mis hermanos... se burlaron mucho de Percy cuando se enteraron de que tenía novia... y yo no quiero que me ocurra a mí.

¿Es sólo por eso?

Sí, sólo...

Entonces podríamos optar por mantenerlo en secreto... nadie se enteraría.

Ginny no dijo nada.

-------------- -------------

El reloj informaba de que eran las ocho de la tarde mediante sus campanadas. La chica con la túnica de Slytherin caminaba por las mazmorras sin rumbo fijo, cuando de repente, el brazo comenzó a producirle un dolor intenso, y cayó al suelo.

Snape pasaba por allí, cuando la vio tirada en el suelo, apretándose con su mano derecha el antebrazo izquierdo con mucha fuerza, con una expresión de dolor muy fuerte. La chica perdió el conocimiento, y se desmayó. Snape estaba arrodillado junto a ella, sujetándola por los hombros con uno de sus brazos. Levantó la manga de la túnica hasta el codo, y lo que vio le hizo quedarse sin palabras.

El brazo estaba totalmente rojo, pero de repente, comenzaron a formarse unas líneas negras, de las que salía humo. Los trazos comenzaron a formar una figura conocida por Snape:

Una calavera, el símbolo de Voldemort, sin embargo...

Un mortifago- dijo Snape mirando el rostro de la chica- no me lo puedo creer.

De pronto él también notó una quemadura en el brazo, y dirigió su mirada hacia la marca de la chica, mientras su rostro adquiría un tono blanquecino.

Unos nuevos trazos comenzaron a surgir, parecidos a llamas. Salían del ojo de la calavera, y formaron la figura de una cobra.

E... Eres... - dijo Snape asustado- Amanda Riddle... la hija de Lord Voldemort.

------------- -------------

Las nueve campanadas retumbaron por todo el castillo, prácticamente desierto, puesto que todos los alumnos se encontraban en el gran comedor cenando.

¿Qué le pasa a Snape?- dijo Flibby mientras veía como no dejaba de observar la zona en la que se encontraban. Electra no contestó, pero parecía más preocupada de lo habitual, algo que también notaba Draco.

No es nada- dijo bajando la cabeza.

Esto... antes Wood te estaba buscando para hablar contigo.

¿Cuándo?

Sobre las ocho, decía que tenía que enseñarte algo. ¿Dónde estabas a esa hora?- preguntó Flibby interesada.

Dando una vuelta por el castillo- dijo de forma insegura.

Ya, bueno, ya has terminado de cenar, así que si quieres puedes ir a ver que quería.- propuso Flibby de manera pícara.

Sí, tienes razón... aquí me siento vigilada.- Se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindorf. Hermione se asustó al verla ir hacia su mesa.

Wood- dijo de pie junto a él. Éste se dio la vuelta.

Ah, Lydia, eres tú, te he estado buscando- dijo tragando saliva.

¿Lydia?- Electra se sorprendió al oír su nombre en boca de Wood.

Sí, bueno, si te molesta no...

No, tranquilo, me gusta. ¿Qué querías?

Ven conmigo- dijo respirando hondo, tomándola de la mano, y saliendo del gran comedor.

Cruzaron varios pasillos, hasta que llegaron a una habitación cerrada.

_Alohomora-_ dijo Wood con su varita, haciendo que la puerta se abriese. Ambos entraron en ella.

La habitación estaba totalmente vacía, y solo había un objeto bajo una sábana en el centro de la sala. Wood se acercó, y quitó la tela, dejando al descubierto un gran espejo.

Lo descubrí esta tarde, aunque nunca lo había visto, Charlie me contó que había encontrado un espejo, que mostraba el deseo más profundo de tu corazón.- Electra lo miraba atentamente. Wood se acercó a ella, la tomó de la mano, y la colocó frente al espejo.- ¿Qué ves?

Electra miraba absorta el espejo, pero no dijo nada.

Bueno, ¿qué ves tú?- dijo ella, que no estaba dispuesta a decir lo que había visto.

Esto- dijo armándose de valor, mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y la besaba dulcemente.

Las cartas estaban echadas, y al parecer, le había salido bien la jugada, puesto que Electra le correspondía del mismo modo.

El beso cesó tras varios minutos, pero cuando Wood abrió los ojos, no se imaginaba la escena que tenía delante de sus ojos. Electra lloraba silenciosamente.

Perdóname- dijo entre sollozos- pero no puedo... yo no te quiero.- a Wood se le cayó el alma a los pies.

¿Qué?- dijo mientras hacía esfuerzos para no parecer débil, aunque sin acabar de creerse lo que acababa de escuchar.

Lo siento, de verdad, pero debes olvidarme.- dijo mientras salía de la habitación con la cabeza agachada y llorando.

Wood se quedó quieto frente al espejo... no sabía como reaccionar... había perdido todo lo que quería en tan poco tiempo...

Miró al espejo, que reflejaba la imagen de Electra abrazada a él.

Para qué sirven los sueños si casi nunca se hacen realidad- el cristal del espejo estalló en mil pedazos.

----------- -----------

¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Flibby, abrazada a Charlie.

Las nueve y media- dijo mientras miraba su reloj.

Creo que tengo que irme... el otro día, cuando Snape nos pilló besándonos en este mismo lugar, mientras hacía su ronda por el pasillo, puso una cara un poco extraña... más bien diría de asco- explicó Flibby.

Bueno, no creo que le haga mucha gracia ver a un miembro de Slytherin besar a uno de Gryffindorf.

Sí, ya, pero no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir, que luego en la clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras me acribilla a preguntas... y menos mal que está Electra para chivarme... - dijo poniendo cara de alivio.

¿Una estudiante de segundo de Saberhaguen no sabe responder a unas preguntas de quinto?- dijo con guasa.

El problema es que no son de quinto... las hace muy avanzadas... incluso a Electra le cuesta saber la respuesta.

En ese momento, Lydia cruzó el pasillo a paso rápido, con la cabeza baja. Cruzó la puerta de entrada a la casa de Slytherin, y desapareció de la vista de la pareja, que se habían quedado muy confusos.

Creo que ahora si que me voy, a ver si puedo hablar con ella.- Charlie asintió.

Flibby también desapareció tras la puerta. Subió hasta su cuarto, y entró. Electra lloraba desconsoladamente en su cama, y Flibby se imaginó la razón, se sentó junto a ella, y con tristeza en los ojos sólo le dijo unas palabras:

Perdóname.

-------------- -------------

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Pobre Wood! Se ha quedado con las ganas... que pena me da, pobre hombre... (sé de una que estará a punto de matarme... quizás más de una, no lo sé) que quién es el chico misterioso que está con Ginny? Jajajaja, no os lo voy a decir... reconozco que fue Nicole Daidouji quien me lo propuso... y al final cedí... jajajajajajajajajajajajaja.Ya sabéis, dejadme reviews, que me gustan mucho, y puedo contrastar opiniones.

Almu-chan

PD. Esto va para Witchmin... recibes mis e-mails no? Es que, precisamente en el último que mandé, preguntándotelo, me llegó al momento otro como de fallo al enviar, y sin embargo, me ponía (en otro lado) que había sido enviado correctamente, así que... ¿¿OO? En fin, yo y mi poca experiencia con los ordenadores.


	15. Capítulo 14

**CAPÍTULO 14: HOGWARTS VS SABERHAGUEN.**

La mañana era fría, sin embargo fue mejorando con el paso de las horas. Aún faltaba una hora para el comienzo del partido, pero todos los estudiantes estaban tan impacientes porque empezara, que se palpaba la emoción en el ambiente.

En el gran comedor, habían instalado otra mesa más, adicional a las normales. Todos los estudiantes de Saberhaguen que había en Hogwarts estaban en ella muy silenciosos.

Pareces cansada- dijo Cátalyn, que estaba sentada al lado de Electra.

No he dormido muy bien...- dijo Lydia en un susurro.

Cátalyn no dijo nada más. Los problemas personales de su capitana no le incumbían.

Tras varios minutos, que se hicieron eternos por el silencio, se dirigieron al campo, acompañados por todos sus compañeros.

Suerte- le dijo Flibby a Lydia mientras se alejaba hacia las gradas junto con Charlie. Electra sonrió levemente.

Todo el equipo estaba en los vestuarios, preparándose, con el mismo silencio que había habido en el comedor.

El primer partido ha llegado- dijo Electra a sus compañeros, sin mucho ánimo, y simplemente a petición de la directora de Saberhaguen- éste es el momento de mostrar a todos el fruto del trabajo diario. Ahora, vamos a salir a ganar.- sus compañeros aplaudieron.

Todos se dirigieron a la puerta de salida.

Ten- dijo Wood entregándole la Saeta de Fuego a su dueña. Lydia le miró extrañada.- No, lo siento pero no puedo usarla Electra.

Bien... Huragano.- dijo mientras éste se alejaba con el resto.

Lydia bajó la cabeza hasta apoyarla al palo de la escoba, y una solitaria lágrima recorrió su blanca mejilla- lo siento- dijo en un leve susurro, para sí misma.

Lydia- gritó Cátalyn llamándola. Electra se secó la lágrima, y pasó por delante de sus compañeros, hasta situarse en la primera fila junto con Wood.

Al otro lado de la puerta se oían el clamor del público, y la voz de Lee Jordan mientras nombraba los nombres de los jugadores de Hogwarts.

Harry Potter, Kara Wood, Marcus Flint...- Las puertas se abrieron frente a ellos, y montaron en sus escobas.- ...Fred Weasley, y George Weasley. Y en el equipo de Saberhaguen...- comenzaron a salir- Lydia Dumbledore, Oliver Wood...

El aire le golpeaba en su cara mientras recorría el campo, montada en la veloz Saeta. Alguien se acercó montado en otra escoba.

Buena suerte- dijo Harry.

No soy yo quien la necesita.- dijo mientras una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Harry también le sonrió, y se alejó de allí.

Todos estaban preparados, listos para comenzar. Las gradas parecían que se iban a caer de un momento a otro. La señora Hooch se colocó en medio del campo, rodeada por todos los jugadores.

Quiero juego limpio.- abrió el estuche que tenía junto a ella, y los dos bludgers salieron por los aires, seguidos por la snich que revoloteó durante unos instantes frente a los ojos de Harry y Lydia, para desaparecer de nuevo.

La señora Hooch tomó el quaffle entre sus manos, y lo lanzó al aire. Con una velocidad asombrosa, los jugadores regresaron a su posición, mientras Marcus Flint tomaba la pelota roja. Harry y Lydia se encontraban a mayor altura que los demás, y eran el centro de atención de casi todos los espectadores.

Marcus Flint pierde el quaffle, lo toma Patrice, se lo pasa a Susan, esquiva el bludger y lanza... Parada espectacular de la joven guardiana de Hogwarts, Kara Wood- gritaba Lee Jordan.- observamos que ninguno de los buscadores se ha movido un solo centímetro desde que comenzó el partido.

Harry miraba inquieto de un lado a otro en busca de la snich. Lydia mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Uno- pensaba Harry- dos... tres... cuatro... cinco... seis... ¡oh, no!- pensó al ver como Electra se alejaba unos metros- ... siete... ocho... nueve... diez.- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos... sin embargo, Electra no se había movido...

Tengo que concentrarme... no la localizo- se repetía Lydia en su cabeza. Sin embargo, sólo sentía la presencia del guardián.

Parada de Oliver, llevamos cinco minutos de juego, y ninguno de los equipos ha conseguido marcar.- repetía Jordan impaciente.- es un duelo de titanes entre los Wood.

Oliver está haciendo un gran partido- comentó Charlie.

Sí, quiere concentrarse únicamente en él, en que no le marquen.- respondió Flibby.

¿Dónde está?- decía inquieto Harry. De pronto, vio un resplandor en la otra punta del campo. Rápidamente, con una velocidad que no había alcanzado en ningún otro partido anterior, cruzó el campo.

No la encuentro... no puedo- dijo Electra mientras perdía las fuerzas.

Harry Potter se dirige rápidamente hacia el extremo del campo... un bludger le golpea en su escoba y le hace girar en redondo... ¡¡pero vuelve! ¡¡Qué velocidad, Potter saca provecho a su Saeta, tan extrañada por todos los Gryffindorf, porque nadie discutirá la perfección de esta escoba que...

¡Jordan! ¿Acaso no sabes comentar únicamente el partido?- protestó McGonagall que había estado esperando el momento de su intervención.

No directora, y menos teniendo una Saeta de Fuego volando frente a mis ojos tras todo un verano en su ausencia.- McGonagall no estaba para bromas, y echó una mirada asesina a Lee. Ginny, que estaba junto a Jordan comenzó a reír sin parar.

No puedo... no puedo...- Electra se derrumbaba

Si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por Flibby- dijo alguien en la mente de Electra.

De pronto, sintió a la snich, descendió unos metros, dio media vuelta, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, y extendió el brazo, atrapando la snich... sin embargo, también había otra mano. Abrió los ojos y vio como Harry chocaba inevitablemente contra ella, haciendo que ambos cayesen al suelo. Se oyó el silbato de la señora Hooch. El campo estaba en absoluto silencio. Ella se acercó a los muchachos que estaban en el suelo, y vio que ambos tenían agarrada la snich.

Todos mantenían la respiración esperando ver lo que decidía la señora Hooch. McGonagall, Cátalyn y un representante de la organización que realizaba el torneo, descendieron hasta donde estaban.

¿Qué ocurre?- dijo el hombre.

Ambos han cogido la snich a la vez... ¿Cuánto es el resultado?

Empate a cero- contestó McGonagall.

Nunca había pasado esto... ¿qué se recomienda?- preguntó Hooch al hombre.

Supongo que ha de quedar en empate.

¿Estáis de acuerdo?- dijo Hooch. Minerva y Cátalyn asintieron.

Lo comunicaron, y todo el estadio comenzó a aplaudir como loco. Harry y Electra se miraron, mientras seguían con la snich agarrada. Ambos equipos descendieron y se reunieron junto a ambos muchachos.

------------- ------------

La noche estuvo muy animada, sobre todo por parte de los alumnos de Hogwarts, que al parecer, habían creído que Saberhaguen les vencería sin ninguna dificultad.

Esto os deja en muy buena posición- dijo Cho que estaba sentada junto a Harry en la mesa de Gryffindorf.- hoy se jugaban otros dos partidos, Lorthom contra Salem, y Durmstrang contra Beuxbatons... los resultados estaban muy claros, y Lorthom y Durmstrang han ganado... así, que estáis en el cuarto puesto, ya que Saberhaguen se coloca en el tercero, por ser un partido fuera de su campo...

Estoy satisfecho con el resultado- dijo Fred- aunque nos hemos librado por poco... si Lydia no se hubiese distraído, no creo que a Harry le hubiese dado tiempo... Angeline me dijo que la había visto jugar en los entrenamientos, y que tardaba apenas unos segundos en coger la snich...

Se te ve mucho con Angeline...- dijo George cambiando de tema- no será que hay algo entre vosotros dos...

Siento desilusionarte, pero mi corazón y este pedazo de cuerpo, sólo pertenecen a una chica, de cabellos de fuego y...- paró de ponerse cursi, al ver como Charlie se le comía con la mirada... y no precisamente por su atractivo.

¿Pedazo de cuerpo?- dijo Ginny.

¿De cabellos de fuego?- continuó Ron.

Es que estamos dando poesía en la clase de artes muggles- aclaró George. Todos rieron al imaginarse a Fred escribiendo poesía.

Está claro que la poesía no es para los Weasley, así que mejor no le mandes nada a nadie...- dijo Lee Jordan.

En eso llevas razón, puedes verlos en _ejemplos Weasley_- dijo Fred- por ejemplo: _Mamá siempre me grita_

_Y papá nunca se impone_

_Pero a pesar de todo_

_Ellos son los mejores_

Todos rieron a carcajadas, mientras Charlie miraba hacia su espalda.

¿Pero eso tiene rima?- preguntó extrañado George.

Sí... asonante... en los versos pares... quedando libres los impares...- contestó Charlie tratándole de tonto.

- ¿Y cómo olvidar aquella de...

"_Tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche_

_ el pelo negro como una pizarra cuando anochece_

_ quisiera que fuera mío porque es glorioso_

_ el héroe que venció al señor tenebroso"?_

Ninguno rió la gracia, Ginny miró hacia Ron y salió del gran comedor llorando.

Eres un insensible- dijo Fred.

¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer ese comentario?- dijo Charlie.

Pero... yo...- dijo Ron, que no sabía que decir en esa situación.

Wood no participaba en la conversación, y seguía muy serio, con la mirada clavada en el plato.

Lydia sale muy temprano del gran comedor- dijo Harry mientras observaba su reloj, y a la buscadora que salía por la puerta- y Malfoy la está siguiendo... ¿qué pretende?- a estas palabras, Hermione y Wood alzaron la vista muy rápido y observaron los movimientos de Draco.

¿Acaso te importa?- dijo Cho algo molesta.

Por supuesto que me importa.- dijo Harry de forma segura, aunque no lo hubiera estado tanto si hubiese mirado a los ojos de Cho, que se había puesto claramente muy celosa.

Ya veo, síguela tú también entonces- se levantó rápidamente, y regresó a la mesa de su correspondiente casa muy furiosa.

¿Se puede saber que he dicho?- dijo Harry mientras veía como se alejaba Cho- la cuestión está en que tenía previsto averiguar lo que pasa con esos dos, pero dadas las circunstancias, creo que será mejor que me quede sentado...

Va a ser lo mejor Harry- dijo Ron alzando la voz- hoy parece que hay luna llena, porque ¡cómo están las mujeres!... vale, me callo- dijo al notar como un silencio general invadía el comedor, y era el centro de atención de las inquisitivas miradas de muchas chicas.

------------- -----------

Lydia continuó andando por el pasillo, tan absorta en sus propios pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que la seguían.

¿Qué te ha pasado?- se decía en la mente- te has quedado bloqueada... y ha sido un momento, en el que toda la magia que tienes ha desaparecido, sin poder recuperarla a pesar de los intentos... ¿cómo has podido ser tan estúpida? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si te ocurre eso, no en un partido, sino en una situación mucho más peligrosa, en un ataque? Habrías sido la presa más fácil... si no hubiese sido por aquella voz...

Sus pensamientos quedaron interrumpidos por unas palabras que le helaron la sangre, procedentes del pasillo que había dejado atrás.

AMANDA RIDDLE- dijo Draco mientras veía como Lydia paraba en seco. Muy lentamente se dio la vuelta, y le miró muy seriamente.

¿Sí?

------------- -------------

El tren estaba frente al inmenso castillo de Saberhaguen, y todos sus ocupantes salían de él. En el exterior, eran recibidos por una gran multitud.

Os he echado de menos- dijo Lirio acercándose a abrazar a Electra y Flibby.

Sí, también nosotras- dijo Lydia alegre por volver a aquel lugar.

Se os hecha de menos en la enfermería... después de todo no haríamos nada sin vosotros, que sois casi fijos en ella- rió Lirio.

Ja-ja-ja, que gracioso- dijo Flibby irónicamente.

Vimos el partido... estuvisteis genial... seguro que os enfrentaréis a Hogwarts en la final... ya lo verás- dijo Acuarda que había aparecido de improvisto.

Se podría haber mejorado- dijo Electra, sabiendo que su actuación había dejado mucho que desear.

Cierto, y por ello sé que ganaréis el último encuentro.

Todas continuaron avanzando, constantemente interrumpidas por alumnos de diferentes casas.

Me hubiese gustado quedarme unos días más- dijo Marck.- después de todo, todavía quedaban muchas chicas que conocer...- continuó mientras observaba una agenda tristemente. Wood se la quitó de las manos, y comenzó a observarla.

Tienes el número de todas las chicas de último curso en Hogwarts- dijo sorprendido.

Sí, y algunas del penúltimo curso... ya sabes, para el año que viene- dijo feliz.

Sí, ya puedo verlo y... no me lo puedo creer, tienes el teléfono de Jess, de Ravenclaw... llevo, mínimo, tres años enamorado de ella, y ni si quiera me hablaba... ¿cómo lo has conseguido?

Encanto personal- dijo Marck orgulloso.

Sí, seguro... todavía la recuerdo, durante una temporada fue cazadora, y cada vez que se acercaba, un escalofrío me recorría el cuerpo... era tan guapa, tan femenina, tan...

Esto... Huragano, sólo quería decirte que hay reunión en la clase 13 dentro de media hora.- dijo Electra muy débilmente. Wood no sabía como reaccionar.

De acuerdo... gracias.- Electra sonrió un poco (tal vez de una forma un tanto irónica), y se alejó muy lentamente.

Flibby vio a su amiga, que se alejaba directa hacia el interior del castillo, y decidió ir a donde Wood se encontraba cuando casi todo el tumulto de gente se había marchado.

Wood vio como se acercaba muy seria, y estaba a punto de saludarla, cuando ella le abofeteó con ganas.

¿Cómo puedes tratarla así después de todo lo que está sufriendo?- dijo con fuego en los ojos. Wood no reaccionó inmediatamente, ya que estaba bastante desorientado.

¿Ella? Si no recuerdo mal, fue ella la que me rechazó de una forma bastante grosera, por cierto.

¿Y sabes acaso por qué? ¿Te has dignado en preguntárselo?- dijo Flibby de un modo extraño.

No, la verdad es que cuando todas tus ilusiones se te vienen abajo, no tienes la fuerza necesaria para preguntarlo.

Pues deberías haberlo hecho, y me parece muy bien de que te quieras hundir en la desesperación, y todo lo que va unida a ella, pero no arrastres a Lydia contigo.- Flibby dijo estas últimas palabras de forma muy segura, con el rostro muy serio, como nunca nadie la había visto hasta el momento, y se alejó del lugar, dejando a ambos chicos mudos.

Flibby anduvo por los pasillos con paso ligero hasta que encontró a Electra, apoyada contra la pared, con la cabeza apoyada en las frías piedras de ella, abrazándose fuertemente y llorando amargadamente.

No puedo hacer esto, Flibby- dijo Electra sin moverse un centímetro, abriendo los ojos y viendo la imagen de una bandera de la casa del viento que estaba frente a ella. Flibby, detrás de ella, continuó escuchándola- no puedo hacerlo sola... es demasiado para mí.

¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Flibby.

A todo... ¿cómo creen que una chica de tan solo 17 años va a poder hacer frente a todo junto? Son todas las cosas que pasan a mi alrededor Flibby, mi padre es asesinado, rechazo al amor de mi vida... ¿sigo?

Lo siento- contestó mientras la abrazaba, sintiéndose culpable de algún modo.

----------- ----------

Las decenas de lechuzas comenzaron a hacer su aparición en el gran comedor, depositando sus mensajes sobre las diferentes mesas de Hogwarts. Hermione se encontraba como la mayoría de las veces en la mesa de Slytherin. La maravillosa y elegante lechuza de Draco Malfoy, depositó dos cartas frente a su dueño.

Él tomó una de ellas, y observó el sello de la familia Malfoy en una de las esquinas del sobre, y con una "L" rodeada por una serpiente en el lacre.

_De acuerdo Draco, pero no interfieras en los asuntos de nuestro señor. Ya le he informado de la visita que ha hecho ella a Hogwarts, y él sabe que ha regresado a Saberhaguen, sin embargo se ha mostrado molesto por el hecho de que le enseñaras tu marca, y por eso ha perdido los nervios... suficiente razón para haberte enviado un vociferador si no se hubiese tratado de una cuestión tan delicada. Hablaremos en Navidad._

_Lucius Malfoy._

_Lacarnum imframarae- _Draco quemó la carta y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus manos. Miró la otra carta de reojo, y la tomó observándola detenidamente.- el sello de los _di Metherlow._

Pero cuando estaba a punto de abrirla, un elfo doméstico apareció por el pasillo, y miró de un lado a otro buscando a Hermione. Tras varios minutos, se dirigió hasta la mesa de Slytherin, hasta situarse frente a ella. En la mano llevaba una carta con grabados azulados.

¿Es usted la señorita di Metherlow?- dijo dirigiéndose a Hermione.

Sí, soy yo.- dijo ella confusa, y susurrando.

Sus padres me pidieron que le entregara esta carta personalmente.

Bien, dámela- dijo ella extendiendo su mano izquierda para tomar su carta. El elfo se apartó rápidamente.

No puedo dársela si usted no me enseña antes el sello de su familia.

¿Estás seguro de que quieres verlo?- dijo Hermione preocupada por el elfo de ojos brillantes.

Sí, señorita, el amo me dijo: _si no te enseña el sello no le des la carta, _y yo obedezco al amo.

De acuerdo- Hermione extendió su mano derecha, y el anillo que tenía comenzó a brillar con una luz azulada.

El elfo comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza, pero sin poder retirar la mirada del anillo. Hermione le miró horrorizada, y retiró el anillo alzando el brazo a la altura de su cara, sin embargo, el elfo salió disparado por encima de ella hasta caer detrás suyo, pero con los ojos aún fijos en el anillo y temblando cada vez más fuerte.

Basta- dijo con voz seca. El anillo dejó de brillar. El elfo estaba tumbado. Hermione se levantó, y se arrodilló junto al elfo.- despierta, por favor, despierta- dijo mientras lo agitaba. Los brillantes ojos la miraron, y ella empezó a llorar mientras lo abrazaba.

Mi señora, por favor, no llore- dijo el elfo apenado.

¿Qué no llore? Pero si casi te mato.- dijo ella frente a las miradas de todos los de Slytherin.

¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo Hermione?- dijo Draco cogiéndola de un brazo, y separándola de él- es un elfo doméstico.

Tome señorita- dijo el elfo entregándole la carta sonriente, y echando una mirada fulminante a Draco.

Gracias.- dijo sentándose en la mesa bajo las atentas miradas de todos los alumnos y profesores.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Hemos creído que merecías un premio debido a tus notas (tu madre las vio en la bola de cristal), y también debido a que vio que tus poderes de adivinación y de dominación de elfos han aumentado considerablemente, de lo cual estamos muy orgullosos. Esperamos verte en Navidad._

_Lord Herbet di Metherlow._

_P.D. Su nombre es Teddy_

¿Teddy?- dijo Hermione confusa.

¿Sí señorita?- respondió el elfo.

¿Tú eres Teddy?- el elfo asintió- bueno, mis padres me acaban de regalarte.- dijo sin encontrar las palabras.

¿En serio?- dijo emocionado- entonces ¿es usted mi única ama?

Sí, sin embargo, siempre he odiado la esclavitud de los elfos, y por eso... si tú quieres, te liberaré.- dijo Hermione.

¿Cómo?- dijo Teddy asombrado. De pronto, y para asombro de todos, se puso a llorar, y se abrazó a la pierna de Hermione- ¿por qué? ¿Qué es lo que Teddy ha hecho para sufrir semejante castigo?

¿Castigo?- dijo Hermione sorprendida- te estoy liberando de la obligación que tienes de obedecerme.

Pero para Teddy eso sería el castigo más severo, por favor, no me libere, por favor...- dijo sin dejar de llorar.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo- dijo Hermione mirando alrededor- bueno, pues... eh... ahora tienes tiempo libre, haz lo que más te apetezca hacer.

¿Yo? ¿Ahora? Pues... me apetece cocinar- dijo Teddy ilusionado.

¿Cocinar? Bueno, pues... puedes ir con los elfos de Hogwarts que están en las cocinas.

Gracias mi ama, cuando me necesite, solo diga mi nombre.- Teddy desapareció en un parpadeo.

Hermione miró a su alrededor de nuevo, todos los alumnos habían visto lo ocurrido, y la miraban horrorizados. De pronto, un alumno de Hufflepuff gritó atemorizado.

¡¡¡DI METHERLOW! ES UNA DI METHERLOW- algunos alumnos comenzaron a gritar y a salir corriendo de allí. Muchos se levantaron, y sacaron sus varitas apuntando directamente a Hermione.

Draco abrió la carta rápidamente, y leyó las pocas palabras que había escritas:

"_Demuestra tu fidelidad e ingenio. ¿Qué harás para que no la expulsen?"_

_----------------- ----------------_

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Vale... menuda le cae al pobre Draco... (Almu-chan queda sepultada bajo miles de piedras lanzadas por algunos de los lectores)En fin... espero que os imaginéis lo que hace Hermione para que el elfo salga por los aires... (es un poco complejo)

Por cierto, no es una errata el que haya puesto que Dumbledore es asesinado...jejeje soy cruel.

Almu-chan


	16. Capítulo 15

**CAPÍTULO 15: SANGRE EN EL CASTILLO DE MAGIA**

Había pasado una semana desde que dejaran Hogwarts... una semana desde que se descubriera su más temido y privado de sus secretos... una semana desde que rechazase su única oportunidad de volver a ser una persona normal, con una vida normal.

Los alumnos estaban muy preocupados, temerosos, asustados, y les estaba prohibido salir del castillo si no era acompañados por un profesor o un hydegrut de los cuatro que quedaban. El ataque sufrido aquella noche les había dejado en ese estado.

No puedo creer que no me dejen entrar a verlas- dijo Wood furioso.

A pesar de que su relación con ambas chicas se había enfriado mucho durante los últimos días, no dejaban de ser amigos y compañeros.

Huragano, sabes que no conseguirás nada enfadándote- dijo Acuarda, que se mantenía en la puerta junto con Rachel, la hydegrut de la casa de la roca.- Sabes que no suelen hablar demasiado de lo sucedido cuando ocurren sucesos como estos... esperemos que al menos Lirio sepa algo.

Eso espero.- dijo Wood sentándose en un sillón, e intentando tranquilizarse.

Tuvieron que esperar aún más de media hora, sin embargo, al fin Lirio apareció tras la puerta de la enfermería, con expresión de cansancio. Todos se acercaron rápidamente para saber que les había ocurrido a Flibby y Electra.

Tranquilos, todo está controlado, ha sido costoso, casi las perdemos a ambas, pero gracias a la magia de la profesora de curación, la directora, cuatro profesores, los cinco elfos domésticos que trabajan en la enfermería y yo, hemos podido salvarlas.- explicó como pudo.

Pero... ¿quién las atacó¿Y por qué casi mueren?- intentó sonsacar Acuarda.

Lo siento, solo puedo decir que han perdido mucha sangre, ambas, la una ha ayudado a la otra donándole casi toda su sangre.

¿Pero quién a quién¿Cuál era la que fue atacada, y cuál la que casi muere por cederle su sangre?- preguntó Wood desesperado.

No sabría decirte- contestó Lirio- cuando fui llamada ya se había realizado la transfusión... sin embargo, Electra tenía numerosas heridas por todo el cuerpo, mientras que Flibby parecía estar bien... así que supongo que atacaron a Electra... siento no saber quién las atacó... no me lo han comunicado.

Pobre- dijo Acuarda- siempre la pagan con ella... ¿acaso no os parece extraño que siempre vayan a atacarla?

Sí, pero no sabemos el por qué, aunque sabemos quién es su mayor enemigo... Vol... Vol... bueno, ya sabéis de quién hablo- dijo Lirio. En ese momento, el suelo comenzó a temblar. Todos miraron hacia la ventana que estaba a su izquierda, y vieron como una enorme planta se acercaba a Lirio.- vaya, creo que algún alumno me necesita... esperemos que no haya sido por algún otro ataque, porque no creo que ahora tuviese fuerzas para realizar cualquier otro hechizo de curación. Hasta luego.

Lirio tocó la planta y desapareció.

Deberíamos volver a nuestras casas- dijo Rachel- después de todo, sabemos que ellas están fuera de peligro, y a pesar de los ataques, las clases siguen, y también los exámenes, así que hasta luego.

La hydegrut dio un taconazo al suelo de piedra, y la roca se quebró, haciéndola caer por la grieta, y sin dejar el mínimo rastro.

Supongo que tiene razón, de cualquier modo, no nos dejarán entrar a verlas, así que no hacemos nada aquí.- dijo Acuarda.

¿Y no podemos entrar apareciéndonos?- preguntó Wood.

No, normalmente se puede, pero cuando alguien está muy herido, ponen un sello, una barrera, que hace que nadie pueda aparecerse dentro de las habitaciones. Bueno, te veo en el gran comedor.

De acuerdo.

Dos tornados succionaron a Wood, y una ola procedente del pasillo se llevó a Acuarda.

-------------- --------------

Estás rodeada, di Metherlow- dijo Jason Fick con la varita en la mano, y apuntando hacia Hermione. (Por si no lo recordáis, éste es el prefecto de Hufflepuff )

Pero... yo... sigo siendo Hermione- dijo la muchacha sin saber como acabaría aquello.

Desde el día en que llegamos aquí, cuando fuimos en tren, me he preguntado el por qué aquellos mortifagos nos atacaron... ahora encuentro una explicación.- dijo Álison Fittery, prefecta de Ravenclaw.

¿Y cuál es la explicación que le das, Álison?- intervino Malfoy.

Que ella, o tal vez sus padres enviaron a los mortifagos a por nosotros... por supuesto, quién iba a sospechar de una prefecta.

¿Y entonces por qué me atacarían?- respondió Hermione, molesta y sin acabar de creerse que pensaran que había sido ella la promotora de aquel ataque.

Para que no sospecharan de ti, por supuesto- contestó hábilmente- e incluso me atrevería a decir que Malfoy lo sabía, y por ello pudo evitar el ataque.

¿Perdona?- dijo Draco, con una sonrisa, sin creérselo.

Sí, estoy casi segura... después de todo, es muy curioso, que no te metieses con Hermione ni una sola vez durante todo el viaje, y que únicamente miraras por la ventana... yo creo que sabías que atacarían con una maldición _Tritum mortis, _y que tendrías que pararla con un hechizo protector _Fetro..._ y por eso, durante todo el viaje, estuviste concentrado, acumulando la fuerza suficiente.

Por favor, no me hagas reír sangre-sucia-Fittery- dijo Draco, volviendo a ser el que todos recordaban.

Parece que te molesta que haya descubierto todo este asunto. Sin embargo, creo que me he acercado demasiado ¿no crees? Después de todo, todos los alumnos de Hogwarts saben que los Malfoy siguieron una vez a Quien-tu-ya-sabes, y que lo volverían a seguir de nuevo.- dijo Álison molesta.

Todos observaban la escena, pero ninguno hacía nada. McGonagall habría querido detenerlo, sin embargo, no podía creer que su más querida alumna estuviese a favor de Voldemort, y como a ella, les pasaba a muchos profesores. Ninguno sabía como actuar, así que dejaron que cada uno aportara sus argumentos.

Draco lanzó una mirada de desprecio y furia hacia la muchacha, y tomó con su mano la varita.

No, Draco, por favor- susurro Hermione al oído de Draco mientras tomaba su mano, retirándole la varita.- Ya es suficiente- dijo hacia ambos prefectos- todo va en contra mía, así que no metáis asuntos ajenos por medio. Dime algo, Jason¿por qué os molesta que sea una di Metherlow?

¿Que por qué¿Tal vez porque tu familia sigue a quien tu ya sabes?

En ese caso, tú no tienes nada que reprocharme. Después de todo, Voldemort no mató a nadie de tu familia, ni tampoco de la tuya, Fittery- dijo usando la adivinación, propia de su familia.

Pero sí a más gente, de los cuales, creo que el más dañado fue tu antiguo mejor amigo- reprochó Jason.

Sigue siéndolo- dijo Harry, acercándose a Hermione, y sacando la varita, apuntándole a él.- yo sigo confiando en ella, a pesar de su origen, por lo tanto, no hay nada más que discutir.- la tomó de la mano, y salió del gran comedor con paso tranquilo, sin soltarla.

Nadie se atrevió a atacarla, no si Harry estaba con ella.

---------------- ---------------

¿Qué es lo que ves, querida?- dijo Lord Herbert di Metherlow.

Parece que han logrado resolverlo- dijo Lady Millarca sin dejar de observar la bola de cristal.

¿En serio? Vaya... bueno, por lo que parece el hijo de Lucius es digno de nuestra pequeña hija.

No es así- dijo la mujer dejando de mirar la bola, y respirando agotadamente.

¿Cómo?

No fue Draco, fue Harry Potter quien logró salvarla.- explicó enfadada.

¿Potter?... es una lástima... por cierto, ayer viste en las cartas del tarot que alguien moriría hoy en Hogwarts... ¿vas a decirme que fallaste en tu lectura?

Aún no ha acabado el día... sin embargo, sabes que la adivinación es la rama de la magia más imprecisa... además no dije que moriría hoy nadie... yo saqué estas tres cartas cuando pregunté sobre Hermione y Draco.- la mujer mostró tres cartas de tarot.- en el pasado eran enemigos, en el presente amantes, y en el futuro... - calló, y le enseñó la carta de la muerte.

De acuerdo- dijo el Lord sonriente.- esperemos que esa muerte llegue pronto.

-------------- -------------

Hermione y Harry salieron del castillo, hasta llegar a la orilla del lago. Por fin Harry se detuvo, y soltó la mano de la confundida Hermione, que no acababa de creerse que hubiesen salido con tanta facilidad.

Harry se adelantó unos pasos, dando la espalda a Hermione, y continuó mirando al lago sin decir nada. Por fin Hermione se decidió a hablar.

Muchas gracias Harry. No sé como agradecértelo... si tú no hubieses intervenido, no sé lo que hubiese pasado.

No tienes que dármelas, después de todo, aún somos amigos ¿no?- dijo sin dejar de mirar el lago, y escuchando a Hermione que se encontraba tras de sí.

Claro- calló un momento- Draco debe estar echando humo- dijo sonriendo, y mirando hacia el castillo.

¿Le quieres?- dijo Harry con un tono serio.

Sí, ha cambiado mucho en todos los aspectos, y... bueno, a pesar de que tuvimos nuestras diferencias en el pasado, ahora nos va muy bien... ¿por qué lo preguntas?- Harry suspiró profundamente, y se giró para mirar a los ojos a Hermione.

Es porque yo creo que siento algo más por ti aparte de amistad.- dijo sinceramente. Hermione se quedó blanca.

¿Cómo?... pero... yo creía que tú salías con Cho.

Lo hemos dejado- dijo secamente.

Vaya, lo siento.- dijo Hermione sin saber como debía reaccionar.

¿Qué es lo que opinas entonces?- dijo Harry un poco impaciente.

Que no puedo dejar a Draco.- dijo ella segura de sí misma. Harry recibió el duro golpe, pero no se rindió.

¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que tú y yo, algún día...?

No lo sé- le cortó Hermione, que ya no estaba segura de sí misma y de sus sentimientos hacia Harry.

Está bien, no te preocupes por mí Hermione- se acercó a ella y besó su temblorosa mano, marchándose seguidamente hacia el castillo.

Harry...- dijo Hermione mientras veía como se alejaba.

----------- ----------

¿Sabes? Creo que mis hermanos sospechan algo- dijo Ginny en los brazos de Lee Jordan.

¿En serio¿Por qué dices eso?

Bueno, porque me hicieron un pequeño interrogatorio sobre por qué llegaba siempre tan tarde al gran comedor, y cosas por el estilo.- dijo ella preocupada.

¿Y te descubrieron?

No, pero... si me encuentran contigo, es posible que me maten.

¿Por qué?- Dijo Lee preocupado por la muchacha.

Creen que soy todavía una niña, que no sabe ni atarse los zapatos- dijo fastidiada.

Bueno, pues tranquila que aquí no nos encontrarán... solían enseñarme todos los pasadizos que encontraban, y éste no lo conocen...

¿Perdón?- se oyó la voz de George que se iba acercando por su lado izquierdo.

¿Quién ha dicho que no lo conocemos?- Fred apareció a su derecha, haciendo botar del susto a la pareja.

Fred, George, os lo puedo explicar- dijo Ginny pasándolo muy, muy mal.

Vaya Ginny, no nos esperábamos esto de ti... nosotros pensábamos que eras la más normal de la familia- dijo Fred defraudado.

Es cierto, que a Ron le empiece a gustar Kara, que Percy esté loco por Penélope, que Charlie esté saliendo con la guapísima pelirroja Flibby, y que Bill pase de esos temas porque está demasiado ocupado, ES NORMAL, pero tú...- dijo George con aire de ofendido. Ginny no sabía que decir.

Vamos chicos, no os metáis con ella- dijo Jordan defendiéndola.

Tienes razón, no deberíamos ser tan crueles... después de todo tenemos suficiente con Percy- Fred sonrió de forma malévola.

¿En serio¿No os reiréis de mí, ni nada por el estilo?- dijo Ginny bastante animada.

Supongo que no... pero a cambio...- comenzó Fred.

Debes hacer algo por nosotros- terminó George enigmáticamente.

------------ -----------

A partir de ahora, preferiría que vosotros controlarais quién entra a la casa, y por supuesto evitar la entrada a cualquiera que no sea un alumno de ella- dijo Cátalyn a cuatro fantasmas que estaban en la puerta de la casa del trueno.

¿Cómo está Electra?- dijo el fantasma de una chica de aproximadamente 10 años, que tenía unas largas coletas.- ya lleva varios días en la enfermería.

Es posible que pueda salir hoy, parecía que se encontraba mejor, aunque aún estaba algo débil... además ya la conocéis, no se perderá ningún partido de la temporada, y hoy llegarán los jugadores del colegio Lorthom... esperemos que nadie ataque mientras ellos estén aquí.- dijo la directora preocupada.

No atacarán, ya lo verás- intentó animar la otra muchacha, de pelo negro sin ninguna atadura, y de unos 17 años.

--------- --------

Todos estaban en el gran comedor, realizando sus deberes, en completo silencio, cuando en el pasillo comenzaron a aparecer unas grandes llamas de unos dos metros de altura, de los cuales surgió Flibby.

¡Flibby!- gritó Acuarda al verla tras tanto tiempo

¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Wood que se había acercado junto con ella.

Mucho mejor, como nueva- contestó Flibby muy alegre.

¿Y Electra¿Cómo está ella?- preguntó Acuarda.

Bueno... ella está...

En ese momento se abrió la puerta. Tras ella apareció Electra, apoyada sobre el hombro de Lirio.

¡Lyd!- Acuarda corrió a abrazarla. Flibby y Wood quedaron durante un minuto a solas, mirándose fijamente.

La mirada de ella no tenía expresión, si le había perdonado, si aún estaba enfadada, no lo sabía, sin embargo, Wood bajó la cabeza, y caminó unos pasos en dirección contraria a donde se encontraba Lydia, para desaparecer en un tornado.

Es mejor así, Wood- dijo Flibby en voz baja. Se giró y vio a Electra rodeada de mucha gente, y que observaba la escena seriamente.

---------- ---------

Bebió un largo trago de su copa, y lo dejó mirando de nuevo al plato... no quería ver el rostro de ninguno de los dos chicos, ni el de Harry que estaba justo en frente, ni el de Draco, que estaba situado a varios metros más detrás de Harry. Inexplicablemente, Hermione comenzó a temblar en el momento en que oyó la voz de McGonagall.

Los jugadores de Dumstrang acaban de llegar- los muchachos comenzaron a entrar.

Harry que miraba la puerta, miró a Hermione al notar que la mesa con la vajilla temblaba. Ella seguía con la mirada baja, temblando, y muy pálida. Harry la miró preocupado, al ver como su respiración se agitaba por momentos, y la mesa temblaba cada vez más fuerte.

Teddy apareció en ese momento sobre la mesa, y la miró durante unos segundos. Draco llegó segundos después atravesando el gran comedor bordeándolo para evitar llamar la atención, ya que nadie a parte de los gryffindor que estaban cerca de Hermione se habían dado cuenta de lo que le sucedía.

Hermione¿qué te ocurre?- dijo Harry asustado.

Draco tomó su mano, y la quitó rápidamente al ver que se estaba convirtiendo en una figura de piedra, y que su mano había quedado totalmente reducida a cenizas. Hermione alzó la mirada, y pronunció unas palabras.

Víctor... Krum...- y, para sorpresa de todos, cayó sobre el plato, quedando totalmente hecha cenizas.

------------ -----------

****

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Ajam!...bueno... aquí es cuando me matáis... (para variar)Ante la pregunta de si Fawkes está maldito... no, pobre, que él no tiene la culpa.

Es una lástima que Lady Millarca di Metherlow haya acertado... je-je-je (risa maligna)... y Harry se declara... pobre... (fans de Harry –Hermione, al menos ha podido haber algo... matar a Hermione, no a mí... aunq ya está un poco muerta... U)Draco ha vencido...

Y Wood, cada día me da más pena, como le hago sufrir... os prometo un bonito final para él... (yo he dicho eso? Cuando?)

En este capítulo al que no me deje review (o e-mail) le echo la maldición Tritum mortis! No, en serio, que a parte de la ilusión que me hacen, me gustaría saber que pensáis sobre lo de Hermione en particular! (además de lo del resto)

Dew! Almu-chan


	17. Capítulo 16

**CAPÍTULO 16: ALIADOS POR AMOR**

El comedor quedó en silencio, todas las miradas se tornaron hacia el lugar de la mesa donde Hermione había quedado reducida a cenizas.

Ninguno se atrevía a hablar, Draco se mantenía de pie, junto a las cenizas, rígido como una figura de mármol. Harry por su parte, también estaba blanco, se mantenía sentado y observaba la vajilla cubierta de ceniza, y lo único que había quedado de Hermione, el anillo de su familia, que brillaba con una luz rojiza parecida al fuego. Harry extendió la mano para tomarlo entre sus manos, cuando Teddy se lo impidió. Por magia, recogió todas las cenizas de Hermione y las colocó en una urna que hizo aparecer entre sus manos.

Señor Malfoy¿podría colocar el anillo de la señorita en el interior de la urna? yo no puedo- dijo Teddy suavemente sacando a Draco de sus pensamientos.

Draco tomó el anillo lentamente, observándolo detenidamente, y lo introdujo en la urna de plata con relieves dorados, y piedras preciosas.

Muchas gracias- dijo Teddy cerrándola, y, para sorpresa de todos, desapareciendo sin dejar rastro.

Al otro lado del pasillo, Víctor Krum sonreía maliciosamente.

--------------- --------------

Electra estaba más que malhumorada ese día, la selección había tenido lugar hacía unos minutos, y para su sorpresa, su mayor enemiga, Nathaly del colegio Lorthom, no había sido seleccionada para la casa del trueno como en años anteriores, sino que esta vez había entrado en la del Viento, lo cuál le había molestado más de lo normal.

Deberías tranquilizarte un poco- dijo Flibby a su lado de la mesa del comedor, mientras veía como Electra miraba con odio a su rival.

Flibby observó lo que Electra miraba con tanto odio: Nathaly era llevada junto con alguno de sus compañeros por Wood hacia su torre, y lo que más debía molestar a Electra, era que Nathaly se acercaba demasiado a Wood sin dejar de sonreír.

Vamos, tranquilízate- insistió Flibby- aún estás débil, no podrías usarla- dijo al ver como el colgante de oro que llevaba colgado comenzaba a brillar cada vez con más intensidad.

Tienes razón- dijo haciendo que el colgante dejara de lucir- ya tendré tiempo de combatir con ella.

La hora del correo llegó sin que se diesen cuenta, y toda la colección de lechuzas hizo su aparición, un centauro (la sorpresa del día), seguido por un draconis fenxus, y un dragón. Sin embargo, a Flibby le llegaron dos paquetes además del que traía Norberto.

Creo que deberías hablar con ellos... o con Charlie- sugirió Electra mientras veía como Flibby desenvolvía dos cajas de bombones en forma de corazón, y olía dos ramos de flores de diferentes clases.

¿Por qué? Son encantadores- dijo muy feliz. En ese momento, Norberto lanzó una llamarada hacia Flibby, quemó los ramos, y derritió los bombones. Acuarda (que ya estaba más que acostumbrada) lanzó un chorro de agua sobre Flibby, y apagó las llamas.

Electra lanzó una carcajada.

¡Norberto, me apetecían esos bombones!- dijo Flibby molesta.

Parece que Charlie al fin ha conseguido enseñar algo productivo a Norberto- dijo Electra sonriente mientras tomaba la carta del pico de Quidditch.

¿El qué¿Evitar que coma bombones para que engorde?- dijo Flibby un tanto molesta.

No, evitar que sus hermanos le roben la novia.

¡Qué graciosa!.

Electra desenrolló el pergamino y distinguió el sello en el lacre, que llegaba desde el Correo Mágico.

¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Flibby interesada.

Hay un paquete para mí.- dijo extrañada.- Ahora vengo.

Electra salió de allí con su famosa tormenta eléctrica, que, desde luego no pasaba desapercibida.

Flibby se levantó a tomar la carta de Norberto, e hizo que saliera del gran comedor. Mientras subía hacia la mesa, un sonido hizo que se detuviese en seco. Observó que en medio de la mesa, entre las sillas vacías de Electra y Flibby, se encontraba un pergamino totalmente negro, atado con una cinta roja, que habían ignorado hasta el momento. Elevó la mirada, y encontró un cuervo, un cuervo negro que estaba posado sobre el gran escudo de Saberhaguen, que ocupaba gran parte de la pared situada tras las mesas.

El cuervo emprendió el vuelo y salió de allí, como si nadie se hubiese percatado de que había permanecido en la gran habitación mas que Flibby.

Subió los dos escalones restantes, y tomó el pergamino negro, desatándolo con sumo cuidado.

En letras rojas, como si hubiesen sido escritas con sangre, ponía:

PRONTO SERÁS MÍA.

Y, al final del pergamino, una calavera de la que salía una serpiente.

------------- -----------

A la señorita Lydia Dumbledore- dijo un mago entrado en años- lo enviaron esta mañana con el distintivo de urgente, y la avisamos en cuanto pudimos.

¿Sabe quien me lo envía?- preguntó Electra.

No, no lo sabemos, aunque le hemos hecho las pruebas necesarias para comprobar que no contenía nada que pudiese causarle daño, como nos pidió su padre.- contestó para tranquilizarla.

Me alegra saber que aún obedecen a mi padre a pesar de su defunción... muchas gracias.

No las merezco... bien, coloque aquí su dedo... gracias, bien, se lo dejo aquí, ya puede marcharse.

Pero, oiga ¿y la llave?- preguntó al ver que estaba cerrado mágicamente.

No lo sé, llegó tal y como se lo hemos dado.- el mago se alejó, y Electra quedó ante el baúl, mirándolo recelosa.

Bien, volvamos- dijo acercándose al baúl y volviendo a Saberhaguen.

Electra llegó con el baúl ante la puerta de la casa del trueno, y un fantasma salió de allí. Lydia dejó el baúl de un golpe debido al rápido movimiento que hizo para coger su varita.

_Expecto patro_... ¿Jennifer?- dijo Electra al ver al fantasma de la joven.

¿Cómo que me has reconocido?- dijo la pequeña quitándose la capucha.

En primer lugar porque sólo me ha entrado un escalofrío, ya que si hubieses sido un verdadero dementor me habría desmayado al instante, o me habría muerto de terror... - explicó Lydia con muchos gestos- y en segundo lugar, porque un dementor no lleva coletas.

¿Qué?- la muchacha miró, y vio que llevaba sus largas coletas sobre los hombros, fuera de la capucha.

¿Se puede saber por qué te has vestido así?- preguntó Electra intrigada.

Bueno, es una estrategia- explicó Jenn- yo aparezco como si fuese un dementor, el atacante me lanza el hechizo, y mientras, yo puedo atacarle, debido a que el hechizo no funciona sobre mí, y a que él se queda demasiado cansado para continuar- dijo sonriendo.

No está mal pensado... pero tú sola no podrás eliminarlo.

Lo sé, pero para eso están los demás, para ayudarme con el hechizo si no puedo.

Está bien... yo debo llevar este baúl dentro de... ¿dónde...?- Electra comprobó que el baúl no estaba donde lo había dejado. Miró a su alrededor, y lo encontró junto a la columna opuesta de la puerta a la que la había dejado.- no me gustan las cosas que se mueven solas. _Móbili- _dijo apuntándolo con la varita.

Inútil, no se movía ni un solo milímetro. Intentó cogerlo, pero tampoco pudo moverlo.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Electra, que no le gustaba lo que estaba pasando.

Quizás necesites más poder- sugirió Jenn.

Observó que en la pared, encima del baúl, se encontraban seis botones, los que llamaban a un hydegrut. El amarillo, con un trueno grabado estaba sin luz, pero lógicamente, no se iba a llamar a sí misma (obvio no? ), el segundo que era rojo, estaba encendido, con lo cuál, no podía llamar a Flibby. También lo estaba el de Lirio, el de Acuarda y el de Rachel, así que solo podía llamar a una persona que estaba disponible en aquellos momentos... Wood.

---------------- ----------------

¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo Ron con voz entrecortada- ¿dónde está Hermione?

Ron, ya has visto lo que ha ocurrido tan bien como nosotros- dijo Harry todavía con la mirada fija en el plato de Hermione.

¿Y dónde se la ha llevado ese elfo?- dijo malhumorado.

Con su familia- dijo Draco más pálido de lo normal.

¡Eso ya lo sé listillo! Me refería a dónde está su familia- Draco le miró sin expresión, bastante entristecido como para criticar su forma de hablarle.- te he dicho que me digas donde se la han llevado- dijo Ron apuntándole con la varita. Draco no se inmutó lo más mínimo.

Ron, tranquilo, para- dijo Harry separando a Ron de Malfoy.

Sé que lo sabes- le gritó a Draco.

Si lo supiese no estaría aquí escuchando necedades- dijo Malfoy reaccionando y mirando fijamente a Víctor Krum dando la espalda a Ron.

El muchacho seguía sonriente aguantando la mirada de Draco, que sabía que algo tenía que ver con la muerte de Hermione, ya que todo empezó cuando comenzaron a entrar en el salón.

McGonagall, que se había quedado también paralizada, ordenó que todos fuesen a sus respectivas casas interrumpiendo la selección y enviando a los de Durmstrang a la casa Gryffindorf.

El comedor quedó vacío en pocos minutos, pero Harry aún seguía junto a la mesa, de pie y muy confundido. Miraba el plato y tomó lo que había en su interior: la insignia de prefecta de Hermione. El único signo que demostraba que aquello había sido de verdad, que Hermione se había convertido en cenizas delante de sus propios ojos sin que él pudiese hacer nada... y sus labios... sus dulces labios habían pronunciado dos palabras finales en un último aliento de vida... _Víctor Krum._

Harry tomó la insignia cuidadosamente, y salió del gran comedor, dispuesto a averiguar lo que le había ocurrido y quién había sido el culpable, aunque eso le obligara a aliarse con su enemigo, Draco Malfoy.

------------------- ------------------

¿Sabes que eres muy mono?- dijo Nathaly coqueta.

¿Qué?- Wood parecía estar muy nervioso.

Sí, muy mono...- dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior, y observándolo de arriba abajo.

Creo que tengo que irme- habló Wood ante la situación.

Vamos, no serás capaz ¿verdad? Sería muy descortés por tu parte dejarme aquí sola... además... ¿no te gusto ni si quiera un poquito?

Wood no contestó inmediatamente, y mientras tanto la observó. Era una chica de pelo moreno, rizado y largo, de figura esbelta y delgada, con unos ojos castaños verdosos. A Wood le pareció muy atractiva, también guapa, algo que, al parecer, Nathaly notó.

Eso pensaba- dijo la chica acercándose a él.

Sin que Wood se diese cuenta, los finos brazos de la chica le rodeaban el cuello, y sus propias manos la sujetaban por la cintura. Su rostro se aproximaba al del muchacho lentamente. Wood ya sentía la respiración de la joven cuando la ventana que estaba junto a ellos se abrió de par en par, y un viento frío muy fuerte se llevó a Wood.

-------------- ---------------

Un tornado se formó frente a Electra, y Wood apareció en él.

¿Te ocurre algo?- dijo la muchacha acercándose a Wood al verlo. Parecía que al muchacho le iba a dar un infarto, respiraba de manera agitada, y estaba muy rojo. Lydia se acercó y apoyó su frente en la del chico.- No parece que estés enfermo.

Tras ellos la pequeña Jenn les observaba de manera divertida al ver como, si era posible, el pobre Wood se había puesto más colorado aún al ver los ojos de Electra tan cerca de los suyos... nunca los había visto tan cerca, ni en la enfermería, cuando ella trataba de leerle el pensamiento, ni junto al espejo de Oesed que segundos después él había destruido con ayuda de la psíquica.

Estoy bien, gracias- dijo Wood sofocado.

No lo pareces...- dijo Lydia preocupada.

De verdad, no te preocupes... bien... ¿qué querías?

Bueno, recibí este baúl, me despisté un momento, se ha quedado pegado a la pared, y no puedo moverlo... me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme a moverlo... aunque si no te encuentras bien, no...

No, estoy bien- la cara de Wood había adquirido un tono más natural.

Sacó la varita y pronunció el hechizo, pero al igual que Electra, no pudo moverlo.

¿Tal vez a la vez...?- propuso Jenn

Ambos asintieron. Electra se acercó a Wood, y a la vez, pronunciaron el encantamiento. Los rayos de luz se acercaron al baúl, pero, antes de llegar a él, chocaron contra algo, y rebotó, alcanzando a Electra, que arrastró consigo a Wood, y ambos fueron lanzados por los aires a lo largo de varios metros por el pasillo, hasta que fueron frenados por una pared.

Ambos quedaron en el suelo, inconscientes, con un charco de sangre a su alrededor.

--------------- --------------

Harry anduvo por los pasillos en búsqueda de la casa Slytherin. No tardó demasiado tiempo en encontrarla gracias a que recordaba la trayectoria seguida hacía tres años, cuando él y Ron tomaron la poción multijugos, y, con la apariencia de Crabbe y Goyle habían entrado con Malfoy... bueno, también logró encontrarla con un poco de la ayuda del mapa del merodeador.

Harry se quedó frente a la puerta. Sabía que dentro estarían todos los alumnos de Slytherin, y por tanto no podría escuchar la contraseña, así que esperó a que alguno saliera de allí.

¿Se puede saber qué quieres, Potter?- dijo Malfoy que cruzaba el pasillo, y que al parecer no había entrado a la casa aún.

Necesito tu ayuda- dijo Harry tragándose su orgullo. A Draco esa respuesta le tomó totalmente por sorpresa... imaginaba que le exigiría explicaciones o algo así, sin embargo, jamás se habría podido imaginar que Harry Potter le pediría su ayuda.

¿Qué te hace pensar que te la daría?

Porque sé que tú no harías daño a Hermione, que la amabas, y que sabes más que yo sobre lo que le ha ocurrido.

Draco quedó pensativo durante unos segundos, meditando su respuesta. Harry no estaba totalmente seguro de que Malfoy le ayudase, es más, pensaba que no se lo pensaría ni por un instante, y la respuesta de éste en verdad le sorprendió.

De acuerdo, ven conmigo.

Malfoy comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo por el que había venido minutos antes, y llegó hasta la biblioteca.

Veo que Hermione te inculcó algunas costumbres- dijo Harry.

Sí- dijo Draco volteándose- Hermione sabía que, casi todas las cosas extrañas que suceden, suelen aparecer en los libros, directa o indirectamente, pero siempre encuentras las respuestas en ellos... si sabes en cual debes mirar, claro- Malfoy se sentó en una mesa que estaba situada en una esquina, más alejada que el resto. Harry se sentó frente a él.- Bien¿qué quieres saber?

No estoy seguro, dime lo que sepas.

Sé demasiadas cosas, no acabaría en años.

Me refiero a lo de Hermione.

Yo también.

Harry respiró hondo, Draco estaba dispuesto a contarle lo que sabía, así que él solo debía hacer las preguntas adecuadas.

Dijiste que Hermione había sido llevada con su familia, así que dime lo que sepas de los di Metherlow.

Los di Metherlow son una familia de magos muy poderosa, que siempre han estado apoyando a mi señor- Harry puso cara de asco al oír las palabras de _mi señor_- descienden de poderosos magos y brujas, la madre de Hermione desciende de grandes psíquicos y adivinos, capaces de leer el futuro de las personas sin apenas ningún fallo. Su padre desciende de una rama de la magia poco conocida, y que apenas conozco. Sólo sé que sus antecesores encontraron la fórmula para obligar a criaturas a obedecerles sin necesidad de ningún esfuerzo... en especial a los elfos domésticos. Fueron la primera criatura que consiguieron dominar a la perfección, y es por ello que siempre se les relaciona con este tipo de criaturas.

Y Hermione también podía ¿no es cierto? Eso explica por qué entraba a la enfermería con tanta facilidad.- recordó Harry.

Sí, ella podía, sus padres le regalaron el anillo con el emblema familiar cuando le pusieron la marca tenebrosa en el brazo.

La marca... ¿cuándo se la pusieron?- preguntó Harry esperando que todos esos acontecimientos le llevaran a una solución.

En verano, en luna llena y con los doce presidiendo... si te sirve de consuelo, ella estaba sedada, y no sabía lo que la hacían.

Entiendo...- Harry se quedó en silencio, sin decir palabra, pensando las palabras que le había dicho Malfoy, e intentar enlazarlas.

Creo... sé- recapacitó Malfoy- que Krum tiene algo que ver con todo esto.

Harry alzó los ojos mostrando el máximo interés.

Víctor Krum debía saber que Hermione procedía de magos y no de muggles, y por eso se acercó a ella todo lo que pudo durante su corta estancia en Hogwarts. Luego, la invitó a pasar las vacaciones con él a Bulgaria, y ella aceptó

¿Y?- insistió Harry.

No sé lo que ocurriría, solo sé, que fue Krum quien la llevó esa noche ante Voldemort.

¿Crees que Krum es un mortifago?- preguntó Harry con seria expresión.

No, no es uno de los nuestros... sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que no sea un aliado... y aquí es cuando necesito tu ayuda- terminó Draco.

¿Yo?- se extrañó Harry.

Sí, necesitamos ver los orígenes de Krum, y para ello hay que llegar hasta el Ministerio de Magia.

¿Y qué puedo hacer?

Tienes una capa de invisibilidad, la necesitaremos... y por si acaso, también la poción multijugos.

¿La poción multijugos¿Para qué?

Por si la capa no pudiese hacernos invisibles.

Pero yo no sé como se prepara la poción... fue Hermione la que la preparó en segundo... ni siquiera recuerdo los ingredientes- explicó Harry.

Por la poción no hay problema, puedo conseguirla... solo asegúrate de llevar la capa cuando te lo avise, y de conseguir un pelo de alguien que trabaje en el ministerio.

------------------ ---------------

Electra despertó en el hospital. Sentía como si la cabeza le fuese a estallar de un momento a otro, como si toda la habitación le diese vueltas. Miró a su lado, y vio que Wood estaba tumbado en una cama, y que alrededor de su cabeza había una venda.

Veo que al fin has despertado... ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó Lirio.

Todo da vueltas... ¿Qué ha pasado?

No lo sé exactamente. Jennifer me llamó y os encontré a los dos desmayados en el suelo... me asusté bastante al ver un charco de sangre... primero te examiné a ti... después de todo tienes el record de estancia en el hospital- Electra no le rió la gracia, no estaba de humor- y luego vi a Wood, que tenía una herida bastante fea en la nuca, así que os traje aquí y os curamos.

Pero... ¿Cómo...?

Salisteis por los aires- interrumpió Lirio- os paró la pared del fondo del pasillo. Según dijo Jenn, chocasteis contra la pared, aunque tú debiste chocar con Wood, que amortiguo el choque, y por eso tú apenas tienes rasguños... sin embargo Wood casi muere.- confesó Lirio.

¿En serio?- Dijo Electra sin poder evitar sentirse culpable.

Sí, pero puedes estar tranquila, ya no hay peligro, y pronto estará repuesto, le hemos inyectado una pócima, así que es posible que delire... pero no te preocupes, es normal. Ahora duerme un poco más, cerraré la habitación para que nadie entre a molestaros.

Electra miraba el techo pensativa. ¿Qué es lo que había en aquél baúl? Tal vez lo hubiese enviado Voldemort... no, no era el baúl lo que le preocupaba, su pensamiento sólo estaba en Wood, que casi había muerto...

Lydia se incorporó lentamente y se acercó a la cama de Wood. Parecía dormir tranquilamente, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Lo siento- dijo llorando en silencio, hablándole en susurros- todo al que quiero acaba herido o muerto... lo siento, lo siento- repitió tomando su mano y besándosela- no debí llamarte, nada hubiera ocurrido, y sin embargo lo hice... y te dañé... ¿entiendes por qué no podemos estar juntos? Acabarías bajo tierra, sin que yo pudiese hacer nada...

Electra continuó llorando junto a la cama de Wood, sin soltar su mano. Tras ella, apareció Flibby en llamas, que había traspasado la puerta evitando a Lirio, y observaba la escena. La chica bajó la cabeza, y desapareció en llamas sin hacer ruido.

--------------- -------------

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:** Bien... casi se nos mata Wood... está claro que soy un poco sádica... alianza entre Draco y Harry... sííííí! Bueno, creo que las cosas se entienden bastante bien, no? Por cierto, adoro a Norberto (por si no lo he dicho anteriormente), y también a los gemelos, jejejejeje

Bueno, he de reconocer que Nathaly me cae bastante mal, pero bueno... tendré que aprender a apreciarla un día de estos...

Y por supuesto, muchas gracias por los reviews, espero que continúen, que me hacen mucha ilusión, en serio.

Dew Almu-chan


	18. Capítulo 17

**CAPÍTULO 17: SENTIMIENTOS OCULTOS**

Harry anduvo por los pasillos pensativo, de regreso a su casa. ¿Había hecho lo correcto? Después de todo, Malfoy era un mortifago, y siempre le había odiado a muerte... pero había dejado a un lado ese odio por Hermione... Harry no pudo evitar sentir cierta amistad por Draco... tal vez Hermione había tenido razón y él había cambiado... cambiado... también él había cambiado, como todos en Hogwarts, aunque en su caso fuese para mejor.

Harry se detuvo y miró a su alrededor, observó... pero no había nadie... soledad... absoluta soledad. No se había dado cuenta hasta el momento, pero, a pesar de estar rodeado continuamente de amigos, ser mundialmente conocido, y convivir con cientos de alumnos, estaba solo. Ron apenas hablaba con Harry, a pesar de asistir a los entrenamientos de la selección... sólo hablaba con Kara... y le había olvidado... y ahora Hermione, con la única persona con la que se sentía bien a su lado, había desaparecido totalmente de su vida, a pesar de que no hubiese tenido una buena relación con ella durante ese curso.

Mundialmente conocido... pero sin amigos... solo... recordó su primer año en Hogwarts, había salido de su casa en Privet Drive como una persona normal, más bien, no existía para nadie... y llegó a Hogwarts, donde todos conocían su nombre, y le admiraban... tenía innumerables amigos, y ahora, después de esa acogida tan especial, se había acostumbrado a ellos, a Hermione alzando la mano efusivamente en el aire para contestar las preguntas de McGonagall, a Ron animándole desde las gradas en sus partidos de quidditch, a Neville quemando las pociones, a Wood parándole por los pasillos para comentar las jugadas, a Ginny sonrojándose cada vez que se acercaba a ella, incluso a Malfoy insultándoles cada vez que pasaban... a todos... y ahora ya no había nadie, nadie a su lado, nadie, todos le habían olvidado... y, en ese momento, le vino un recuerdo, la muchacha que le había entregado la túnica en Madame Malkin la mañana que pasaron en el Callejón Diagon... había olvidado su nombre... no le había dado mucha importancia entonces... pero ahora... pensaba y pensaba... quizás todos en un futuro acabarían olvidándole, y volvería a ser aquel muchacho que no importaba a nadie...

Lloró, lloró amargadamente junto a un rincón, por todo lo que nunca había llorado, solo, olvidado, sin una mano amiga que le consolase y que le animara a que dejase de llorar, y, como un perro viejo que ha sido abandonado por su amo... así se sintió Harry Potter.

---------------- --------------

Las horas habían pasado, y por fin Wood despertó. En la cama de al lado Electra dormía, o más bien, pensaba con los ojos cerrados. En ese momento, Lirio cruzó la puerta (sí, siempre que despierta alguno aparece la misma... acaso tendrán una alarma, que la avisa, incrustada en los párpados? jejeje ).

Sigilosamente, se acercó a Wood con una figura con una figura tras de sí.

Tienes visita. La he dejado pasar, pero no hagáis ruido o saldrá ¿de acuerdo?- dijo seriamente.

Vale.- contestó Wood confuso.

Lirio salió lentamente. Wood miró la figura de la chica que estaba enfrente, que sonrió al verle.

¿Cómo estás?

Bien... creo... ¿qué haces aquí?

Bueno... me enteré de lo ocurrido y he venido a verte... por supuesto no a ella- dijo Nathaly mirando de reojo la cama donde estaba Electra.

_Por supuesto que no, te habría echado a patadas antes de que lo hicieses- _pensaba Lydia que escuchaba con los ojos cerrados.

Bueno, ¿y qué quieres ya que estás aquí?- preguntó Wood sin dejar de mirar a Electra.

¿Qué quiero? Bueno... antes nos interrumpieron... nos interrumpió- Nathaly remarcó estas últimas palabras- y me gustaría acabar lo que empezamos.

¿Cómo?- A Wood le empezó a latir el corazón más deprisa.

Sin poder evitarlo, Nathaly se le echó prácticamente encima, cuando...

¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?- preguntó Electra de pie y acercándose a ellos.

¿Te importa?- preguntó la chica. Wood permanecía callado, escuchando.

Pues sí, mira, me importa mucho, porque da la casualidad de que estás sobre mi novio.- dijo Lydia muy seria. Wood se quedó blanco... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿CÓMO!

Y voy yo y me lo creo... bueno, pues si es tu novio, más vale que lo tuvieses más agarradito o se le podrían ir las manos.

Electra no pudo evitarlo, y lanzó a Nathaly por los aires usando la psíquica. Wood se incorporó para ver donde había caído la muchacha. La vio tumbada en el pasillo y con el labio sangrante.

Electra sonreía maliciosamente, como si disfrutase viendo sufrir a su rival. Wood la miró extrañado... jamás la había visto de ese modo, con una mirada que había visto cientos de veces... en los alumnos de Slytherin.

Wood se levantó y se acercó a Electra, que sacaba la varita. Éste golpeó el brazo de ella tirando su varita por el suelo.

¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

Lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo.- dijo sin apartar esa mirada de Nathaly que seguía en el suelo.

Pues no te lo permitiré.

¿Ah, no?- Electra se acercó a Wood y le besó apasionadamente para sorpresa de éste... sin embargo, Wood la tomó por los brazos y la empujó con la suficiente fuerza para retirarla, ya que ella había intentado deshacerse de él para poder atacar a Nathaly.

¿Qué te está pasando Lydia? No eres tú.

¿Lydia? ¿Ahora me llamas otra vez Lydia? No me pasa nada... pero ya veo que la eliges a ella sobre mí, así, que estás en mi contra.- Electra volvió a usar la psíquica y Wood salió por los aires, hasta chocar contra un armario.

Lirio entró al oír el ruido, y observó la escena. Estaba pálida, al ver a Nathaly tumbada en el suelo sangrando, y Wood chocando contra el armario debido al ataque de Electra.

Automáticamente, sin pensarlo ni un segundo, Lirio tiró de su colgante hasta romper la delgada cuerda del que colgaba.

_Plantis etno ebiment_

_Sacris ectu euthamen_

El colgante de plata comenzó a brillar y se convirtió en un sombrero de punta con unos polvos brillantes en su interior. Lirio tomó unos pocos y se los lanzó a Nathaly justo en el momento en el que Electra lanzaba un _Expelliarmus_. La chica desapareció en llamas verdes... Lirio le había lanzado una especie de polvos _flu. _Electra se giró para ver a Lirio, y alzó la varita. Ésta, se lanzó polvos a sí misma logrando esquivar el ataque, situándose detrás de Electra. Lirio comprobó, para su suerte, que estaba junto a los botones de hydegruts, y los pulsó todos, sin embargo, solo Flibby acudió a la llamada.

Flibby, ayúdame- pidió Lirio lanzándose de nuevo polvos para esquivar el ataque de Electra.

La chica reaccionó rápidamente, y sujetó con fuerza a Electra, impidiendo que lanzase hechizos... pero fue inútil, Electra golpeó a Flibby y se deshizo de ella.

Está totalmente fuera de control- gritó Lirio- usa tu arma.

¿Contra ella?- Flibby no acababa de creerse lo que le pedía Lirio.

Sí, y rápido, o nos ma...- volvió a desaparecer- ...tará.

Flibby también se rompió el colgante.

_Baltus omne ementoth_

_Focus lacne decterò_

El colgante de Flibby se transformó en una gran vara negra de dos metros aproximadamente, con un extremo limitado por una luna plateada unida por una bola roja.

Flibby tocó con la vara a Electra que estaba de espaldas.

_Càrdena- _unas cadenas rodearon a Electra de arriba a bajo, impidiendo que pudiese moverse un solo centímetro. Flibby, seguidamente, cayó al suelo.

_-_-------------- --------------

De verdad, Salazar se trabajó la cámara- dijo George.

Sí, mira esta piedra que saqué- comentó Fred mostrando una piedra con una serpiente grabada.

Me pregunto si Godric Gryffindorf no construiría también otra cámara para él.

Lo dudo mucho... pero sigo sin entender por qué se llamaba la cámara de los secretos si sólo había una serpiente dentro.

¿Acaso te parece poco un basilisco?- decía George incrédulo.

Vamos, ¿llamarías _cámara de los secretos_ al cuarto donde guardas a tu mascota? Además... una mascota tan fiera, no está allí porque sí...

¿Insinúas que hay algún tipo de tesoro dentro de la cámara?

Sí.- Fred parecía contento con todo aquello.

Pero ya hemos bajado dos veces, y no hemos encontrado nada.

Olvidas un pequeño detalle... el pársel.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso crees que se abre la _cámara del tesoro_ hablando pársel?

Exacto, así, que tenemos tres opciones: Invocar a Salazar... llamar al móvil de Voldemort... o bien...

Harry- George sonrió maliciosamente.

------------ -----------

¿En qué piensas?- dijo Pansy en el sillón mientras observaba a Draco.

¿Acaso te importa?- dijo fríamente.

Pues sí... no deberías pensar tanto en la estúpida de Hermione.

Repítelo y te frío- dijo apuntándola con la varita.

¿Prefieres a un fiambre antes que a mí?- Draco no contestó- Vamos, olvídala- dijo sentándose junto a él.

Si no te importa me gustaría estar sólo.

¿Si me importa? ¿No lo ves? Ella te cambió totalmente... antes me hubieses echado sin pedírmelo... te ha hecho débil.

¿Débil? Comienzas a hablar como mi padre.

Lucius lleva razón entonces.

También mi padre confiaba totalmente en el poder de mi señor.

Pues confió bien.

¿Eso crees? Yo no estoy tan seguro... ha sido vencido más de una vez por un adolescente... creo que ha perdido facultades.

¿Qué estás diciendo?

Lo que oyes... tal vez no debería seguir apoyándole...- Draco pensaba en alto

Hermione te ha lavado totalmente el cerebro... mi señor es el mago más poderoso que ha existido nunca, y ahora, justo ahora, que su poder está a punto de alzarse en plenitud, tu quieres traicionarle... no lo entiendo.

Pues está muy claro... si ha sido capaz de matar a Hermione, hija de los di Metherlow, seguidores fieles de su poder... puede traicionarnos a todos... no le dejaré... no a mí, tenlo seguro.

Si le traicionas te matará, a ti y a toda tu familia.

Sería un modo de reunirme con Hermione- dijo sonriendo de manera extraña.

Pansy se levantó y abofeteó a Malfoy con furia.

No permitiré que eches a perder tu futuro por ella.

------------- -----------

Todos estaban en el gran comedor tomando la cena, mientras Electra hablaba con Cátalyn en su despacho.

Hemos borrado su memoria para evitar problemas, porque si ella recordase, podría costarte la expulsión de la escuela.- dijo seriamente la directora.

Gracias- dijo Lydia con la mirada baja.

Lirio, Flibby y Huragano han jurado no decir nada para tu protección... pero en el caso de que vuelva a repetirse no tendré otra opción que...

No volverá a ocurrir, de verdad.

Eso espero, bien, puedes irte.

Electra salió con la tormenta y llegó hasta la puerta que daba con el comedor. Antes de cruzarla, respiró hondo, y la abrió lentamente, y con la intención de pasar desapercibida. Cruzó el pasillo con paso ligero y la mirada al frente, rígida como una tabla, hasta llegar a la mesa de hydegruts.

Flibby y Wood se miraron sin decir una palabra, y Electra se sentó entre ambos, con la mirada fija en el plato, que se llenaba de manjares.

¿Cómo estás?- dijo Flibby tímidamente.

Mejor, gracias.

Esto... siento haberte lanzado un hechizo _Cárdena_... pero...

No, todo lo contrario, te lo agradezco... sino... yo podría...

Tenemos que hablar- dijo Wood seriamente tomándola de la mano y saliendo en un tornado.

Al menos podrías haberla dejado comer algo- dijo Flibby hablando sola.

---------- ---------

Wood y Electra llegaron a la puerta de la casa del viento. Electra quitó la mano de Wood sujetándose la cabeza y con la mirada fija en el suelo.

¿Se puede saber qué te propones trayéndome justo enfrente de un escudo de tu casa?- protestó Electra.

Wood no contestó. Avanzó unos pasos hacia el escudo, y colocó su anillo en el ojo del búho del escudo. Una puerta apareció a un lado. Wood tomó por el brazo a Electra, que había decidido cerrar los ojos y la introdujo en la habitación, que estaba totalmente recubierta de escudos.

Lydia, abre los ojos, y mírame... si desvías tu mirada de la mía, verás un escudo.- habló Wood de forma seria. Electra abrió los ojos lentamente para cruzar su mirada con la de Wood.

¿Y bien?

¿Y bien? Ya sabes por qué estoy aquí contigo a solas, así que no me preguntes ¿_y bien?- _dijo Wood de mal humor.

Electra intentó bajar la mirada, pero también el escudo estaba en el suelo, así que tuvo que aguantar la severa mirada de Oliver.

Lo siento- dijo mirándole con los ojos húmedos.

¿Acaso no entiendes el por qué estás aquí?- dijo bajando su tono de voz, sobrecogido por la mirada de la muchacha. Lydia no dijo nada.- mira, no te entiendo, no entiendo tu actitud. Primero me das a entender que te gusto, me declaro y me rechazas de la manera en que lo hiciste, y ahora...- Wood no pudo continuar, bajó la mirada intentando mantenerse firme.

Wood, créeme que no era mi intención hacerte daño.

Pues lo estás consiguiendo.- dijo volviendo a mirarla. Lydia se sintió mal ante las sinceras palabras de Wood y le abrazó fuertemente.

De verdad, Wood, es mejor así, créeme...

¿Estás segura? Yo estoy seguro de que funcionaría... no se pierde nada intentándolo.

¿Nada? ¿Estás totalmente seguro de que no se pierde nada?- dijo irónicamente Electra- No puedo arriesgarme... ¿acaso no lo entiendes? Es mejor este sufrimiento que el que podrías llegar a pasar, tenlo por seguro, y... no quiero verte sufrir.- Electra lloró en el hombro de Wood mientras él se tragaba sus ganas de llorar... nunca podrían estar juntos... quizás un destino cruel, pero un destino marcado hacía más de 17 años.

------------- --------------

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Bueno, un poco corto, pero aún así...

Pobre Wood, le hago sufrir... bueno, que Harry no es para menos! Ya falta menos... exactamente cuatro capítulos, y el prólogo final... que bueno, en parte es otro capítulo...

No sé si se supone que lo que Fred y George piden a Ginny es que les diga dónde está la cámara, la entrada y todo eso... jejejeje...

Dewwwwwww Almu-chan

PD: Me encantó ese principio, el de Harry... cualquiera diría que tengo un trauma psicológico! No, la verdad es que yo soy muy feliz, con una vida muy estresada, eso sí, jeje.


	19. Capítulo 18

CAPÍTULO 18: VUELTA A LOS RECUERDOS 

Los días fueron pasando lentamente, y la tensión comenzaba a hacerse patente entre los alumnos... cada vez faltaba menos para los exámenes, y con todo lo de la selección, apenas habían tenido tiempo. Tanto en Hogwarts como en Saberhaguen, las cosas parecían haber vuelto a la normalidad y se notaba el positivo efecto de la primavera.

Respecto a la selección, Saberhaguen se encontraba en el primer puesto después de abatir a Lorthom con 87 puntos de ventaja (cara de felicidad de Electra ("Chúpate esa"- pensó Lydia) jejejeje), y a Beauxbatons con 125, mientras que Hogwarts estaba en el segundo puesto a tan solo 10 puntos respecto al tercero, Lorthom, después de la victoria ante Durmstrang; Sin embargo, y a pesar de la poca distancia entre ambos, nadie ponía en duda que la final se disputaría entre Saberhaguen y Hogwarts.

McGonagall por su parte, había decidido suprimir la liga entre las cuatro casas en memoria de Dumbledore y Hermione, sin poder evitar con ello las múltiples protestas de padres y alumnos que no estaban de acuerdo con aquella decisión.

La mañana del 16 de Abril era calurosa en Hogwarts, y la fatiga producida por el sol de media tarde era patente entre los jugadores que llevaban más de una hora jugando.

Francoise lleva el quaffle, esquiva el bludger lanzado por uno de los gemelos Weasley y marca, 10 puntos- gritaba Lee Jordan sin mucho entusiasmo.- Un momento, Potter se mueve, la ha visto, saca provecho de la situación, corre, corre, y... SI, HARRY POTTER TIENE LA SNICH, HOGWARTS GANA EL PARTIDO- gritaba bastante ilusionado, quizás más por el hecho de que por fin acabase el partido, que porque ganase su equipo.

La grada gritaba a pleno pulmón coreando el nombre de Harry Potter mientras seis personas le rodeaban y gritaban de alegría... habían ganado, con lo cual, ya era seguro que participarían en la final que se celebraría en Saberhaguen.

Vamos a la final- gritaba Marcus Flint sin poder ocultar la emoción.

Podré vérmelas de nuevo con mi primo- gritaba Kara mientras daba botes de alegría.

Volveremos a ver a nuestro amor después de tanto tiempo- decían Fred y George.

La noche en Hogwarts estuvo muy animada, sobre todo en las casas de Slytherin y Gryffindorf en las que la fiesta se prolongó hasta la madrugada.

También fue muy animada la noche en Saberhaguen, que habían tenido noticias de su victoria, y algunos, como Wood, estaban eufóricos.

Tengo ganas de que llegue el 21 de Mayo para poder jugar con ellos- decía Wood entusiasmado.

Pues yo no, para entonces ya habremos pasado los exámenes, y sinceramente, no quiero tener el de pociones- decía Electra traumatizada con su examen que tenía a la semana siguiente.

¿Queréis callar? Intento ver algo en esta maldita bola- decía Flibby mientras no dejaba de observar la bola de cristal que tenía entre sus manos. Electra echó un vistazo.

Vaya, una calavera... creo que te van a suspender- dijo tranquilamente.

Tal vez era tu examen de pociones.- contestó malhumorada.

No lo creo.- dijo sonriendo.

Electra miró a su alrededor, todos los alumnos cenaban mientras observaban las manos de sus compañeros, los posos del café, bolas de cristal, cartas de tarot... menos ella, que cenaba leyendo el libro de pociones.

Lydia... ¿me podrías hacer un favor?- preguntaba Flibby con cara de cordero degollado.

Dime

He preparado la poción multijugos... ¿te haces pasar por mí, y yo por ti?

¿Qué?

Por favor, si no, suspenderé el examen de adivinación de mañana.

Ni hablar.

¿Por qué?

Porque nos pillarían... no es una buena idea, lo siento, pero no.- dijo Electra rotundamente.

¡Qué antipática!

La noche pasó rápidamente, y a primera hora, todos los alumnos de Saberhaguen se encontraban en una gran sala de la casa del trueno. La profesora de adivinación llegó rápidamente y fue haciendo pasar de cinco en cinco a todos los alumnos, uno de cada curso.

El examen terminó a las seis de la tarde, después de llevar nueve horas en tensión. Lydia salió muy contenta, mientras que Acuarda, Flibby y Wood salían con caras amargadas.

Como se ha pasado- decía Flibby- me ha examinado de catoptromancia (mediante espejos), iridomancia (iris de las personas), y piromancia (fuego)... que yo creo que le daba pena ya, o algo así...

A mí me ha tocado vitreomancia (arena), espatulomancia (huesos), e hidromancia (agua)... que lástima de examen- se lamentaba Acuarda.

Libanomancia (humo de incienso) y quiromancia (manos)- habló Wood con preocupación.

¡¡¡Qué suerte!- protestó Flibby. Acuarda apoyó a Flibby.

¿Y a ti Lydia?- preguntó Wood.

Ostracomancia (conchas), Sicomancia (hojas de higuera), Onicomancia (uñas), Grafomancia (escritura), Cleromancia (dados), Oniromancia (sueños), y actinomancia (estrellas)- concluyó Electra.

Impresionante- dijo Wood.

¿Me pregunto como tiene tanta voluntad esta mujer?- dijo Acuarda. Los demás no la entendieron- quiero decir, que después de estar nueve horas escuchando tonterías, tú, Lydia, que eras la última, te ha examinado de siete formas distintas... que paciencia.

Es que no me pillaba fallos- aclaró Electra orgullosa.

Bueno, al menos, ya hemos terminado uno- dijo Flibby feliz.

Flibby, nos quedan otros once exámenes, así que...- comentó Electra.

Más bien nos quedan nueve, porque pociones y encantamientos no cuentan- dijo sonriente.

Qué graciosa... me gustará verte mañana en el examen de psíquica.

------------ -----------

Harry esperó unos minutos frente a la casa Slytherin, hasta que Draco llegó por uno de los pasillos.

La próxima vez mejor quedamos en otro lugar ¿quieres?- dijo Harry malhumorado por las inquisitivas miradas que había recibido de cada alumno de Slytherin que entraba.

De acuerdo Potter... ¿has conseguido el pelo ya?- dijo Draco de mejor humor que hacía unas semanas.

Sí, aquí lo tengo- dijo mostrándole un frasquito con un pelo en su interior.- Percy Weasley.

Bien, la poción multijugos está casi preparada, así que prepárate, dentro de dos días haremos una visita al Ministerio.

¿De quién irás tú?- preguntó Harry curioso.

Un hombre feo y gordo, pero que es muy importante, siempre ocupado, y no pasará por allí en unos días... además de que nadie hablaría con él, porque es despreciable... sin embargo puede tener acceso a todos los archivos.- opinó Malfoy (que conste que no tengo nada en contra de los gordos y feos... OO).

Sí, claro, aunque... no entiendo por qué es tan importante la figura de Víctor Krum en esta historia.

Fue lo último que dijo Hermione, por eso es una pieza clave.

¿Pero por qué?- insistió Harry.

Pronto comprenderás, que cada palabra es importante... más aún si es la última que dices... la gente suele decir en esas situaciones adiós, te quiero... cosas así... pero decir ¿Víktor Krum?... no creo que fuese casualidad, y menos viniendo de Hermione, por eso... debemos averiguar quién es verdaderamente Víktor Krum.

------------ -----------

Todos salieron de la casa del viento, muchos de ellos suspirando, otros incluso gimiendo... desde luego el examen de psíquica había sido más fácil que el de adivinación, pero la dificultad había sido muy grande.

Flibby desde luego, tenía una cara de preocupación impresionante... lo único que la animó es que al día siguiente era el examen de encantamientos. Electra salía seria, pero más o menos tranquila, mientras Wood salía con la cabeza alta y sacando pecho.

Eres un creído- dijo Electra mirándole de reojo.

Lo sé- contestó él tranquilamente. Electra rió.- La verdad es que estoy pensando en ser profesor de psíquica... las pociones no son para mí yo creo.

No, eso déjaselo a Flibby, que es un genio, admirable en verdad.

Hacer una poción no es complicado... lo difícil únicamente es aprender los ingredientes... y al final, es igual que hacer un pastel.

Sí, claro... yo no lo veo así... nunca me ha gustado la cocina, así que las pociones tampoco... en cambio, a Flibby le apasionan ambas cosas... tal vez por eso su sueño siempre ha sido montar una cadena de restaurantes, y trabajar en una tienda vendiendo pociones.

¿Ese es su sueño?- preguntó Wood. Electra asintió- Es extraño... ¿y cuál es el tuyo?

¿El mío? ¿Acaso no te lo imaginas?

Así, ahora...

Me gustaría jugar en quidditch profesional, y por supuesto ganar la copa mundial... muy fantasioso ¿no crees?

No, me parece hasta lógico, y estoy seguro de que lo cumplirás.

No- dijo Electra casi en un susurro, entristeciéndose- nunca podré.

-------------- -------------

Harry llegó a la torre Gryffindorf. Ron esperaba en el salón común.

Vaya Ron, si no estás con Kara, qué extraño...- dijo Harry con un tono malhumorado.

No, es cierto, Kara se fue ya a dormir.

¿Y qué haces entonces tú aquí?

Esperarte, ¿no lo ves?

¿Y qué quieres?

Hablar si no te importa- dijo Ron molesto por la frialdad de Harry

Eso es lo que hacemos desde hace unos segundos por si no te has dado cuenta.

Está bien, ha sido una mala idea, buenas noches.- dijo Ron mientras se levantaba del sillón.

Vale Ron, lo siento, pero no he llevado un día muy bueno si te digo la verdad... no es muy agradable pasarse un cuarto de hora junto a la puerta de Slytherin viendo como te mira todo el mundo con desprecio.

A eso me refería... cada día te pareces más a Hermione, siempre en la torre de Slytherin, siempre con Draco... espero que los besos no entren en el lote.

Ron, por favor, no estoy para bromas.

De acuerdo... sólo te digo la verdad, tanto tú como Hermione odiabais a Draco hasta la muerte, y ya ves, ahora sois inseparables.

Sólo es una tregua.

Sí, claro, y... ¿se puede saber por qué esa tregua?

No, no se puede saber, lo siento mucho Ron.- Harry salió del salón y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación.

Ron se quedó dolido, no había perdido únicamente la confianza de Harry, sino que también su amistad, solo le quedaba el compañerismo, puesto que ambos aún seguían sentándose juntos en las clases y compartiendo cuarto, pero, la amistad que hasta entonces habían tenido, la amistad que tantos buenos ratos les había hecho pasar juntos... se había perdido con la muerte de Hermione y con la llegada de Kara.

Potter llegó al final de la escalera cuando dos figuras le interrumpieron.

Harry, necesitamos tu ayuda- dijo uno de los gemelos Weasley.

¿Qué?- preguntó Harry malhumorado.

¿Podrías acompañarnos a la cámara secreta?

------------- -------------

Harry aún no se creía como se había dejado convencer por los gemelos, pero sigilosamente llegaron hasta el baño de Mithrel la llorona que se encontraba flotando por los baños canturreando una canción.

Hola Mithrel- saludó calurosamente Harry. Mithrel se acercó muy contenta.

Harry, cuanto tiempo, ¿qué querías?

Bueno, nada, en verdad sólo íbamos a la cámara.- explicó.

Sí, la dichosa cámara, ahora todo el mundo que viene aquí es sólo para venir a ver la famosa cámara, qué importa la pobre niña fantasma que habita en la entrada, aquí todo el mundo entra cuando quiere y como quiere, sin importar mi opinión, chicas, chicos... todos- dijo enfadada. Rápidamente atravesó uno de los baños y comenzó a llorar desconsolada.

Harry no dijo nada, avanzó unos pasos, y miró el túnel que conducía a la cámara.

¿Habéis entrado ya?- preguntó Harry.

Sí, tranquilo, también sabemos como salir. Adelante- Fred entró, y también George. Harry se lo pensó dos veces antes de entrar, pero finalmente lo hizo.

Ya abajo, recorrieron los diferentes túneles hasta llegar a la cámara. Harry la observó detenidamente, la última vez que entró allí estaba demasiado preocupado por Ginny como para observar aquello con detenimiento. Por fin y tras varios minutos, el trío llegó hasta el lugar donde Ginny se hallaba tumbada cuando Harry la encontró. Cerca del lugar, aún quedaban restos de sangre del diario de Tom.

Bien, y ¿qué hacemos?.- preguntó Harry.

Bueno, de momento, tú di algo en pársel.- dijo George.

Harry no entendía nada, pero intentó decir algo en la lengua de las serpientes. Hacía casi tres años que no pronunciaba ni una sola palabra en pársel y temía que ya no pudiese hacerlo... ¿pero qué estaba pensando? ¿cómo se le iba a olvidar una lengua que nunca había llegado a aprender?. Miró detenidamente una de las serpientes que había en la pared, y pronunció una especie de silbido.

Todos miraron alrededor, pero no ocurrió nada.

Tal vez la cámara está más lejos y no lo ha podido oír- comentó Fred. Sacó su varita y pronunció el hechizo que hacía que la voz de Harry se amplificase.

Harry pronunció de nuevo aquel silbido, y oyeron como una puerta se abría a lo lejos. Los tres se quedaron muy quietos escuchando, y de pronto los gemelos corrieron ilusionados hasta el lugar del que procedía aquel sonido. Harry les siguió, y llegaron frente a una gran habitación.

La nueva habitación permanecía en perfecto estado, sin una mota de polvo. Las baldosas eran verdes con grabados de serpientes, y las paredes eran del mismo color. Al final había una gran mesa con libros, y una foto de una mujer de pelo castaño.

Vaya con Salazar... parece ser que tenía su corazoncito al fin y al cabo.- comentó George.

Harry no decía nada, continuaba observando la sala llena de cuadros de serpientes. Se acercó a su mesa, y abrió los cajones. La mayoría estaban vacíos, menos en uno que encontró un gran mapa.

Esto parece Hogwarts ¿no?- comentó Harry. Los gemelos lo observaron dejando la fotografía.

Sí, es Hogwarts... pero...- Fred señaló los puntos marcados con verde- ¿qué se supone que significan?

Entradas- dijo al cabo de un instante Harry al comprobar que uno de los puntos estaba situado justo encima del baño de Mithrel.

Esto lo observaremos mañana con más detenimiento- dijo George tomando el mapa.

Harry comenzó a observar los libros de la mesa, todos eran acerca de serpientes... menos uno, negro y delgado y con sus hojas en blanco, con las únicas palabras grabadas en su portada _Salazar Slytherin._

Su diario- dijo Harry al observar que era prácticamente igual que el que destruyó de Tom Riddle.

¿Por qué no hablas con él?- dijo George. Harry se quedó pensativo... no era una buena idea... pero... Harry se guardó el diario.

Creo que aquí no hay nada más, vámonos.

¿Tan pronto?- protestó Fred.

Yo al menos me voy.

De acuerdo, vámonos- asintió George.

Ya en su habitación, Harry abrió el diario y comenzó a escribir.

Hola, mi nombre es Harry Potter- comenzó exactamente igual que con el de Tom.

_Mi nombre es Salazar Slytherin... ¿qué es lo que quieres?_

Yo soy tu heredero- mintió.

_¿En serio? Bien, en ese caso es un placer conocerte Harry Potter._

¿Existe algún hechizo capaz de matar, que convierta en cenizas a una persona?

_El hechizo Alium Cerabus._

¿Cómo se realiza?- escribió Harry.

_Se realiza con una poción, una vez que la lanzas, solo con decir el hechizo, se convierte en polvo._

¿No se puede hacer de ningún otro modo?

_No._

De acuerdo, gracias Salazar.

Harry cerró su diario de golpe.

Luego Víktor no la mató directamente... maldita sea.- dijo Harry. Miró el reloj de la mesilla, las cinco de la mañana.

Harry se levantó de nuevo, y bajó de nuevo a la cámara, lanzó el diario dentro, y cerró la cámara secreta de Slytherin para evitar que nadie volviese a entrar allí alguna vez y despertar de nuevo el horror vivido con Ginny.

------------ -----------

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Bien, bien... bueno, por que he parado? Bueno... creo que el capítulo debe acabar aquí, así que en el siguiente, contaré la visita al Ministerio y creo que después dirán algo sobre los exámenes, el de pociones quiero decir, y luego, y tras muuuuucho tiempo, vendrá el 21 de Mayo.. yupiiiiiii se acaba, se acaba! (bueno, de hecho no sé por qué me alegro tanto, si luego acabo echándolo de menos...) A todo esto, (se me olvidó ponerlo en el capítulo anterior), no actualicé antes porque estuve leyendo Harry Potter y el príncipe mestizo... EN INGLES! La verdad es que me siento muy orgullosa de haberlo entendido para mi pésimo inglés... ahora, que leo esto, me hacen gracia algunas cosas como lo de Ron con... (no os lo voy a estropear), ejejeje. Hasta pronto.

Almu-chan 


	20. Capítulo 19

**CAPÍTULO 19: LAS LÁGRIMAS DE LA LUNA**

Draco y Harry se encontraban en las mazmorras. Fátima estaba frente a un caldero humeante, echó su contenido en dos vasos y se los entregó uno a cada uno.

Aquí tenéis, salid del castillo con cuidado, si os pillan se os caerá el pelo¿me entendéis?- Ambos asintieron- bien, cuando lleguéis al Ministerio, echar los pelos, y beber la poción, una hora¿vale? Solo disponéis de ese tiempo para cumplir vuestro cometido.

Draco tomó la poción de Harry, y metió ambos vasos dentro de una

especie de baúl protegido con magia. Harry tomó la capa invisible y se cubrieron con ella. Salieron de las mazmorras y llegaron a la parte más alta de la parte norte del castillo, hasta situarse frente a un cuadro de una mujer cubierta con una piel de animal.

Harry la llamó en pársel. La mujer pareció reaccionar y comenzó a hablar también en pársel.

Déjanos entrar- dijo Harry sin cambiar de lengua.

No puedo, eres un Gryffindor, aunque hables pársel.- contestó la mujer.

¿Sólo por eso no me vas a dejar pasar¿Qué dirá Salazar cuándo se entere?

Salazar está muerto pequeño... pero, si conoces tan bien a Salazar... dime ¿dónde está su tumba?

Harry no contestó... ¿dónde estaba su tumba? No lo sabía, ni siquiera la de Godric Gryffindorf...

No creo que podamos pasar por aquí- le dijo a Draco tras pensarlo.

¿Por qué?- dijo éste que no había entendido nada.

Me pregunta que donde está la tumba de Slytherin... ¡Y yo qué sé!

Dile que está en la puerta situada a 20 pasos en dirección Este desde la puerta de la casa de Slytherin.

Harry dijo sus mismas palabras a la mujer en lengua pársel. Draco pudo ver como ella sonreía y alzaba una mano. Detrás del cuadro había un túnel que se iluminó mágicamente. Harry iba a entrar cuando la mujer le interrumpió.

El camino es de 4 km¿pretendéis ir andando? Tardaréis horas.

Tienes razón... _Accio Saeta de Fuego- _dijo Harry. La escoba apareció casi al instante.- Gracias.- Draco y Harry subieron a la escoba y se deslizaron a través del pasadizo.

No sabía la existencia de este túnel... ¿cuándo la descubriste?- preguntó Draco intrigado tras varios minutos de vuelo.

Lo vi en el mapa que sacamos de la cámara, y tras examinarlo una y otra vez, descubrí que conducía directamente al Ministerio. Casi hemos llegado, comienza la operación- dijo Harry con tono misterioso.

---------- ----------

Todos tenéis una marmita y junto a ella una mesa con todos los ingredientes posibles- habló Jassyer, profesora de pociones de Saberhaguen- todos realizaréis el examen a la vez, pero son pociones diferentes, así que no les servirá de nada intentar copiar.

Wood estaba situado en la primera fila, junto a Acuarda a su mano derecha y Flibby a mano izquierda. De repente se oyó el sonido de un cristal roto al otro lado de Flibby.

Lo siento mucho- dijo Electra mientras sacaba su varita para arreglarlo.

Wood la miró desde lejos, jamás la había visto tan nerviosa, parecía que iba a explotar de un momento a otro. Como es lógico, esa actitud por parte de Lydia le parecía totalmente anormal, porque siempre estaba muy serena y pensativa, y en parte, sintió lástima por ella, porque, verdaderamente, lo estaba pasando muy mal.

Bien, comienza el examen- dijo Jassyer. En la pizarra aparecieron las pociones que cada curso debía realizar.

Todos se pusieron manos a la obra, menos alguno que otro que se mantenía pensativo intentando recordar los ingredientes de su correspondiente poción.

Diez gramos de aleta de tritón en polvo- decía Electra para sí mientras cogía con una cuchara los diez gramos y tiraba por la mesa la mitad debido al temblor de su mano.

Uña de hombre-lobo, con un poco de sal

Removemos un poquito, y casi está...

Añadimos cebolla aunque te eches a llorar

Falta la mandrágora para aprobar...

Wood escuchaba de fondo a Flibby que tarareaba esa especie de canción y disfrutaba plenamente haciendo su examen.

Pasadas dos horas, tiempo máximo para completar el examen, llenaron un frasquito de cada poción y pusieron su nombre en él.

¡Espero que se haya quedado con buen sabor! Y no demasiado espesa- dijo Flibby sin dejar de sonreír.

¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Wood a Lydia dejando de lado a Flibby con su sonrisa.

Bueno... he acertado con los ingredientes, pero no sé...

¿Cuál era tu poción?- preguntó Flibby dejando el tema.

Poción de invisibilidad- dijo Electra.

Si se ha quedado de color blanco está bien.

¿En serio! Se ha quedado blanca¡¡se ha quedado blanca!- dijo ilusionada, no se creía que lo hubiese hecho bien.

Sí, y muy espesa, fundamental- concluyó Flibby dándoselas de sabionda.

¿Espesa? Si parecía leche.

No la habrás hecho bien.

Electra bajó la cabeza. En fin, lo más difícil había pasado, sólo les quedaba el de Defensa contra las artes oscuras y Artes Muggles, que esperaba aprobar. Ya solamente le quedaba sufrir a Wood.

------------- -------------

Bien, al otro lado de la puerta está el almacén del Ministerio- dijo Harry.

Toma- dijo Draco entregándole la poción multijugos.

¿No está demasiado líquida?- dijo Harry recordando que a Hermione se le quedó bastante pastosa.

No, la poción multijugos debe quedar líquida si está bien hecha.

Harry echó el pelo de Percy en la poción, y esta adquirió un color rojizo.

Sin pensarlo, se bebió la poción de un trago, aunque para su sorpresa, no tenía mal sabor, al revés, sabía a zumo de calabaza.

Unos minutos después, Harry miró al frente, y vio a un hombre de bastante altura, con poco pelo, muy gordo y con cara de pocos amigos.

Vamos- dijo Draco abriendo la puerta que conducía al almacén.

La sala estaba a oscuras. Silenciosamente, salieron de allí para dar a un gran pasillo lleno de gente con miles de papeles, vestidos todos ellos con túnicas oscuras. Harry observó a su alrededor, vio una estatua muy curiosa con apariencia de fénix, e iba a observarla con más detenimiento cuando Draco le cogió del brazo en señal de que le siguiera.

Llegaron hasta una sala con una gran mesa en el centro. Ambos se acercaron, y Draco, con voz ronca, y tono elevado pidió la llave de los archivos.

Pensé que estaba enfermo Sr. Stephenson.- dijo el encargado entregándole la llave.

Y lo estoy¿no lo ve, pero necesito el archivo de una persona que estoy investigando desde hace un tiempo.- dijo Draco de manera grosera.

Quiero la llave del almacén, por favor- dijo una voz junto a ellos.- Vaya, Percy¿se puede saber qué haces aquí?.

Harry observó al hombre que estaba a su lado. Alto, pelirrojo... ¡Arthur Weasley!

Bueno, yo...

Creí pedirte que me trajeses unos artículos muggles que estaban en el almacén.

Sr. Weasley, el joven Weasley ha venido hace un momento a por la llave- interrumpió el encargado.

¿Se puede saber entonces donde están los artículos?- dijo intrigado.

Bueno...- Harry se vio en un gran apuro.

Yo le interrumpí- habló Draco.

¿Stephenson? Creí que estaba con gripe.

Aún lo estoy. Necesito unos archivos y le pedí a su hijo que me ayudase.

Entiendo- dijo Arthur- bueno, pues dame la llave del almacén y voy yo a por ellos.

La llave...

Sí, vamos, no tenemos todo el día.

Bueno, es que no la tengo- dijo Harry.

¿No la tienes?

No, debí dejarla en el almacén.

Estás muy despistado hoy Percy, con eso de que Penélope se ha ido de viaje, pareces ausente... hasta luego.

Draco cogió a Harry del hombro y salieron en dirección a los archivos.

Creí que Percy no estaría por aquí- dijo Draco furioso.

No, lo olvidé.

Podrían habernos pillado por ese despiste. Vamos antes de que nos descubran.

Con rapidez abrieron los cajones hasta que por fin, encontraron la carpeta con el nombre de la familia Krum. Rápidamente, salieron, entraron en el almacén, y entraron en el túnel justo en el momento en el que la poción dejó de hacer efecto.

Hecho, volvamos al castillo antes de que alguien se de cuenta de nuestra ausencia.- dijo Draco.

Ambos montaron en la escoba y recorrieron el túnel de regreso a Hogwarts.

------------- -------------

La luna brillaba en plenitud, pero el muchacho no lograba conciliar el sueño, no podía creer lo que había averiguado hacía unas horas. Un sentimiento mezclado entre la ira y el dolor recorría su cuerpo, y él era totalmente incapaz de hacer algo útil en aquella situación.

Malfoy recordó las palabras, los trazos que habían descubierto la cruda realidad: " Antecesores a parte de sus progenitores, cuya mención puede ser importante: Hellin McForth, Fawen Asell, Roder Krum." Tres magos, o mejor dicho, tres criaturas mágicas, porque, como Draco sabía, todos ellos eran elfos domésticos, o seres con mezcla de sangre de magos, muggles y elfos. Recordó la cara de Harry que no comprendía nada, el por qué la cara de susto que Malfoy había puesto... no le contestó, no por ahora al menos, ya llegaría el momento de explicárselo, en el momento y lugar oportunos.

--------------- ------------

El colegio de Saberhaguen estaba muy agitado con los preparativos, ya que, después de todo, la final se celebraría en ese mismo lugar, y uno de los principales motivos para adelantar los exámenes fue ése.

Las gradas del campo de quidditch, que ya de por sí eran muy grandes y podían alojar a gran capacidad de personas, habían sido aumentadas por dos, y parecía otro gran castillo construido junto al original.

Todos los alumnos, y en especial los hydegruts colaboraban para que todo saliese bien, porque, después de todo, pronto el castillo estaría completamente lleno de magos procedentes de todas las partes del mundo... la final se podría comparar fácilmente con cualquiera de los torneos de los profesionales de quidditch.

Apenas dos semanas para el torneo.

--------------- ------------

El gran comedor estaba vacío a comparación de lo habitual. Sólo algunos de los alumnos que ya se habían levantado y tomaban su desayuno daban por nula la impresión de que ya habían llegado las vacaciones de verano.

Ron estaba sólo en la mesa de Gryffindor cuando Harry llegó.

Buenos días¿cómo estás?- preguntó Harry más por rutina que por interés.

Bien¿y tú?- dijo Ron sin mucho entusiasmo. Harry se encogió de hombros.- la próxima semana iréis a Saberhaguen ¿no es cierto?- dijo por hablar de algo.

Sí, iremos en el Expreso de Hogwarts una semana antes para prepararnos en su campo.- dijo Potter intentando mantener una conversación más o menos agradable.

¿Quién te acompañará?- preguntó Ron.

Se me olvidó comentárselo a Malfoy, supongo que estará interesado en ir.

¿Vas a llevarle?- dijo Ron claramente molesto.

Sí, tú ya vas ¿no?

Sí, acompaño a Kara, aunque no lo decía por eso.

¿Entonces?- preguntó Harry. En ese momento, justo cuando iba a contestarle, apareció Malfoy.

Buenos días Potter- dijo Malfoy.- Lo siento Weasley, pero ambos tenemos que hablar de asuntos privados.- Lanzó una mirada a Harry, y éste comprendió rápidamente, se levantó de la mesa, y salió sin despedirse.

Ambos salieron hacia el exterior mientras Draco hablaba.

Llevo dándole vueltas toda la noche, y he llegado a la conclusión de que debes saberlo... después de todo, tienes derecho a ello.

¿Saber qué?

Que Hermione fue asesinada por sus propios padres.- dijo Draco de manera segura, y sin dar rodeos.

¿Cómo?- dijo Harry asimilando la información.

Sí, bueno, para explicarlo... ¿sabes que Hermione es hija de los di Metherlow?- Harry asintió- ¿y de que esta familia puede dominar a los elfos domésticos a su antojo?- Harry volvió a asentir impaciente- bien, pues lo sé, porque Víctor Krum, en su sangre, hay sangre de elfos domésticos.

¿Cómo?

Sí, claramente lo pone en su historia... lo que pasa es que no sé como lo hizo... más bien lo hicieron... matar a Hermione del modo en que lo hicieron, quiero decir- aclaró Draco- pero estoy totalmente seguro de que los di Metherlow de alguna manera obligaron a Krum.

¿Y por qué estás tan seguro? Perfectamente, él podría ser un psicópata o algo así.

Vamos Potter, no estarás hablando en serio... Hermione pasó parte del verano con Krum, podría haberla matado cuando quisiese, y sin embargo no lo hizo... ¿No te parece bastante lógico?

Tampoco me lo parece que los padres quieran matar a su propia hija- replicó Harry.

¿Y abandonarla en un cementerio te parece lógico? Porque eso es lo que hicieron, Potter cuando ella nació... créeme, estoy totalmente seguro, he aprendido la lección de primero meditar todas las posibilidades, y ya, por eliminación, escoger la que quede.- Harry no habló inmediatamente.

¿Y qué hacemos?

Nada, no hacemos nada- dijo Draco enfadado.

¿Nada?- dijo Harry sin creérselo.

Potter, si te enfrentas a los di Metherlow, acabarás muerto, como todos los que lo hicieron.

Eso también lo dicen de Voldemort.- dijo Harry tranquilo. Draco lo miró de soslayo, pero no habló, enfrentarse a los di Metherlow era demasiado arriesgado, un suicidio.

------------ -----------

Harry y los demás entraron en el gran salón observándolo cuidadosamente. Les recordó mucho al gran comedor de Hogwarts, pero, les llamó mucho la atención la mesa de los profesores, situada varios metros en el aire, justamente encima de la de los hydegruts, y por supuesto, el escudo de Saberhaguen. Harry recordó el traje de quidditch, todos los equipos llevaban el escudo de su colegio en la capa, y no les sonaba de nada aquel escudo. El escudo, enorme, que ocupaba la gran pared del fondo, estaba compuesto por una banda en la que estaba inscrito SABERHAGUEN, y compuesto por una sirena de espaldas, que observaba de lejos a un tigre blanco, un dragón junto a una cobra, un unicornio en lo alto de una montaña, y un búho real planeando sobre la montaña.

Los recién llegados de Hogwarts continuaron andando hasta llegar frente a la mesa de los hydegruts, en ese momento vacía, y en su lugar una gran burbuja. Cátalyn estaba al lado, esperando a que se acercaran para comenzar a hablar.

Sed bienvenidos a Saberhaguen. Es posible que algunos de vosotros estéis pensando en venir a estudiar aquí y sepáis algo del colegio. Por si no es el caso, diré que Saberhaguen se divide en seis casas, y ahora seréis seleccionados para entrar en una de ellas: trueno, roca, tierra, agua, fuego, o viento. Dicho esto, y como estoy segura de que los hydegruts estarán dispuestos a hablar sobre el colegio si alguien está interesado, comencemos: Marcus Flint.

Marcus Flint se acercó, y entró en la burbuja. Lydia, estaba frente a él, alzó la varita, y lanzó la maldición _Imperius_, para sorpresa de los de Hogwarts. En la burbuja, apareció el símbolo de la roca.

Fred Weasley- continuó Cátalyn.

Fred se acercó, entró en la burbuja, y recibió el impacto.

Fuego- dijo Electra sonriente mientras salía.

¿Fuego?

Sí, con Flibby.- dijo Lydia. Fred comenzó a botar de alegría ante la expectación de todo el colegio.

George Weasley.

Viento.- dijo Electra

¿Viento? No puede ser, yo tengo que ser Fuego.

Lo siento mucho- dijo Electra mientras Fred se reía de George.

Éste último se acercó a la mesa de la casa del viento, mientras continuaba la selección.

Vamos George, considérate afortunado, es un honor estar en la casa del viento, y más si eres jugador de quidditch.

Seis casas, cinco de ellas dirigidas por cinco chicas guapas, y me toca en la tuya¿crees que me hace gracia?

Lo siento mucho, si no se te dan bien las pociones no es mi problema.

Ambos continuaron viendo la selección mientras Kara Wood recibía la maldición, y aparecía la casa del agua.

Ron era el siguiente, y con cuidado, entró en la burbuja: Tierra.

Draco Malfoy- dijo por fin Cátalyn. Draco subió.- Trueno.

Electra le vio bajar, mientras se lamentaba por su mala suerte. La burbuja desapareció, y Cátalyn bajó del estrado, mientras Harry permanecía esperando.

Pro... profesora... esto... ¿Y yo?

¿Tú qué?- dijo la profesora de pociones sin entender.

Bueno, no he sido seleccionado.

¿Ah, no¿Y qué es esto entonces?- dijo mientras ponía su dedo sobre la cicatriz.- cariño, tu fuiste seleccionado para entrar aquí hace años, para pertenecer y ser hydegrut en la casa del trueno de Saberhaguen.- Cátalyn levitó y se sentó en su lugar de la mesa de profesores.

Bien, bienvenidos- dijo Electra a Malfoy y Potter, que eran los únicos de la casa del trueno.- Vamos, venid conmigo.

Ambos tomaron su mano, y llegaron a la casa del trueno en apenas un segundo. Para sorpresa de Harry, de pronto, el baúl de la puerta, se movió con una rapidez asombrosa, y se colocó enfrente suyo. Electra se interpuso por precaución.

Harry, no te acerques al baúl¿quieres? Me lo enviaron, y casi me mata... bueno, mejor dicho, casi mata a Wood.

Harry asintió. Electra realizó un hechizo, colocando una barrera mágica entre ella y el dichoso baúl.

La barrera lo mantendrá quieto unos minutos, pero, es mejor que no entres por aquí, así que cuando quieras, avísame a mí o a Quidditch¿de acuerdo?

El trío anduvo unos pasos, y se colocó justo enfrente de la puerta del trueno. La puerta en cuestión, era muy curiosa, pues lo que es puerta, no había, sino el escudo de la casa del trueno, flanqueado por dos columnas.

Colocar este anillo en el ojo del tigre, y podréis entrar- dijo entregándoles el anillo con la marca del trueno, uno a cada uno.

En ese momento aparecieron cuatro fantasmas que salieron de las columnas, con intenciones de asustar a ambos muchachos... lo cual consiguieron, porque tanto Harry como Draco habían exclamado un sonoro ¡Ah!.

Las muchachas de coletas reían a carcajadas al ver que su propósito de asustarles había dado resultado. Los otros dos fantasmas, se limitaban a sonreír.

Casi les matáis del susto- rió Electra.

Hijo, no sabía que te asustabas tan fácilmente- dijo James a Harry. Éste no reaccionó hasta pasados unos minutos... ¿su padre era uno de los cuatro fantasmas que custodiaban la puerta?.

Papá... ¿qué haces aquí?

Pues ya ves, pasar el tiempo asustándote... ¿Acaso no lo ves!

Ya, sí, bueno...

Vale... tenemos que irnos, hasta luego.- interrumpió Electra- adelante.

Ambos muchachos entraron junto con Lydia, pero, a pesar de lo que pensaban, la casa estaba vacía, llena de muebles, sí, pero vacía... incluso los cuadros parecían vacíos.

Caminaron unos segundos, hasta que de pronto, Harry sintió un pellizco.

¡Ay!- gimió.

¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Electra.

Bueno... he sentido como un pinchazo... me lo habré imaginado.

¿Seguro?- dijo Electra con segundas.

¿Acaso no?

Mira detrás tuyo- Harry miró a su espalda, y una chica morena apareció de improviso, saludó con la mano, y al instante desapareció.

¿Era un fantasma?- dijo Harry.

No, solo una estudiante que te ha querido gastar una broma.

¿Y cómo ha podido desaparecer tan rápidamente?

Esa es una de las particularidades de la casa del trueno... todo aquí va a la velocidad de la luz... tal vez por eso todos los de esta casa tengan tanto talento como buscadores...- reflexionó Electra- lo de que vaya todo tan rápido, es producido porque toda la casa del trueno, está construida sobre una especie de santuario... un lugar con energía... con que os diga que antiguamente a la hydegrut de esta casa la llamaban Sacerdotisa de la luna...

¿Por qué de la luna?- continuó Harry.

Debajo de la casa existe lo que se le llama _El templo de la noche eterna_, porque, no se sabe como, la luna siempre está a la vista.

Pero es subterráneo- dijo Draco que no entendía como se podía ver la luna bajo tierra.

Ese es el misterio. El lugar está prohibido, según cuentan, nadie sale con vida de allí si no es bajo la protección de las lágrimas de la...

¿La qué?- dijo Draco intrigado.

El documento en el que estaba esta historia, aparecían unos caracteres extraños, que se podrían traducir por _Lívering sáider lídering som._

¿Eing?- dijo Harry que no entendía nada, pero que esas palabras le resultaban familiares.

Los de la casa de la roca, expertos en historia, lo tradujeron como _Criatura que observas el destino de los hombres._ Imaginaron que hablaba sobre la luna, a pesar de que la tratan como un ser vivo.

Osea, que para salir con vida de allí solo lo puedes hacer con las lágrimas de la luna.- dijo Draco. Electra asintió- ¿pero qué son las lágrimas de la luna?

Esa es otra historia...- dijo Electra.

¡Vamos, no nos dejes así!- protestó Harry.

Que sepáis, que toda esta historia, lo del templo... todo, sólo lo conocen los alumnos de la casa del trueno y la de la roca... y algo los de la de agua, así que ni se os ocurra hablar de esto con nadie¿de acuerdo?- Ambos asintieron- bueno, Saberhaguen fue construido sobre un océano.

¿Un océano?- se extrañó Harry.

Sí, lleno de criaturas mágicas y no mágicas, formado por las constantes lluvias que se unían a un pequeño lago. Como dijeron los de la casa de la roca, el clima cambió, y dejó de llover, con lo cual, el océano llegó a desaparecer, quedando solo el pequeño lago.

¿Y dónde está el lago?- preguntó Harry.

En la casa del agua- dijo Draco.

Exacto, se conserva allí.- Electra pareció terminar.

¿Y?- insistió Harry.

Ya está.- dijo Electra, que no sabía que quería Harry.

¿Qué relación tiene esta historia con las lágrimas de la luna?

¡Ah, es cierto!- dijo de pronto Electra- El fondo del templo, está recubierto totalmente por lava incandescente, procedente del núcleo de la tierra. ¿Qué tiene que ver con la historia? Bueno, si decimos que las lágrimas de la luna, son la lluvia, y sabemos que el fondo está lleno de "fuego", es lógico pensar, que la única forma de salir de allí, es con agua, para no quemarte.

Vamos, que si lloviese mucho, se podría entrar...- dijo Draco animándose con la historia.

Todo cuadra... ¿por qué no vamos allí?- dijo Harry.

No gracias.- dijo Electra.

¿Acaso no sabes dónde está la entrada?

Sí, por supuesto que sé donde está, pero, no quiero morirme tan joven.

Eso no tiene por qué ser cierto.- decía Draco, rara vez tan ilusionado.

Ni hablar, y ahora, a la cama, hasta mañana- dijo Electra.

-------------- ------------

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Lo primero de todo, lo siento muchisimo por tardar tanto en actualizar... es que empecé las clases en la universidad, y he estado un poco descontrolada de horarios... y acabo muerta al final del día.

Mmmmm... ya casi está... bueno, es muy probable que en el próximo escriba el partido de quidditch ya... vamos, que se va a montar una... NO ME LO CREO, YA CASI TERMINO!

Bien... me gusta el nombre del templo de la noche eterna... no estaba del todo previsto cuando lo escribí... weno, ya os falta menos!

La verdad es que cuando lo leo, y leo lo que vendrá después digo: la verdad es que no son muy listos... pero aún así... jejeje.

Y por supuesto, muchísimas gracias por los reviews! no sabéis la ilusión que hacen!

Almu-chan


	21. Capítulo 20

**CAPÍTULO 20: EL ENEMIGO MÁS QUERIDO**

Los días fueron pasando agradablemente, sin percances, con el buen humor de unos y mal humor de otros. Puesto que ya todos los exámenes habían terminado, a los profesores les parecía una inmensa tontería seguir dando clases, porque, a parte de que todo el temario del curso se había impartido, los alumnos, ya no prestaban atención, de modo, que, puesto que al fin y al cabo, en Saberhaguen se estudiaba para ser profesor, les pareció educativo que fueran los alumnos los que diesen clases a sus compañeros.

Principalmente, los profesores eran los hydegruts, y con algún otro alumno de su misma casa de ayudante. Pronto descubrirían los pros y los contras de ser profesor. Entre los pros, se encontraban, el poder enseñar lo que quisieran dentro de su asignatura, echar de la clase a los que no se portaban correctamente, (cosa extraña), y cosas por el estilo, mientras que en los contra, podías ser víctima de un hechizo mal hecho, más de un pisotón mientras bailas un simple vals, o como lo era Wood, víctima de los restos que quedaban de los objetos que le explotaban a Flibby tras intentar moverlos con la mente.

Así, rápidamente, pasaron los días, hasta que el 21 de Mayo llegó, y el colegio se convirtió en un gran hervidero de magos. Era una mañana soleada, y corría un suave viento, lo cual no la hacían excesivamente calurosa. El campo de quidditch estaba repleto, mientras que el castillo estaba prácticamente vacío... digo prácticamente, porque a algunos les tocó quedarse allí durante todo el partido.

No es justo- dijo Flibby disgustada- el acontecimiento más esperado del año¡¡¡¡y no podemos verlo!

Ya lo siento- dijo Electra mientras se colocaba el traje de quidditch.

Vamos, ni que fuese un banco repleto de miles de millones de galeones, que tuviese que estar siempre custodiado.

¿Quién más tiene que quedarse?- preguntó Lydia mientras se colocaba la rodillera.

Acuarda, Rachel, Lirio y yo... no es justo.

Vamos... si tampoco te pierdes nada...

Tus intentos por consolarme no te servirán de nada.

Al otro lado de la puerta comenzaron a oírse los comentarios de Lee Jordan, que tras peticiones de Cátalyn, había accedido a ser el comentarista.

Tengo que irme, buena suerte- dijo Flibby sin demasiado entusiasmo.

Lo mismo digo... ¡Guapa!- gritó Electra de manera amistosa, mientras Flibby se alejaba.

¡Pelota!- dijo Flibby sonriendo girándose para decírselo, pero sin dejar de andar.

Electra vio como se alejó... nunca pensaría, ni por un momento, que aquella sería la última vez que vería la sonrisa de Flibby.

Lydia se acercó a la puerta hasta situarse junto a Wood. Ambos estaban más que emocionados... estaban eufóricos. La puerta se abrió, y salieron volando a gran velocidad, mientras oían sus nombres. Al momento salieron los de Hogwarts. Harry voló lentamente alrededor del campo, hasta observar dos figuras conocidas.

Muy buena suerte, Harry- dijo Remus Lupin. El perro que estaba junto a él lanzó un fuerte ladrido.

Harry sonrió, y se dirigió al centro del campo, donde Lydia se erguía sobre la escoba.

Espero que esta vez no pase como la otra- dijo Lydia.- quiero decir, que no te me lleves por delante si coges la snich.

Qué graciosa... mantén los ojos abiertos.

El árbitro soltó los bludgers, y por fin, soltó el quaffle, haciendo que todo el campo se movilizara rápidamente, y las gradas gritaran como locas. Ambos buscadores habían ascendido rápidamente, y observaron un gran reloj situado delante suyo, que marcaba 12:43, y descendía periódicamente. Era el tiempo que faltaba para que soltaran la snich. (Según un acuerdo entre los organizadores, para dar más emoción, mínimo debían jugar durante un cuarto de hora, antes de soltar la snich). Tras muchos intentos, Saberhaguen se adelantó en el marcador con 10 puntos, porque como pudo observar Wood, Kara perdía concentración con tantos gritos.

En el momento en que quedaban 30 segundos para soltar la snich, ocurrió lo inimaginable. Una docena de dementores aparecieron en el campo. Instintivamente, Lupin puso una mano sobre Sirius, y él parecía esconderse. A su lado, una mujer lanzó un grito al ver como Harry y Electra caían desde su escoba, y como en aquel momento la torre de la casa del agua se derrumbaba sin remedio.

El pánico comenzó a hacerse patente entre los espectadores, mientras veían todo aquel horror. Sin embargo, supieron reaccionar más o menos a tiempo. Lupin sacó su varita, y lanzó un sonoro _Expecto Patronum,_ y como él, comenzaron a realizar el mismo hechizo todos los espectadores que sabían hacerlo. Los dementores huyeron, pero en ese momento, unos encapuchados, montados sobre escobas, lanzaron el hechizo _Tritum Mortis_, y Cátalyn cayó sobre el suelo de la grada. En un último intento, tocó con la punta de su varita la grada, y todos los que estaban en ellas comenzaron a desaparecer. Lupin observó la escena: todos los espectadores iban desapareciendo sin remedio, así, que cuando vio que los de su grada comenzaban a desaparecer, él y Sirius saltaron hacia el campo, donde Harry, Electra y Wood se encontraban, solos, puesto que el último hechizo de Cátalyn también había afectado a los jugadores que estaban sobre sus escobas.

Rápido, agua y chocolate- dijo Lupin entre los dos buscadores. Wood los invocó de manera rápida, y se los dio a Lupin.

Electra y Harry no tardaron a despertar, y distinguieron la figura de Sirius en su aspecto verdadero. De manera espontánea Lydia dio un brinco y corrió hacia el castillo gritando el nombre de Flibby entre lágrimas.

Todos corrieron, y se acercaron a la zona destruida. Un leve gemido había advertido a Sirius, que se había convertido de nuevo en perro para tener mejor audición, de la presencia de alguien entre las rocas. Con rapidez, quitaron las grandes piedras, y descubrieron el mutilado cuerpo de Acuarda.

Acuarda, aguanta, te salvaremos- dijo Electra entre lágrimas.

No... corre... Flibby...- dijo entregándole su colgante en forma de gota de agua.

¿Dónde está Flibby¿Qué le ha pasado?- gritó desesperada.

Flibby...- el corazón de Acuarda dejó de latir.

Electra se cubrió el rostro con sus manos llenas de tierra, arrodillada junto al cuerpo de su amiga.

Flibby... ¡FLIBBY!- gritó Electra totalmente fuera de sí tras unos interminables segundos.

Un nuevo ladrido de Sirius alertó al grupo. El perro corrió hacia la puerta principal, seguido por los demás, y subieron hasta el primer piso, en dirección a la casa de la tierra.

Lirio...- susurró Electra corriendo todo lo que podía tras Sirius.

Llegaron a la puerta de la casa de la tierra, pero la puerta estaba totalmente destruida. Entraron, y la imagen que vieron les partió el corazón. Electra se abrazó a Wood cerrando fuertemente los ojos para pensar que aquello no estaba sucediendo, y que no acababa de ver como Flibby, con el gran bastón entre sus manos, con la forma adquirida de alabarda, decapitaba a Lirio ante sus propios ojos.

Flibby estaba quieta, con una expresión de maldad en su rostro, sin inmutarse de lo que acababa de hacer. Electra la miró con los ojos totalmente rojos, intentando evitar ver el cadáver de Lirio.

Flibby...

Sabes perfectamente que yo no soy Flibby- dijo con voz maligna.

¿Por qué?

Porque era mi hija... Amanda Riddle, y nació con ese propósito.- dijo la voz de Voldemort en el interior de Flibby.

¿Dónde está Rachel?- preguntó Wood al ver que Electra no podía más.

¡Rachel! Esa es la que crea pasadizos en la roca... bajo tierra- aclaró- para ir de un lado a otro del castillo ¿no? Creo que la llamé desde la casa del agua poco antes de hacer que toda la torre se desplomara.- El rostro de Flibby dibujó una sonrisa maligna- Ahora, si no os importa, tengo que dar un discursito a mis súbditos, que os vaya bien, pronto estaré con vosotros, un poco de paciencia por favor.- Voldemort desapareció en llamas.

Electra, tenemos que salir de aquí- Wood la tomó, y todo el grupo se apareció ante la puerta del trueno, mirando (todos menos Wood) a la puerta.

Los cuatro fantasmas se aparecieron junto a ellos. James se acercó y habló lentamente tras ver la expresión de Electra y la de los demás.

Se cumple la profecía.

¿Qué profecía?- dijo Electra entre lágrimas.

_Cuando la lágrima de la sirena haya caído _

_y el cuerno de plata se quiebre en dos_

_cuando su bífida lengua no pueda emitir ningún sonido_

_y el gran búho vuele hacia el sol..._

_Cuatro en uno- _dijo de pronto Harry

_Uno en dos- _concluyó Electra, sorprendida de que conocieran esos versos, cuando ella los descubrió en uno de sus sueños a los 12 años.

_¿_Qué quiere decir eso?- dijo Lupin.

Que todo se ha cumplido- dijo Electra.- La lágrima de la sirena ha caído.- dijo mostrando el colgante de Acuarda- la sirena es el símbolo de la casa del agua, y su hydegrut, Acuarda, a caído muerta, bajo las ruinas de su propia casa.

El cuerno de plata simbolizaba a Lirio, y... bueno...- dijo Harry comprendiendo por donde iban los tiros.

Rachel...su casa estaba representada por una serpiente... no ha podido pedir ayuda porque a quedado sepultada bajo tierra- continuó Electra.

Y yo volé hacia el sol mientras jugábamos al quidditch- dijo Wood seriamente.

¿Qué quiere decir: Cuatro en uno?- preguntó Electra.

El uno, es Harry- dijo James.

¿Qué?- dijo éste.

Nosotros cuatro, representados en ti- dijo la chica de las coletas más cortas.

Cuatro etapas de la vida: niñez, adolescencia, madurez, y vejez- explicó James- cuatro estados diferentes de la luna... los cuatro merodeadores representados en una persona, la propietaria de un mapa: Sirius, y su hermana Jennifer Black, que representa la niñez y la luna decreciente; Peter y su padre, John Pettigrew, yo, y Lupin y Alisa Riddle que representa a la adolescencia y la luna creciente.

¿Riddle?- dijo de pronto Harry mirando a la muchacha de cortas coletas que mantenía su mirada clavada en el suelo.

Era la hermana pequeña de Tom- explicó la muchacha- y, si él empezó esta cacería, en parte es por mi culpa.

¿Qué?

Cuando yo tenía 18 años, mientras me dirigía a casa, un grupo de magos me asesinaron. Tom me apreciaba mucho, y al descubrir lo que había pasado, decidió vengarse... como sabía que él no podía luchar contra todos solo, buscó a magos que le apoyaran, pero, cuando no querían unirse a él, Tom interpretaba aquel no, por una alianza con mis asesinos, y los mataba... luego... cuando cumplió su venganza, no pudo dejarlo, siguió buscando seguidores, y matando a los que se negaban... y si ahora hace todo esto, es porque quiere vengarse de ti, Harry... pero aunque llegara a cumplir su propósito no pararía- concluyó Alisa.

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que el baúl se había desplazado unos metros y estaba colocado frente a Harry.

El baúl- dijo Sirius- ¿Aún no lo habéis abierto?

¿Lo mandaste tú?- dijo Electra sorprendida.

Claro, Harry ¿tienes la llave que te mandé por tu cumpleaños?

Harry asintió, sacó la llave y abrió el baúl. Dentro encontró una daga plateada, con grabados en la empuñadura y en la hoja.

Es de diamante... la hoja quiero decir- habló Sirius.- La encontré en Hogwarts. Debes llevarla, te protegerá. (Tanto baúl para tan poca cosa? )

Bueno, nos estamos yendo por las ramas- dijo Wood, que quería conocer todo acerca de aquella dichosa profecía antes de que Voldemort regresase- ¿y qué significa _uno en dos_?

El uno esta vez se refiere a Voldemort... la esencia de Voldemort en dos... - dijo Electra.

¿Y qué quieres decir con eso?

Voldemort atacaba a Flibby cada dos meses para tomar su sangre. Durante el primer año, no caí para qué la quería, y aunque lo supiese, no hubiese podido con él, pero más tarde lo averigüe. Intenté fortalecerme, pero no pude contra él... bueno, ya viste cuando me lanzó por la ventana- dijo dirigiéndose a Wood- nos hicimos muy amigas, porque, ella casi murió la primera vez, desangrada, y yo le di mi sangre, y gracias a ello pudo vivir. A partir de entonces, cada vez que yo le donaba mi sangre, una línea se dibujaba en mi brazo, hasta que se convirtió en la marca personal de Voldemort, una calavera, pero con una cobra saliendo del orificio que ocupan los ojos, lo cual indica que es familiar suyo.

Tras unos meses de tener la marca completa en mi brazo, fue cuando fui a Hogwarts, y Draco me descubrió. Creyó, por supuesto, que yo era la hija de Voldemort, y como era una época en la que se llevaba muy bien con todos los mortifagos me contó algunos de sus planes. Me convenía que no se supiese lo de Flibby, y aunque mi padre lo sabía, y por ello tomó muchas precauciones cuando vino, no pudo evitar que Snape se enterase. Afortunadamente, juró no hablar.- Electra paró unos segundos antes de continuar- Bueno, todo pasó después de que mi padre muriese, pero él ya lo había preparado... muy inteligente... sin embargo, al realizar tantos hechizos para proteger el castillo, y añadiendo el de resurrección del día de Halloween, cuando llegó a Saberhaguen...- Electra no habló durante unos instantes- Voldemort parecía tenerlo pensado... y cuando obtuvo la sangre de Flibby, también comenzó a contaminar su conducta, de modo que, sin saber lo que hacía, Flibby le estaba esperando, y lo mató cuando estuvo más o menos a solas...

Al principio no quería creerlo, pero cuando Nathaly de Lorthom llegó, y yo misma perdí el control de mi propio cuerpo, lo comprendí... comprendí que yo, a la vez que Flibby, estaba siendo contaminada por el odio de Voldemort... eso significa uno en dos.

Otra de mis preocupaciones, fue Harry... – cambió de tema- cuando Voldemort está cerca, su cicatriz empieza a dolerle, así que, le mandé por telepatía algunas imágenes... primero la de Gringotts, en la que se mostraba mi cicatriz, para que viese que era de confianza, también la que salíamos hablando con Wood y te pedía silencio... y alguna más.

Sí, aunque en aquel momento no sabía lo que quería decir... afortunadamente, cuando llegaste a Hogwarts, comencé a entenderlo... por eso me llamaba tanto la atención cuando salías del gran comedor, y cada movimiento... lo cual hizo enfadar a Cho...- recordó Harry.

Lo imagino... lo siento mucho- dijo Electra sonriendo un poco, y que parecía haber olvidado por unos instantes el horror que estaban sufriendo.

Madre mía... esto parece un cuento de hadas- dijo Wood- y ahora, aquí estamos, esperando a que Voldemort venga para matarnos... y a saber donde está ahora...- Wood se quedó pensativo por unos segundos, se llevó la mano hacia el bolsillo interior de la túnica, y sacó un pergamino- El madeto- dijo Wood observándolo. Desde hacía cuanto no lo usaba, ni él mismo lo sabía.- Voldemort- dijo al madeto. Éste no pareció reaccionar.- Flibby.- tampoco.

Amanda Riddle- dijo Electra que se había acercado sigilosamente. El madeto comenzó a buscar, hasta que marcó un punto rojo en la casa del fuego.

¿El madeto sabía que ella era Amanda Riddle?- dijo Wood totalmente sorprendido.

Sí, podrías haberlo averiguado desde el primer día... pero nadie piensa que Flibby pueda ser...

Que pueda ser...- dijo "Flibby", que había aparecido en llamas.

Un ser tan despreciable como tú- dijo Sirius convirtiéndose en humano.

Vaya, Sirius, podrías haberte quedado como perro, y no te habría reconocido... es una lástima, porque gracias a tu pequeño fallo... morirás.- El gran bastón que llevaba en la mano, se alzó en dirección a Sirius, y salió disparado contra la pared.

¡Sirius!- Exclamó Jennifer volando hacia él.

Tranquila, pronto se reunirá contigo.

Eres un desgraciado- dijo Lupin frente a él, con una mirada de odio.

Ah¿Tú también...?- Voldemort pareció levantar de nuevo el bastón.

No, a él no le harás daño- intervino Alisa, interponiéndose entre ellos. El rostro de Flibby estaba serio.

Debe pagarlo hermanita...- levantó el bastón, y el hechizo traspasó el cuerpo de Alisa, para darle a Lupin que chocó contra la puerta de la casa del trueno. Alisa "corrió" hacia el lugar, llorando.

¡No¡¡Remus¡¡¿¿Por qué!

Vamos hermanita, tranquilízate... te veo un poco alterada... sólo está inconsciente... para que no me moleste, más que nada... que sepa que si se intenta revelar de nuevo contra mí, morirá... Bien, y ahora...- dijo dirigiéndose hacia Harry.

Electra arrancó su colgante y lo metió en el colmillo del tigre. Quidditch apareció con rapidez, y atacó al sorprendido Voldemort, cegándolo por un momento... el suficiente para hacer desaparecer a Sirius y Lupin, y desaparecer Wood y Electra con ellos.

------------- ------------

Draco salió como pudo de entre las rocas. Sus intentos por avisar a Acuarda de lo que iba a suceder, resultaron en vano. Sólo hacía una hora, apenas unos minutos antes de que la torre cayese, que Lucius le había hecho una visita para que se preparase, y que no se acercase a la torre, porque se iba a derrumbar. En ese momento, no tuvo dudas, y corrió a avisarles... pero no le dio tiempo, y un cúmulo de rocas le cayeron encima antes de poder avisar a nadie.

Draco se levantó lentamente... todas sus dudas se habían desvanecido en el momento en que la primera roca le cayó encima. Debía intentarlo... debía vengar a Hermione... ya no tenía nada que perder... nada que le importase en aquella triste y solitaria vida...

Caminó unos pasos, hasta encontrarse con ocho encapuchados. Los llamó, y estos se dieron la vuelta. Draco se acercó lentamente ocultando un trozo de metal puntiagudo, desprendido de uno de los escudos clavados por todo el castillo.

Vaya, si es el caballero- dijo Pansy mientras miraba a Draco y a Lucius.

Draco... te dije que la torre enemiga caería a causa del alfil- dijo hablando en términos ajedrecísticos, mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de Snape.

Lo sé- se acercó cada vez más- y como el caballo que soy, voy a contra corriente de todas las demás piezas- dijo con ironía estas últimas palabras- y como para ti, esto es un juego... jaque mate.- dijo mientras le clavaba el trozo de hierro a Lucius.

Los otros no se inmutaron, aunque sí que debieron reclamar ayuda, puesto que todos los demás mortifagos acudieron y le rodearon.

Bien, si quieres decir unas últimas palabras...- dijo Lord Herbert di Metherlow.

_Tritum mortis_- dijo mientras alzaba la varita.

_Glacium_- dijo el hombre mientras levantaba su mano, y hacía que el hechizo diera a Draco, que cayó al suelo.

En ese momento, unas llamas aparecieron junto a él, y, a pesar de lo que pensaban todos, no era Voldemort, sino Hermione di Metherlow, que renacía de sus cenizas, como los fénix, tras cumplir el rito de phalienst, donde adquiriría todo su poder.

Hermione, se arrodilló junto a Draco, que la miraba sin creérselo.

¿Cómo...?- dijo débilmente.

Debía morir para renacer en plenitud... debías esperarme...- dijo Hermione llorando adivinando su pensamiento sin demasiado esfuerzo.

No quería seguir... así...

Draco, espera... espérame...- dijo sin poder retraer las lágrimas al comprobar que había llegado demasiado tarde.

Te esperaré...- dijo tomando su mano y besándosela dulcemente antes de morir.

Draco... Draco...- dijo débilmente mientras notaba como la mano de Malfoy se endurecía y enfriaba entre sus manos.- No... no... ¡NO!- Hermione gritó, y cinco murciélagos salieron de su cuerpo, extenuándola totalmente, sin dejarle fuerzas ni si quiera para que su corazón y demás órganos realizaran sus funciones vitales.

El cuerpo fino de la muchacha cayó sobre el de Draco, sin soltar su mano, y comenzó, de manera parecida a cuando se convirtió en cenizas en el gran comedor, ha convertirse en roca, pero, esta vez, sin retorno, y arrastrando con ella a Draco... juntos... juntos por toda la eternidad.

Los murciélagos, crecieron hasta tener la altura de una persona adulta, y acabaron con todos los mortifagos que allí habían acudido. Después, los cinco murciélagos, se postraron en el suelo, rodeando la estatua de Hermione y Draco, y se convirtieron en piedra. La leyenda dice, que guardan la tumba de ambos enamorados, para que nadie, ni siquiera en la eternidad, pueda turbar su descanso eterno.

-------------- --------------

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ´Buaaaaaaaaaaa! pobre Draco, y Hermione! Aniquiladme una vez más todos sus fans, que ya se os van acabando las oportunidades!

Uff, que sádica soy... lo siento pero este "final" estaba decidido desde el principio... aunque he de reconocer que quizás me he pasado un poco...

Que Flibby es la mala... no lo parece desde luego, pero las apariencias engañan... por si se había pensado que Electra era la mala (lo cual he intentado hacer creer, aunque probablemente no lo haya conseguido), podéis releer la historia y comprobar que en ningún momento se dice eso... bueno, están los personajes que lo piensan, pero eso no significa que estuviesen en lo cierto... (ya avisé que eran un poco cortos de mentalidad ;p)

(Por cierto, el hecho de que todo acabe el 21 de Mayo, no es casualidad, ni tampoco que tenga esta historia precisamente 21 capítulos... jejejejeje)

(Almu demonio: pero como puede tener tanto morro, si le salieron de casualidad!)

Digamos que al principio no lo pensé, pero una vez hecha, tuve que reestructurarla para que coincidiese...

Bueno, supongo que ha alguien igual le está dando un algo, y esta pensando (por dios, como se le ocurre dejarlo ahí!). Espero no tardar en actualizar, pero si no os veis capaces de soportarlo, dejar un review, y dejo Anatomía para otro momento, jejeje.

Almu-chan


	22. Capítulo 21

**CAPÍTULO 21: IN THE MEMORY OF THE FALLEN**

El trío había llegado a la sala del tigre blanco. Quidditch entró segundos después, por otra puerta distinta, tras despistar a Voldemort. Se encontraban totalmente en silencio, sin moverse, sin atreverse casi ni a respirar.

¿Qué vamos a hacer?- dijo Wood tras unos minutos de silencio..

¿Qué quieres hacer?- dijo Electra sin mucho ánimo.

Pues no lo sé, pero no podemos estar huyendo siempre de él... ella... él- dijo tras un pequeño lío.

¿Sugieres atacar?- dijo Harry.

Supongo.

Acabaremos muertos.- dijo Electra secamente.

¿Acaso temes a la muerte?- preguntó Wood seriamente.

¿Tú no?

No, a todos nos acaba llegando.

Pues yo no me lo tomo así.

No deberías tomártelo así entonces, no es seguro que muramos.

No, qué va... estamos hablando de luchar con el poder de Flibby y Voldemort unidos... ¿Qué crees que le haremos? Vamos bien si le hacemos un rasguño.

Tenemos dos de las armas del colegio.

¡Oh¡¡Impresionante¡¡Dos abanicos y una varita con doble disparo¡¡Conquistaremos el mundo!- dijo Electra irónicamente.

Podemos intentarlo.- dijo Wood sin perder la serenidad.

No... no podemos hacerlo.- Electra se mantuvo pensativa, pensando el qué podían hacer.

El templo- dijo al fin Harry, que había permanecido al margen de la disputa- el templo de la noche eterna... tú misma dijiste que nadie podía salir con vida de allí.

Puede ser- dijo Electra, tomándolo como una buena opción.- Aunque implica que nosotros tampoco saldríamos nunca...

¿De qué habláis?- dijo Wood que no entendía nada.

De acuerdo- dijo tras meditarlo- pero entraré yo sola, vosotros tenéis que huir.

No, eso no, entramos todos- dijo Harry- bueno, siempre que Wood quiera, claro.

No puedo arriesgarme a que mueras.- explicó Lydia.

Vamos, siempre que me enfrento a Voldemort, aparece mi estrella de la suerte y salgo vivo... ¿Por qué iba a ser distinto ahora?

Recuerda que esa estrella casi te falla la última vez... y una persona acabó muerta.

Puede... mira, no perdamos el tiempo, yo también voy a entrar, digas lo que digas, así que podemos evitarnos discusiones inútiles.- dijo Harry con la moral muy alta.

De acuerdo- consintió Electra finalmente.

Bueno, yo no sé a donde vamos, pero VAMOS YA.- gritó Wood.

Electra respiró hondo, y llamó a Quidditch. La chimenea de la que surgió el Draconis Fenxus con el diario la vez que Wood entró por primera vez en aquella sala, volvió a surgir de la nada. Esta vez, Wood se fijó más detenidamente en la chimenea: tenía una inscripción en forma de círculo, rodeando la luna llena grabada, y junto a ésta, dos especies de hadas, de largas orejas puntiagudas, y rasgos muy femeninos, que parecían custodiarla.

Lydia se acercó, tomó su colgante, y con la punta fue dibujando el borde de la luna a través de una fina rendija que el grabado tenía, mientras a la vez leía la inscripción.

"Luviden qui valias densuro huminent 

_quatrum fersus im dhe menum crático_

_persim entrus ah le sacérsius_

_vistre vus oyius im dhélucitho"_

La zona de la luna comenzó a desaparecer, y en el fondo apareció un brillo de tonos bermellón y anaranjados, mientras aparecía un puente de unos dos metros de ancho, que se prolongaba hasta donde no alcanzaba la vista.

El templo- dijo Electra mostrándoles la entrada.

Bien, ahora solo falta Volde...- comenzó Harry.

Ya estamos todos- dijo Flibby.

Entrad- gritó Electra introduciéndose la primera en el templo. Los demás entraron al instante, incluyendo a Voldemort.

Debemos llegar hasta el final- dijo Electra corriendo, mientras observaba que la seguían Harry y Wood.

El puente era muy largo, y habían conseguido dejar a mucha distancia a Voldemort. Tras recorrer muchos metros, cuando habían dejado la entrada a una distancia bastante razonable, llegaron a una especie de plataforma redonda, con el mismo dibujo grabado en el suelo que en la chimenea. Al fondo, había una gran estatua, que impresionaba por su tamaño. En ella estaban representados una sirena. Sobre su hombro un búho, alrededor de su brazo una cobra, detrás y con las alas extendidas, como si intentara que no le diese el sol, un dragón, un tigre a sus pies, y montada sobre un unicornio.

Los tres la miraron detenidamente. Desde luego, eran las criaturas que representaban cada casa del colegio, pero, lo curioso de aquella estatua, a parte de su gran tamaño, era la sirena. Parecía el centro de atención, todas las demás criaturas parecían venerarla, y sin embargo ella no prestaba atención. Sin embargo, había otro de los rasgos que impresionó a Electra en especial: La sirena aparecía de frente... podía ver su rostro, oculto en todas las demás representaciones. La mirada de la estatua se dirigía hacia el cielo, vislumbrando tristeza.

Lydia miró en dirección a la mirada de la sirena, y allí, oculta aparentemente, estaba la luna, brillando en todo su esplendor.

Los pasos de Voldemort se acercaban lentamente. Les había dejado que corrieran lo que quisiesen mientras él observaba el panorama tranquilamente, sin pensar en lo que podría ocurrirle.

¿Qué hacemos ahora?- dijo Wood.

Supuestamente debería haber algo que nos ayudase.- dijo Electra mirando a su alrededor.

Pobre ilusa.- dijo Voldemort que estaba a tan solo unos metros de distancia.- el arma que pretendéis sacar... ya está fuera- dijo mostrando su largo bastón.

No te entiendo.

Hace tiempo... entraron aquí... y sacaron este bastón... lo siento mucho, pero... habéis entrado aquí para nada.

Nadie habló. El cuerpo de Flibby se quedó quieto. Electra retrocedió unos pasos, hasta quedar entre Wood y Harry, pisando la luna interior. De pronto, la luna comenzó a desprender una luz azul vertical, en dirección a la luna, y en ese momento, pareció llover. La estatua de la sirena emitió un brillo azul.

¿Qué está pasando?- dijo Wood.

No lo sé.- gritó Electra.

Malditos seáis.- gritó Voldemort. De su vara, salió un rayo de luz. Harry actuó instintivamente, y protegió a Wood y Lydia, colocando la daga frente a ellos.

La daga desvió el hechizo, pero salió disparada de la mano de Harry y cayó al fondo del templo, que según Electra se encontraba cubierto de fuego.

- La daga, he perdido la daga- dijo Harry lamentándose, pero sin moverse.

El hechizo salió en otra dirección, y fue hacia la luna en lo alto de la sala. Mágicamente, cambió radicalmente su dirección, y cayó en la estatua. La cobra comenzó a brillar con una luz grisacea.

Potter- dijo Voldemort con odio - ¿Cómo has logrado esquivar mi hechizo de roca?

¿De roca?- dijo Electra, reflexionando.- lo tengo.

Electra juntó las manos del mismo modo en que lo hizo en la enfermería, y realizó el hechizo de _Thunder_. El rayo se dirigió del mismo modo hacia la luna, y exactamente igual que antes, cambió de dirección, y llegó a la estatua. El tigre desprendió una luz amarilla.

Eso es- dijo Electra ilusionada- de este modo se activará el arma... Wood, invoca un tornado.

Wood no sabía aún el por qué debía hacerlo, pero sacó sus dos abanicos, e invocó dos tornados, que fueron tragados por el búho que desprendía una luz negra.

Harry pareció comprenderlo rápidamente, y tomó un poco de tierra, y la lanzó al aire, hasta que fue tragada por el unicornio, que desprendía una luz verde.

Es una lástima que os falte el fuego- dijo Voldemort mostrando una cruel sonrisa.

Eso crees.- dijo Electra sonriendo del mismo modo.

En ese momento, una bola de fuego se dirigió hacia la luna, y cayó sobre el dragón. Quidditch había aparecido detrás de Voldemort, que no se había dado cuenta de su llegada.

El suelo comenzó a temblar, haciendo que todos cayeran al suelo. Las estatuas comenzaron a abrirse, mostrando cinco bastones, muy parecidos al de Flibby. Sólo la puerta del dragón estaba vacía, así que Electra supuso que el bastón que en ese momento llevaba Voldemort, había sido sacado de allí.

¿Cuál tomamos?- dijo Harry incorporándose trabajosamente.

Ninguno- gritó Voldemort con su voz cascada. Comenzó a correr, pero no pudo entrar en la plataforma redonda.

La del agua- dijo Electra- después de todo, si la figura principal es la sirena, deberíamos coger este.

Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Wood- además, si él tiene el de fuego, que mejor que el agua.

Electra extendió su brazo y tomó el largo bastón azul. Al igual que el de Flibby, tenía una luna plateada en un extremo, pero en la unión, en vez de la bola roja que tenía el de ella, tenía una especie de estrella con extremos muy puntiagudos, y de ella salían unas láminas de metal de color azul marino, y que simulaban una especie de alas. Alrededor de la vara en sí, dos barras de metal giraban, y acababan como en cola de pez.

En el momento en que Lydia tocó el bastón, la barrera que cubría la plataforma redonda desapareció, y Voldemort entró más enfadado que nunca. Alzó su gran vara roja, y los tres chocaron contra la estatua. Harry se quejó del brazo, lo cual hizo a Electra tomar una rápida decisión.

_Acuarus ipmnon ecus imperon- _Electra les tiró el colgante que Acuarda le había dado, y apareció la gran burbuja de la selección, atrapando en su interior a Harry y Wood.

¿Por qué no podemos salir?- gritó Potter mientras aporreaba la burbuja.

El arma solo escucha las órdenes de su portador- dijo Lydia sin mirarlos- No podréis salir de ahí hasta que yo se lo diga... o no tenga suficiente poder para mantenerlo activo.

Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte... en guardia.- dijo Voldemort mientras tomaba el bastón con las dos manos.

Harry miraba horrorizado las escenas. Tanto el cuerpo de Flibby como el de Electra se retorcían de dolor, pero sin dejar por ello de lanzar un hechizo tras otro. La luz emitida por los rayos que salían de los bastones solían cegarles tanto a Wood como a él, por lo que no podían ver el desarrollo de la acción, y con ello, no podían saber quien ganaba.

Wood temblaba, y más aún, cuando después de un cegador rayo de luz rojiza, la burbuja parecía que iba a desaparecer. Sin embargo, volvía a recuperar su aspecto casi al momento.

Habían pasado ya varios minutos... quince interminables minutos, cuando escucharon una fuerte explosión, y vieron que el cuerpo de Electra chocaba contra la burbuja, y caía de bruces contra el suelo, con un gran corte en la frente, que sangraba, tintando medio de su rostro con un tono carmín.

El escudo desapareció. Harry y Wood se acercaron a la muchacha, caída en el suelo, que tosía fuertemente. Miraron hacia delante, y vieron que también el cuerpo de Flibby estaba pegado al suelo, y lleno de heridas.

No puedo más- dijo Electra, con la respiración agitada de agotamiento.

Sí que puedes... puedes hacerlo- le animaron Wood y Harry.

Puedes hacerlo- dijo una voz detrás suyo.

El trío miró hacia detrás, y observaron que tanto el espíritu de Acuarda, como el de Lirio y el de Rachel estaban allí.

Nosotras te ayudaremos- dijeron mientras se introducían dentro del bastón.

Electra se incorporó lentamente, ayudada por los muchachos. Sujetó con fuerza el bastón y lo dirigió en dirección a Voldemort, que se incorporaba lentamente.

Éste es mi último ataque... adiós.- dijo muy lentamente Lydia, con ira en sus ojos.- _Lívering sáider lídering som, dárling soguéder an dy for de zom_- una fuerte luz salió del bastón, y en ese momento, Voldemort realizó un gesto que cambiaría la vida de todos para la eternidad.

Voldemort había alzado el bastón, mientras sus ojos permanecían rasgados, y miraban con odio... sin ningún problema, podría haber realizado un hechizo y haber matado al trío antes de caer él, pero... en ese momento, su mirada cambió totalmente por una azul, brillante, que todos conocían bien, y el brazo lanzó el bastón por el precipicio. Electra había gritado, millones de lágrimas recorrían su rostro, pero ya era demasiado tarde, las palabras habían sido pronunciadas, y la luz había encontrado un objetivo.

El cuerpo inerte de Flibby y Voldemort rodó pocos centímetros, y cayó por el precipicio, precipitándose sin remedio al fondo del templo, a la lava incandescente... había sido el fin de Lord Voldemort.

Electra quedó de pie junto al precipicio, mirando un fondo que no llegaba a verse.

Amanda seguía viva- dijo muy lentamente sin pestañear, sin llorar, totalmente confundida- El espíritu de Flibby seguía dentro de su cuerpo... y nos salvó... y yo la maté.- dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar silenciosamente.

No ha sido tu culpa, y lo sabes- dijo Wood poniendo su mano sobre su hombro.

No lo entiendes... nunca más podré...- la muchacha cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y se giró para ver a Wood- mi sitio está aquí.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó el chico, temiendo las palabras que pronunciaría segundos después aquella muchacha.

Sabía que esto ocurriría... pero no de esta manera... tuve que elegir... amor o amistad...- dijo recordando- tomé una decisión en su momento, así que creo que debo cumplirla... por eso nunca pudimos estar juntos¿me comprendes? Nunca quise hacerte sufrir... pensé que al decirte que me olvidaras, mis sentimientos también serían olvidados... pero no fue así.

Lydia se abrazó a Wood mientras hablaba, incapaz de contener las lágrimas. Tras unos minutos, se secó las lágrimas, y se separó de Wood, dirigiéndose a Harry.

Estaba equivocada, Harry. He descubierto que se referían a las lágrimas de la sirena, y no a las de la luna. Ten- dijo entregándole el colgante de Acuarda.- ésta es la lágrima de la sirena... mira.

Electra tomó el bastón, y colocó la piedra en un hueco que había en la luna. El cristal encajaba perfectamente.

Solo podrán salir de allí con las lágrimas de la sirena.- dijo recordando.- pues bien... esto son las lágrimas de la sirena.

Lydia dio un golpecito con el bastón en el suelo, y la burbuja apareció de nuevo, pero esta vez no era de cristal como las veces anteriores, sino que cientos de gotas de agua dibujaban su forma redonda.

Tomar- dijo dándoles el bastón- Harry, quiero pedirte un favor... cuando salgas de aquí, busca a McGonagall, y dile lo que ha ocurrido, que te dé el joyero que hay encima de mi mesa.

Harry asintió sin murmurar nada.

Wood... también te quería pedir que me hagas un favor... cumple mi sueño, por favor...- dijo tristemente, incapaz de contener por más tiempo las lágrimas- nos volveremos a ver, pero no tengas prisa en hacerlo¿de acuerdo?.- Electra besó dulcemente los labios del chico, miró por última vez a ambos muchachos, y su cuerpo se dejó caer en el precipicio.

Lentamente. Lentamente su cuerpo cayó desde lo alto, lentamente sus lágrimas de derramaban por sus suaves mejillas, ocultas entre sus rubios cabellos... caía, caía para unirse a Flibby, a Amanda Riddle, su mejor amiga... pero también caía para unirse junto a la daga ahora fundida que representaba la luna... a la humanidad... a esa daga en verdad maldita, porque su misión era proteger, pero sólo una vez, y si no hubiese llegado a caer, si hubiese permanecido en las manos de Harry, él también habría muerto, pues la profecía, escrita una vez por Natlamluid Pahena hacía décadas, tenía por nombre _Profius oth dhe malsiusm_, La profecía de los malditos.

-------------- -------------

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Antes de nada... LO SIENTO MUCHISIMO! Yo juraría que había subido ya esto... pero no taba TTTT. Uff, pos se os ha ido la intriga y el hilo completamente ... lo siento de veras.

Bueno... éste se podría decir que es el último capítulo de la historia... aunque quedan, como diría Nicole Daidouji, las conclusiones, que están en el prólogo final... ése es mi capítulo favorito!

Bien... ahora es cuando me matáis... lo siento mucho, pero tenían que morir... bueno, y da gracias que no lo hace Harry... el hecho de que no lo haya matado es únicamente, porque es el prota... Bien, todos muertos... bueno, la verdad es que no todos lo están... ya les llegará su hora! Jejeje (risa malvada)

Quizás a más de uno no le guste como acaba la historia... (que de hecho no es su final definitivo...), pero tenía que ser así... entenderéis que a veces se me cruzan los cables, pienso una escena, y ya no hay modo de cambiarla... o si la cambio, es porque no me queda otro remedio... bueno, como dije en el capítulo anterior, supongo que ahora os acudirán muchas preguntas... no tengáis ningún reparo en hacerlas... de hecho lo prefiero, aunque sean cosas que ya se habían explicado, y sin embargo no os han quedado claras... lo que opináis sobre la historia en general, o el final... aún estáis a tiempo para darme vuestra opinión (lo digo porque ahora mismo estoy escribiendo la segunda parte, y aún estoy a tiempo de aclarar ciertas cosas allí... U)

No olvidéis leer el prólogo final (es q es el verdadero "final" si no contamos con la 2ª parte )

Dew Almu-chan


	23. Prólogo final

PRÓLOGO FINAL 

Harry despertó en la mansión Dumbledore con el canto de Fawkes. Tomó sus gafas y bajó al comedor lentamente.

El desayuno está preparado Señor Potter- dijo un elfo, de buenos modales y bien vestido.

Gracias, Teddy, ya voy.- Harry llegó al comedor, y se sentó en la mesa cubierta con un mantel blanco, y con un ramo de calas en el centro.

Remus Lupin no tardó en bajar. A pesar de la edad, se mantenía en buena forma física. Su aspecto parecía exacto al de hacía unos 20 años, solo que con unas cuantas canas de más y algunas arrugas en su rostro. Harry observó el rostro cansado de Sirius, en silla de ruedas, que era empujado por Lupin. Harry se levantó para ayudar a Remus.

Ya sentados, no pudo evitar recordar al ver a su padrino, el día en que le llevaron a un médico mago, el de mejor reputación de todo el mundo mágico, horas después de salir del templo de la noche eterna, y de las palabras que dijo su padrino... palabras que jamás olvidaría: _Hay cosas que ni en el mundo mágico se pueden evitar._

Teddy llegó con el desayuno y el Profeta en la mano.

Gracias Teddy. Si quieres hoy puedes tomarte un día libre- dijo Harry.

No, gracias, tengo que hacer aún tareas... tal vez otro día.

Cuando quieras.- Harry le sonrió.

Tomó el periódico y miró la primera página:

_El Ministerio de Magia nombra a un nuevo Ministro: Percy Weasley. _

Harry se alegró mucho de aquella noticia. No había vuelto a tener noticias de los Weasley desde la muerte de Arthur hacía ya 3 años, y ver que por fin Percy había conseguido su meta, le había alegrado la mañana.

Potter sabía poco de los Weasley. Supo que Bill se casó con Fátima Malfoy, porque le llegó la invitación para la boda por correo, aunque decidió no asistir. Los gemelos Weasley habían sentado la cabeza, y eran los propietarios de una importante cadena de establecimientos en los que se vendían artículos de broma. Ginny por su parte, era la directora de un museo de Hogwarts y otros colegios de magia, incluido Saberhaguen, y por ello era con la que más hablaba y aún seguía manteniendo una buena amistad. Con Charlie no había vuelto a hablar desde que le comunicaron entre Wood, Lupin, Sirius y él lo que había ocurrido con Flibby, y Ron...

Harry pasó las hojas, y llegó a la página de las esquelas. Reconoció una, que sabía que encontraría allí, y aunque le dolió verla, pudo contener las lágrimas.

OLIVER WOOD El aclamado jugador de quidditch, capitán del equipo ganador de la copa mundial, falleció en la noche del pasado día por causas desconocidas. 

Sus familiares y amigos...

Harry paró de leer. No siguió, más que nada, porque sabía perfectamente lo que continuaba, porque él mismo había sido quien había mandado la esquela a petición de Wood.

Potter miró el reloj, y tras despedirse de todos, salió de allí, porque tenía que ir a trabajar.

Llegó a Hogwarts en muy poco tiempo. Con rapidez entró en la clase. Los alumnos de primero le saludaron educadamente

Bienvenidos a clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, mi nombre es Harry Potter, y seré su profesor. Comenzaré la clase por pasar lista.

Fue nombrando uno a uno a sus nuevos alumnos, cuando, se detuvo ante una niña pelirroja y pecosa que se sentaba en segunda fila.

Molly Weasley Wood- dijo Harry serenamente, mientras veía como la pequeña, alzaba la mano tímidamente.

Siguió pasando lista, y pudo ver que en aquella clase había apellidos conocidos, como Patil, Goyle o Flint.

No pudo evitar sin embargo fijarse en la pequeña niña rubia de ojos claros que estaba junto a Molly.

Lydia Krum- dijo sin poder ocultar su asombro.

Yo- dijo la niña enérgicamente.

¿No me digas que juegas al quidditch?- pensó Harry.

Sí, juego como afición... pero pretendo ser la buscadora del equipo de Slytherin- dijo la niña muy alegre. Harry se asustó... ¿Había leído su mente?

¿Eres hija de Víctor Krum?

Sí, lo soy.

Ya...- Harry se había quedado sin habla... en fin.

Las clases habían terminado. Harry salía de allí, cuando escuchó la voz de una niña.

Mira papá, ese es mi profe de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Harry se dio la vuelta. Allí estaba Víctor Krum, con la niña rubia cogida de su mano.

Encantado de volver a verte Potter.- dijo estrechándole la mano.- toma Lydia- dijo Krum dirigiéndose a la niña, mientras le daba un diario negro- ves a contarle al tío lo que has hecho hoy.- La niña lo cogió ilusionada y corrió a sentarse junto a un árbol para escribir.

¿Así que te casaste?- dijo Harry.

Se podría decir... sé que Lydia es muy joven... pero estoy seguro de que podrá con el curso.

Tengo entendido que tiene 9 años... no es muy joven.

Sí, bueno... sin embargo, como desde pequeña ha estado sola... bueno, su mentalidad es aún la de una niña de 5 años.

Ya... bien, Víctor, debo irme... encantado de volver a verte- dijo estrechando su mano de nuevo.

Harry llegó a su casa, y subió a su cuarto. Pudo comprobar que Quidditch había llegado, tras ser enviado por Wood. Miró la cajita de música que había encima de su mesa. Antes de abrirla, dio cuerda, y luego, lentamente la abrió, mientras sonaba una suave y melancólica melodía. Miró el interior, actualmente vacío, pero en su mente aún tenía la imagen de aquel pergamino que encontró cuando McGonagall le acompañó allí: El testamento de los Dumbledore en el que se daba la casa a Harry Potter, así como toda su fortuna guardada en la cámara 215 de Gringotts, y a Oliver Wood el Draconix Fenxus, Quidditch, como muestra de agradecimiento.

El timbre sonó en el momento en que la música cesó. Harry escuchó la conversación de Teddy con la persona que acababa de llegar, cuya voz le era conocida, y bajó a recibirla.

La mujer pelirroja, alta y delgada, con un maletín en su mano, y dos ramos de flores en la otra, esperaba junto al elfo.

¡Ginny, que sorpresa!- Dijo Harry alegre.- No hacía falta que me trajeses flores.

Tan gracioso como siempre... ¿Acaso no te acuerdas qué día es hoy?- dijo la muchacha.

¡Claro! Se me había olvidado completamente... lo siento mucho, de verdad... ahora mismo vuelvo.- dijo mientras corría hacia el piso de arriba.

Ambos se aparecieron cerca de unas montañas y subieron hasta lo alto paseando. El camino era largo, porque rodeaba toda la montaña, lo cual era muy cansado, pero tras unas cuantas paradas, llegaron hasta la cima. Allí había una gran estatua, que representaba un ángel de apariencia femenina.

No puedo creer que se te olvide... siempre igual.- se quejó Ginny- después de todo, si lo hacemos en esta fecha, es precisamente, para no olvidarlo.

¿Sólo por eso?

Bueno, y porque el 21 de mayo no hay quien suba con tanta gente y con tanto calor.

Ginny dio unos pasos, y miró las ruinas del castillo desde lo alto. Vio que casi todo el castillo se encontraba en muy buen estado, a pesar de tener totalmente en ruinas una de las seis torres.

La chica retrocedió unos pasos, y colocó uno de los ramos en los pies de la estatua, junto al de Harry.

Bueno, aún tengo que ir a dejar el ramo a la tumba de Ron... ¿vienes?

No, prefiero quedarme, si no te importa.

Ginny asintió, y bajó por la montaña. Harry tomó tres de los claveles de su ramo, y descendió hasta el castillo.

Al primero que se dirigió, fue a las ruinas de la torre, y depositó uno de los claveles entre las rocas. Después se dirigió hacia el interior. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de maleza, y todo lleno de polvo, lo cual daba un aspecto bastante tétrico al lugar. Tras una más o menos larga caminata, llegó a uno de los pasillos, hasta encontrarse con una gran estatua en forma de murciélago gigante, y depositó otro de los claveles. Miró tras unos momentos a la estatua de los dos jóvenes que estaba en el medio, y no pudo evitar que una lágrima recorriera su mejilla.

Espero que podáis ser felices.

Harry nunca pudo quitarse el sentimiento de culpa. En el momento de la batalla, pensaba que Hermione estaba muerta, y que Draco estaba en las gradas, y por lo tanto no se encontraba en Saberhaguen... si él lo hubiese sabido... tal vez ahora ambos estuviesen vivos...

Potter llegó hasta la puerta de la casa del trueno con el último clavel en sus manos. James apareció por la puerta.

Hola Harry¿cómo estás?- Harry se encogió de hombros.

¿Podrías dejarla por mí?- dijo entregándole la flor.

No puedo coger las cosas, ya lo sabes.

Sí, lo sé... llevo veinte años sabiéndolo.- Harry depositó el clavel en la puerta.- Me he alegrado de volver a verte, papá.

También yo.

Harry salió de allí, y continuó andando colina abajo, mirando desde abajo la figura del ángel en lo alto de la montaña.

La niña rubia observó desde lo alto, con el diario negro entre sus manos, escondida detrás de la estatua.

¿Crees que un día de estos yo también podré llevarle flores?- escribió.

_No, era débil... no era digno de ser lo que era... mi heredero... _– contestó el diario

Pero todos le temían.

_Pronto tú lo serás más._

La muchacha cerró el diario, viendo como las letras de Salazar Slytherin brillaban relucientes. Miró la estatua de arriba a bajo, y su mirada se detuvo en la placa de los pies.

"IN THE MEMORY OF THE FALLEN" 

_**-------------------- -------------------**_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** SE ACABO! BUA! SI ME DA HASTA PENA...

BUENO, ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO!

Ahora... bueno, estoy escribiendo la segunda parte... al principio, pensaba en una trilogía, con lo que está escrito en el prólogo inicial (más extenso, claro), que fuese la primera parte... pero luego estuve pensando, y decidí que no, por eso, sólo habrá 2 partes... ¿Que de qué va la segunda? Estoy escribiéndola en estos momentos (weno, más o menos)... y me pensaré el publicarla... ¿por qué? Bueno, porque me gusta añadir dibujos, fotos... dentro del capítulo, y así no lo puedo meter... Por supuesto, cualquier persona que quiera leerla, sólo tiene que pedírmelo, y se la iré mandando... (me estoy yendo del tema) La segunda (El misterio de las hydegruts II: Tras las huellas de la muerte), habla sobre el futuro (más bien, han pasado 26 años desde que se hundió Saberhaguen), y están todos por ahí... encontraréis muuuuuuuuuuuuchas sorpresas...jejejejeje (con algunas pensaréis... DESGRACIADA! COMO LE HAS HECHO ESTO! PERO SI TA VIVO!). Como adelanto, y en agradecimiento de que me hayáis tenido que aguantar hasta ahora, os escribo el kit de la cuestión de la segunda:

_"En la noche, cuando la luna brille en plenitud, y la llama arda como símbolo de amistad junto a la roca, el trueno del presente y el viento del pasado jurarán lealtad eterna a la persona que comprenda a las bestias, y en un círculo, entre los cuatros puntos cardinales reunidos por aquella que herede la sangre de Alihuna Osfen, la sangre llamará a la sangre, y al ser vertida la sangre de la sirena, ésta llamará a aquellos de su mismo linaje que yacen bajo las rocas. Entonces, unidos todos estos puntos, un ángel bajará del cielo para invocar a los cuatro elementos y sus dos combinados, para que las rocas se alcen de nuevo, y desterrar por siempre a la luna en la oscuridad"_

Ya está... bueno, os dejo que penséis en ello, y os agradezco mucho que hayáis llegado hasta aquí!... y para los que quieran un poco más... ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer!

ALMU-CHAN


	24. Agradecimientos

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

Bien, me gustaría agradecer esta historia, que me costó más de un año en escribirla, en especial a mi ordenador, que sin él no la habría realizado... jejejejeje, no, ahora en serio. Muchas gracias a Nicole Daidouji (Natalia), que la leyó la primera, me dio opiniones, consejos, críticas... y por supuesto por estar siempre ahí cuando se la necesita. También a Virginia y Raquel, que me dijeron algunos fallos que tenía la historia... a Marta, que me dio su sincera opinión, a parte de todos los buenos ratos que hemos pasado gracias a ella... ¡a Carmencitas S.A, por supuesto, que me hizo pensar y repensar ciertos pasajes, y bueno, que es una de las mejores personas que he conocido y que también está siempre ahí, apoyando a todos... y desde luego, a todos los q me dejasteis un review (al menos hasta la fecha de hoy), q me encantaron la verdad, merece la pena escribir una historia si se compensa así... no tenía pensado publicarla, pero me alegro de haberlo hecho, porq siempre es bueno conocer la opinión de la gente que no conoces de nada, y q de esa forma, son objetivas... MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS

Y bueno, con vuestro permiso, voy a poner junto a cada capítulo la o las persona/s a las que decidí dedicarles alguno de los capítulos. (Siento tener que dedicar algunos de una manera tan general, pero aún así.)

CAPÍTULOS 

Prólogo inicial: Recuerdos de un licántropo

1. Un verano para recordar _(A la peña del Bodegón (Bayubas de Abajo))_

2. Reencuentros inesperados (_A mis amigos de Soria)_

3. Un billete de ida hacia la magia_ (Mikki-chan)_

4. Sorpresas en las primeras clases _(Amigos del conservatorio)_

5. Los elementos _(Familia en general)_

6. La perturbación de la paz _(Malfoy-Jacky)_

7. Serias pruebas que afrontar _(Paula Arrabal)_

8. Deseos cumplidos _(Azucena Pascual)_

9. El primer caído (_Ceferino Abanades)_

10. El despertar (_Carmencitas S.A)_

11. Sorpresas en la mañana de Halloween _(Alix 91)_

12. La noche de los muertos (_Aleja M)_

13. ¿Amor o amistad? (_Mónica Álvarez)_

14. Hogwarts VS Saberhaguen _(Witchmin)_

15. Sangre en el castillo de magia _(Laura de Miguel)_

16. Aliados por amor (_Esther Peñas)_

17. Sentimientos ocultos_ (Raquel Moreno)_

18. Vuelta a los recuerdos (_Dafne)_

19. Las lágrimas de la luna _(Virginia Moreno)_

20. El enemigo más querido (_Marta Asensio)_

21. In the memory of the fallen (_Nicole Daidouji)_

Prólogo final.

PD. Siento haber dado tantos quebraderos de cabeza con lo de HermionexWood... creo q ya lo quité, pero no sé si se solucionó o no. Yo únicamente quería poner a los protas de la historia! de nuevo, MUCHAS GRACIAS!


End file.
